Date a Fairy
by TheLesserBeast333
Summary: No tenia nada por lo que pelear, no deseaba involucrarse en un conflicto nuevamente, había visto demasiado. Pero el destino tenia sus caprichos, Natsu Dragneel lo sabia mejor que nadie. Tiene una misión que hacer, una nueva familia que tiene que proteger contra nuevas amenazas y enemigos.
1. Chapter 1

Date a Fairy

Vol. 1: Una Princesa en apuros

Hoy es 10 de abril, eso indica que hoy iniciaría un nuevo ciclo escolar en las escuelas de Japón. La primavera llego para poner fin al duro invierno que se vive en tierras niponas.

Aunque suene un poco absurdo, soy un mago y no de los típicos que sacan a un conejo de un sombrero, bueno, en realidad puedo hacerlo y no solo sacar un conejo. Una persona con magia, es capaz de lograr hazañas increíbles u horrorosas siempre que se lo propusiera. En fin, me llamo Natsu Dragneel, ex miembro de Fairy Tail, hermano menor del mago más malvado que existió, Zeref Dragneel y el último mago que quedo después de la 'Era mágica'.

Muchas cosas pasaron después de la derrota del imperio Álvarez, tantas que ni escribiendo mil tomos abarcarían una cuarta parte de lo sucedido. Pero bueno, no es lo relevante en estos momentos, lo único que puedo decir es que sigo vivo gracias a la 'maldición' que me fue dada por Ankheseram, después de haber derrotado a Zeref. Nunca le dije a nadie de mi condición, solo Lucy lo supo al final después de haberme ausentado por muchos años del gremio.

Mi apariencia era básicamente la misma de todos estos años, aparento tener dieciséis o diecisiete años, pero si un experto se toma el tiempo de mirarme con detalle, sabría que tenía más edad de la que aparentaba físicamente. Durante todos estos años, aprendí diversidad de hechizos, unos buenos, otros malos, unos peores, lo cierto es que la inmortalidad es muy aburrida y leer se había vuelto un pasatiempo relajante.

En estos momentos estoy caminando a la Preparatoria Raizen, para asistir nuevamente a clases después del receso de primavera, comenzaría mi segundo año como estudiante. La ciudad Tengu es donde vivo actualmente, ubicada al sur de Kanto, esta ciudad fue azotada por un fenómeno que causaba consternación el mundo moderno

'Terremotos espaciales'

Hay un término científico para explicar estas catástrofes, pero para entenderlo simplemente, yo diría esto: Una gran explosión sin precedentes ocurrirá en alguna parte del mundo. Los terremotos eran detectados gracias a la tecnología avanzada que tenemos, normalmente las personas evacua a un refugio especial cuando sucede dicho fenómeno. Pero yo sabía la verdad, estos fenómenos no eran por causas naturales, había algo más, que obviamente los gobiernos de muchos países no sacarían jamás a la luz para no hacer cundir el pánico en la población, y es mejor así. No deseaba involucrarme en otro conflicto de nuevo.

-Ohaiyo Dragneel – Enfrente de mi escritorio, estaba un compañero de mi clase –

Tonomachi Hiroto. Lo conocí en la ceremonia de apertura el año pasado, desde lo de Fairy, no he tenido amigos sólidos, simplemente conocidos con quienes no entablaba una relación de amistad o confianza. Pero de vez en cuando hacia una excepción.

-Ah Tonomachi ¿Qué tal? – Devolví su saludo –

Tonomachi es el típico perdedor que le iba mal en muchas cosas, sobretodo en el amor, pero quizás su único rasgo positivo, es su optimismo. Me saca una risa con sus payasadas, es difícil odiarlo.

-Sabes, volvimos a tocar nuevamente juntos este año, empiezo a creer que fue cosa del destino amigo mío –

-Lo que digas – No era sarcástico ni lo hacía a propósito, el tipo es muy 'apasionado' con lo que dice y hace –

Las clases empezarían en unos minutos, en la entrada del salón 2-4, entro una chica, pero no era cualquier chica. Su nombre es Tobiichi Origami, tiene dieciséis años, sus rasgos son albinos y delicados como una muñeca de porcelana. Tenía que admitir que es una auténtica belleza por donde la veas, sus notas académicas y físicas son perfectas sin el más mínimo error en ello.

Pero su mirada y gestos, son tan vacíos.

-¡Buenos días a todos! –

¡Genial! Nos tocara Tama-chan, esa profesora es tan dulce y gentil. Su nombre es Okamine Tamae, pero casi todos la apodábamos 'Tama-chan' de cariño, eso es porque su frágil apariencia no refleja su edad verdadera, que era de veintinueve, no, casi treinta años. Aunque cuidado con decirle sobre su edad o de un novio.

-Seré su profesora este año, por favor, llevémonos bien muchachos – Todos los varones incluso yo, asentimos ante la adorable Tama-chan-sensei –

Las clases pasaron volando rápidamente, luchaba con la idea de quedarme dormido, no estábamos viendo clase, eran solo presentaciones de los demás maestros de este año escolar.

Una de las razones porque soy un estudiante en Japón, es porque había decidido empezar de nuevo. Tuve que hacer muchos arreglos en mi historial y alterar algunas cosas, use magia de [Takeover] y tome una forma infantil y asistí a la primaria, eso sí que fue vergonzoso. Si empezaría de nuevo, necesitaba no llamar la atención no deseada, asistí también a la secundaria y finalmente estoy aquí en Raizen, y muy cercanamente estaré estudiando en la Universidad de Tokio, mis notas son buenas, no tendría complicaciones.

*DOOOOONG*

Una gran alarma de emergencia se escuchó junto con un mensaje. Un terremoto espacial estaba a punto de suceder en estos momentos. Todos estábamos tranquilos, el refugio no estaba lejos.

-¡M-Minna, no entren en pánico rápido, diríjanse al refugio! – Todos excepto Tama-chan-sensei –

El resto de los alumnos evacuamos hacia los refugios, aunque curiosamente Origami no estaba con nosotros. Estoy sentado en una esquina esperando que el holocausto termine para ir a comer algo al salir de aquí. Es la 1 de la tarde, podía escuchar los temblores que se estaban llevando a cabo… y los disparos de armas de fuego que escucho desde este lugar.

-{Natsu} – Esa voz… no puedo creer esto, no puede ser –

[Tele-transportación]

Usando ese hechizo sin ser visto, desaparecí del refugio de Raizen y estaba en un rascacielos mirando la ciudad de Tengu. Hay numerosos destrozos por todos lados, como si un meteoro hubiese caído en la ciudad… hay una presencia detrás de mí.

-Aunque no puedo verte, sé que estas allí – No voltee para ver si estaba y no estoy hablando de forma enojada – Es mi culpa lo que está sucediendo, pero… no permitiré que sigas haciendo esto –

No dejare que me suceda lo mismo que a Zeref. No podía seguir ignorando lo que sucedía alrededor mío.

-Te salvare – Dije con determinación y salte del rascacielos hasta el suelo, usando mí fuego de [Dragonslayer] pare la caída en seco, aterrizando a salvo–

Quizás, uno de mis errores fue haberme involucrado con 'esa' chica hace treinta años, sabía que no iba a acabar bien, ella también sabía, pero no nos importó. Había sido mi luz después de una vida tortuosa, pero esto que está haciendo a los demás, no podía seguir haciendo que nada pasaba, a este paso… no quedara ningún ser vivo en el planeta cuando todo termine. Así es como de nuevo, estoy arriesgando mi pellejo por salvar el mundo una y espero que ultima vez más.

Estoy corriendo hacia el origen del terremoto, esperando poder encontrar una respuesta a lo sucedido.

-Esto es nuevo – Mire con curiosidad a lo que había enfrente –

En el centro del cráter esta una chica, es muy hermosa, parecía salida de la ficción o de un manga. Tiene cabello oscuro como la noche, ojos purpuras y usaba un vestido que parecía mas una armadura, supongo que debe ser su [Vestido Astral].

-¿Um? – La Espíritu está mirando en mi dirección, del trono donde estaba recargada, desenvaino su espada y lanzo una ráfaga de energía hacia mí –

Esa fue una advertencia, como cuando te adentras al territorio de un animal o en este caso, Espíritu.

-¿Tu también viniste a matarme? – Ella estaba apuntando su espada contra mí –

Sus ojos, podía verlo, tristeza, miedo y desesperación.

-Claro que no, no he venido a lastimarte – Dije con una voz convincente, ella bajo un poco su espada, pero la duda en su rostro no desaparecía – Me llamo Natsu Dragneel, soy un estudiante –

-¿Natsu? Eres el primero que no me ataca – Ella bajo su espada – ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones? –

-Salvar el mundo una vez más – Dije con pena – Pero bueno ¿Quién dices que trata de matarte? –

-El escuadrón 'Mecha-mecha' – Ella dijo con un puchero –

-¿Chicas con armas pesadas y armaduras muy reveladoras? – La chica asintió –

Miro al cielo y veo a un escuadrón de la AST. Origami parece que lo comanda, aparte de ella, está la prima de Tama-chan, Mikie Okamine.

-¡Disparen! – Lanzaron misiles contra nosotros –

-Cuando entenderán que eso no me hace ningún daño – Sonreí y me puse delante de ella –

-¿Natsu? – Ella me pregunta con duda –

-Te demostrare que no quiero hacerte daño y tampoco quiero que te lo hagan – Musite en mi mente un hechizo – [Pandemónium] – Puse la mano en el concreto –

Una torre emergió del suelo, fue lo suficientemente rápida y dura como para bloquear los ataques de las 'Wizards' de la AST. Creo que bastaba con llevarme a la Espíritu y no causar problemas, pero llevo tiempo oxidado y necesito práctica.

-¡Wah! ¿Qué fue eso? – La mirada hostil de la espíritu desapareció y la reemplazo una de curiosidad - ¿Eres un espíritu como yo? –

-No, no lo soy – Dije aunque siendo sincero, sería más fácil decir que soy un espíritu ya que me ahorraría muchísimas explicaciones – Ahora vámonos – Chasquee mis dedos y aparecimos en un edificio abandonado –

-¿Dónde estamos? –

-No te preocupes, me asegure de haber perdido a las Mecha-mecha, aquí podemos hablar sin ser molestados – Me senté en el suelo – Háblame de ti ¿Cómo te llamas para empezar? –

-¿Um? No tengo un nombre o no lo recuerdo – Ella puso su mano debajo de su barbilla – ¿Me puedes dar uno? ¡Por favor Natsu! – Que adorable, me corazón se derrite como la mantequilla –

¿Happy? ¿Erza? ¿Lucy? No, definitivamente no le pondré como a mis viejas amigas, recordé por un momento la fecha de hoy.

-¿Qué te parece…? Tohka – Lo sé, muy apresurado, pero le quedaba a la situación –

-¡Me gusta! Ahora me llamare Tohka – Esta sonriendo, que linda se ve, por una razón estoy dispuesto a aniquilar a toda la especie humana si alguien se atreve a ponerle un dedo encima a la es… es decir a Tohka –

-Por cierto Tohka, hay algo que quiero proponerte – Dije sonriendo y levantando mi dedo índice – Dices que todos están dispuestos a matarte en este mundo, pero si te mostrara que no es así ¿Me creerías? –

-Claro – Ella dijo con rapidez –

-Bien, a partir de mañana iremos a una cita –

-Umu, está bien Natsu – Bien, ahora empieza lo difícil –

…

Natsu regresa a su casa después de haber interactuado con el espíritu Tohka como él le había puesto. Una sonrisa tranquila se mostraba en el rostro del pelirosado mientras tarareaba alegre, a pesar de que había más pájaros en el alambre aparte de la AST. El 'Dragonslayer' sabía muy bien que un vehículo aéreo rondaba por el cielo de la ciudad, el ignoro eso creyendo que si atacarían no sería problema destruir aquella nave.

-Tadaima – Natsu entro a su hogar. Era un apartamento de una sola persona, contaba con lo más indispensable, un dormitorio, un baño y una cocina – "Qué sentido tiene decir eso si nadie me recibe" – Pensó con cierta tristeza –

Ser el último mago de una antigua era, capaz de conjurar magia y maldiciones iguales o más poderosas que las de su hermano mayor en su época, aparte de poseer inmortalidad, no era algo fácil ni divertido. Pero Natsu se negó a comportarse como un 'emo' al igual que Zeref, aunque algo que no pudo evitar el DS, fue sentir indiferencia ante ciertas cosas. Como la vida, el ya no estaba sujeto al tiempo como una persona promedio, el poseía todo el tiempo que él podría querer así que no se sentía presionado por nada ni por nadie, él tenía todo el tiempo del mundo en su mano. Las vidas de otras personas habían perdido algo de valor para él, ya que cuando menos se daba cuenta, las personas ya habían envejecido o muerto por x cosa.

El pelirosado estaba roto, ser testigo de todo lo anterior mencionado había hecho que algo muy dentro de él se rompiera. Seguía caminando como si nada pasara, obviamente eso atrajo a muchos seres que lo retaron a una pelea o lo consideraban una amenaza. Su poder actual era desmesurado, el con un solo una pizca de su magia, podía aniquilar cualquier rastro de vida de un país en tan solo segundos.

-"Hoy cenare Yakitori o si no el pollo que compre hace un par de días, se echara a perder" – Natsu puso las mechas de su estufa a trabajar –

No tardo un poco más de diez minutos en preparar su cena y comer gustosamente mientras veía la televisión, cuando acabo, se quedó mirando su PlayStation, él quería jugar, pero moría de sueño y opto por jugar otro día.

Parte 2

-Dragneel Natsu – En la base central de la 'JGSDF' o conocida mejor como la AST, una de sus soldados estaba en una computadora – ¿Quién eres realmente? –

Tobiichi Origami estaba investigando sobre Natsu Dragneel, ella fue testigo de cómo su compañero de clase, defendió a su objetivo, para ello uso una especie de ataque que ella jamás había presenciado, pero no tardo en deducir de que tipo era.

Magia

Pero no era la que usaban las 'Wizards' en sus [Realizadores], el hechizo de su compañero era mucho más poderoso de lo que eran capaces de hacer. En un principio, pensó que su compañero era un espíritu también, pero eso fue descartado rápidamente por ella y por su colega Okamine Mikie.

Origami tenía que averiguar sobre Natsu, ella le preguntaría mañana por respuestas, tenía que saber sobre los planes de su compañero de clase.

-Neh Origami – En la sala, entro la superior de Origami –

La capitana Kusakabe Ryoko, es la líder de Origami en la AST, una mujer que no pasa de los treinta años.

-¿Es cierto el video que captaron esta tarde? – Pregunto con cara seria Ryoko a su subordinada y amiga –

-¿Cuál? – Origami vio como Ryoko puso un disco en la computadora y en ella se vio una grabación del hechizo que realizo Natsu – Lo es, esa torre bloqueo nuestros [Realizadores] y detuvo los ataques –

-Sabes, si ese amigo tuyo es capaz de usar magia de ese calibre, no tardaran en dar órdenes para capturarlo – Ryoko se cruzó de brazos y sonrió – A menos que 'alguien' lo convenza de unirse a nuestro bando –

-¿Qué? – Origami estaba confundida –

-Vamos Origami, ya debes saberlo, un chico interactúa con una chica, esta lo hace sentir muchas cosas, lo obliga a hacer lo que ella quiere – Origami mantenía su expresión estoica, pero entendió el mensaje –

-Entendido capitana, hare mi mejor esfuerzo para enamorar a Dragneel Natsu y atraerlo a AST, sus habilidades nos serán de gran ayuda –

Una operación se llevaría a cabo para Origami, puede que sea la misión más complicada que haya tenido desde que se unió a la AST. Y esa seria: seducir a Dragneel Natsu

…

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la ciudad Tengu, pero hoy pasaría algo grande en la vida de Natsu; el tendría una cita con la Espíritu Tohka esta tarde. Él se levantó un poco más tarde, debido al terremoto de ayer, se suspendieron las clases. Natsu opto por usar su uniforme en la cita, ya que cuando Tohka estaba a punto de irse, le entrego un dibujo con el uniforme femenino de Raizen, así ambos harían juego.

Natsu estaba caminando por el centro de la ciudad y sin esforzarse en buscar, encontró a quien estaba buscando. Tohka estaba viendo por la ventana de la panadería mientras baba caía de su boca.

-¡Por aquí Natsu! – Tohka noto la presencia de Natsu - ¿Qué es esa cosa? Huele tan bien y se ve delicioso ¿es peligroso? – Natsu miro el pan caliente y en un abrir-cerrar de ojos, le había comprado una bolsa de pan a Tohka –

-Aquí tienes, disfruta – Natsu le ofreció un pan a Tohka, ella lo veía con brillo en sus ojos y más baba escurriendo de su boca –

-No esta envenenado ¿verdad? –

-Por supuesto que no –

Tohka vacilo al dar su primer mordisco, pero al probarlo, su expresión dijo mucho más que las palabras. Es como si hubiera probado lo más delicioso del mundo, Natsu no pudo evitar sonreír por la actitud infantil de Tohka.

-¿Esto es una cita, Natsu? –

-Es pan kinako, no una cita –

-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo es posible que algo tan sabroso no sea una cita? – Natsu no sabía que responder ante la pregunta de cita – Oh ¡Cita! – Tohka corrió a otro puesto de comida –

Natsu solo froto su nuca y siguió a Tohka a donde ella paraba a comer. Tenía que admitir que su apetito superaba al de su antiguo 'yo', él no tenía problemas con comprarle cuantas delicias fuera por verla contenta. Natsu se quedó mirando por unos segundos el callejón para después alejarse mientras silbaba una suave melodía.

…

-Esa chica es 'Princess' – En un callejón, Tobiichi Origami está espiando la cita entre Tohka 'Princess' y Natsu Dragneel. Ella tenía planeado invitarlo a salir, pero se tuvo que abstener al ver a Natsu saliendo con Tohka – Aquí Sargento mayor Tobiichi Origami, clave o613, traigan un equipo de video vigilancia, posible amenaza a los alrededores… –

*Tono*

-(Lo sentimos, pero el numero al que marco no está disponible, favor de marcar más tarde) – Eso fue lo que escucho Origami del otro lado de la línea –

Miro su celular y tanto como la señal, como la batería cayeron muertas sin razón alguna, no había un dispositivo de interferencia o algo, se aseguró de revisar el área correctamente. La dejo totalmente confundida.

…

-¿Qué es ese lugar Natsu? – Tohka señalo el restaurante de lujo conocido como 'Yamazaki' – Entrare – A Natsu se le comenzaron a formar gotas de sudor en su cara mientras Tohka entraba al restaurante -

-"¿Acaso esto no puede ser peor?" – Natsu se resignó y entro al restaurante –

Natsu no contaba en estos momentos con mucho efectivo en su billetera, no tenía idea de que el apetito de Tohka sería tan voraz y tampoco ayudo a que ella entrara a un restaurante de cinco estrellas. El pelirosado odiaba la vida de clase alta, tuvo una vergonzosa y penosa experiencia en relación a ello cuando vivía en la Inglaterra del siglo XIX, algo que no le gustaba recordar.

-"Ya se me ocurrirá algo" – Pensó Natsu –

Podía manipular a los empleados y conseguir lo que quisieran gratis, pero su moral aún seguía en pie, no usaría su poder sobre un civil inocente para su beneficio, quizás a un enemigo, pero nunca a un civil.

-Bienvenido – Natsu fue recibido por una extraña camarera con ojeras en sus ojos –

-"Esto no puede ser cierto… no, no es el momento Natsu" – El DS suspiro y miro a la camarera – Hola, estoy buscando a una chica de cabello purpura ¿la has visto? –

-Está por allá – La camarera señalo una mesa donde una animada Tohka leía el menú del restaurante –

-Gracias – Se dirigió a la misma mesa que Tohka –

Natsu no pudo evitar poner una cara de tensión. Este restaurante no estaba habitado por clientes normales, sino por una extraña gente de una organización, el pelirosa no tendría problema con ello, pero el problema es que ninguno de ellos le quitaba la mirada por nada, como si estuvieran vigilándolo. Aunque si intentaban algo, fácilmente los pondría a raya, para buena suerte de ellos, Natsu no percibió sentimientos maliciosos en ningún de ellos, así que se relajó un poco.

-¡Por aquí Natsu! – Natsu se sentó en la misma mesa que Tohka –

-¿Ya decidieron que pedir? –

Una chica de trece años de cabello color coral y ojos color rosa estaba atendiendo a 'Princess' y al pelirosa.

-"¿Qué hace aquí una chica de secundaria?" – Se pregunta Natsu –

Natsu no conocía a la camarera de cabello coral, pero si la ha visto por su vecindario, su uniforme blanco que usa todas las mañanas pertenece a la Secundaria Keisei, no está muy lejos de donde vive el DS de fuego.

-Disculpa – Natsu supo que había gato encerrado en este lugar – Pero puedes decirme ¿Qué quiere tu gente con nosotros? – Pregunto tranquilamente a la pelirosa con una cara indiferente –

-Señor, esta paranoico, nadie lo está vigilando –

-Si no me dices, esa nave invisible en cielo tendrá que hacer un forzoso aterrizaje en las profundidades del pacifico – La camarera vio con un ceño fruncido a Natsu, que no le gustó nada su amenaza –

-Estamos de tu lado – Suspiro después de decir eso – Somos una organización que desea proteger a los Espíritus – Natsu se ríe sarcásticamente –

-¿Ah sí? Nadie hace nada por ser buenas gentes ¿Puedes decirme la verdadera razón por la que desean a los Espíritus? –

-Es la más pura verdad, te vimos ayer defendiendo a 'Princess' de la AST, llamaste la atención de mi superior a cargo, si aún dudas de nosotros, el gustosamente aceptara explicarte – Natsu miro directamente a los ojos de la camarera, él tenía la habilidad de poder ver las emociones de las personas a través de los ojos –

No vio mentiras en sus palabras, ni malas intenciones, pero noto algo también en ella.

-"Esta chica también es un Espíritu, ahora veo… la situación empieza a tener sentido ahora" – Natsu volvió al mundo de los vivos – Te creo – La camarera sonrió – Pero no deseo la ayuda de tu gente, puedo hacerme cargo por mi cuenta –

-No creo que estés en posición de decirnos eso ahora Natsu, mira – La camarera señalo enfrente suyo, como Tohka había devorado platillos de gran tamaño y a su lado estaba la cuenta. Él nunca había visto tantos ceros desde que pagaba por los destrozos en sus días como mago de FT – Claro, después de todo, puedes pagar tu solo esta cuenta sin 'nuestra ayuda' –

-"Mocosa del demonio ¿Cómo es posible que yo, el 'Kuro Madoushi' y Rey dragón de esta época, tenga que deberle favores a una enana de trece años? Si Zeref, Gray o Gajeel me vieran, se estarían riendo de mí – Natsu tomo un gran respiro – Solo por esta vez –

-¿Qué dijiste~? – La camarera dijo burlonamente al pelirosa, el contra ataco acercándose a su oído y dijo con un tono macabro –

-Que si sigues provocándome, tu nave terminara siendo un santuario de peces –

-E-Entendido – La camarera dijo aterrada – Por cierto, me llamo Itsuka Kotori y la camarera que te atendió en la entrada es Murasame Reine, no dudes en acudir a ella cuando la necesites –

-Lo tomare en cuenta – Natsu bebió de un vaso lleno de jugo de naranja –

Una vez que terminaron, Kotori le indico a Natsu que llevara a Tohka a la zona sur para continuar con cita. El pelirosa estaba bastante incómodo y molesto por la situación, Kotori lo estaba chantajeando y estaba siendo seguido por Origami junto con unas cuantas chicas con [Realizadores].

-¡Felicitaciones! – Natsu junto con Tohka habían llegado a lo que parecía ser un festival, pero el DS solo puso una cara tensa, sabía de antemano que esto no estaba aquí ayer – ¡Ustedes dos son nuestros visitantes número 10000, su recompensa es todo lo que puedan comer gratis! – El DS recuerda haber visto al hombre de mechón blanco en el restaurante hace no más de diez minutos –

-¡Mira eso Natsu! – Tohka corrió como niño en dulcería, Natsu solo se limita a ver cómo iba de puesto en puesto a devorar comida como si no hubiera mañana –

-Puedes calmar tu paso – No lo hizo, Natsu solo suspiro y recordó como el hacía lo mismo cuando salía con su viejo equipo a una aventura, una brisa de nostalgia lo golpeo, sonrió levemente – De acuerdo, come lo que quieras, es gratis de todas formas –

-Natsu ¿No te estas divirtiendo? – Natsu se sorprendió al ver a Tohka con un rostro deprimido mientras sostiene una crepa de fresas, parecía un cachorrito regañado – Me he estado divirtiendo mucho, pero tú no y te acabas de enojar ¿Hice algo malo que te hizo sentir así? –

Culpa

Eso sintió Natsu al escuchar a Tohka y un hueco comenzó a formarse en su pecho. Él había hecho algo horrible a una gentil chica, él estaba molesto, si lo estaba, pero no con ella, sino con el mismo. Se había negado a ser feliz por un rato, fácilmente podría culpar las insistencias de Kotori y Origami, aunque estaría mintiéndose ya que ese par no era el problema realmente y trataría de recompensarle a 'Princess' a partir de ahora, pero ¿Enojado con ella? ¡Ridículo!

-Neh Tohka, no estoy molesto – Natsu tomo la mano de Tohka – No podría estarlo contigo, y sí, me estoy divirtiendo –

-¿No me estas mintiendo? – Se podía ver esperanza en los ojos de 'Princess' –

-Para nada –

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿No me estas mintiendo? -

-De verdad… ¡No hay ningún otro lugar en el que me gustaría estar! – Tohka sonrió y empujo su crepa a la boca de Natsu –

-Entonces sigamos divirtiéndonos ¿No es eso de que lo que se trata una cita? –

*Doki*

El pecho de Natsu comenzó a latir con fuerzas, esta chica estaba actuando como un faro en mitad de la noche. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan relajado, como si los problemas con lo que había cargado durante muchos años, jamás hubieran existido.

Natsu acompaño a Tohka a un juego, ella gano unos pases dobles a 'Dreamland'. El DS llevo a la 'Princess' al hotel, pero no es para lo que todos pensaron, Natsu le explico que en ese lugar solo venían a dormir, Tohka no tardo en aburrirse y se dejó llevar por Natsu.

-"Vaya pasada" – Natsu dijo con alivio. Siendo sincero, si sintió tentación de quedarse con Tohka en el hotel, durante todos estos años, el pelirosa no había sido ajeno a los encantos de una mujer. Pero no sacaría provecho de Tohka, no le gustaba aprovecharse de la situación, no es su estilo –

Entraron a una tienda de juegos. Al principio, Tohka se mostró cautelosa, pero rápidamente fue calmada por Natsu, jugaron un rato, el pelirosa ayuda a Tohka a ganar una almohada que tenía un curioso parecido al kinako que le compro en la tarde.

-Te llevare a un lugar especial – Natsu tomo a Tohka del hombro y usando su magia de [Tele-transportación], llevo a Tohka a un parque que estaba en las colinas –

Como era el atardecer, la vista es un poco más admirable, Natsu había visto los atardeceres miles de veces, pero en la forma en que lo estaba pasando, es como si fuese la primera vez que ve uno. Todo iría como miel sobre hojuelas para la pareja, de no ser porque había una cierta francotiradora a una distancia considerable viendo con enojo a Tohka. Natsu lo noto…

-¡Natsu! – Tohka había levantado su voz, devolviendo al pelirosa al mundo de los vivos – Querías saber después de todo lo que pasamos ¿Qué es una cita~? –

Natsu recupero la compostura y dijo

-Es cuando un chico y una chica salen a divertirse, como tú y yo – Natsu sonrió a Tohka –

-¡Umu, eso tiene lógica! – Tohka asintió y puso una cara melancólica – Sabes, hoy aprendí muchas cosas de este mundo, es más bonito de lo que pensé, ahora entiendo porque las 'Mecha-mecha' me persiguen –

-Tohka – Natsu frunció el ceño, no le gustaba como estaba yendo la conversación –

-Lo mejor es que yo ya no estuviera aquí… - Esa fue la última gota que rebaso el vaso para Natsu –

-¡Detente! – Grito molesto Natsu – Tú no eres ninguna amenaza, eres una chica buena, amable y pura, no tienes la culpa de lo que sucede, el único al que deben desterrar al Hades es a mí, tu no, si ese el problema, quédate conmigo –

-E-Eso es lo que tú piensas Natsu, incluso si me quisiera quedar, necesitaría un hogar y alimento, aparte no sé qué tipo de problemas podría causarte a ti y a los demás –

-No te preocupes por eso, yo te estaré ayudando – Natsu acerco su mano a Tohka y le dijo en un tono serio – Confía en mí, no importa cuántas veces las personas te rechacen, yo jamás lo hare y si alguien intenta hacerte daño, me asegurare que conozcan un castigo peor que la muerte, ahora toma mi mano y termine nuestra cita Tohka –

Tohka vio luz en Natsu, ella sonrió y tomo su mano, pero fue empujada rápidamente por Natsu

*BANG*

Un disparo fue escuchado en el solitario parque, una bala había perforado la parte lateral derecha de la cabeza de Natsu. Tohka miro con horror y enojo lo sucedido, alguien se había atrevido a atacar a Natsu, ella podía entender que le disparan, pero a Natsu no. Él era bueno, la había hecho sentir protegida, compro toda la comida que ella quería y le consiguió una almohada que ella quería mucho. Pero algo raro ocurrió enfrente de sus ojos, Natsu no cayo muerte por el disparo, eso la sorprendió, aunque ella había sido ajena a la expresión que tenía Natsu en estos momentos, su cálida sonrisa fue remplazada por una mirada llena de completa ira como las que hace Zeref cuando va a hacer algo malvado.

…

-¡Origami, Mikie! ¡¿Qué sucedió?! ¿Le dieron al Espíritu? ¡Chicas! – Ryoko gritaba con desesperación a su dúo se subordinadas –

-N-Natsu-senpai… - Unas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de la pelicastaña que soltó sus binoculares –

-… - La albina no estaba mejor, ella acaba de matar a un compañero de su escuela, un civil inocente en teoría –

El par no conocía de mucho a Natsu, pero de ninguna manera pensarían en matar a un chico que nada tenía que ver en sus asuntos. La más afectada fue Origami, ella se había unido a la AST con el propósito de destruir a los Espíritus y proteger a los inocentes para que no sufrieran la misma suerte que ella había experimentado de niña. Ella había roto ese juramento… no pudo hacer más que mirar el vacío y culparse de su fallo, en estos momentos no le importaba el castigo que recibiría por parte de sus superiores, lo que acababa de hacer no la hacía diferente a lo que trataba con ansias de matar.

-Neh – Ambas fueron sacadas de su aturdimiento al ver enfrente a la víctima de su atentado. Quien tenía una mirada y una expresión que prometía una muerte dolorosa a quien lo provocara – Si esa bala hubiese sido dirigida a mí, no habría problemas, pero… ¡No pienso ignorar lo que han hecho! – Su voz es tan oscuro, saco un escalofrió en ambas chicas, que miraron como sus vidas pasaron enfrente de ellas en una fracción de segundos – No las matare, pero no olvidare esto… francamente estoy decepcionado de ambas – "[Akuma no nageki]" –

Una esfera de energía oscura se formó alrededor de Natsu y se expandió a tal velocidad, que se llevó a Origami y Mikie, que solo pudieron sorprenderse del como ese ataque destruyo sus [Territorios] con tan solo rozarlos, para después caer inconscientes siendo arrojadas varios kilómetros de distancia.

-Solo quedas tu – Natsu uso [Tele-transportación] y apareció enfrente de Ryoko, con su herida ya sanada – Tu gente acaba de volarme la cabeza, ya que una es conocida mía lo dejare pasar por hoy, pero si vuelve a suceder… ¡Me asegurare que ni cenizas queden de todas ustedes! ¿Entendiste, capitana Kusakabe? –

Ryoko saco un fusil de fuego, pero con la palma de Natsu fue cortado en dos, ella intento alejarse, pero Natsu la agarró del cuello.

-La basura debe conocer su lugar – Ryoko miro con terror a Natsu, pero al verlo a los ojos quedo inconsciente de inmediato –

…

Natsu volvió con Tohka, ella rápidamente lo abrazo.

-¡Natsu! ¿Qué paso? ¿Esa herida no te mato? – Tohka tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle a Natsu –

-Solo sacaba la basura, no nos molestaran más, ahora Tohka, debemos hacer algo para conmemorar el fin de esta cita… hay que darnos un beso – Kotori le había dado ese consejo a Natsu antes de salir de Yamazaki –

-¿Qué es un beso? – El DS suspiro –

-Es cuando los labios de dos personas se juntan y… ¡Mmph! – Natsu fue sorprendido por la acción temeraria de Tohka –

Una luz resplandeció del [Vestido Astral] que estaba usando Tohka en estos momentos, dejándola completamente desnuda, ella se aferró a Natsu en un acto de timidez y nervios.

-Neh Natsu – Natsu quien estaba un poco rojo de sus mejillas miro a Tohka - ¿Podemos tener otra cita después? –

-¡Por supuesto! – La respuesta del pelirosado hizo sonreír a la Princess –


	2. Vol 2: Amarga pesadilla

**Siendo sincero, no tengo mucho que decir mi más que adoro estas dos franquicias, claro que tienen su defectos como todas, sobre todo el final que tuvo Fairy Tail, pero lo bueno es que Natsu no termino en un matrimonio forzado y con poco cabello como ciertos protagonistas de otros mangas (cof… Ichigo, Naruto…). En Date a Live, recientemente comencé a ver el anime y leer las novelas, debo decir que es más increíble de lo que pensé, no me había enganchado a una novela ligera desde Highschool DxD. Mientras escuchaba música, las ideas de combinar ambas series fueron muchas, así que opte por elegir esta. En lo personal me agrada Shido, me sorprende lo increíblemente rápido que es al adaptarse a una situación desesperada, me es difícil odiarlo, muy posiblemente lo meta a la historia, pero no como Shido sino como Shiori su alter ego femenino. Es mi primera vez publicando en estos sitios, es obvio que tendré mis fallas tanto en escritura como interactuando con la página, pero cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida. A pesar de ello, espero que lleguen a disfrutar esta bizarra historia, así como yo disfruto en escribirla. En cuanto a Natsu, quizás parezca algo OC, pero tomen en cuenta que Fairy Tail dejo de existir hace miles de años, el pelirosado ha cargado con la misma maldición que su hermano desde entonces, pero aún conserva el deseo de proteger a los más cercanos a el… sin embargo, se ha vuelto despiadado con sus enemigos, llegando a matarlos si es necesario. Por cierto DS es una abreviación de Dragonslayer.**

 **Aclaraciones**

 **-Fairy Tail – Charla común**

 **-"Fairy Tail" – Pensamientos de personajes**

 **-'Fairy Tail' – Remarcar algo**

 **-[Fairy Tail] – Nombre de técnicas o armas**

 **-{Fairy Tail} – Charla mental**

 **-(Fairy Tail) – Medios de comunicación hablando Televisión, celulares y transmisiones**

Vol. 2: Amarga pesadilla

-Natsu, no quiero quedarme aquí – Tohka estaba triste –

Después de la cita, inesperadamente ambos fueron tele-transportado a la nave 'Fraxinus' que pertenece a la Organización a favor de los Espíritus 'Ratatoskr'. Kotori los recibió y explico a Natsu que los poderes de Tohka fueron sellados con éxito, ahora ya no temen que cause Terremotos espaciales, solo debían hacerle unos estudios.

-Lo se Tohka – Natsu frota el cabello de Tohka para tranquilizarla – Sera por poco tiempo, cuando terminen vendré a buscarte ¿hecho? – Tohka inflo sus mejillas y asintió –

-No te preocupes, está en buenas manos – Itsuka Kotori está usando un uniforme de comandante mientras come una lolipop –

-Más te vale – Natsu miro con seriedad a Kotori – Bueno Tohka, tengo que irme, nos vemos – Natsu uso su [Tele-transportación] para desaparecer de la nave –

-¡Espera…! – Kotori trato de inútilmente detenerlo antes de verlo desaparecer – Tsk, aún tenía que decirle varias cosas sobre el asunto –

Son las 9:20 de la noche, Natsu caminaba de regreso a su casa después de un día tan pesado como el que tuvo hoy. Tuvo una cita con un Espíritu, fue asediado por dos Organizaciones que no dejaban de acosarlo, fue herido de muerte, despacho a las que lo hirieron y por último, fue llevado a una nave dejando a Tohka sola.

-"Me pregunto si estará bien" – El DS pensaba en la condición de su compañera de clases, Tobiichi Origami, el ataque que uso si bien, servía para matar a cualquier ser vivo, Natsu redujo el nivel de ataque de su hechizo para que solo sirviera como un simple knock-out –

Natsu sintió compasión por ella, le recordaba un poco a su amiga Lissana Strauss. En cuanto a Okamine Mikie, fue por pena, no quería ver triste a su profesora favorita por su culpa al haber lastimado a un familiar suyo.

-¿Mmm? – Natsu se detuvo y miro a un oscuro callejón por varios segundos - ¿Acaso cree que no la puedo ver? – El pelirosa suspiro y siguió su camino de vuelta a casa –

…

-¡¿Cómo demonios puede ser tan poderoso?! – Una chica de cabello negro grito con sumo enojo mientras arrojaba un bloc de notas al suelo –

El nombre de esta chica es Tokisaki Kurumi, es un Espíritu al igual que Tohka. Ella es apodada como 'Nightmare' por la AST y clasificada como un 'Espíritu malvado' ya que se sabe que ha causado la muerte de más de diez mil personas a propósito. Tenía una meta en su mente y conseguiría el poder que fuese necesario para ello. Sin embargo, lo que ha conseguido es poco, eso la llevo a una 'presa' curiosa.

Natsu Dragneel

Mientras rondaba por la ciudad, Kurumi había sido testigo cuando el pelirosa había defendido a Tohka de la AST. Uso un hechizo muy poderoso, algo que una 'Wizard' de la AST e incluso D.E.M no podrían usar. Ella pudo sentir su poderosa magia, era muy antigua. Decidió 'devorar' al pelirosa, pero se abstuvo ya que no podía lazarse contra alguien sin tener información sobre su 'presa'. Opto por enviar a sus 'yo' a investigar sobre Natsu Dragneel.

-Es absurdo – Ella se froto el cabello de frustración –

Sus 'yo' habían traído información muy disparatada sobre el chico de cabello salmón. Ella se burló un poco de las anécdotas que le contaban, pero… si se acomodaban correctamente, tenían sentido. Kurumi usando su Ángel [Zaphkiel], que le permitía manipular el tiempo a su antojo, envió a un trio de clones al pasado para confrontar directamente al pelirosa.

[Shi no nami]

Una de las Kurumis que logró escapar del pelirosa, menciono ese conjuro cuando sus otras 'yo' intentaron atacar a Natsu. Ella lo describió como 'una magia atroz que roba la vida de las cosas que estén a su alrededor'. Kurumi envió más 'yo' con la esperanza de que su objetivo tuviera algún punto débil… ninguna regreso.

-Es precipitado, pero… - Kurumi medito ya más tranquila – Podría inscribirme en su misma escuela y así lograr que baje su guardia, aparte no hay ningún hombre que se resista a mis encantos – Kurumi hizo un gesto sensual con su boca –

Quizás esto suene apresurado y poco seguro para Kurumi, pero se le estaban acabando las ideas y aún tenía que buscar a un par de 'Espíritus' todavía. Así que hizo lo que considero más rápido, intentar seducir a Natsu.

…

Hoy es jueves por la tarde, Natsu está saliendo de clases e iba a un destino en específico el día de hoy. Durante el almuerzo, el recibió un mensaje de su Smartphone, decía que fuera a cierta dirección al salir de la escuela. Han pasado dos días desde la cita con Tohka, la ausencia de Origami, fue muy evidente.

-"¿Aquí?" – Estaba enfrente de una casa grande de dos pisos, se encontraba a diez minutos de donde vivía el DS de fuego –

Natsu se acercó a la puerta y en un marco venia escrito 'Familia Itsuka', ignorando eso, toco el timbre

*Ding Dong*

La puerta se abre revelando a Itsuka Kotori.

-¡Bienvenido Onii-chan! – Fue recibido por una alegre Kotori que usaba un par de cintas blancas, algo que encontró muy curioso el pelirosa, ya que cuando usaba cintas negras, su personalidad era un poco más dura – ¿Qué es lo que buscas? –

-Me enviaste un mensaje de que viniera aquí ¿se trata de Tohka? – Natsu mostro el mensaje a Kotori –

-Oh por supuesto, que tonta soy te-he~ - Kotori hizo una mueca linda que haría a un chico normal vomitar arcoíris, pero en el caso de Natsu le estaba agotando la paciencia con tanto 'moe' – Tohka Onee-chan también quiere verte –

Después de quitarse los zapatos, Kotori guio a Natsu por su casa hasta que llegaron a la sala donde Tohka, quien estaba usando una especie de pijama purpura, miraba televisión –

-¡Natsu! – Ella se levantó y corrió a abrazar el pelirosa, quien devolvió el gesto gustosamente – Kotori me dijo que si me comía su comida y me portaba bien, haría que vinieras a verme –

-Bien hecho Tohka, eres una buena niña – Natsu frotaba el cabello de Tohka mientras ella ronroneaba alegre –

-Es bueno verte de nuevo Naruto – En la cocina, la camarera desalineada y con ojeras, Murasame Reine, está preparando un café cargado de mucha azúcar – Tenemos que hablar –

-Me llamo Natsu ¿sabes? – Natsu trato de corregir a la analista de 'Fraxinus' –

-Por supuesto que lo se Naruto – Fue inútil –

-No te molestes, ella no es muy buena memorizando nombres – Kotori apareció a su lado usando ahora sus cintas negras –

Kotori hizo que Tohka fuera a tomar un baño, dejando a Kotori, Natsu y Reine para hablar tranquilamente.

-¿Quieren que la lleve a vivir conmigo? – Natsu pregunto incrédulo –

-Así es Naruto – Reine sorbió un poco de su café – Ahora ambos comparten un lazo en el momento en que sellaste sus poderes, sus medidores de felicidad están altos cuando estas cercas de ella, pero cuando no, bajan un poco, no lo suficiente para ser preocupante, ya que cuando la estabilidad de un Espíritu flaquea, este puede volver a recuperar sus poderes –

-Entonces el termino adecuado no sería 'sellar' – Respondió Natsu –

-Te equivocas, el poder de Tohka ahora es tuyo, está dentro de ti, lo que creemos es que si vive contigo, las posibilidades de que se mantenga tranquila y que sus poderes no se liberen nuevamente son muy altas –

-Velo como un entrenamiento cuando te toque interactuar con otros Espíritus, sabrás mejor como conquistar a otras chicas, deberías considerarte afortunado de convivir con chicas lindas Natsu – Kotori hizo una sonrisa burlona –

-Entonces resumiendo, el plan es comportarme como un completo imbécil con las mujeres ¿me equivoco? –

-No lo veas de esa manera – Reine le dijo seriamente – En 'Ratatoskr' tenemos el deber de asegurar a los Espíritus una vida pacifica, creemos que al hacerlas enamorarse de alguien, también podrían hacerlo del mundo en donde viven y no sean vistas como monstruos por la sociedad –

Natsu pensó en las palabras de Reine y recordó brevemente a 'aquella' chica que ahora no podía ver.

-Está bien, acepto ayudar a su organización – Ambas sonrieron complacidas con las palabras – Sin embargo estipulare mis condiciones ahora mismo – Kotori hizo una mueca insatisfecha – Primero, nunca intenten pasarse de listos conmigo o de lo contrario lo pagaran, me dirán con detalle sobre todo, sin omitir el mas mínimo detalle – Ambas asintieron – Segundo, seguir la primera orden –

-Trato hecho – Kotori y Natsu estrecharon sus manos aceptando el acuerdo entre Natsu Dragneel y 'Ratatoskr' –

Natsu acompaño a Tohka a ver televisión, ella miro emocionada un PV de una 'Idol' llamada Izayoi Miku.

-"¿No se llamaba Tsukino Yoimachi?" – Natsu reconoció a la cantante, pero bajo otro nombre – "Demasiada coincidencia para ser verdad" – Dejo de pensar en ese asunto y miro el video sin más –

Al día siguiente.

-¡¿Ahora vives aquí?! – Kotori grito a Natsu –

-Para tener esa estatura, gritas muy fuerte – Natsu se tapó su oído derecho –

Un camión de mudanza estaba dejando muebles en la casa que estaba al lado de la familia Itsuka, Kotori sabía que el dueño estaba vendiéndola y recientemente fue comprada después de que Natsu se fue ayer en la noche.

-La casa donde vivía es muy pequeña, no hubiéramos cabido ambos, me dijiste que esto sería hasta que Ratatoskr prepara un hogar para los demás Espíritus, aun así me gustaría estar cercas para que nada malo suceda – Natsu comenzó a abrir una lata de soda – Por cierto, Tohka me hizo prometer hacerle sus comidas a diario, puedes acompañarnos si quieres Itsuka-san, según Princess, tu comida es realmente mala –

-Tsk, mala agradecida – Kotori chasqueo la lengua con enfado – Por cierto ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Se lo pediste a tus padres? –

-No tengo padres Itsuka-san – Natsu bajo la lata de soda para dejar de beber – Ratatoskr no es el único con un fondo secreto –

-Como digas, para que lo sepas, Tohka estará asistiendo a tu misma escuela para tratar de que lleve una vida normal –

-Está bien – Natsu entro a su nueva casa para empezar a acomodar –

Parte 2

-Es muy buena, tengo que admitirlo – Origami está enfrentando a un oponente muy duro – Demuestre de lo que es capaz de hacer Sargento Tobiichi ¡[Murakumo]! – La chica con la que peleaba Origami desenvaino una espada de energía –

Origami está recuperada de sus heridas, en este momento está teniendo una sesión de entrenamiento contra una Wizard de intercambio. Su nombre es Takamiya Mana de trece años, a pesar de su apariencia inofensiva, le estaba dando un momento difícil a la albina. Origami al igual que Mana decidió usar una espada de energía a la cual esta llamaba [No pain], una pelea equilibrada estaba siendo vista por varias integrantes de la AST junto con su capitana Ryoko. Cuando Origami estaba a punto de dar el golpe final, cayo directo en la trampa de Mana.

-Buena técnica la que usa Tobiichi-san, pero esto ha terminado – Cuando Mana esta por rematar a Origami, la sesión de entrenamiento término –

Ambas chicas se separaron y se dirigieron a una reunión con sus demás compañeras de armas.

-Soy la teniente Takamiya Mana, mucho gusto en conocerlas – Ella fue golpeada por Ryoko con un libreta - ¡Itai! – Se quejó –

Ryoko procedió a hacer lo mismo con Origami y regaño a ambas chicas por destruir equipo valioso de entrenamiento. Después pusieron un video de los encuentros que la AST ha tenido contra Tohka. Mana solo veía concentrada hasta que entro un chico en escena.

-"¿Qué se supone que hace un estudiante fuera en plena alarma?" – Pensó Mana al ver al pelirosado, ella por curiosidad volteo a ver a Origami y tenía una expresión de pesar en su rostro–

[Pandemónium]

Vio como el chico haciendo extrañas posiciones de manos mientras energía oscura salía de ellas, hizo que una torre de aspecto macabro surgiera de la tierra. El hechizo de [Pandemónium] está considerado como magia perdida.

-Ese chico ha sido catalogado como una amenaza de rango AAA, sé que no es un Espíritu, pero su poder es capaz de rivalizar con los Espíritus y parece simpatizar con ellos, no duden en atacarlo cuando aparezca en escena y se les recomienda lucha en grupo, y por lo que más quieran, no lo subestimen – Dijo Ryoko con total seriedad – Su nombre es Natsu Dragneel, sin familia o parientes, está en segundo año en la Preparatoria Raizen y tiene dieciséis años, el nombre clave que le fue dado es… 'Kuro Madoshi' Mago oscuro -

-"Una persona que es capaz de usar 'Lost Magic' es una gran amenaza" – Mana había escuchado sobre la mítica magia que existió hace muchas eras gracias a los estudios que tuvo durante su desarrollo como 'Wizard' – "Pero es extraño, si tenía la capacidad para matar a la sargento Tobiichi y a la capitana Kusakabe ¿Por qué no lo hizo?" – Mana creía que este tipo de magos, eran unos monstruos, ese chico, Natsu, estaba desmintiendo los pensamientos de Mana –

…

-Maldita alarma, ya te escuche – Natsu hizo que el molesto ruido de su alarma para despertar se detuviera –

Es lunes, comenzaría una nueva semana para todos, sobre todo para el DS y Tohka. Natsu fue a la habitación de Tohka y toco su puerta.

-¿Ya despertaste Tohka? – Natsu entro a la habitación y vio a Tohka masticando su almohada favorita de kinako – Tohka, despierta ya, tenemos que ir a la escuela –

-¿Mu? – Ella se froto sus ojos y dio un bostezo perezoso – Oh, es Natsu – Ella sonrió aun con una expresión adormilada – Ohaiyo –

-Vamos Tohka, ve a bañarte, debemos ir a la escuela – El estómago de Tohka rugió –

-¡Pero tengo hambre~! – Ella dijo con un puchero –

-En lo que te duchas, tendré el desayuno listo –

-¡Umu! – Tohka corrió al baño –

La casa en la que vivía ahora, es mucho más grande que su apartamento y más al estilo occidental. Natsu bajo a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno, un simple omelette con tocino y jamón sería suficiente, pero se aseguró de hacer una gran ración para el inmenso apetito de la Princess.

-Aquí tienes Tohka – Natsu paso el plato de comida a Tohka que lo recibió gustosamente – Y tu Kotori – También a Kotori –

-Gracias – La comandante de Fraxinus saco su lolipop de su boca y comenzó a comer el desayuno –

-Espera… - El DS se detuvo y miro a su inesperada invitada ¿Cuándo llego? - ¿Cómo entraste a mi casa Kotori? –

-Tengo una copia – Le mostro con orgullo la copia de una llave a Natsu –

-Sabes que eso es ilegal ¿verdad? Itsuka-san – Natsu dijo con un suspiro –

-No sé de qué hablas Natsu-nii~ - ¡Ni siquiera está usando sus cintas blancas para que hable de esa manera! –

-Ah, para que me molesto – Resignado, el pelirosa se sentó con el dúo de chicas a comer –

Cuando terminaron, se levantaron para dirigirse a sus respectivas escuelas, Natsu y Tohka a Raizen, y Kotori a Keisei. Una vez que llegaron, Tohka fue a la oficina del director a esperar instrucciones, pero el ambiente no pinta bien, algo estaba sucediendo.

-"Esta aquí" – Natsu olfateo el extraño aroma de una persona que lo había estado asediando durante estos últimos días –

No era la primera vez que el pelirosa había sentido esa presencia, la había detectado antes cuando era un estudiante de primaria, pero nunca le dio importancia. Ahora estaba en la escuela.

Natsu llego a su salón de clase y allí estaba Origami, no la había visto desde su cita con Tohka. Origami al verlo, se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a Natsu. El pelirosa pensó que lo golpearía o reclamaría, pero hizo algo que no esperaba.

-Perdón – Ella se inclinó haciendo un gesto de disculpa – No era mi intención hacerte daño Natsu, lo siento – Este acto estaba llamando la atención de todos en el salón –

Sin embargo un trio de chicas comenzó a divulgar entre ellas.

-¡Mira! ¿Qué hace la súper genio Tobiichi inclinándose ante Natsu? – Dijo Ai –

-Lo sabía, es un aprovechado y un pervertido – Luego Mai –

-De seguro está chantajeando a Origami-san – y Mii –

Este trio de chicas son conocidas en toda la escuela como el 'Trio femenino' de Raizen, Ai Yamabuki, Mai Hazakura y Mii Fujibakama en ese orden. Natsu no las conocía, pero sabía de ellas, el DS no simpatizaba con el trio ya que rumoreaban que él tenía un romance con su amigo Tonomachi y Natsu odiaba los chismes, más cuando son de ese tipo de pensamientos enfermos. Pero ahora no era momento de concentrar en tonterías, tenía un asunto con Origami.

-Ah, no te preocupes, no fue gran cosa de todas formas – Natsu dijo con la esperanza de que su conversación con Origami acabara –

-¿Cómo lo puedes decir tan a la ligera? – Ella tenía el ceño fruncido – Te dispare en la cabeza y actúas como el mismo diablo unos segundos después ¿Quién eres realmente Dragneel Natsu? - Debía saberlo, si tenía la misión de seducirlo y atraerlo a la AST, tenía que saber todo del pelirosa –

-Puedo ser lo que tú quieras Origami – Natsu declaro solemnemente – Un amigo, un compañero, un confidente o… tú enemigo, tu peor pesadilla hecha realidad, eso dependerá de ti – Para después poner una cara aterradora que esta vez no asusto a Origami –

-Amante – Oh, esa no se la espero Natsu –

-¡¿Eh?! – Dijo totalmente incrédulo –

-Mi amor, eres realmente el hombre que he estado buscando –

-¡¿Ah?! – El seguía sin poder creer lo que decía su compañera albina – ¡¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que estás diciendo Tobiichi-san?! –

-Por supuesto – Ella respondió como si lo que dijera fuera lo más normal del mundo, causando más preocupación al DS – Por cierto, solo dime Origami, no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo Natsu –

Después de la conmoción, Natsu fue a sentarse a su pupitre, unos minutos después entro Okamine Tamae, la profesora, quien había estado ausente el mismo tiempo que Origami.

-Lamento no haber venido en estos días chicos, mi prima fue hospitalizada repentinamente, pero ya se encuentra mejor – La debilidad de Natsu, es su sensei –

No, no estaba enamorado de ella, solo la encontraba sencillamente adorable. Aun se sorprende de que siga soltera.

-Acabo de recibir la noticia de que recibiremos a dos estudiantes de intercambio, pasa tu primero – Entro Tohka al salón y escribió el kanji de su nombre en el pizarrón –

-Me llamo Yatogami Tohka, mucho gusto – Origami mantuvo su rostro estoico y Natsu sonrió por la llegada de Princess –

-¡Natsu! – Tohka vio a Natsu – Tama-chan-sensei ¿puedo sentarme al lado de Natsu?

-Claro, hay un asiento vacío a su lado –

-¡Hurra! – Tohka corrió a sentarse al lado de Natsu –

Los compañeros de Natsu mayormente hombres estaban verde de envidia de que la chica nueva, tuviera un interés en el pelirosa, así rompiendo los corazones de aquellos que iban a intentar pedirle una cita.

-Ahora sigues tú, pasa – Por ultimo entro una pelinegra –

Natsu admitió que era una autentica belleza, podía competir fácilmente contra Tohka o cualquier mujer que haya conocido antes. Su cabello cubre su ojo izquierdo completamente, pero el derecho lo tiene de color sangre…

-Hola a todos, soy Tokisaki Kurumi, mucho gusto en conocerlos – La euforia que había ocasionado Tohka con su presentación, fue opacada por la de Kurumi – Soy un Espíritu –

Este día no dejaba de sorprender al DS y apenas era de mañana. La confesión de Kurumi dejo en shock a Tohka y Origami.

-Vaya presentación original… ahora puedes sentarte allí – Tama-chan señalo un pupitre a varios asientos delante de Natsu –

-Gracias – Ella agradeció elegantemente y se sentó –

Las clases transcurrieron extrañamente muy tranquilas a pesar de la tensión que generaban algunos estudiantes.

-Natsu-san – Kurumi fue con Natsu durante el almuerzo – Sé que es muy repentino de mi parte, pero no conozco muy bien las instalaciones ¿podría darme un recorrido de su parte? –

-"No recuerdo haberle dado mi nombre, bueno, no importa, de seguro lo que escucho por allí… maldición, huele demasiado a sangre ajena" – Natsu sonrió y dijo – Claro, pero también se lo daré a Tohka, espero que no te moleste la compañía extra Tokisaki-san –

-Para nada, gracias por aceptar mi petición Natsu-san – Por fuera se veía bien, pero por dentro – "Esa cabeza hueca de Tohka-san se me adelanto, tsk, tendré que aguantarla" – Kurumi pensó con molestia –

El paseo no estaba saliendo como Kurumi lo había planeado, había previsto que durante el recorrido usaría sus tácticas para enganchar a su presa, pero el problema es que Tohka no se le despegaba por nada, era como si una barrera invisible la mantuviera alejada del dúo, eso la enojo.

-Espero que te haya sido útil el recorrido Tokisaki-san – Era el atardecer, Natsu junto con Tohka y Kurumi estaban fuera de la escuela –

-Si lo hizo y le agradezco que se hayan tomado su tiempo en ayudarme, ahora debo irme, nos vemos mañana Natsu-san, Tohka-san – Kurumi se alejó de la escuela –

…

-"¡Maldita sea!" – Kurumi estaba dando pasos rápidos y con rabia pisoteaba fuertemente el piso – "¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Matar a Tohka-san? No, eso equivaldría a desatar el apocalipsis para mi ¿Alejarla? No, Natsu-san lo notaria en cuestión de segundos" – Sin poner atención, Kurumi topo con un sujeto – Ara, lo siento por eso –

-Oh~, pero que encantadora señorita – Unos tipos comenzaron a rodear a Kurumi, obviamente sus intenciones no eran nada buenas –

-"Genial, lo que necesitaba" – Kurumi sonrió con ironía – Eso es mucho ¿no creen?, todos ustedes contra una frágil y delicada chica como yo, no es justo~ -

-Seremos gentiles, será de uno en… ¡Wah! – El tipo gordo fue golpeado por un fuerte puño que venía de alguien, un pelirosa que conocía Kurumi–

-Ahora veras lo que sucede por meterte en lo que no te importa – Uno de ellos saco una navaja e intento apuñalar a Natsu, pero el logro parar su ataque en seco y apretó tan fuerte la muñeca del tipo rompiéndosela - ¡Maldito! – Se puso de rodillas –

Uno por uno fueron despachados violentamente por el DS, a uno le rompió la muñeca, otro la nariz, uno tuvo tres costillas rotas y el ultimo recibió una fuerte patada en los genitales, al no poder hacer frente, huyeron.

Kurumi estaba atónita, nunca antes había sido defendida por nadie, los pandilleros no eran un problema real para ella, podía haberlos matado con suma facilidad. Pero no fue así, fue salvada por su presa… esto sería incomodo cuando llegue la hora de la verdad entre ella y Natsu.

-¿Estas bien Tokisaki-san? – El DS pregunto a la pelinegra –

-Oh… si lo estoy, gracias por su ayuda Natsu-san, es todo un caballero en haberme defendido, pero ¿Cómo supo que estaba aquí? – Ella pregunto –

-Mi casa está en esta dirección – Natsu lo dijo de la forma más convincente posible –

-Ara, ya veo – Ella sonrió, sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero lo dejo pasar – Ya que estamos aquí ¿podría acompañarme a casa? No quisiera toparme con más sorpresas en el camino –

-Claro – Natsu vio como Kurumi se aferró a uno de sus brazos –

Usando su máxima voluntad, evito un sonrojo de su parte. Kurumi es una depredadora y definitivamente el no sería su presa.

-Nos encontramos de nuevo Nightmare – Una persona que conocía bien a Kurumi apareció enfrente de los dos bloqueando su paso –

-"Esta bien, esto ya es ridículo ¿Porque el camino a Natsu-san está lleno de tantas trabas e interrupciones?" – Kurumi estaba a cero de perder su paciencia, cuando por fin tuvo una oportunidad de estar a solas con Natsu, fueron interrumpidos nuevamente –

Takamiya Mana

Kurumi conocía bien a Mana, ella la había 'matado' varias veces, pero tan solo le hizo creer eso. Se divertía con ella, ya que en realidad, si tan solo lo quisiese, fácilmente puede borrarla del mapa, pero eso sería matar toda su diversión.

-Ara, a pesar de que me alegro de verla, llega en un momento muy inadecuado Mana-san – Kurumi seguía sin soltar a Natsu – En estos momentos tengo a un guapo chico haciendo compañía ¿Podría volver otro día? –

Mana se ríe por lo que dijo Kurumi

-Tanto tu como tú 'chico' son objetivos peligrosos que deben ser neutralizados, en el caso de ese chico es decisión propia el matarlo o capturarlo, pero a ti es quien definitivamente hay que matar a toda costa – Natsu miro con atención la acalorada discusión, Kurumi no iba a ceder al igual que esta chica llamada Mana –

-Neh, no entiendo porque estás buscando a Tokisaki-san ¿podrías irte? La estas incomodando – Natsu pudo sentir la energía que emanaba Mana, a pesar de su apariencia, podía ver a simple vista que es una oponente que no debía ser subestimada si se quería salir ileso – De todas formas, me llamo Dragneel Natsu, asisto a la Preparatoria Raizen ¿Qué hay de ti? –

-Um, me llamo Takamiya Mana, tengo trece años, soy originaria de Japón, de hecho vivía aquí con mi hermano mayor hace unos años – Toda hostilidad de Mana desapareció repentinamente –

-¿De verdad? Creo haberte visto antes… de casualidad ¿no viviste en el vecindario Nanko en aquella época? –

-Sí, o eso recuerdo al menos, no tengo muchas memorias de mi pasado si soy sincera, lo único que recuerdo es que mi hermano murió de una enfermedad o algo así – Ella dijo con pena –

-"¿Qué esto? ¿Acaso son amigos?" – Kurumi vio que la tensión que se acumuló con la aparición de Mana, había desaparecido totalmente. La chica peliazul, cambio su postura dura a la de una chica de su edad al platicar con Natsu, como si se conocieran de toda la vida –

-Vaya, lamento escuchar eso Takamiya-san –

-Oh, no se preocupe, no es nada serio realmente… ahora volviendo a nuestro asunto, debo matarte Nightmare –

Mana desplego rápidamente su Unidad de Combate Realizador o llamado sencillamente [Realizador], Natsu solo vio con mucha curiosidad. Es la primera vez que veía esa armadura de combate tan de cerca.

-"Sin dudas esa armadura revela bastante, estoy seguro que a Erza le hubieran encantado mucho" – Natsu pensó con humor –

-Natsu-san – Kurumi saco de sus pensamientos al pelirosa – Lo mejor es que se vaya, me encargare de Mana-san – Ella al menos le debía ese favor por lo de hace rato, no era de las que le gustaba deberle nada a nadie –

-No te preocupes Kurumi ¿Qué clase de hombre deja a una dama en apuros? – Natsu miro sin preocuparse mucho por la espada de energía que tenía Mana en sus manos y ansiaba usar –

-Ya veo, bueno, supongo que usted también perecerá con Nightmare, Kuro Madoushi – Mana usando sus habilidades activo su [Territorio] haciendo que el área que abarcara, la gravedad fuese más pesada para Natsu y Kurumi – ¡[Murakumo]! –

Se lanzó para atacar a Natsu, pero el relajadamente esquivo el ataque haciéndose a un lado.

-"¿Cómo es posible? No debería moverse con tanta libertad dentro de mi [Territorio]" – Mana seguía atacando a Natsu sin éxito, incluso cuando aumento la velocidad y fuerza de sus ataques gracias a su [Territorio], ninguno dio en el blanco, así que puso distancia –

-Impresionante, tu dominio con ese [Realizador] es increíble, con un poco más de entrenamiento quizás puedas hacerme un corte en la mejilla o algo más – El pelirosa sonrió emocionado, tenía que admitir que Mana tiene un buen estilo de pelea –

Mana analizo al pelirosa, ella tenía a un escuadrón de la AST respaldándola, pero les dijo que no intervinieran. Llamar la atención de la población local no era una opción, sabía que para hacerle frente al Kuro Madoushi, debía ir más en serio, pero eso sería llevar la pelea a niveles caóticos, por no hablar de que Nightmare está del lado del pelirosa y puede atacar en cualquier momento.

-Oye Takamiya-san, debemos dejarlo así por hoy – Natsu dijo bajando sus puños – Francamente no deseo pelear contigo y tengo que llegar a casa para preparar la cena para mis invitadas, también debo dejar a Tokisaki-san en su casa, adiós –

Natsu tomo la mano de Kurumi, eso la hizo sonrojarse un poco, pasaron de lado a Mana, pero el DS se detuvo y dijo.

-Sabes, eres muy joven para tener esa mirada en tus ojos ¿no lo crees? – Mana vio como la pareja se alejaba, mientras puso una cara triste por lo que le dijo Natsu –

Kurumi vio un poco más diferente a su presa, la salvo dos veces el día de hoy, ella fue testigo que Natsu igualo a Mana en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo incluso cuando él [Territorio] le complicaba las cosas. A pesar de que solo se dedicó a esquivarla, sabía que había muchas oportunidades para el pelirosa de darle un golpe a Mana, pero no lo hizo. Realmente no deseaba lastimar a Mana.

-¿Segura que aquí quieres que te deje? - Estaba en una intersección –

-Por supuesto, tengo un pedido que hacer antes de volver a casa, no deseo darle más problemas el día de hoy Natsu-san – Ella sonreía con los ojos cerrados – Le agradezco profundamente que me haya salvado, lo recordare – Se inclinó ante el –

-No te preocupes, no es nada realmente – Sacudió su mano derecha intentando hacer parecer que no era gran cosa lo que hizo –

-Claro que si… - Ella se arrojó al pelirosa envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le dijo seductoramente al oído – No dude en pedirme lo que sea~ -

Natsu no pudo evitar sonrojarse esta vez. Esta chica era una amenaza, una sexy amenaza, la personificación perfecta de un súcubos, sabía que trataba de hacerle algo, lo más probable es quitarle su magia para hacer x cosa que planeaba en su mente.

-Nos vemos mañana Natsu-san - Ella desapareció de su vista al doblar en una esquina –

Parte 3

-Natsu, no estas tratando con un Espíritu cualquiera – Le dijo Kotori –

Natsu se encontraba en Fraxinus, después de preparar la cena y que Tohka se fuera a dormir, fue llevado por Kotori a la nave de Ratatoskr para analizar la situación con el Espíritu.

-Su nombre clave es 'Nightmare', se sabe que ha matado a más de diez mil personas por su voluntad – El que hablo fue el subcomandante de Fraxinus y antiguo capitán de la AST, Kyouhei Kannazuki – Se sabe también que ha sido 'asesinada' varias veces por Takamiya Mana quien en realidad pertenece a 'D.E.M' –

-Natsu, debes invitarla a una cita, por lo que vimos durante la tarde, los medidores de Kurumi mostraron notables niveles de afecto por ti cuando la defendiste – Dijo Kotori sacando su lolipop de su boca – Pero ten cuidado, Nightmare es muy astuta y no sabemos que desea exactamente–

-He lidiado con seres peores que Kurumi, no es gran cosa – Natsu suspiro y se cruzó de brazos –

Kotori no dijo nada, pero miraba con seriedad a Natsu ¿Qué clase de vida tiene o tenía el pelirosa? Solo sabía que es un estudiante de preparatoria capaz de usar magia perdida, pero… nada más.

-Oh cierto, casi lo olvido, toma – Kotori se levantó de su silla y le entrego una especie de audífono a Natsu – Servirá para mantenernos en contacto, cuando estés en una cita, podemos darte algunos consejos para mejorar tu progreso e informarte sobre el medidor emocional del Espíritu –

-Gracias – Natsu guardo el intercomunicador en su bolsillo –

…

-¿Así que tienes que salir con otras chicas? – Tohka estaba molesta –

Natsu decidió hablar con Tohka sobre el asunto de las citas con Espíritus, no le gustaba engañar a los que estaban cercas de él, Tohka no merecía ese trato de su parte.

-Sí, es para salvarlos Tohka, para que la AST o como tú les dices 'Mecha-mecha' no las lastimen, quiero creer que ellas son como tú, que quieren vivir en paz en este mundo – Pude ver como el flequillo cubría sus ojos – Pero aun así me encargare de buscar otras maneras, no te mereces esto Tohka, de seguro debe haberme más formas para que se enamoren del mundo… -

-Está bien – Ella lo interrumpió – Puedes salir con las demás Espíritus –

*Chu*

En un rápido movimiento, Tohka le dio un beso rápido a Natsu en los labios.

-Confió en ti, Natsu siempre es sincero con lo que dice y puedo ver que te preocupas mucho por mí, estoy muy feliz con la vida que me has dado tú y Kotori, tampoco quisiera que más personas como yo sufrieran por culpa de las Mecha-mecha – Tohka sonrió adorablemente –

-To-Tohka… - La mitad de la cara de Natsu está completamente roja, esta chica le estaba haciendo sentir cosas nuevas, es tan linda y sus palabras lo llenaron de energía para ir con Kurumi sin culpa –

-¡Pero tendrás que llevarme a mas citas y más besos! – Sabía que esto que Tohka hizo no iba a ser gratis, pero no le importó –

-Está bien – El froto el cabello de Tohka, algo que a la peli púrpura le gusta –

…

-¿Un paseo? – Pregunto Kurumi –

-Sí, me gustaría mostrarte unas partes divertidas que conozco, claro, si tienes tiempo de sobra –

-Ara~ ¿esto es una cita, verdad? – Kurumi sonrió –

-Lo es ¿Qué dices? – En ningún momento, el DS mostro duda o tartamudeo –

-¡Me encantaría! ¿Iremos hoy? –

-Hoy… por supuesto – Vaya, ella estaba acelerando las cosas. Natsu tenía planeado llevarla el fin de semana –

Cuando llego la hora de salida, Tohka fue llevada lejos misteriosamente por el trio Ai-Mai-Mii.

-Una cita, que emoción – Kurumi estaba aferrada al brazo de Natsu –

-¿No habías tenido citas antes? – Le pregunto Natsu –

-No realmente, en mi anterior escuela solo había señoritas ¿Usted si? –

-Formalmente no – Dijo con sinceridad – Por cierto ¿Qué fue eso que dijiste ayer en tu presentación? –

-¿Lo de ser un Espíritu? Eso no fue broma – Su risa se escuchó bastante inocente para lo que había dicho - ¿Te aterra? –

-No, he visto cosas peores – Natsu recordó a sus enemigos de antaño, durante y después de Fairy Tail – Solo quede fascinado, creí que los Espíritus preferían el anonimato –

-No todos~ - Ella dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa –

-¿No temes que la AST un día invente una arma que sea capaz de hacerte un daño del que no te recuperaras? –

-Si llega, estaré emocionada de verlo, pero aun no puedo darme el lujo de desaparecer, tengo una misión que cumplir –

-¿Y esa seria? –

-Ma~, estamos en una cita, dejémonos de temas lúgubres Natsu-san – Kurumi recupero su compostura normal –

-Tienes razón, vamos –

Natsu llego al centro de la ciudad Tengu, cercas había un gran centro comercial.

-¿Por dónde quieres empezar Kurumi? – Pregunto Natsu –

-¿Mmm? No lo sé, adonde quiera que me lleve, estaré bien –

-(Natsu espera, ya están llegando las opciones) – Kotori le hablo a Natsu por el intercomunicador – (Ahora ¡escojan Fraxinus!) –

Las opciones en la pantalla de la nave fueron tres. '1. Llevarla a la tienda de ropa', 2.'Llevarla al cine' y '3. Llevarla a la tienda de lencería'.

-Debería escoger la tres – Comento Kannazuki, pero con un chasquido de los dedos de Kotori fue llevado lejos por dos hombres musculosos - ¡Piedad, por favor piedad comandante! –

El 100% de las opiniones fueron iguales para la opción uno y dos.

-(Natsu, ya escuchaste las opciones, escoge la que crees más adecuada, pero por favor ignora la tercera ¿de acuerdo?)

-Neh Kurumi ¿Qué tal si vamos a la tienda de ropa? – Natsu sonrió, sabía que las chicas amaban ir de compras –

-Me encantaría, pero antes quisiera comprar una lencería –

-¿Eh? – Natsu solo pudo decir confundido – Está bien, como quieras –

-(Es astuta como un zorro, cuidado Natsu) – Kotori advirtió a Natsu –

-Estaré bien –

Natsu entro a la tienda de lencería con Kurumi, estaba recibiendo miradas muy afiladas de las chicas dentro del establecimiento, pero las ignoro.

-¿Cuál cree que me quede mejor? – Le mostro un par de bragas y sostenes –

-(Se rudo con ella Natsu, es obvio que está queriendo jugar al gato y al ratón, no le des esa satisfacción) –

-¿Qué tal ese? – Señalo uno de color negro con encaje sexy – Va contigo –

-Tiene buen gusto Natsu-san, me lo probare – Kurumi corrió al vestidor para ponerse la opción de Natsu –

-¿Ustedes no tienen nada mejor que hacer? – Hablo de forma amenazante, cansado de las miradas que le estaban dando. Sirvió para alejar a las aterradas mujeres –

La cortina del vestidor se abrió de nuevo revelando a una Kurumi en tan solo ropa interior.

-"Es una diosa…" – Lo admitió, el pelirosa había caído rendido –

-(Oi Natsu, la que se tiene que enamorar es ella, no tú, el medidor de emociones de tu corazón está llegando a niveles altos) – Kotori dijo con una sonrisa burlona –

-¿Cómo me queda? – Pregunto Kurumi –

-¡Increíble, increíble, eres muy hermosa Tokisaki-san! – Natsu dijo sin poder controlarse a sí mismo – "Demonios, estoy perdiendo" –

-Ara, gracias, creo que me llevare este –

Natsu sin ser visto por Kurumi, se limpió la sangre que salía de su nariz.

-Gracias por comprarme la ropa interior Natsu-san – Kurumi sonrió a Natsu – Aunque podía pagarla yo si me hubiera dejado –

-Tonterías ¿Qué clase de hombre deja que una mujer gaste en una cita? –

Cuando terminaron en la tienda de lencería, fueron a una de ropa. Kurumi no compro más que un par de vestidos góticos y un par de botas.

-Tienes gustos únicos Tokisaki-san – Natsu sonrió –

-Siempre me ha gustado el color oscuro, por cierto, llámeme solo Kurumi por favor –

-Está bien Kurumi –

El DS llevo a Kurumi al cine. La dejo escoger una película, Natsu pensó que escogería una película cliché de amor, pero no fue así.

'John Wick 2'

Jamás esperaría que una chica escogiera una película de ese tipo, solo le faltaba que también le gustara Star Wars y consideraría a Kurumi como la chica perfecta.

-Fue interesante en la forma en que matas a alguien con un lápiz – Dijo Kurumi con una sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados –

-Yo diría bastante doloroso y sádico – Suspiro el pelirosa –

-Ellos tuvieron la culpa, jamás debieron haber matado al perrito en la primera película, obtuvieron lo que merecieron –

-Sí, espero con ansias la secuela, dejaron final abierto –

Son las 6:00 de tarde y el sol ya se está poniendo, la cita estaba yendo por buen camino. Natsu y Kurumi habían decidido descansar en el parque y ver el atardecer.

-Este día fue muy divertido, hacía tiempo que no me divertía de esta manera, tan solo… disfrutar el momento – Hablo Kurumi con una expresión relajada – Incluso el atardecer se mira tan bien –

Natsu había visto los atardeceres miles de veces, pero este es diferente, como si fuese la primera vez que ve uno. Tenía la sensación que se iba a desencadenar algo mientras el tiempo avanzaba.

-Kurumi, no me respondiste ¿Cuál es tu misión? –

-Oh, bueno no importa de todas formas que lo sepa, Natsu-san ¡deseo asesinar al Primer Espíritu! – A pesar de la declaración de Kurumi, Natsu mantuvo una cara indiferente –

-Ya veo – Natsu respondió – Debes saber que no cuenta con el poder para derrotar a Mio ¿si sabes eso? –

-Usted ¿La conoce? – Natsu asintió –

-Se podría decir que hemos tenidos nuestros encuentros, aunque ahora… no puedo verla, ni escucharla bien – Natsu miro su mano por un segundo – Pero puedo sentirla a veces… ¿Por qué quieres matar a Mio? – Natsu puso un semblante serio –

-¡¿No es obvio?! Por culpa suya, muchas personas han sufrido a sus manos, me convirtió en, en ¡Esto! –

Se levantó de la banca y con un giro, su uniforme cambio a un vestido gótico de colores rojos y negros, su cabello ahora estaba atado en dos coletas, revelando que su ojo izquierdo tenía la imagen de un reloj antiguo de color amarillo. Natsu fue testigo de la forma espiritual de Kurumi.

-Sorprendente ¿no? – Dijo Kurumi con una sonrisa retorcida – Se debe estar preguntando porque vine en su búsqueda Natsu-san –Kurumi lamio uno de sus dedos – Usted posee magia muy poderosa y el poder de un Espíritu, si lo devoro, mi meta para matar a Mio-san, se hará realidad –

-Estoy intrigado, dime, si lograras devorarme ¿Cómo aplicarías mi poder? –

-Ara, ara, se lo mostrare ¡[Zaphkiel]! – Kurumi hizo aparecer un reloj gigante muy antiguo detrás de ella – Vera, el número doce de este reloj tiene un efecto especial llamado [Yud Bet], me permitirá volver a treinta años en el tiempo y matar a Mio-san antes de que empiece a crear más Espíritus, –

-Neh Kurumi, podemos arreglar esto de forma pacífica, puedo asegurarte una vida tranquila y feliz con la organización con la que coopero, créeme que matar Mio no servirá de nada, pero por lo que veo, tu asunto con ella es más personal ¿no? –

-¡Lo es! Por su culpa mate por error a mi amiga Yamada Sawa-san, eso es algo que no le pienso perdonar jamás – Kurumi apretó su vieja pistola de chispa con rabia –

-Lamento escuchar eso, de verdad, pero el camino que estas siguiendo no terminara en nada bueno, te estoy dando la oportunidad de salvarte –

-¡Cállese, usted no sabe nada de mí! Hágame un favor y déjeme devorarlo, si desea culpar a alguien, culpe a Mio-san – Kurumi apunto su arma y rifle a Natsu –

-Que así sea entonces –

*Bang*

Kurumi acciono sus armas contra Natsu, envolvió su alrededor de fuego carmesí, derritiendo las balas rápidamente.

-Tsk, vamos a divertirnos Natsu-san – Kurumi sonrió lunáticamente mientras que más Kurumis salieron de las sombras del piso –

-Aun estas a tiempo de echarte para atrás, ya que una vez que comienzo no me detendré… - De la mano izquierda una luz comenzó a formarse, tomando la forma de una gigantesca lanza como las que hace Soul of cinder de Dark Souls III hecha de lo que parecía ser electricidad, pero no lo era –

[Hikari no kami no ransu] Lanza del Dios de la Luz

No era una novedad para Natsu que supiera manejar la magia de un 'Godslayer', es decir, al menos no para él.

-Con este ataque puedo destruir todo en un radio de 10 kilómetros de distancia ¿Quieres seguir con esto? –

-Tsk – Kurumi junto con varios de sus clones miraron con cierto temor – "No hay forma de que mis balas puedan hacer algo con ese ataque, incluso si usara la energía de un terremoto, siento que no será suficiente, no importa ¡no pienso fallar! - ¡Disparen mis yo! –

Las Kurumis dispararon sin piedad a Natsu, moviéndose rápido entre la lluvia de balas, lograba evadir muchas de ellas, pero recibió varios impactos en el torso y en las piernas, pero en un acto que sorprendió a las Kurumis, estos sanaron con una rapidez insana.

-Je, ventajas de ser inmortal supongo, dime Kurumi ¿Cómo piensas derrotar a alguien que no puede morir por ningún medio? – Natsu puso una expresión sombría que aterro a las Kurumis – Sabes, cuando fui maldecido por Ankhseram, me convertí en el último portador de su magia [Ankuseramu no Kuro Maho], con esta horrible magia soy capaz de quitar y robar la vida de todo ser vivo que este en su radio de ataque – La mano derecha de Natsu apareció una extraña energía de color negro – Por cierto, Ankhseram es el dios de la muerte… ahora vas a morir –

[Shi no Nami]

La magia negra comenzó a expandirse rápidamente, la Kurumi original se alejó del radio del ataque, unas cuantas Kurumis no lograron escapar, sus cuerpos lentamente comenzaron a secarse hasta hacerse polvo.

-"¡Es un demonio!" – Kurumi vio como los árboles y el pasto verdes, y llenos de vida, se volvieron grises y marchitos – "¿Acaso así terminare? ¡Jamás! Sin importar que magia uses, no cederé – Kurumi apunto su arma al número uno en el enorme reloj anticuado – ¡[Aleph]! – Se disparó en la cabeza –

La velocidad de Kurumi aumento monstruosamente, ella intentaría combate cuerpo a cuerpo, acercándose velozmente a Natsu, el pelirosa seguía mirando estoicamente a Kurumi, sin hacer una pose para defenderse. Atacar de frente no era la mejor opción que Kurumi había tenido, pero tenía que saber cuáles eran las reacciones del DS para encontrar quizás un punto débil.

[Ekibyo no Hoko] Rugido del Dragón de la peste

Natsu sabía que había algo peor que un veneno, una epidemia, una peste o una plaga. El rugido de color rojo claro salió de su boca inundando los alrededores, Kurumi se alejó del ataque, pero desafortunadamente, inhalo un poco de ese extraño humo.

-Cof… ¿Qué fue eso? – Kurumi comenzó a toser violentamente, ella vio como en una de esas toses comenzó a escupir sangre y su cuerpo la envolví en un agonizante dolor, como si sus entrañas estuvieran siendo remojadas en acido –

-Lo sientes ¿verdad?, el mismo miedo que impartiste a tus víctimas, el dolor, la impotencia y el terror de que tenían a una Parca enfrente de ellos – Natsu quedo frente a una agonizante Kurumi que poco a poco perdía sus fuerzas - ¿Realmente quieres que termine así? Yo no – Natsu suspiro y puso su palma derecha en la frente de Kurumi –

[Tenryu no Chiyu]

La magia del dragón del viento es capaz de sanar cualquier herida o mal que una persona podía tener. El resplandor de color azul cielo, comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de Kurumi, que dejo de retorcerse de dolor.

-Escucha, de verdad no disfruto de hacer esto a una chica como tú, lo digo en serio cuando quiero ayudarte – El tono de Natsu sonaba tan serio – Si tienes asuntos con Mio, puedo ayudarte en su búsqueda, se cómo piensa, te puedo asegurar que ella aparecerá pronto, no lo sé con exactitud, pero cuando lo haga, lo sabré antes que nadie –

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en usted Natsu-san? Más bien ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? – Kurumi tenía que saber la insistencia de ser salvada por parte de Natsu, una chica como ella no merecía ser salvada, lo sabía mejor que nadie –

-Me recuerdas a una antigua conocida – Natsu pensó en cierta peli purpura de su pasada como miembro de Fairy Tail –

Milkovich Ultear

La historia de Kurumi es más o menos parecida a la de la antigua maga del tiempo de 'Crime Sorciere'. Ambas deseaban rebobinar el tiempo con la intención de reparar sus errores de alguna manera. Natsu nunca llego a hablar realmente con Ultear, solo sabía de ella gracias a su viejo nakama Fullbuster Gray.

-No quiero que tengas su misma suerte, sería muy doloroso – Natsu sonrió con pena a lo que iba a decir a continuación – Aparte, no creo que una chica linda como tú, deba atormentarse de esa manera – Esa fue su opinión personal, pero, quizás era mejor que se lo dijera a Kurumi para que entendiera como se sentía –

-"¿Solo eso? Creí que era más listo o sabio, tiene los pensamientos de un niño… pero quizás ese sea un factor positivo para el" – Kurumi estaba razonando en su mente – "Veamos, ya he intentado innumerables veces de matarlo en distintas líneas del tiempo y seguir más opciones que me llevaron al fracaso, ah qué más da, sirve de divertirme un poco con él, no tengo nada que perder" – Kurumi suspiro y dijo – Supongo que no tengo más opciones, acepto su propuesta Natsu-san –

Natsu sonrió con satisfacción.

-Ara, supongo que ahora debo darle ese beso ahora ¿verdad? – Kurumi comento coquetamente –

-No realmente, no quiero forzarte a nada, me tomare el tiempo para que te enamores de mí, iremos a mas citas si quieres para que te sientas a gusto primero, es decir, solo hemos tenido una cita solamente –

*Doki*

Es curioso para Kurumi, que este hombre podía actuar como un ser malvado y despiadado, para después mostrar una actitud protectora y cálida. Admitía que el pelirosa tenía su encanto, no era perfecto, pero se esforzaba en serlo para ella, en sus ojos vio aquellas cosas que anhelaba en el fondo de su corazón… Seguridad y confort.

-Natsu-san~ - Kurumi hizo que un par de manos salieron de las sombras, haciendo caer al pelirosa directo al suelo –

-¡¿Qué fue eso Kurumi…?! – Quedando boca arriba, fue abordado por Kurumi quien presiono sus labios con los suyos –

*Chu*

Un beso, pero no fue lujurioso como se podía creer. Este fue sincero y puro por parte de Kurumi, quien sentía como su [Vestido Astral] se desvanecía lentamente dejándola al natural.

-Supongo que ahora mis poderes y yo le pertenecemos Natsu-san, considérese afortunado – Kurumi dijo sensualmente –

-¿P-Porque no te pones la ropa que compramos? – Dijo Natsu con la cara totalmente roja, podía sentir directamente la piel de Kurumi, es tan suave –

-¡Así estoy bien! – Respondió Kurumi con una gran sonrisa –

Mientras la pareja seguía en lo suyo, no notaron a un dron que estaba en el cielo con una cámara que filmaba con gran detalle, no paso mucho para que se fuera.

Parte 4

-Espero que cuiden bien de mí, Tohka-san, Kotori-san – Kurumi se inclinó ante las dos chicas –

Después de pasar por las pruebas de Ratatoskr, Kurumi fue enviada temporalmente a la residencia Dragneel como huésped temporal. Kotori elogio a Natsu por lograr conquistar a Kurumi a la 'Peor Espíritu'.

-Sabes Natsu – Kotori le quito una etiqueta a una lolipop y la metió a su boca – Debes ser cuidadoso con tus habilidades, según nuestras grabaciones, un dron estaba en el área cuando peleaste con Kurumi, por lo que averiguamos, pertenece a industrias D.E.M –

-No me preocuparía tanto por eso, dudo que alguien en esta época pueda usar magia como la hago yo, pero quien sabe el mundo cambia tan rápido cuando menos te das cuenta –

-Creo que nos debes una explicación sobre tu pasado Natsu, aún no sabemos con exactitud por qué puedes sellar a los Espíritus o tienes conocimientos del Primer Espíritu, sin mencionar porque eres capaz de usar magia antigua –

-No tengo mucho que decir sobre mi pasado, no porque no quiera contarlo, sino porque no le veo sentido hacerlo ahora, en cuanto a Mio, lo sabrás a su momento Itsuka-san, ahora iré a preparar la cena, Tohka me dijo que hiciera hamburguesas –

-¡Oh, yo también quiero! – Dijo Kotori emocionada –

-Claro, solo espera una media hora – Natsu fue a la cocina para prepararse –

…

Una mujer caminaba por un extraño pasillo en alguna parte de un viejo edificio, ella abrió la puerta y entro en lo que parecía ser un laboratorio, estaba a oscuras, ella quito una manta que cubría un contenedor en forma de tubo lleno de agua.

En él había una chica de unos dieciséis años, parecía estar dormida, tiene el cabello largo de color azul oscuro y un físico atractivo, compartía cierta similitud con otra chica de cabello azul.

-Lamento lo que hice – La mujer toco el contenedor con melancolía – No era mi plan involucrarte en mis asuntos, pero espero que con lo que hice, logres empezar de nuevo, con esto, mi deuda contigo quedara saldada –

La mujer misteriosa abandona el laboratorio apagando las luces nuevamente.


	3. Vol 3: La Bruja, el conejo y el Dragón

**Hola, soy yo de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo de esta serie. Quizás pensaron que fui algo rápido en incluir a Kurumi, pero seguir el orden que seguiría Shido sería muy predecible, quería probar con un orden salteado y original con los Espíritus que saldrían a continuación. Las heroínas de este capítulo, son Yoshino 'Hermit' y Natsumi 'Witch', en la novela se llevan realmente bien, así que realmente quise aprovechar esa relación en mi historia. En cuanto a la chica que apareció en el epilogo del capítulo 2, hará su aparición pronto.**

Vol. 3: La Bruja, el conejo y el Dragón

-"¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? ¿Acaso no les gustan sus camas? – Natsu despertó una mañana abrazado de dos chicas que solo usaban su ropa interior –

Tohka 'Princess' y Kurumi 'Nightmare', aunque este despertar pueda ser un sueño hecho realidad para los protagonistas de un anime/manga ecchi, resultaba extraño para el DS.

Han pasado dos semanas desde la confrontación con Kurumi, los días se tornaron rutinarios para las Espíritus y el pelirosa. Pero Natsu sintió que esto era más como 'La calma antes de la tormenta'. Los apartamentos para los Espíritus fueron hechos hace una semana atrás, eran realmente espaciosos y cómodos, y solo estaban a un par de casas de la residencia Dragneel. Pero aun así, ambas Espíritus posiblemente se escabullían en la noche y se colaban a su habitación.

-Parece que amaneciste muy bien~ - La puerta de su habitación se abrió, revelando a la comandante de Fraxinus, Itsuka Kotori –

-Les diste una copia de mi casa ¿verdad? – Natsu sonrió con sarcasmo –

-¡Moichiro! Ellas me insistieron – Kurumi mostro más de cinco copias de la casa del pelirosa – Ahora levántate que tengo hambre –

-"En mi pasado, hubiera incinerado al que me hubiese hablado de esa forma, tienes suerte Itsuka-san" – Natsu se levantó perezosamente y camino a la puerta –

Bajo por las escaleras después de haberse duchado. Encendió las mechas de la estufa para preparar el desayuno y almuerzo de todas.

-Um ¡Olimos algo delicioso! – Tohka llego a la sala con su pijama aun puesta –

-Ara, lamentamos la interrupción Natsu-san – Kurumi apareció con una sonrisa divertida en sus bellas facciones –

-Oh, ohaiyo Tohka, Kurumi, el desayuno estará listo en unos minutos, solo esperen un poco más –

-¡Umu! /Está bien – Ambas Espíritus se fueron con Kurumi a ver la televisión –

Natsu se concentró en tratar de terminar lo suyo. Pero una noticia del televisor llamo su atención.

-(En las ultimas noticias, otro parque de diversiones fue totalmente destruido por un Terremoto espacial, con este ya son tres en los últimos cuatro días, seguiremos informando) –

Fue un poco curioso para el DS, al principio pensó que quizás se trataba de una simple coincidencia, pero analizando mejor, no lo era.

-Minna, vengan a sentarse – Natsu llamo al trio de chicas para comer –

Una ración triple para Tohka y una normal para los demás, así era en las comidas en la residencia Dragneel. Solo miro al par de Espíritus comiendo como chicas normales, le resultaba increíble de creer que hace tan solo unas semanas atrás trataron de matarlo.

-¿A dónde vamos Natsu? – Pregunta Tohka a Natsu quien llevaba una bolsa grande en sus brazos –

Ahora se supone que se dirigían a la Preparatoria Raizen, pero Natsu las estaba guiando a un callejón.

-Les dije que podían adelantarse, ahora se aguantan, tengo que venir aquí para la revisión semanal –

-¿A qué se refiere Natsu-san? – Kurumi pregunto con curiosidad – Oh ¿esos son…?

*Nya*

Gatitos, así es, tres gatitos recién nacidos, uno de color negro, otra de color blanco y el ultimo de color gris, estaban bien escondidos en una caja, parecían las cosas más adorables del mundo.

-Oh son gatos, que lindos – Dijo Tohka con una sonrisa - ¿Verdad? Kurumi… ¿Kurumi? – Tohka noto como la pelinegra temblaba un poco - ¿No te gustan? –

-N-No, digo si, e-es decir… - La temblorosa Kurumi se agacho un poco para verlos más de cercas – Nya, me llamo Kurumi ¿Y ustedes? – El gato oscuro y la de blanco no se acercaron a Kurumi deprimiéndola un poco… pero el gris si lo hizo, algo que la sorprendió y emociono mucho –

-Parece que le agradaste Kurumi – Natsu lo dijo mientras de la gran bolsa saco un tazón y lo lleno de leche, también saco unas latas de comida para gato y un par de peces fresco – Ese que estas acariciando le puse Happy, la de blanco es Charle y el oscuro es Lily –

El DS odiaba lo cliché, ponerle a estos tres gatitos como a sus antiguos amigos felinos 'Exceed', quizás fue algo cursi, pero creyó que era lo más adecuado.

-Ah, lindo, lindo – Tohka acariciaba a Charle –

-Tomen – Natsu puso la comida de los felinos enfrente de ellos para que comieran, el único que comió los peces fue irónicamente Happy – La madre que los dio a luz no sobrevivió, así que me hice cargo de proporcionarles alimento cada vez que puedo –

-Nya, se ven que están comiendo con alegría – Kurumi había estado actuando extraño, Natsu y Tohka lo notaron, pero tan solo rieron en secreto por la actitud de Kurumi, ahora sabían su punto débil –

Una vez que terminaron su comida, el DS guardo lo que había traído y usando magia de [Re-equipar] hizo desaparecer la bolsa. Ahora se dirigieron a la escuela para continuar con su rutina habitual.

-Me alegro de verte de nuevo Natsu – Tobiichi Origami saludo a Natsu –

-Ohaiyo Origami – Natsu sonrió a su amiga albina –

En cuanto a su relación con Origami, se podía decir que están en buenos términos con ella, pero le incomodaba que constantemente lo acosara y de vez en cuando se robaba su ropa de educación física, se asustaba ya que la devolvía con rastros de saliva, él no estaba interesado en saber porque la regreso así.

-Recuerda que deseo una cita contigo Natsu – Origami abrazo a Natsu sacando una vena de enojo a Tohka –

-¡Detente Tobiichi Origami! Aléjate de Natsu, lo incomodas – Tohka aparto a Origami de Natsu –

-Las únicas que lo incomodan, son Tokisaki Kurumi y tú, así que te pido que no te metas en lo que no te importa – Fríamente comento Origami haciendo enojar aún más a Tohka –

-Chicas, chicas – Natsu separo a Origami y a Tohka – Recuerden que no habría hostilidad entre nosotros durante la escuela, lo prometieron –

-Hai – Dijeron ambas sin siquiera mirarse –

No pasó nada relevante durante las últimas horas de clase, salvo que Tohka, Kurumi y Origami juntaron sus pupitres con el de Natsu durante el almuerzo, enfureciendo a más de un varón por la suerte del pelirosa.

-"Bueno, mientras no intenten matarse, estaremos bien" – Natsu miro por la ventana el basto cielo sin nubes. Se quedo viendo un avión por varios segundos antes de volver su atención a su comida –

…

En los cielos de la ciudad Tengu, un jet que parecía ser privado y de color negro, volaba por los alrededores. Si bien, podría tratarse x individuo, los pasajeros no eran normales en lo absoluto.

-Fascinante – Un hombre en sus treinta años, de cabello rubio cenizo revuelto que usaba un traje formal de color oscuro, miraba con una sonrisa su ordenador, pero la expresión de su sonrisa es bastante inquietante – Parece que hay bastantes Espíritus en esta ciudad y una verdadera celebridad –

En el ordenador de aquel hombre, se podían ver fotos e información sobre Yatogami Tohka, Tokisaki Kurumi, Tobiichi Origami y Dragneel Natsu. Sin embargo, el hombre tenía un interés específico sobre el pelirosa, mientras sostiene un extraño libro de apariencia intimidante.

El nombre completo de este hombre es Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott, es el fundador y dueño de la empresa más poderosa del planeta 'Deus Ex Machina Industries' o simplemente D.E.M, una de las dos únicas en producir el famoso y poderoso 'Unidad de Combate Realizador'.

-Ike – Enfrente de Westcott apareció una mujer con traje formal – Los satélites han dado con 'Hermit' y 'Witch', estaremos a la espera para capturarlas –

La mujer rubia nórdica, es Ellen Mira Mathers, una de las principales directoras ejecutivas de D.E.M, también considerara por Westcott y los más allegados a ella como la 'Maga más fuerte de la humanidad', un título del cual se jacta con orgullo y está dispuesta a demostrarlo a quien la rete.

-Oh, excelente Ellen – Dijo sin quitar la mirada de su ordenado – Es mejor que se preparen, los objetivos que tenemos en mente, no son fáciles de domar –

-Ike, aun no entiendo porque tienes tanto interés en ese chico Natsu ¿Hay algo que no se sobre él? – Dijo Ellen con sospecha –

Ellen conocía a Westcott como la palma de su mano, sabía que algo se tenía entre manos.

-Yo también estoy interesada en saber porque el Director Westcott muestra una gran concentración en ese chico – Una rubia de ojos azules dijo con educación –

Artemisia Bell Ashcroft, es considerada una de las magas más importantes del mundo, antiguamente pertenecía a 'Special Sorcery Service' o sencillamente la 'SSS' en su natal Londres.

-Está bien, pero no se lleguen a sorprender – Westcott con el uso de un control remoto puso en una de las pantallas, los videos de Natsu haciendo uso de su magia –

-Eso es imposible… - Dijo Ellen mirando con incredulidad – Esa magia ya esta pérdida ¿Cómo es posible? –

-Magia de 'Dragonslayer', 'Godslayer' y [Kuro Maho] – Dijo Artemisia con un rostro lleno de seriedad – No creí que vería esas magias de nuevo en el mundo actual, están completamente perdidas, ningún alquimista o mago de esta época ha sido capaz de replicar con éxito esa magia – Artemisia después sonrió – Director Westcott, como soy un miembro nuevo de D.E.M, quisiera demostrar mi lealtad derrotando a Dragneel Natsu-kun y traerlo vivo o muerto –

-Espera Artemisia – Ellen detuvo a Artemisia – Yo soy la que debo hacer frente a este chico, he esperado tiempo para que un digno oponente aparezca –

-Oi Ellen, la señorita Ashcroft tiene razón, deja que ella se encargue de Dragneel Natsu, tu puedes encargarte de las Espíritus – Westcott aguanto sus ganas de reír por el arrebato de su mano derecha –

-Mou, está bien – Ellen se sentó haciendo un puchero – Pero si veo que está teniendo problemas, intervendré –

-Agradezco su preocupación directora Mathers, pero no será problema para mí lidiar con un chico de preparatoria – Artemisia se quedó mirando un poco el retrato de Natsu – "¿Cabello rosa? Mmm, se ve lindo de alguna manera" – Pensó con cierta pena la wizard –

-Por cierto Ike ¿Qué haremos con 'esa' Espíritu? Solo pudimos extraerle un poco de su Cristal de Qlipha – Dijo Ellen - ¿La matamos? –

-No, de hecho, tengo una idea mejor – Westcott se levantó de su asiento – Sabemos que Dragneel Natsu, está cooperando con la Organización 'Ratatoskr' que hicieron de nuestros viejos amigos ¿verdad? – Ellen apretó con rabia sus dientes al recordar a su antiguo colega y hermana menor – Al parecer él es capaz de sellar los poderes de un Espíritu al enamorarlos, allí es donde entra la señorita Honjou… - En su mente, Westcott pensó – "Al fin y al cabo, tu equivales a mil Espíritus inversos… Etherias Natsu Dragneel, hermano menor de Zeref y actual 'Kuro Madoushi' – Westcott sonrió siniestramente mientras seguía hablando con Ellen y Artemisia –

El lúgubre plan de Westcott para conseguir el poder completo del Cristal de Qlipha que le extrajo a Honjou-san involucraba enormemente a cierto pelirosa.

Parte 2

Cuando terminaron las clases, Natsu se dirigió de regreso a casa acompañado obviamente de los dos Espíritus. El pelirosa se dirigió a su casa y las Espíritus irían más tarde para la cena.

-Natsu – Fue recibido por Itsuka Kotori – Tenemos a dos nuevos Espíritus a los alrededores –

-Lo sé, los he sentido durante todo el día, pero… entonces ¿Por qué la alarma no ha sonado? – Normalmente cuando un Espíritu entra en este mundo, la alarma contra 'Terremotos espaciales' las detecta rápidamente –

-Ellas se encuentran en el Parque de diversiones Tengu – Dijo Kotori mostrándole una Tablet con la imagen de aquel parque aun en funcionamiento –

-Espera, se supone que ese parque ya fue cerrado – Natsu dijo con sospecha –

-Debes ir a investigar, pero ten cuidado, la AST está rondando por las cercanías –

Natsu asintió y tomo el auricular. Después el DS usando [Tele-transportación] apareció en la entrada del parque. Salto la barda y camino por el viejo parque diversiones.

Este parque fue cerrado debido a las constantes quejas de los padres de familia sobre la seguridad en sus atracciones. Natsu no disfrutaba realmente de los parques de diversiones, a pesar de ya no padecer de cinetosis, no se sentía realmente a gusto subiendo a los juegos. El pelirosa siguió el aroma de dos personas que estaban en las indemnizaciones del parque.

-¡Iya! El carrusel es muy divertido ¿verdad? ¿Yoshino, Natsumi-chan? – Pregunto una peculiar marioneta de color blanco a un par de chicas –

La primera, se trata de una niña de como unos nueve años, vestía una chaqueta verde con una capucha que curiosamente tenían un par de grandes orejas de conejo, ella tenía a la marioneta en su mano izquierda.

-S-Si – Respondió tímidamente –

-Debes ponerte más animada Yoshino-chan, recuerda que esta 'Onee-san' no dejara que te aburras – Dijo una peli verde –

La segunda se trataba de una chica como de unos veinte años, es un poco alta, tiene el cabello y ojos color esmeralda, su vestimenta es igual al de una bruja, el sombrero puntiagudo y una traje oscuro bastante revelador. Su cuerpo está un poco más desarrollado que el de Kurumi e incluso Tohka.

-(Naruto ¿me copias?) – Esa no era la voz de Kotori, sino la voz agotada de Murasame Reine, oficial de análisis de Fraxinus –

-Ah Reine, hacía tiempo que no te escuchaba ¿Qué tal? – Saludo el pelirosa a Reine por el intercomunicador –

-(Estoy bien, Kotori tenía un asunto pendiente, estaré suplantándola el día de hoy, supongo que ya encontraste a las Espíritus)

-Sí, la niña parece ser Hermit y la chica Witch, me acercare, de todas formas no se ve que vayan a atacarme… todavía – Natsu salió de la esquina y se dirigió al carrusel –

-Oh, mira Natsumi-chan, tenemos un invitado – El primero en notar la presencia del pelirosa fue la marioneta – Ah, eres un Onii-chan mirón ¿no es así? – Se estaba burlando de Natsu –

-Eso parece, vamos no seas tímido acércate a esta Onee-san – La peli verde bajo del carrusel acompañada de la pequeña que se escondía detrás de ella – Creí que nadie vendría a este viejo parque ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto con una sonrisa laWitch –

-Me llamo Dragneel Natsu, soy un estudiante de la Preparatoria Raizen y la razón por la que estoy aquí es, mera coincidencia, como el parque está cerrado desde hace años, no pensaba encontrar a nadie aquí – Natsu dijo sonando muy convincente –

-Bueno tiene lógica lo que dices Natsu-kun, nadie esperaría encontrarnos en este lugar, lo cierto es que pensamos que aquí nadie nos molestaría – La peli verde sonrió satisfecha – Yo me llamo casi igual que tú, Natsumi, la niña es mi amiga Yoshino y el conejo se llama Yoshinon – La niña llamada Yoshino saludo tímidamente a Natsu –

-Gusto en conocerte Natsu-kun – Dijo 'Yoshinon' – Nunca te han dicho que el color de tu cabello es muy gracioso – El conejo rio sobre el cabello de Natsu –

*Ira*

Natsu sintió como su enojo hacia la burlona marioneta llamada Yoshinon crecía a cada segundo, pero se detuvo a tiempo ya que, sería algo estúpido enojarse con una marioneta, pero no pudo evitarlo, lo que más odiaba es que se burlaran del color de cabello. Sabía que era muy extraño su color, él lo admitía, pero no le gustaba que se lo remarcaran como hacia Yoshinon.

-Bueno, ya que estas aquí ¿Por qué no te diviertes con nosotras? Te trataremos bien, solo no seas tan rudo con Yoshino es una niña muy sensible – Dijo Natsumi con una sonrisa coqueta –

Natsu acompaño al dúo de Espíritus por el parque de diversiones, como era de noche y prácticamente dicho parque está en terribles condiciones, solo fue un paseo más que nada.

-Mu, quiero algodones de azúcar – Natsumi hizo un puchero - ¿Ustedes también quieren Yoshino-chan, Yoshinon, Natsu-kun? –

-¡H-Hai/Moichiro! – Respondió el dúo de niña y marioneta –

-Está bien – Natsu respondió –

Natsumi se paró enfrente de un viejo carrito de algodón de azúcar y comenzó a sonreír.

-¡[Haniel: Kaleidoscope]! –

Una especie de escoba de aspecto extraño apareció de la mano derecha, Natsu supuso que se trata del [Ángel] de Natsumi. La energía de [Haniel] es desbordante, Natsumi apunto al carrito de algodón de azúcar.

*Luz*  
En un abrir de ojos, el carrito tenía una apariencia totalmente nueva, más bien, tenía un tinte bastante 'moe' que llegaba a ser enfermizo, pero al menos el algodón de azúcar se veía bastante apetecible.

-¿No es peligroso hacer eso? Podría llamar la atención de la AST – Natsu dijo, ya que creyó escuchar de lejos como un escuadrón de la AST estaba retornando al área de donde estaban –

-Oh ¿sabes de ellas? No te preocupes Natsu-kun, no han logrado atraparnos, con el ingenio de esta Onee-san, jamás dejare que nos pongan un dedo encima – Natsumi comió del algodón que había tomado y tomo otro para Natsu – Toma –

-Ah, gracias – Natsu no es muy fanático de las cosas dulces, pero tuve que aceptar que este algodón que 'hizo' Natsumi gracias a su [Ángel] es bastante rico –

Natsu sintió como le jalaban la mano la manga de su uniforme, bajo su vista para ver a la pequeña Yoshino mirándolo con pena.

-Me disculpo… sé que Yoshinon fue grosero con usted Natsu-san – El gesto adorable de Yoshino había derretido el mal humor que le había hecho pasar Yoshinon –

-"Es como si Juvia y Wendy hubieran reencarnado en esta chica, puedo oler escarcha de esta niña, irónicamente Juvia era agua y Wendy viento, dando como resultado el hielo" – Natsu pensó con cierta gracia – No te preocupes Yoshino-san, no es gran cosa –

-Uf ¡Qué bien! Pensé que Natsu-kun estaría enojado conmigo – Ahora hablo Yoshinon –

-Bueno, es inútil enojarse por una nimiedad de ese tipo – Natsu froto a Yoshinon como hacía con Tohka – Pero debes tomar en cuenta las emociones de otros antes de decir esas cosas – Natsu dejo pensativo a Yoshinon y con una leve sonrisa a Yoshino ya que pensó que el pelirosa estaría molesto con ella –

Natsumi por una razón, estaba sonriendo de satisfacción. Ella sabía que Yoshino no es muy buena socializando con otros, en especial los humanos, pero ver a Yoshino conversar con otros aparte de ella, le agradaba, ya que secretamente veía a Yoshino como una hermana.

-¡Ah~! Yo también quiero tu atención Natsu-kun – Natsumi se le pego a Natsu en su brazo izquierdo, como lo suele hacer Kurumi –

Natsu miro a Natsu y noto que es muy hermosa de cercas.

-¡Natsumi! – Natsu empujo a Natsumi a un lado –

-¿Qué te pasa Natsu-kun…? – Natsumi vio como una lluvia de misiles se dirigió al pelirosa sin piedad -

*Boom*

-Kuro Madoushi ha sido neutralizado, ahora debemos concentrarnos en destruir a Witch y Hermit – Dijo gélidamente una chica del escuadrón –

El cielo fue rodeado por varias chicas pertenecientes de la AST. Natsumi vio que fue salvada por el pelirosa y no tardo en notar el porqué. Ella puso una expresión furiosa y levantando su escoba, empezó a salir energía.

-¡[Haniel: Kaledoiscope] – Natsumi lanzo su ataque espiritual a los cielos –

*Poof*

La apariencia de las chicas fue cambiada graciosamente a las de unos conejos humanoides que parecían sacadas de una animación de los años 90.

-¡¿Qué nos pasó?! – Dijeron totalmente aturdidas las chicas de la AST – No importa, maten a Witch y quizás volvamos a la normalidad – Las chicas intentaron lanzar sus misiles –

*Poof*

-¡¿Qué demonios?! – Los misiles fueron reemplazados por zanahorias de aspecto cómico y colorido –

-¡Con eso, no lograran vencer a esta Onee-san! – Dijo Natsumi con orgullo, pero recordó el sacrificio del pelirosa minutos atrás – Normalmente las dejaría ir, pero… lastimaron a un buen amigo con sus armas, este es mi castigo –

Natsumi levanto nuevamente su [Ángel] y una luz envolvió a las chicas. Que pasaron de ser pintorescos conejos a unas niñas de primaria.

-Demonios, esas explosiones son molestas – Increíblemente para Natsumi, Natsu resurgió del humo que hace poco se había disipado, revelando que no tenía ninguna herida, solo su uniforme sucio de tierra –

-¡Natsu-kun! – Natsumi corrió hacia el - ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo sigues vivo? –

-Un mago jamás revela sus secretos – Natsu sonrió haciendo un guiño a Natsumi - ¿Te encuentras bien? –

La Witch asintió y vio como Yoshino junto con Yoshinon salen de un arbusto de donde estaban escondidos.

-¿E-Estas bien Natsumi-san, Natsu-san? – Pregunta Yoshino –

-Lo estamos – Respondió Natsumi – Parece que esas chicas han vuelto a arruinar nuestra diversión ¡mu~! No son divertidas – Natsumi hizo un puchero –

Natsu vio que las chicas de la AST, fueron convertidas en niñas pequeñas y parece que están en pánico ya que no dejan de llorar. El DS no pudo evitar reír por la mala suerte de esas chicas.

*Boom*

Otra oleada de explosiones llego al parque de diversiones, todas fueron en cadena, incluso las chicas del escuadrón de la AST, fueron sorprendidas por la intensidad de las explosiones. Esta vez, Natsu decidió usar un hechizo para cubrirse, pero no para protegerlo, sino para Natsumi y Yoshino. Envolvio su alrededor de fuego color carmesí, este hechizo servía como un escudo contra cualquier cosa. Sonrió pensando que no les había pasado

-Me viste ¿Verdad? – El tono de Natsumi cambio ligeramente por un segundo, pero parece que se compuso y sintió hostilidad en su voz –

-Y-Yoshinon… - Yoshinon había desaparecido de la mano izquierda de Yoshino, esta comenzó a llorar suavemente mientras el ambiente se ponía más frio –

-(Naruto, el estado mental de esas dos está entrando en estado crítico, intenta arreglarlo) –

-Está bien – Natsu no entendió muy bien porque… al menos con Natsumi –

-¡Respóndeme! ¿Me viste? – Natsumi grito totalmente furiosa –

-Fue un poco obvio – Natsu respondió sin rodeos –

-N-Natsumi-san, Yo-Yoshinon… Yoshinon – Yoshino jalaba la falda de Natsumi –

Natsumi relajo su enojo al ver a la asustada Yoshino.

-Te agradezco que nos hayas salvado, pero aun así te hare pagar por saber mi secreto Natsu-kun – Vio como Natsumi y Yoshino desaparecieron sin más –

La mente del DS estaba en alerta, no había sido amenazado en mucho tiempo, los pocos que lo han llegado a hacer, no terminaban bien, pero su deber como miembro de Ratatoskr, es la seguridad de los Espíritus. Sabía desde un principio que los Espíritus no serían nada fáciles de convencer como lo fue con Tohka.

No tuvo más sentido quedarse en el bombardeo así que usando su [Tele-transportación] abandono también el parque de diversiones, pero antes de desaparecer vio a tres chicas de la AST o parecían serlo al menos.

…

Natsu volvió a su casa, fue recibido por unas curiosas Tohka y Kurumi, pero simplemente no quiso hablar del tema de lo que quedaba del día y comenzó a preparar la cena. El pelirosa tenía en mente la amenaza de Natsumi, ella intentaría vengarse por saber su 'secreto'.

Solo pudo teorizar una cosa, con la ayuda de [Haniel] que parecía tener la habilidad de alterar la apariencia de las cosas y de las personas, Natsumi podía hacer básicamente lo que se le antojara, podría hacerse pasar por un conocido suyo o maestro de su escuela y atacarlo cuando menos se lo esperaba. Lo ponía algo nervioso, no para él, sino en caso de que Natsumi quisiera involucrar a personas ajenas a esta disputa. En cuanto a Yoshino, no es una chica violenta, Natsu lo supo al momento de verla a los ojos, no deseaba lastimar ni que la lastimaran. El DS fue a dormir y esperaba lo que fuese a suceder mañana

…

La mañana de un miércoles de mayo es realmente calurosa, Natsu junto con Tohka y Kurumi, estaban usando una versión más ligera de su uniforme habitual, para quizás aguantar un poco más el calor. Tohka hizo que Natsu comprara botellas de agua para los tres, el intenso sol estaba deshidratándola.

Llegaron con cinco minutos de bonificación al salón de clase y como es habitual, se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares.

-"¿Qué le habrá pasado?" – Natsu vio a Origami con varias heridas y unas vendrás en sus brazos –

Esto le resulto muy extraño, Natsu no la vio ayer durante el encuentro con Natsumi, esas heridas parecen ser hechas con intención de lastimarla. Incluso recordó haber visto a Okamine Mikie con unas cuantas heridas similares mientras pasaba por el piso de primer año.

-Ohaiyo Natsu – Origami saludo normalmente al pelirosa –

El DS estaba tentado en preguntarle qué sucedió, pero conociéndola, está seguro que le dirá cosas como 'Es clasificado' o 'No puedo hablar de ello'. A pesar de su turbia relación, Natsu se preocupaba por Origami, la veía como una amiga y sabia a simple vista, que ella iría a los extremos con tal de completar un objetivo incluso si eso significaba perder su vida en el camino.

-Neh Origami – Natsu llamo la atención de Origami –

-¿Qué pasa? –

-Si tienes problemas con algo, no dudes en decirme, puedo darte la mano si necesitas ayuda –

-Lo aprecio – Dijo huecamente que incluso le saco una gota de sudor al pelirosa –

Todo parecía que sería un día más de clase para todo el mundo.

-Ohaiyo – Hasta que llego una anomalía – Lamento mi tardanza, estuve recogiendo unas cosas en el salón de maestros, comenzare a tomar lista –

Okamine Tamae o conocida mejor {por los varones} como Tama-chan, llego al salón de clase como lo haría normalmente, pero el pelirosa noto algo en ella. Un olor que no coincidía con el suyo, pero no quería armar un alboroto, no en la escuela, así que solo opto por verla por el momento.

-Bien – Por el momento Tama-chan paso la lista sin anomalías – Ahora Dragneel Natsu… - El pelirosa levanto la mano, pero Tama-chan ni siquiera lo volteo a ver - ¡Oh! No vino, entonces es falta –

-¿Eh? – Es lo único que dijo el pelirosa, no solo sorprendió al pelirosa, sino a los más cercanos a él, como Tohka, Kurumi, Origami e incluso Tonomachi Hiroto, el único amigo de varón de Natsu en Raizen –

Tama-chan termino de revisar las asistencias y comenzó su clase. Ella es maestra de literatura, Natsu normalmente daba un esfuerzo extra en esta materia, ya que Tama-chan es su sensei favorita y no le gustaba quedar mal con ella, aunque más de un chico del salón, pensaba igual que el pelirosa.

Pésimo

Fue lo que escribió Tama-chan en la tarea de Natsu cuando se la entrego. Un aura depresiva rodeo al DS, se aseguró de seguir todas las indicaciones que le había puesto Tama-chan, el no entendió en que fallo, incluso Tohka y Kurumi quienes ayudaron al pelirosa a hacer la tarea de camino a Raizen, obtuvieron nota perfecta a pesar de tener casi lo mismo que él.

Las cosas no estaban pintando nada bien para Natsu, su maestra favorita parece odiarlo de repente. Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo, Natsu salió en búsqueda de Tama-chan, tenía que saber que sucede, aunque en realidad tenía una perfecta idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. El aroma de Tama-chan, lo guiaron hasta la azotea, la cual está prohibido subir por seguridad.

-Ma~, Natsu-kun no debes estar aquí – Natsu al abrir la puerta, vio a Tama-chan en medio del tejado –

-¿Qué le hiciste a Tama-chan, Natsumi? – Natsu dijo con total seriedad –

-¿A qué te refieres Natsu-kun? Soy tu sensei de siempre – Dijo 'Tama-chan' con un tono tímido que ella haría –

-¿Realmente es tan malo lo que vi anoche? – Natsu pregunto y eso hizo que la cara de Tama-chan se torciera en rabia – Es decir, me disculpo si eso te ofendió, pero no fue mi intención realmente –

-Tsk – Tama-chan se convirtió en Natsumi – No es tan fácil Natsu-kun, cualquiera que vea mi secreto debe desaparecer –

-Esto es entre nosotros Natsumi, deja fuera a Tama-chan – Dijo Natsu –

-Ah no te preocupes por ella, está durmiendo en casa – Respondió Natsumi con una sonrisa –

-Escucha, no deseo hacerte daño, quiero ayudarte a ti y a Yoshino… por cierto ¿Dónde está? –

-Está buscando a Yoshino, lo hemos estado buscando toda la noche, la deje durmiendo en nuestro escondite –

-Natsumi no quiero que resolvamos esto aquí, hay estudiantes inocentes que no tienen nada que ver – Dijo Natsu con cierta preocupación –

-De acuerdo – Natsumi suspiro – No es tan divertido si tienes esa cara, está bien, nos veremos en el mismo lugar donde nos conocimos cuando salgas de clase, ven solo –

Natsumi desapareció nuevamente ante la vista de Natsu.

-Parece que está metido en un aprieto Natsu-san – Kurumi se acercó a Natsu – Se ve que Natsumi-san no cederá tan fácilmente –

-Lo sé, pero me preocupaba más que pudiera hacerle algo a alguien – Natsu sabía que Natsumi es del tipo travieso, pero que podía agraviarse si ella decide poner seriedad en sus acciones –

-Ara, me hace feliz que se preocupe por mi Natsu-san – Kurumi sonrió de forma sensual y se aferró a uno de los brazos de Natsu – Sabe, estamos solos ¿Qué tal si…? Nos divertimos – Kurumi sonrió sensualmente –

-¡Nya me encantaría! – Natsu dijo con una sonrisa burlona, Kurumi se sonrojo de vergüenza – Nya ¿Por qué te pusiste tan roja Kuru-nya? –

-¡Cállate, no te burles de mí! – Kurumi dijo totalmente molesta y con sus mejillas más rojas que antes – E-Es un reflejo, nada más – Ella soltó a Natsu e hizo un puchero –

-Te gustan mucho los gatos ¿verdad? – Pregunto sonriente el pelirosa –

-¿Y que si lo hago? – Es la primera vez que ve a Kurumi actuar de forma 'Tsun' – N-No es como si a-amara lo esponjosos y lindos que son, no lo malinterprete –

-"Es más adorable de esa manera" – Natsu sonrió y comenzó a frotar el cabello de Kurumi con cariño – Volvamos, de seguro Tohka nos está esperando –

-Fumu – Kurumi siguió a Natsu de vuelta al salón de clases –

…

Un fuerte aguacero comenzó a caer en ciudad Tengu, los cielos claros y despejados, fueron reemplazados por colores grises y melancólicos.

-Dijeron que no llovería – El pelirosado caminaba por las calles de la ciudad sin usar un paraguas –

Extrañamente ahora no estaba acompañado, Kurumi llevo a Tohka a dios sabe dónde, ya que no quiso decirle nada a Natsu, solo le dijo 'Suerte' con un guiño. Entendió lo que Kurumi hizo y lo agradeció sinceramente.

Tendría que reunirse nuevamente con Natsumi mas tarde para arreglar sus asuntos, Natsu solo esperaba que no se pusiera violenta, odiaría usar las mismas técnicas que cuando confronto a Kurumi, Natsumi no se veía tan resistente como la pelinegra.

-"¿Mmm? Ese olor" – Natsu miro en un callejón y vio a la icónica chaqueta de Yoshino –

-¡Yoshino! – Natsu corrió hasta con la pequeña Yoshino –

-N-Natsu-san… - Ella miro con nervios al DS – H-Hola – Saludo Hermit –

-Oh, hola ¿Estas bien? – Ella negó –

-Aun no encuentro a Yoshinon – Dijo con tristeza – Natsumi-san dijo que iría a buscar al norte, yo me quede a buscar aquí –

-¿Me dejarías ayudarte? – Natsu le pregunto a Yoshino – Es decir, sé que por mi culpa perdiste a Yoshinon, así que por favor déjame compensarlo –

-E-Está bien – Natsu sonrió y junto con Yoshino comenzaron a buscar a la marioneta llamada Yoshinon –

La labor fue un poco dura, Natsu pensó en volver al parque de diversiones y buscar allí, pero sería dejar de buscar con Yoshino a Yoshinon para enfrentar a Natsumi. Así que pensó en algo que debió usar desde el principio, su olfato, estaba seguro que daría con el aroma de aquella marioneta.

*Rugido*

Natsu creyó que podría tratarse de un nuevo dragón, pero miro que el origen de ese ruido venia del estómago de Yoshino.

-¿Tienes hambre? – Natsu pregunto con una sonrisa –

-N-No – Ella negó adorablemente, para después oír otro ruido de su estómago, esta vez más fuerte que el anterior –

-No es bueno quedarnos sin energía Yoshino – Natsu puso su mano en el cabello de Yoshino – Vayamos a comer algo primero – Yoshino asintió –

[Re-equipar]

Natsu uso magia para aparecer un paraguas y se lo entrego a Yoshino ya abierto. Ella intento hacer que cubriera a Natsu también.

-No te preocupes, me seco rápido de todas formas – Natsu negó gentilmente el gesto de Yoshino –

-Gracias – Ella dijo sin tanta timidez –

Natsu guio a Yoshino hasta su hogar, la residencia Dragneel. El DS entro a su hogar junto con Yoshino e hizo que ella esperara sentada en la sala.

-Tardare poco, solo espera ¿De acuerdo? – Natsu comenzó a preparar algo que le encantaría a la pequeña Hermit – Por cierto, tengo curiosidad Yoshino, sé que Yoshinon es muy importante para ti, pero ¿Por qué? –

-Y-Yoshinon es mi amigo y… un héroe para mí – Ella volteo a mirar al pelirosa mientras hablaba – Es todo lo que yo quiero ser, Yoshinon no es tímido, torpe o cobarde como yo, y Natsumi-san ha sido como una Onee-san para mí, ella a veces puede ser ingenua, pero también es valiente cuando me defiende esa chicas que nos atacan siempre –

-Creo que te estas despreciando mucho Yoshino – Natsu comento – Simplemente eres más tranquila y pacífica, no hay nada de malo en eso ¿sabes? Creo que es un rasgo muy lindo de tu parte ser así – Natsu dijo honestamente – Estoy seguro que Natsumi y Yoshinon lo entienden, por eso no te presionan a que pelees –

*Doki*

Yoshino se cubrió el rostro con su capucha para que no la viera sonrojada, es la primera vez que alguien, aparte de Natsumi y Yoshino, le dicen que su forma de ser es tonta, incluso la alabo llamándola linda.

'Oyakodon'

Un platillo simple, pero el DS se encargó de hacerlo especialmente cargado para que ambos se quedaran sin hambre. Natsu vio como el rostro de Yoshino es de absoluta satisfacción con cada bocado que probaba. Natsu había aprendido cocina en sus viajes por el mundo, estudiando la gastronomía de varios países y sus estilos.

-Gracias por la comida Natsu-san – Yoshino hizo una reverencia –

-No es nada – Natsu sacudió su mano en un gesto humilde –

Natsu cerró sus ojos por un segundo y concentrándose completamente en sus sentidos, logro visualizar la marioneta de Yoshino junto con la ubicación, el aroma de la persona que lo tenía y la ubicación. Natsu frunció el ceño.

-"Nunca es fácil" – Natsu suspiro y miro a Yoshino – Escucha Yoshino, ya sé dónde está Yoshinon, pero las personas que lo tienen, son… hostiles, te tengo que pedir que te quedes aquí en mi casa –

-P-Pero… - Yoshino intento replicar –

-No te preocupes, te prometo que traeré a Yoshinon y no dejare que le pase nada a Natsumi – Natsu puso una mano en el hombro de Yoshino – Confía en mi – Lo dijo de tal forma que Yoshino no pudo replicar mas

Parte 3

-(Ya veo, con que así está la situación) – Kotori respondió –

Cuando volvió a salir al exterior, comunico lo sucedido a Kotori para que lograra contactar a Tohka y Kurumi para hacerle compañía Yoshino, ya que Natsu sabía que las cosas se iban a poner difíciles cuando encuentre a las personas que tienen a Yoshinon.

-Tratare de recuperar a Yoshinon y encargarme de Natsumi, mantenme informado si pasan anomalías Itsuka-san –

-(Entendido, suerte Natsu) – La comunicación entre Fraxinus y Natsu ceso –

Natsu corrió por las calles y sus instintos lo llevaron hasta un solitario parque, como estaba lloviendo uno no esperaría encontrar personas a los alrededores, pero ese no fue el caso totalmente.

-Ah~, ya me aburrí Cecile, busquemos y acabemos de una vez con Tobiichi y 'Adeptus 2' – Dijo una chica de quince años, es más o menos de la estatura de Kotori, es rubia y tiene una especie de estilo rockero debido a su vestimenta –

-Compórtate Ashley, pronto sabrán quienes somos nosotras – Le respondió una mujer de la misma edad que Tohka, tiene el cabello de color castaño claro y una mirada sin brillo en sus ojos, ella estaba sentada en mientras estaba apoyada en un bastón y tenía una expresión alegre a diferencia de sus dos amigas – Por cierto ¿Por qué te quedaste con esa marioneta Leonora? –

-Lo encontré lindo – Dijo tímidamente la pelinegra. Parecía ser de la misma edad que la tal Cecile, su cabello es corto a diferencia del otro par que tiene el cabello largo, su altura es ligeramente como la de Natsu, tenía una apariencia muy ruda para ser una chica ya que estaba usando ropa para varón –

-"Esas chicas no son normales" – Natsu pensó en su mente, quitarle el muñeco a la tal Leonora, no es nada complicado para él, pero tenía que saber que se tenían esas chicas con Origami –

Durante los últimos días, habían estado pasando alarmas de Terremotos, pero en ese tiempo Natsu no sintió ninguna presencia Espiritual. Es como si las alarmas las hubieran activado a propósito para mantener alejada a las personas y no vieran, Natsu conocía bien ese estilo. El DS se dirigió a confrontar directamente a aquellas chicas, ya que si recordaba bien, ese trio lo había atacado ayer en el parque de diversiones.

-¡Hola! – Natsu se acercó al trio de chicas, ella se pusieron en alerta, pero no lo mostraron a simple vista – Lamento interrumpirlas, pero ¿Podrían devolverme a la marioneta? Es de mi amiga y de verdad la extraña mucho –

-Lo que está en el suelo es de quien lo agarra – Dijo Leonora con un tono duro –

-Por favor, te pagare por la marioneta – Intento Natsu en convencerla de nuevo –

-No me interesa tu dinero, vete – Dijo una vez más la pelinegra con negativa –

-Oh vamos Leonora, no seas tan dura con este cabeza de chicle – Ashley dijo engreídamente – Al fin de cuentas, tiene que llevar una vida dura con ese color de cabello tan ridículo – Ashley sonrió burlonamente –

Natsu tuvo que controlar enormemente en desaparecer a Ashley de la faz de la tierra, solo por el hecho de que tenía que saber algunas cosas todavía.

-Disculpe la brusquedad de mis amigas, así son – Cecile dijo con una sonrisa de sus ojos azules sin brillo – Pero si tanto desea la marioneta… quítenosla y se la podrá llevar –

Natsu sonrió y en un acto que sorprendió al trio, el DS levanto su mano y como si tratara de jalar algo…

-¡¿Eh?! – Mágicamente le había quitado la marioneta a Leonora ante la incredulidad de ella y sus amigas – P-Pero ¿Cómo? –

-Les responderé esa pregunta, si ustedes contestan la mía – Natsu miro con seriedad al trio - ¿Qué asuntos se traen con Origami? –

-¿Eres novio de ella? ¡Fantástico! Podemos usarte como cebo para hacerla desesperar, si, será muy divertido – Ashley dijo de manera espeluznante –

-Te equivocas chibi, solo somos amigos – El comentario de Natsu, hizo enfurecer a Ashley –

-Te vas a arrepentir de haberme llamado así, pelo de chicle – Natsu vio como la chica hizo aparecer un [Realizador] para pelear – Veamos si Kuro Madoushi es capaz de hacer frente a una de las mejores de la SSS ¡[Unicorn]! – Una curiosa espada de energía apareció de la mano derecha de Ashley – Sufrirás una humillante derrota a manos de Ashley Sinclair –

-"Bueno creo que es hora que use a mi par de juguetes favoritas [Kansou: Sabaku no Hane]" – El pelirosa usando magia de [Re-equipar], apareció un par de afiladas dagas de aspecto ancestral, no parecían gran cosa desde el punto de vista de las chicas de la SSS –

-Con un par de cuchillitos ¿crees que podrás ganarme? Eres un pobre idiota – Riéndose, Ashley fue directo contra Natsu –

El poder de una espada de energía, era capaz de cortar casi cualquier cosa. Natsu mantuvo sus ojos cerrados por una razón y respiro hondo.

-¡Muere! – El corte de Ashley fue bloqueado fácilmente a pesar de la gran velocidad y fuerza con la que ella venia – N-No es posible, se supone que ese cuchillito de mierda debía romperse al tocar mi [Unicorn] – Por primera vez en tiempo, Ashley estaba totalmente incrédula y no fue para menos, incluso lo estaban Cecile y Leonora –

-… - Natsu no respondió –

-¡No te burles de mi pelo de chicle! –

Esta vez, Ashley uso [Territorio] para conseguir ventaja en combate como en terreno, aunque le doliera admitirlo, el pelirosa no era un oponente común, bloquear a [Unicorn] con una daga vieja y sin usar un [Realizador], debía ser una hazaña imposible para el humano común.

Los ataques cobraron más fuerza y velocidad, pero Natsu bloqueo con éxito todos los ataques, y aprovechando un descuido de Ashley, hizo un corte en su torso.

-Tsk… maldito – La zona entre el pecho y el estómago de Ashley estaba una herida, no profunda, pero sí muy notable - ¡Me agradas! – Sonrió con locura Ashley – Eres el chico más divertido que me he topado, un digno capaz de darme pelea, vamos, sigamos –

Usando las habilidades de su [Territorio], Ashley curo su herida y continuo dando ataques a Natsu, en más de una ocasión logro hacerle cortes y una que otra apuñalada, pero ella tampoco estaba saliendo totalmente ilesa, a diferencia de los brutales ataques de su parte, los lugares que cortaba Natsu, eran bastantes específicos, como cercas de un nervio sensible donde el dolor se multiplicaba críticamente. Ashley miro como el pelirosa se curaba rápidamente de sus heridas nuevamente, cada vez que ella lo atacaba, su herida sanaba.

-¡[Lion]! – Natsu sintió una especie de bombardeo masivo que venía en su dirección, solo sonrió mientras la lluvia de explosiones lo cubría – Recuerda a Leonora Sears, Kuro Madoushi –

Su atacante fue Leonora, quien al igual que Ashley, esta usado un [Realizador], pero a diferencia de su amiga, estaba usando artillería de fuego ultra pesada.

-No te hubieras metido Leonora… lo tenía bajo control – Dijo molesta Ashley con la intervención de su amiga –

-Tus signos vitales dicen otra cosa – Respondió Leonora –

-Neh – Una figura apareció en sus espaldas, intentaron atacar, pero fueron recibidas por un potente hechizo –

[Karyuu no Hoko]

El rugido de fuego de Natsu, empujo lejos al dúo, a diferencia de su versión en FT, este rugido era más grande y más potente.

-¡Iya! – Gritaron ambas chicas, pero se recuperaron al último momento y lograron escapar de la gigantesca bola de fuego carmesí, aunque con unas cuantas quemaduras nada serias aun –

-Eres digno de ese título, Kuro Madoushi – Natsu vio por ultimo como Cecile tenía un [Realizador] junto con una espada de energía – Pero en nuestra misión de salvar a una de nuestras nakamas, no fallaremos – Declaro solemnemente Cecile – Si, intentamos deshacernos de Origami, pero no es porque la odiemos, no es personal y por cierto me llamo Cecile O'Brien –

-Entiendo el problema – Dijo Natsu – Yo solía arriesgarme por mis antiguas nakamas en el pasado, salvarlos de hacer estupideces – Natsu sonrió un poco, pero cambio rápidamente a un semblante serio – Pero lo que están haciendo no es algo que no apruebo y eso es… ¡Meterse con mi amiga Origami! Así que prepárate O'Brien-san –

Una pelea intensa se desencadeno entre Cecile y Natsu, ambos atacaron con la misma potencia de ataque y podría decirse que ambos estaban a la par.

-"¿Un humano capaz de igualar nuestras habilidades sin usar un [Realizador] o [Territorio]? ¿Acaso existía alguien así en esta parte del mundo?" – Pensó Cecile mientras recibía una herida en la mejilla por parte de las dagas de Natsu – Tienes un par de interesantes armas ¿Con que están fabricadas magia, alquimia…? –

-A mano – Respondió el DS – Cuando estaba de paso por el Desierto de Sahara, una extraña roca estaba enterrada a la mitad de la nada, me puse a checarla y vi que tenía un metal muy extraño, pero interesante, extraje como una o dos piedras – Natsu sonrió con lo que dijo a continuación – Es decir ¿Cuántas oportunidades tienes de conseguir algo que no es de este mundo? –

-¿Metal de meteorito? Creí que eran simples mitos – Respondió Cecile –

-A veces los mitos pueden ser tan reales como no tienes idea, pero bueno, tengo que admitir que eres una excelente wizard a pesar de tu poca visión, O'Brien-san, pero aún tengo algo que hacer, así que acabare esto rápido –

-¿Q-Que estas parloteando…? ¿Eh? – Natsu apareció repentinamente en la espalda de Cecile y con un golpe de su palma en la nuca de la casta, la dejo inconsciente –

*Bang*

Natsu vio como el disparo de un francotirador se dirigía a él, pero rápidamente con un corte de su daga, partió la bala en dos.

-Lo siento, pero no me gusta recibir el mismo ataque dos veces – Natsu miro a Leonora, ella se sorprendió con la rapidez en que corto la bala – Ahora… desaparece – Natsu respiro hondo y recito en su mente – "[Eiryu no Hoko]" – Un potente rugido de sombras impacto a Leonora dejándola fuera de combate –

-Maldito – Ashley parecía realmente furiosa sosteniendo a duras penas su [Unicorn] - ¡Pagaras por lo que nos hiciste! No pienso perder contra nadie de nuevo, en especial un chico con un color de cabello tan estúpido como el tuyo –

Los ataque de Ashley fueron más descuidado, pero violentos, Natsu solamente evadía los ataques ya que su velocidad había bajado considerablemente, sin dudas, la magia de fuego de un DS, la había golpeado más duro de lo que pensó.

-Deberías aprender mejores modales chibi – Natsu harto de la actitud de esta chica tan engreída y grosera, le dio un certero golpe en el estómago –

-¡Aaagh! – Ashley cayó de rodillas y sus ojos perdieron brillo con rapidez al caer inconsciente –

-"Son poderosas wizards, resistieron uno de mis rugidos y varios de mis ataques, aunque no estaba peleando en serio realmente, tengo que reconocer que los 'magos' de ahora, si saben entrenar bien a su gente" – Natsu miro su reloj y noto que perdió la ultima hora peleando con estas chicas – "Maldición, debo apurarme"

…

-"¿V-Voy a morir aquí?" – Natsumi estaba teniendo problemas –

-Fuiste básicamente sencilla de atacar, Witch – Dijo Ellen con indiferencia a la herida Natsumi –

Natsumi tenía una herida cercas de su pecho, gracias a Ellen quien la encontró gracias a uno de sus satélites. La pelea no duro mucho realmente, claro, Natsumi dio pelea e incluso convirtiendo a Ellen en una niña, pensando que esto sería suficiente, sorpresivamente recibió una puñalada cercas de su pecho por una pequeña Ellen.

-Ahora solo queda ir por Hermit, esto es más fácil de lo que creí – A estas alturas, Ellen ya había vuelto a su apariencia normal – Bien Witch, ahora se una Espíritu buena y… - Ellen miro al cielo y vio como una gigantesca llamarada venia en su dirección, ella vuela para evitar ser golpeada – ¿Qué demonios fue eso? –

Ellen volvió a mirar el lugar de Natsumi, pero esta había desaparecido.

-"Maldición" – Ellen puso una mirada molesta y se fue del área – "Sé que fuiste tú Kuro Madoushi, solo deja que te vea y te demostrare el poder de la maga ms fuerte del mundo" –

…

-Resiste Natsumi – Natsu estaba cargando a una herida Natsumi, cuya apariencia madura había cambiado –

La apariencia actual de Natsumi, es la de una niña de la misma edad que Yoshino, su cabello suave y reluciente, ahora se veía muy maltratado, su piel es tan pálida como la de un cadáver. Natsu la llevo a Fraxinus, el DS la había curado gracias a la magia del Dragón del viento, pero aún se mantenía inconsciente. Kotori hizo que Natsu la pusiera en una cama dentro de un cuarto especial hasta que se recupere.

-Buen trabajo Natsu, lograste curar su herida a tiempo, un poco más y la hubiésemos perdido – Dijo Kotori – No creí que Ellen fuese a aparecer tan rápido o que las terroristas de SSS anduvieran por aquí –

-Eso es lo de menos ahora – Natsu se levantó de su asiento – Tengo que ayudar a Natsumi con su problema –

-¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto Kotori con curiosidad –

-Natsumi se avergüenza de su verdadera apariencia – Natsu miro a Natsumi durmiendo pacíficamente – Parece tener un complejo de inferioridad, ya he visto esto muchas veces, ella no abrirá su corazón hasta que se acepte como es –

-¿Cómo lo haremos? – Kotori sonrió un poco –

-Es hora de un 'Makeover' – El DS sonrió –

…

Natsu salió de la habitación donde estaba Natsumi y vio a Yoshino junto con Tohka, Kurumi.

-¡Natsu! – Tohka junto con el dúo corrió hacia el antiguo Salamander - ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te hiciste daño? Tu uniforme está lleno de sangre – Tohka miraba a Natsu con preocupación –

-Relájate Tohka, solo estuve calentando – Natsu dijo con una sonrisa a Tohka –

Natsu después miro a Yoshino y de su bolsillo saco a la adorada marioneta que ella buscaba con afán.

-¡Yoshinon! – Yoshino sonrió casi al borde de las lágrimas al tomar a Yoshinon – Gracias Natsu-san –

-Las SSS es muy ruda ¿verdad Natsu-san? – Dijo Kurumi con una sonrisa - ¿Se encuentra bien? – Kurumi pregunto con voz preocupada –

-Lo estoy – Respondió Natsu – Les agradezco que hayan cuidado a Yoshino chicas –

-Ara, de nada/ ¡Fumu! – Ambas Espíritus respondieron –

-Iya, te debo una Natsu-kun, creí que no volvería a ver a Yoshino – Dijo Yoshinon –

Natsu se sintió relajado por el ambiente tranquilo que está viviendo en estos momentos, pero lo difícil está a punto de comenzar para él.

-Chicas, voy a necesitar su ayuda – El trio de Espíritus se les formo un signo de interrogación en sus cabezas –

…

-¿Mmm? – Una chica de cabello verde estaba despertando de su sueño, parecía estar usando una pijama con dibujos de estrellas – ¿Dónde estoy? –

Natsumi poco a poco fue recuperando la conciencia mientras se enderezaba de la suave cama donde estaba. Vio que se encontraba en una habitación muy bien amueblada, vio que tenía varios peluches en su cama, la habitación parecía tener un comedor, una sala, una cocina e incluso un baño.

-S-Se supone que yo – Natsumi reviso rápidamente su pecho y no encontró ninguna herida en el, ni siquiera sintió una pizca de dolor, ella recordó que había sido apuñalada por Ellen y lo último que vio antes de desmayarse, fue a cierto pelirosa con el que tenía problemas –

-Ya despertaste – Natsumi vio cómo su 'salvador' entro a la habitación - ¿Ya no te duele? –

-T-Tú me has visto dos veces – Ella dijo levemente molesta, pero no como cuando estuvieron en la escuela - ¿Qué esperas? Búrlate –

-¿Por qué lo haría? – Pregunto el pelirosa –

-Porque soy fea – Natsumi dijo con pesar – Solo mírame, soy una horrible cosa, una abominación – Natsu solo seguía viéndola en un estado lamentable – Me salvaste a pesar de que te hice muchas travesuras hoy, de seguro eres de esos chicos que solo juzga la belleza física, estoy segura que me usaras como tu esclava ¿no es así? –

-"Sera un largo día" – Pensó Natsu – Te equivocas, no planeo ninguna de esas cosas, no soy así, no sé qué te haya pasado para que pienses de esa manera, pero si el problema radica en tu apariencia… hay formas simples de arreglarlo Natsumi –

Natsu puso una mano enfrente de Natsumi y le dijo.

-Hagamos un trato, si hago que admitas que no eres fea y aceptas nuestro makeover para demostrártelo, deberás aceptar la protección de Ratatoskr –

-¿Y si no lo admito? –

-Te dejare ir y prometo no volver a buscarte para nada, así como asegurar de que D.E.M te deje en paz por un tiempo ¿aceptas? – La peli verde asintió a regañadientes, pero no porque quisiera, ella aun no recuperaba su energía espiritual para poder escapar de allí –

Natsu llevo a Natsumi fuera de la habitación de donde estaban.

-¿Dónde está Yoshino? – Pregunta Natsumi –

-Estará esperándote al final del recorrido, por cierto, logramos encontrar a Yoshinon, se la quitamos a un trio de chicas problemáticas, nada serio –

Natsu guio a Natsumi hasta el interior de una habitación, pero el DS no entro alegando que se adelantara y la alcanzaría después.

*Flash*

La oscura habitación fue iluminada por fuertes luces, como las de un estudio de televisión. Pronto aparecieron Reine junto con otras chicas sosteniendo lo que parecía ser pinturas faciales, ropa de moda y unas cuantas cremas junto con productos para el cabello. Natsumi fue atendida primeramente por Kurumi quien le dio un tratamiento a su maltratado cabello, uno pensaría que como es Kurumi seria brusca, pero está siendo todo lo contrario para Natsumi.

-Ara, está tomando buena forma, por cierto me llamo Tokisaki Kurumi, pero puede llamarte solo Kurumi, Natsumi-san – Kurumi se presentó con Witch -

Una vez que termino, Natsumi se miró al espejo y su cabello que por lo general está muy maltratado, parecía tan sedoso como cuando estaba en su modo 'Onee-san', ella estaba muy incrédula. Pronto fue arrastrada por otra chica que resulto ser Reine, logro convencer a Natsumi de despojarse de su ropa y comenzó a aplicar crema para su piel pálida enfermiza.

-"Se siente tan relajante" – Natsumi pensó mientras parecía que caería en el sueño de nuevo –

Unos minutos después, Natsumi se levantó de la cama plegable y vio su pálida piel más hidratada que antes, se veía tersa y suave. Después fue llevada por Kotori junto con Tohka. Kotori peino el largo cabello de Natsumi y le hizo unas coletas delanteras, mientras Tohka le escogía un vestido.

-"¿E-Esa soy yo?" – Natsumi no podía creer lo que veía –

No vio a una chica fea, vio a una linda. Durante su tratamiento de belleza, había sido elogiada por las chicas con la que trataron, ella jamás había sido elogiada en ese estado, salvo por Yoshino una vez, pero le dijo que no lo hiciera.

-Ahora falta un toque de perfume – Dijo Yoshino apareciendo de repente con una botella elegante de un perfume –

-Yo-Yoshino ¿estás bien? – Preguntaba Natsumi mientras era rociada por el perfume de aroma suave –

-Lo estamos – Respondió Yoshino con una sonrisa – Por cierto… te ves muy linda Natsumi-san – Natsumi se sonrojo fuertemente por lo dicho por su 'hermana' Yoshino – Por cierto, Natsu-san te está esperando del otro lado –

Yoshino señalo la puerta y tragando saliva, Natsumi abrió la puerta y vio a Natsu, pero con sin su uniforme. Vestía ropa más juvenil y ajustada, la camiseta que estaba usando marcaba bien sus músculos, que no están tan marcados como los de un profesional, eran bastante visibles.

-Me alegro de verte Natsumi – El pelirosa sonrió a la peli verde - ¿Nos vamos? – Pregunto el pelirosa con una sonrisa encantadora que no solo maravillo a la peli verde sino a Tohka, Kurumi y secretamente a Kotori que miraron con envidia Natsumi –

-¿A-A dónde? – Pregunto nerviosa Natsumi –

-A una cita por supuesto – Natsu tomo la mano de la Witch y vio como el pelirosa dijo algo en una extraña lengua que no alcanzo a escuchar –

[Tele-transportación]

Natsumi se sorprendió de aparecer en el centro de la ciudad Tengu. El día de hoy estaba despejado, las nubes grises ya no se cernían sobre la ciudad.

-¿Quieres ir a comer un helado? – Natsu pregunto a Natsumi –

-Y-Yo, está bien – Dijo tímidamente mientras veía como su pequeña mano está siendo sujetada por la del pelirosa, no la estaba apretando con fuerza, pero sintió algo extraño en su pecho, solo sacudió su cabeza –

Natsu junto con Natsumi, llegaron a una cafetería, el pelirosa pidió una simple malteada para él y un tazón de helado para la peliverde.

-¿Qué te pareció el tratamiento? – Natsumi miro a Natsu cuando le estaba hablando – Lo siento si fueran algo rudas, yo normalmente no se mucho sobre cómo se arreglan las mujeres, así que por eso no me viste en la habitación cuando estuvieron ayudándote –

-No es gran cosa – Natsumi comenzó a comer el helado del cual, se veía que quedo encantada con el sabor – Veo que no eres tan malo como pensaba, ayudaste a Yoshino a encontrar a Yoshinon, supongo que te lo agradezco… ¡Y el que me hayas salvado dos veces! – Natsumi dijo con la cara totalmente roja –

-No te preocupes, lo hice de buena intención, no tienes por qué pagarme si no quieres – El DS sorbió su malteada - ¿Estas segura de que ya no te duele esa herida? –

-Sí, lo que me hayas hecho ayer me curo por completo, aunque fue por un segundo, de verdad creí que iba a morir a manos de esa Ellen –

-Lamento por haber tardado, las personas que tenían a Yoshinon no fueron nada fáciles de convencer, no sabía que esa maga de D.E.M estaba detrás de ti, hasta que por fin fui a buscarte –

-Yo tampoco lo esperaba, pensé que convirtiéndola en una niña insignificante se ira volando, pero de mala manera supe que eso no la detuvo para nada, me dijo que si la apuñalada hubiera estado un poco más a la derecha, definitivamente hubiera muerto en ese momento – Natsumi termino de comer el helado – Por cierto ¿Por qué estas ayudando a las Espíritus? ¿Qué planeas realmente con nosotras? –

-Supuestamente, Ratatoskr quieren que los Espíritus vivan una vida común y corriente en el mundo, mostrarle que no son solo monstruos sedientos de destrucción como las hace ver la AST –

-Eso fue lo de tu organización, yo pregunte sobre ti – Natsumi dijo con dureza –

-Natsumi, si yo realmente quisiera robarles los Cristales o hacer 'X' atrocidad a una de ustedes, lo hubiese hecho en el momento en que las conocí y créeme que no podrían haberlo evitado – Natsumi mantuvo un rostro de enojo – Pero hice una promesa… de que salvaría a las Espíritus de morir –

-Ya veo… - Natsumi estaba juzgando mal al pelirosa – Pero, escuche de Reine-san que sellabas sus poderes ¿Cómo haces eso? –

-Es algo complejo, no voy a presionarte a nada todavía, por el momento tratemos de divertirnos ¿De acuerdo? – Natsumi aún tenía dudas, pero las dejo pasar –

Natsu llevo a Natsumi al centro comercial. A simple vista parecía el par, que se trataba de un hermano mayor acompañando a su hermana menor. Natsumi hizo que Natsu la llevara a una tienda de bromas, él no se negó.

-Je, esto me va a ser muy útil más adelante – Natsumi miro con malicia lo que le había comprado Natsu – "Natsu, aunque no se muchas cosas sobre ti, eres el único a aparte de Yoshino que no parece mirar con asco mi verdadera apariencia, justo ahora acabo de recuperar mi energía, debería…" –

-Neh Natsumi – La peliverde fue sacada de sus pensamientos - ¿Qué dices de tu apariencia? ¿Te gusto? – Natsu le pregunto –

'No'

Ella no podía decir eso ahora, a pesar de que su fuerza había vuelto una vez más, ahora podía escapar definitivamente lejos del pelirosa y de Ratatoskr. Pero ¿Realmente se veía fea? – Ella se miró en una vidriera y vio su sonrisa que había pasado desapercibida – "¿S-Soy bonita? – Sentirse bonita ¿Implicaba que nuevas sensaciones invadieran su pecho? - ¿Tu que dices? Todas me dijeron que me veía bonita, pero… ¿Qué hay de ti Natsu? –

-Natsumi – El DS sonrió – Eres realmente… - Natsu se detuvo abruptamente –

*Corte*

Sangre mancho el rostro de Natsumi que miro aun sin creer lo que estaba pasando, una espada de energía había atravesado al pelirosa. Pero a pesar de ello, seguía sonriendo como si tratara de calmar a Natsumi.

-¡Kawaii! – Dijo Natsu –

La mujer que lo había atacado tiene el cabello rubio y ojos color azul, estaba usando un [Realizador] bastante avanzado. Fuera cuestión de suerte o no, ya no había ningún civil en las calles y la alarma de Terremoto se había disparado.

-¡Natsu! – Natsumi miro con rabia, ella estaba a punto de usar su [Ángel], pero fue detenida por Natsu - ¿Eh? ¿Qué haces? –

-Vete – Le dijo el pelirosa – No dejare que te lastimen – Natsu volteo a ver a su atacante y dijo con una sonrisa arrogante – Neh ¿No es de que cobardes atacar por la espalda? –

-No esperaba que fueses a sobrevivir – Le respondió con indiferencia – Mi misión es derrotarte Kuro Madoushi, conocerás la desesperación a manos de Artemisia Ashcroft – Hizo una sonrisa engreída la rubia –

-Natsumi, te mandara a un lugar seguro – Natsu puso una mano en la cabeza de la peliverde y la hizo desaparecer – Ahora sí, estamos solos, Ashcroft-san – Natsu se despegó de la espada de energía mientras su herida se regenera –

Artemisia miro con seriedad a Natsu, su [Realizador] es uno de los mejores con los que podría contar una wizard.

[Lancelot]

-No puedo permitirme el fracaso, es por eso que usare mi [Arondight] para demostrarte que no estoy bromeando Dragneel Natsu-kun – Artemisia desenvaino una intimidante espada de energía –

-Acepto tu desafío Ashcroft-san – Natsu recito en su mente – [Kansou: Honjo] – Natsu re-equipo en su mano derecha, una katana –

-¿Esa es…? No puede ser… esa espada es de Masamune – Artemisia abrió los ojos con sorpresa –

[Honjo] es una legendaria katana ancestral, hecha por el herrero Masamune quien era conocido por crear espadas legendarias durante el Japón de antaño. Según algunos rumores, se decía que tenían un poder oculto, que solo los samuráis o guerreros más aptos podían despertar.

-¿Empezamos? – Tanto como Natsu y Artemisia entraron en combate con sus respectivas espadas –

Los ataques de Artemisia eran muy certeros y eso que aún no desplegaba su [Territorio] como algunas que se ha enfrentado al pelirosa. Es fuerte, esta chica es demasiado fuerte, sin dudas, hacia quedar mal a Cecile o a Takamiya Mana, al menos así lo pensó Natsu.

-Te mueves bien – La espada de energía choco una vez más con la de acero templado haciendo que ambos se miraran a los ojos – Creí que solo sabrías usar 'Lost magic', pero eres una caja de sorpresas Dragneel Natsu-kun –

-Gracias, eres muy fuerte tu también Ashcroft-san – Natsu sonrió divertidamente – Dime ¿Tu eres la amiga de O'Brien-san, Sinclair-san y Sears-san que están buscando con tanto afán? –

-¿De qué hablas? No conozco a ninguna de ellas… ¡Ite! – Artemisia gimió de dolor, ella toco su cabeza, como si hubiese sufrido una jaqueca repentina –

-"Ah, es el clásico lavado de cerebro, bueno, ahora entiendo un poco, Ashcroft solía estar en la SSS, pero por alguna razón termino en D.E.M, lo cual no me sorprende debido a las habilidades que posee… esto me recuerda a esa frase de 'Ninguna acción buena queda sin castigo'" – Natsu sonrió dando un paso atrás –

-Continuemos nuestra pelea Dragneel Natsu-kun – Artemisia recupero su concentración –

-Lo siento, no eres prioridad para mí en este momento Ashcroft-san – El pelirosa desapareció de la escena –

-"Hmph, no importa, no pienso irme de Japón pronto" – Artemisia se quedó mirando el cielo - ¿Cecile, Leonora, Ashley? ¿Dónde he escuchado esos nombres antes? –

Parte 4

Natsumi estaba roja de su cara. Natsu la había hecho regresar a Fraxinus después de haber sido apuñalado por una wizard de D.E.M, las Espíritus incluida Kotori y Reine, explicaron en qué consistía la cita que tuvo con Natsu. Al principio sintió enojo de nuevo hacia Natsu, creyó que intentaba engañarla, pero en ningún momento vio algún sentido malicioso en sus ojos y como él dijo cuando estaban en la cafetería 'Si realmente quisiera sus Cristales, simplemente los tomaría y ya'.

-"Me salvo de nuevo" – Con esta, ya van tres veces que Natsu la salva de morir –

*Doki*

-"¿Por qué mi corazón late tan fuerte? ¿Por qué me preocupa de que algo le esté sucediendo ahora? Sé que Natsu es muy fuerte, pero aun así, me siento muy inquieta-

*Resplandor*

Natsu reapareció en Fraxinus sin ninguna herida aparente, salvo por su ropa, que fue dañada durante su pelea con Artemisia. La preocupación de las Espíritus y el personal de Fraxinus no se hicieron esperar, el pelirosa respondía con una sonrisa socarrona que no había pasado nada serio.

-Natsu – Natsumi tomo un profundo respiro y fue hasta el DS – ¿Podemos hablar? –

-Oh, está bien – Natsu respondió siguiendo a Natsumi, pero lo que no noto fue la gran sonrisa de todas e incluso de Yoshino –

El corazón de Natsumi latía fuertemente mientras desaparecía de la vista de todos junto con Natsu. El pelirosa noto algo en la Witch, pero prefiero guardárselo hasta que lo llevara a donde ella quisiera llegara.

-¿Qué sucede Natsumi? – Pregunto el pelirosa, estaban en un pasillo bastante alejado donde no parecía que nadie transitara –

-E-Eh… ¿No te lastimo esa mujer? – Pregunto tartamudeando la peli verde –

-Nada que no se pueda curar, lamento que hayas visto eso, quería que te divirtieras, de nuevo, no creí que las cosas se iban a torcer así – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa despreocupada

-¿S-Siempre eres así? – Dijo Natsumi cuyo ojos fueron cubiertos por su flequillo – Actuar tan relajado después de ser atacado brutalmente por alguien que no llevas mucho tiempo de conocer –

-Como te dije antes Natsumi, protegeré a todos los Espíritus y eso te incluye a ti junto con Yoshino – Natsu comenzó a frotar el cabello de Natsumi suavemente –

-E-Escuche de las demás que debías sellar mis poderes con un beso ¿es cierto? – Natsumi pregunto –

-Lo es – Natsu dijo con sinceridad – Pero no quiero forzarte a nada al igual que Yoshino, puedo hacer que Kotori les dé un apartamento a ambas, es decir, no creo que en realidad quieras besar a un chico que llega tarde y mancha de sangre a su acompañante ¿verdad? –

-"Es tal y como lo retrataron" – Natsumi sonrió y se le ocurrió algo – Este, Natsu, creo que se me atoro algo en mi ojo ¿puedes ver? – Natsu asintió y se agacho para ver con mas detalle, pero vio que algo no andaba bien –

-No veo nada Natsumi… ¡Mmph! – Natsu fue agarrado de las partes latera por las dos manos de Natsumi y ella presiono sus labios con el del pelirosa –

*Chu*

Natsu sintió los suaves labios de Natsumi quien aún tenían sabor dulce por el helado de hace rato. La mente del pelirosa daba vueltas, a diferencia de Tohka o Kurumi, Natsumi lo había agarrado de sorpresa. Pronto la vestimenta de Natsumi comenzó a desaparecer, pero rápidamente el DS la vistió con su magia.

-No bromeabas con lo de ser un mago – Natsumi sonrió avergonzada –

-Para nada, aunque no tenías que hacerlo si no querías –

-Bakaryu {Dragón tonto], hice esto porque yo quise, ahora… - Natsumi dijo con timidez – De verdad ¿Crees que soy linda? –

-¡Por supuesto! Eres muy linda y divertida – Natsu froto con cariño la cabeza de Natsumi mientras ella sonreía –

…

-Iya, parece un buen lugar donde vivir ¿verdad? Yoshino – Dice Yoshinon –

-Sí, lo es ¿Tu que dices Natsumi-san? – Yoshino sonríe a su 'hermana' –

-Lo es – Natsumi respondió –

Después de que Natsumi fuera revisada por Reine, Kotori las llevo a los apartamentos de Espíritus para poder vivir. Ambas vivirán juntas a partir de ahora, por una razón, Kotori le dio una copia de la casa de Natsu a cada una.

-Neh Yoshino – Natsumi le habla - ¿Natsu te dio un beso o algo así? –

-B-Bueno, le pregunte sobre eso, pero me dijo cuándo fuera un poco mayor – Dijo Yoshino con un leve sonrojo –

-Oh – Natsumi dijo, ella después sonrió traviesamente – No te preocupes, te daré una mano con eso –

-G-Gracias Natsumi-san – Dijo Yoshino –

-No es nada, bueno Natsu dijo que fuéramos en diez minutos para… - Natsumi miro por el balcón y vio a Natsu hablando con una chica de cabello azul, parecía de la misma edad que Kotori – "¿Quién será?" –

En lo que sucedía en la planta baja, se vio a una agitada Takamiya Mana respirando con dificultad y un rostro desesperado.

-¡N-Necesito su ayuda Natsu-san! –

-¿Qué sucede? – Pregunta Natsu tratando de calmar a la chica –

-La Sargento Tobiichi y… ¡Mi onee-sama están en problemas! – Dijo Mana –

-¿Eh? – Natsu dijo con incredulidad –

 **El siguiente capítulo se titulara 'Vol. 4: Heroines and Wizards. Se verá a un nuevo Espíritu y más afondo el problema que se trae las chicas de la AST.**


	4. Vol 4: Heroines and Wizards

**Vol. 4: Heroines and Wizards**

Parte 1

Un amanecer estaba siendo recibido por el país nipón, se trataba de una mañana de mayo. Es un día entre semana, así que tantos los padres de familias como sus hijos, se levantaban de sus camas para prepararse para la rutina a la que normalmente están acostumbrados.

-"No puedo creer que Kuro Madoushi se haya burlado de mi" – Una rubia nórdica bebía con un ceño fruncido su café –

Su nombre es Ellen Mira Mathers, una de las principales directoras de Industrias D.E.M y considerada como la 'maga más fuerte de la humanidad'.

-Ohaiyo Ellen-san – Otra rubia saludo con sumo respeto a su jefa - ¿Se encuentra bien? – Pregunta con curiosidad –

La compañera de Ellen, es Artemisia Bell Ashcroft, una wizard de D.E.M.

-No es nada – Ellen le respondió con mal humor – De todas formas, debemos irnos ya, Ike nos está esperando en su oficina – Artemisia asintió con su cabeza –

Ambas mujeres se encuentran en la sucursal japonesa de D.E.M, cuya empresa al ser un gran monopolio reconocido por el planeta entero, no es una sorpresa que tengan diferentes sucursales en cada ciudad importante del mundo, pero su sede principal se encuentra en Gran Bretaña.

Artemisia y Ellen subieron por el elevador para dirigirse al piso a donde iban.

-Necesito saber algo Artemisia ¿Llegaste a pelear con Kuro Madoushi? – Pregunto Ellen con seriedad a la rubia –

-Así fue, duro unos cuantos minutos, tenía mucha resistencia a mis ataques, llegue a atravesarlo con mi espada, pero él siguió como si nada hubiera pasado, es sin dudas el chico más fuerte que me haya topado, no tengo recuerdos de que alguien haya salido ileso de mis peleas – Artemisia dijo con gran tranquilidad en su voz – "Aun tengo que averiguar esos nombres que me dijo, por una razón, me siento conectada a esas chicas" – Pensó la rubia – ¿Qué hay de su captura con Witch y Hermit? –

-Estuve a punto de llevarme a Witch, pero una bola gigante de fuego me hizo retroceder y cuando me di cuenta, el Espíritu había desaparecido, sospecho que fue Kuro Madoushi el que se encargó de eso… bueno no fue tan malo, al menos pude ver de cerca la legendaria magia de un 'Dragon Slayer', es más impresionante de lo que relataban en esos viejos cuentos – Ellen sonrió con cierta perversidad – "Si lo llego a matar, será uno de mis mayores logros hasta la fecha" – Pensó la rubia nórdica –

Ambas mujeres bajaron del elevador y caminaron hasta llegar a una puerta que tenía grabado 'CEO' {Oficial ejecutivo en jefe}. Ellen toco un par de veces y fue contestada con un 'Adelante'.

-Buenos días Ellen, señorita Ashcroft – Fueron saludada por Isaac Westcott, el director principal de D.E.M – Lamento llamarlas tan repentinamente y sacarlas de sus deberes – Westcott dijo con una sonrisa – Solo quería decirles que hicieron un buen trabajo estos días –

-Ike, sabes muy bien que fracasamos en lograr nuestros objetivos – Ellen dijo con cierto enojo a su jefe –

-No seas tan dura contigo misma Ellen, como bien dicen 'De las derrotas se aprende'– Westcott sonrió mientras sacaba a relucir su [Ángel inverso] –

[Beelzebub]

Es la forma inversa de [Rasiel], Westcott de alguna manera logro hacerse con el de una Espíritu a la cual, solo la ha llamado señorita Honjou y parece que aún mantiene cautiva.

-Mi interés en Dragneel Natsu-kun es muy grande por razones que ustedes dos ya se habrán dado cuenta a estas alturas, de hecho, intente buscar información sobre el en mi omnisciente Rey demonio [Beelzebub], pero… - Westcott abrió unas cuantas páginas de su [Ángel inverso] y se las mostro a las dos rubias –

E.N.D

Esa palabra estaba escrito en letras mayúsculas y de color rojo en cada página que Westcott pasaba del libro, dando a atender, que el poderoso [Beelzebub], del cual se jactaba de saber todo sobre aquel cuyo portador deseara saber, fue bloqueado al buscar el nombre de Dragneel Natsu.

-Es la primera vez que sucede esto, un poder que va más allá del de un Rey demonio, es bastante interesante en mi opinión – A pesar de la clara desventaja informática que tenían sobre el pelirosa, Westcott aun sonreía con diversión – Así que procuren no morir a manos de Kuro Madoushi, ya que sería difícil llenar los zapatos de una de ustedes –

Westcott guardo su [Beelzebub] y se inclinó en su silla para seguir hablando.

-Ah y otro asunto más, parece que nuestro buen amigo Edgar ha estado abusando de mi confianza últimamente y de nuestra miembro más reciente, la señorita Liddell – Westcott suspiro – Parece que también se está metiendo con las Industrias del señor Torataro Okamine –

-Ike, déjame cortarle la cabeza a esa asquerosa víbora de Caroll, es lo mínimo que se merece por traicionar nuestro código – Westcott se ríe suavemente –

-A su debido tiempo Ellen, nuestra 'Adeptus 2' está cooperando con la señorita Tobiichi en ese asunto, veamos cómo se desarrollan las cosas – Westcott se levantó de su asiento y miro por la ventana con una expresión escalofriante – Aparte, Edgar no podrá escapar de mí, ni escondiéndose en el mismo infierno –

Así se estaba viviendo una mañana en la sucursal japonesa de D.E.M

…

-Gracias Natsu-san – Natsu había entregado una taza de té a Takamiya Mana para calmarse –

Ambos se encontraban en la residencia Dragneel y están sentados en la sala principal.

-Escucha Takamiya-san, no entendí muy bien lo que dijiste diez minutos atrás ¿Podrías decirme más calmadamente en que problemas están metidas Origami y tú? Y ¿Qué es eso de que tienes una hermana mayor? –

-Bueno… me uní a la AST como wizard de intercambio por parte de industrias D.E.M, mi jefe me envió aquí para cazar Espíritus, pero desde hace días, que hemos sufrido los constantes ataques de un trio de wizards que antiguamente pertenecían a la SSS – Dijo Mana con seriedad –

-¿Te refieres a O'Brien-san, Sears-san y Sinclair-san? – Pregunto Natsu –

-¡Sí! ¿Pero cómo sabes de ellas? – Mana dijo con sospecha –

-Tuvimos un encuentro hace un par de días, al igual que tú, intentaron cortarme la cabeza… ¿Estas seguras que son ellas? –

-Por supuesto, no las olvidaría por nada – Mana después analizo el aspecto de Natsu – Si fue cierto que tuviste un encuentro con ellas ¿Cómo es posible que hayas salido sin heridas visibles? Incluso alguien como yo o la sargento Tobiichi, no salimos ilesas de aquel encuentro–

-Neh, solo porque no tenga heridas visibles, significa que la haya tenido fácil con ese trio, se vuelven mortíferas cuando deciden atacar las tres en conjunto – Natsu recordó brevemente su pelea con ellas – Bien, ahora entiendo un problema ¿Y el otro acerca de tu hermana mayor? –

-Eh… es un poco difícil de explicar de hecho, solo tome unas imágenes de ella – Mana saco su Smartphone y le mostro a Natsu, unas fotos de una chica muy idéntica a ella, pero mayor, como de unos dieciséis o diecisiete años, o al menos eso parecía ya que fueron tomadas desde lejos, también estaba sosteniendo una lanza de gran longitud de color dorado – Esta chica es definitivamente un Espíritu, estaba a punto de matarla, pero cuando la vi a la cara… me congele, el rostro de esa Espíritu me recordó bastante a mi hermano mayor y no pude atacarla – Mana tomo aire y dijo – Esa Espíritu fue apodada 'Heroine', ya que evito que varios civiles fueran aplastados por los escombros de un edificio, salvándoles la vida –

-Ya veo… - Natsu termino de ver las fotos y devolvió el Smartphone a Mana - ¿Tienes alguna foto de tu hermano o como se llamaba? –

-Si – Mana se desabrocho su collar y revelo una foto de ella con un niño parecido a ella, solamente que más chicos – Su nombre era… creo que Shinji o Shido, bueno, fue uno de esos dos nombres –

Natsu miro la foto del chico por un buen rato

-"¿Dónde lo he visto antes? Se me hace tan familiar, pero no recuerdo" – Natsu pensó con cierta curiosidad de saber sobre este tal Shido como decidió llamarlo –

-Natsu-san, sé que usted está cooperando con Ratatoskr en la protección de Espíritus, así que tengo una petición que hacerle, si es necesario, le pagare cualquier cosa que usted me pida… solo por favor, salve a mí 'Onee-sama', sé que es algo tonto llamar a esa Espíritu así, pero sentí una especie de lazo con ella – Parecía que Mana se quebraría en cualquier momento –

-Tranquila, no llores – Natsu puso una mano en el hombro de Mana – Nada le pasara a 'Heroine' a partir de ahora y cuenta conmigo para el asunto de esas problemáticas de la 'SSS' –

-Gracias Natsu-san – Mana limpio sus lágrimas y abrazo con fuerzas a Natsu, algo que lo sorprendió mucho – Mañana iremos a una especie de reunión con la sargento Tobiichi y Okamine Mikie-san, pasare por usted después de clase, adiós – Mana salió corriendo de la residencia Dragneel –

-"¿Cómo se lo cuento a Itsuka-san?" – Natsu pensaba en cómo decirle lo que acababa de hacer a Itsuka Kotori, la comandante de Fraxinus –

-Sabes una cosa Natsu – La voz totalmente molesta de Kotori sorprendió a Natsu que estaba desprevenido – Si vas a prestar ayuda a una de nuestras enemigos, ten la sensatez y amabilidad de avisarme primero, antes de cerrar un acuerdo –

Kotori se sentó al lado de Natsu mientras desenvolvía una de sus icónicas lolipop y la ponía en su boca.

-Menciono también un Espíritu llamado 'Heroine' ¿Tienes información sobre ella? – Pregunto Natsu a Kotori –

-No realmente, es difícil dar con Espíritus que no provocan un Terremoto en primer lugar, fácilmente pueden pasar desapercibidos para todos – Kotori suspiro – Parece que esta 'guerra' entre la AST y la SSS está llegando al climax –

-Pero como dicen 'Enemigo hoy, aliado mañana' – Natsu dijo con cierto humor –

-Escucha Natsu, no pasa nada si decides darle una mano a Takamiya Mana o a Tobiichi Origami, siempre que eso no implique atacarnos – Kotori suspiro y dijo con una genuina voz preocupada – Debes tomar en cuenta también tu seguridad, sé que tu velocidad de recuperación es casi divina, pero cada vez que Tohka, Kurumi e incluso Natsumi y Yoshino, te ven siendo herido por las wizards, se empiezan a asustar a un grado delicado – La expresión de culpa apareció en el rostro de Natsu - ¡Así que procura no ser lastimado de ninguna manera! – Es la primera vez que Kotori ponía esa expresión para Natsu, de absoluta preocupación –

-"¿Eh? ¿Qué le pasa? No puedo ser lastimado realmente, ella lo sabe mejor que nadie, entonces ¿Por qué esta tan molesta?" – Pensó Natsu confusamente –

El pelirosa había olvidado lo que era ser herido de seriedad, claro, en sus peleas pasadas sufrió un agonizante dolor propinado por sus viejos enemigos. Pero desde que se volvió un inmortal definitivo, había perdido ciertas emociones, como el miedo a hacer asesinado o a ser lastimado ya que la muerte, jamás llego por él. También tenía un dilema, el tenia a unas chicas que se preocupaban por su seguridad, se sintió extraño volver a sentir que alguien se preocupara por el después de tantos años de permanecer oculto o sin nadie alrededor suyo.

-Está bien comandante Itsuka – Natsu sonrió avergonzado – Tratare de volver sin un rasguño de mis combates –

-Tsk, n-no es que me importe de todas formas, pero las chicas me insistieron en que te lo dijera – Un suave color rojo se pintó en las mejillas de Kotori – Después de todo, nos haces nuestros almuerzos y comidas, procuras jugar con nosotras como puedes e incluso me has ayudado con mi tarea –

-Eso es lo que hace una familia ¿no? – Natsu sonrió a Kotori mientras su cara se tornaba completamente como el color de un tomate –

*Sniff*

La nariz de Natsu comenzó a oler un aroma muy familiar. Era exacto como el de Takamiya Mana, pero tenía algo también de… cierta conocida de Natsu.

-Kotori espera aquí – Natsu le dijo con seriedad –

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es la AST, D.E.M o la SSS? – Kotori por una razón se puso en posición de pelea –

-Nada de eso, solo quédate aquí – Kotori miro a Natsu salir de su casa –

-"Es la primera vez que me llamo por mi nombre" – Pensó Kotori –

Natsu una vez fuera, vio en que una chica parada en la residencia Itsuka, miraba la casa con mucha concentración, como si nada alrededor de ella existiera. Su cabello es largo y de color azul, sus ojos son de color café oscuro, vestía un vestido juvenil de color cielo.

-"Esa debe ser 'Heroine', bueno, me ahorro trabajo' – Natsu se acercó a la misteriosa chica – Oi ¿Qué haces…? – La peliazul miro a Natsu y de inmediato puso una expresión asustada –

-Por favor perdóneme – Ella se cubrió - ¡Lo siento! No volveré a este lugar, pero por favor, no me dispare, no sé lo que hice para que me estén atacando, solo quiero que me dejen en paz –

-"Esto no puede ser en serio… Mio ¿Qué hiciste con este chico?" – Natsu miro con incertidumbre a la chica –

…

Hace cinco años, en el barrio de Nanko, un joven Natsu, estaba estudiando aun en la primaria, sería su último año antes de ingresar a la secundaria. Era un niño bastante solitario con los demás, los profesores muchas veces le decían que debía convivir más con sus compañeros. Sus notas eran por lo general, excelentes, aunque eso fue para que los maestros no lo siguieran molestando.

-¿Por qué no hablas con nadie Natsu-san? – Pregunta un chico de cabello azul y ojos color café oscuro –

-Estamos hablando ahora ¿no? Itsuka-san – Natsu le respondió manteniendo su mirada en el manga que estaba leyendo –

-No eres divertido, ven, vayamos a jugar afuera – Natsu pensó en decirle que no, pero conocía muy bien a Itsuka Shido o al menos ha escuchado sobre él, suele ser un niño muy terco –

-"Es más fácil decirle que sí, ah… solo por hoy" – Natsu puso su manga en el pupitre y miro a Shido – De acuerdo, vayamos –

Sorprendente para toda la primaria, Natsu estaba jugando con nada menos que Shido, el peliazul estaba sonriendo con diversión mientras el pelirosa trata de poner difícilmente una sonrisa en su rostro. Jugaron por un buen rato hasta que Shido se sentó debajo de una sombra a descansar.

-Uf, fue genial – Shido se está limpiando el sudor – Tienes mucha resistencia para terminar siempre en último lugar Natsu-san –

-Lo que digas – Natsu dijo con indiferencia - ¿Estas feliz ahora? –

-¡Sí! – Dijo Shido – Deberías venir a jugar con mi imouto también, estoy seguro que le caerás bien –

Natsu mostro una sonrisa leve que oculto rápidamente, pero para su mala suerte, Shido lo había notado, aun así opto por guardarse lo que vio. Más o menos, los días de Natsu fueron entretenidos al lado de Shido, el DS le era más difícil negarse a las insistencias del peliazul… hasta que llego 'ese' día.

*Fuego*

Unas abrazadoras llamas se estaban propagando rápidamente por el vecindario Nanko, parecían ser iguales al de un incendio forestal. La gente corría y gritaba de desesperación por huir de aquel infierno. Natsu solo miraba aquellas llamas que devoraban casa por casa.

-"No veo caso involucrarme, no es mi problema" – Natsu pensó fríamente, pero también dudo, ya que en medio del caos, Shido estaba allí, el pelirosa sintió como su vitalidad baja a cada segundo – "Hay un Espíritu cercas, sería demasiado problemático que supieran de mi existencia… lo siento Shido – Natsu cerro sus cortinas y se puso a escuchar música –

…

La culpa lo estaba invadiendo. Él había dejado morir a Itsuka Shido aquel día, el mismo chico que jugo con el cuándo nadie más quiso, el mismo que lo llego a ver como un amigo aun cuando el pelirosa no estaba seguro de devolver ese gesto. De alguna manera, estaba parado enfrente suyo nuevamente, pero no como lo recordaba en aquella época.

-Escúchame con atención, no voy a hacer daño ¿entiendes? – Natsu dijo con una voz suave y de alguna manera, logro calmar a la peliazul –

-Oh, qué bien, me alivia – La peliazul suspira relajadamente – Lamento por andar merodeando en su propiedad, es solo que esta casa se me hace tan familiar – Ella sonríe de forma linda – Por cierto, me llamo Itsuka Shiori, o al menos así recuerdo que era mi nombre –

-"Solo recordaras fragmentos, las personas reencarnadas no logran recuperar los recuerdos de su anterior vida" – Natsu miro a Shiori – Neh Shiori-san ¿Quién dices que te ataco? –

-Una mujer en un traje raro, era una extranjera por lo que vi, estaba desquiciada – Después Shiori dijo con pena – Es porque soy un Espíritu –

-Ya veo… ¿No quieres pasar a mi casa y pensar sobre eso? – Propuso Natsu –

-¡¿Eh?! ¿E-Entrar a casa de un hombre, s-solos? – Dijo totalmente sonrojada Shiori –

-No totalmente solos, unas chicas más de nuestra edad nos harán compañía, no estaremos solos - Shiori asintió y siguió a Natsu –

Ambos entraron en la residencia Dragneel, Kotori vio a la peliazul y tuvo que abstenerse de hacer un alboroto, ya que Shiori había despertado algo en la mente de Kotori. Después comenzaron a llegar las demás Espíritus que vivan a dos cosas de la de Natsu, Tohka, Kurumi, Natsumi y Yoshino.

-¿Um? ¿Quién eres? – Tohka le pregunto con curiosidad a Shiori –

-Ara ¿Eres una nueva vecina o algo? – Pregunto Kurumi con una sonrisa divertida –

-Oh, una víctima buena para mis bromas – Natsumi dijo con voz baja –

-Qué bonita – Dijo Yoshino con una sonrisa inocente –

Shiori sonrió y contesto mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su mejilla

-Me llamo Itsuka Shiori, mucho gusto en conocerlas –

-Umu, me llamo Yatogami Tohka, mucho gusto Shiori – Las Espíritus decidieron presentarse –

-Fufu, Tokisaki Kurumi, un gusto Shiori-san –

-Soy Natsumi, hola – Se presentó con cierta timidez la peliverde –

-Iya, soy Yoshinon y ella es Yoshino, encantados de conocerte Shiori-chan –

Natsu miro con una sonrisa el cómo las Espíritus, habían rompido el hielo con Shiori quien comenzó a hablar con ellas, sobre todo con Tohka. El pelirosa sabe que a Tohka no se le dificulta hacer amigos debido a su burbujeante personalidad.

-Oi Natsu – Kotori jalo la manga de la camiseta de Natsu – Esa chica… ¿Es el Espíritu del que te hablo Takamiya Mana? –

-Si ¿La reconoces? – Kotori asintió mientras su flequillo cubría sus ojos –

-Es como ver a mi Onii-chan, Shido –

-Es el de hecho – Lo que dijo Natsu dejo totalmente perpleja a Kotori –

-¿A-A que te refieres con eso? –

-Es un proceso muy difícil de describir e incluso podría equivocarme, pero parece que alguien tomo el alma de Shido y lo hizo reencarnar en lo que estamos viendo ahora –

-Ella es Onii-chan… - Kotori parece al borde de las lágrimas –

-Su alma al menos, no deberías molestarte Kotori – Natsu dijo seriamente – Las personas que reencarnan, difícilmente logran recordar algo de su anterior vida, es decir, puede que reconozcan un lugar o una persona, pero solo será eso –

-Aun así, me siento feliz de ver a mi Onii… ¡es decir, mi Onee-chan! –

-"¿Tenia a Shido como hermano al igual que Takamiya-san? Esto huele muy raro por donde lo veas" – Natsu pensó mientras cortaba unos vegetales –

Takamiya Mana e Itsuka Kotori tenían como hermano a Shido, pero se puso a pensar y dedujo que Mana es su hermana de sangre, muy posiblemente su nombre fue Takamiya Shido o Shinji como menciono Mana. Ahora, por el lado de Kotori, Shido parece que fue adoptado por la familia Itsuka, lo cual le lleva preguntarse qué sucedió en la brecha en que Shido y Mana se separaron para que el peliazul fuese a parar con los Itsuka.

-"Esto tiene pintado Westcott o Mio por todos lados" – Mientras seguía en su tren de pensamientos, no noto que una pequeña peliceleste se le acerco –

-¿Natsu-san? – Natsu miro a su lado para ver a Yoshino con una cara de curiosidad – ¿Se encuentra bien? –

-Si ¿Por qué preguntas Yoshino? – Natsu pregunto con duda –

-Es solo que… se ve muy, mmm ¿Tenso? – Yoshino dijo –

-¡Para nada! – Respondió con un tono para calmar a la pequeña peliceleste – Estoy bien, no te preocupes ¿Esta bien? – Froto el cabello de Yoshino con cariño y ella sonrió mientras regresaba con las demás Espíritus –

-"¿Cómo rayos pudo ver a través de mí?" – Natsu pensó en que Yoshino lo había descubierto –

Natsu termino la cena y llamo a los Espíritus junto con Kotori para comer.

-¡Es delicioso! Gracias Natsu-san – Dijo Shiori con una sonrisa –

-No lo menciones – Respondio el pelirosa -

La cena fue bastante relajante para todos, quienes comieron como si se tratase de una enorme familia.

-Natsu-san – Shiori llamo a Natsu mientas este, lavaba los platos – Yo no tengo dinero para pagarle, lo siento, pero si hay algo que pueda hacer… –

-Relájate Shiori – Natsu miro con una sonrisa a la peliazul que reacciono poniéndose roja de sus mejillas – No te pedí que me pagaras por una simple cena, tómalo como un simple favor, no te preocupes –

-Pero aun así… no me siento cómoda, Natsu-san junto con las demás, fueron muy amables conmigo, debe haber algo para que pueda recompensarles –

-No, más bien, yo soy el que está endeudado contigo Shiori-san –

-¿Cómo? – Pregunto confundida la peliazul –

-Disculpa, estaba divagando… veamos, me habías dicho que eras un Espíritu ¿cierto? – La peliazul asintió –

-Escucha Shiori-san, te lo explicara con detalle –

Natsu pasó más de cinco minutos en explicarle sobre 'Ratatoskr' y su misión de proteger a los Espíritus, también el cómo sellar sus poderes.

-E-Eso es – Shiori tenía completamente roja su cara –

-Cálmate, no tienes que preocuparte por una cita en estos momentos, hablare con Kotori-san para que te proporcione una habitación –

-No sé qué decir Natsu-san – Shiori dijo apenada – Hace unos días que acabo de aparecer en este mundo y no recuerdo, ni conozco a nadie aquí, estoy profundamente agradecida –

-Ah, no te preocupes – Dijo Natsu negando con su cabeza – Pero no quiero que llegues a pensar que me quiero aprovechar de ti o algo –

-Para nada, puedo ver que usted no es así – Shiori sonrió – Le digo una cosa extraña, por una razón, siento que ya lo he conocido antes – Natsu rio un poco, pero no con burla –

-Es curioso, yo también pensé en lo mismo, raro ¿no? –

-Supongo – Shiori también rio divertida –

…

Natsu junto con Kotori, acompañaron a Shiori a los apartamentos para Espíritus, la comandante de Fraxinus, se presentó con Shiori.

-Nos llamamos con el mismo apellido ¿Somos familiares? – Pregunto Shiori –

-No lo creo – Natsu pudo notar algo de pesar en lo que dijo Kotori – De todas formas estate tranquila, en Ratatoskr nos aseguraremos de que no te pase nada –

Acomodaron a Shiori en un gran apartamento muy cómodo.

-Espero que te guste Shiori-san – Natsu dijo – Bueno, me iré a dormir, hasta mañana – Natsu dijo con un bostezo –

-¡Descansa! – Le dijeron Kotori y Shiori –

Kotori miro un rato a Shiori.

-¿No me reconoces de algo Shiori? – Kotori pregunto –

-La encuentro familiar, pero no, no recuerdo haberla conocido antes, Kotori-san, lo siento –

-No te preocupes, solo estaba hablando de mas – Kotori saco su lolipop de su boca y sonrió – Ahora debes enfocarte en salir en una cita con Natsu, Shiori –

-P-Pero, él dijo que no me apresurara por eso – Shiori retomo el color rojo en sus pálidas mejillas –

-Oh ¿No lo encuentras atractivo? – Pregunto Kotori con una ceja levantada –

-No es eso, es guapo… ¡No espera! – Shiori sacudió su cabeza intentado hacer que lo que dije no paso –

-Bueno, tomare eso como un si – Kotori sonrió – Pero debes ser más agresiva con él, no eres la única que quiere su atención, Onee-chan – Kotori hizo un guiño a Shiori –

-Y-Yo nunca he tenido un novio o una cita que yo recuerde – Dijo con pena Shiori –

-Créeme, con Natsu no sentirás que charlas con un desconocido, es bastante amigable como lo habrás visto cuando bromeaba con Kurumi acerca de los gatos –

-Parece conocerlo mucho ¿no? –

-Convivo con él a diario, es muy tonto, obstinado, terco y no se preocupa por su seguridad, tengo que ponerle un alto de vez en cuando, pero también es amable, atento y se siente… cálido – Kotori dijo con un tono molesto, pero con un leve sonrojo –

-Entiendo, ha-hare mi intento entonces – Dijo Shiori con mucha timidez –

-¡Ese es el espíritu Onee-chan! – Dijo Kotori –

Parte 2

Como era una costumbre ya, las Espíritus fueron a desayunar a la residencia Dragneel, incluida Itsuka Shiori.

-¿Así que van a la escuela? – Shiori pregunto a Tohka –

-Sí, las clases son muy aburridas, pero me divierto mucho con las personas de mi salón, a veces me dan comida y no sé porque – Respondió Tohka con un tono inocente –

-Ara, ahora que lo menciona, se acerca la semana final de exámenes antes de salir de vacaciones – Dijo Kurumi y la cara de Tohka se volvió azul –

-¿Mmm? – Shiori recibió un codazo de Kotori –

-¿Qué tal si ayudas a Natsu a hacer el desayuno? Dicen que la cocina es buen acercamiento entre hombre y mujer – Kotori le susurro –

-E-Está bien – Shiori se levantó del sillón y fue a la cocina - ¿Puedo ayudarle Natsu-san? – Pregunta Shiori al pelirosa –

-Oh, de acuerdo, pero no tienes por qué molestarte – Natsu le respondió –

-Insisto – Dijo Shiori con más seguridad que antes –

La forma que tenia de Shiori en cocinar, la hacían ver como una profesional, incluso Natsu se llegó a sorprender de las habilidades culinarias que poseía la peliazul. En más de una ocasión, ambos llegaron a rozar sus manos, ganando un inocente sonrojo de Shiori.

-¡Su comida es muy deliciosa! – Dijo Tohka con un brillo en sus ojos –

Las demás chicas dieron halagos a la peliazul que sonrió con pena. Después de comer, Natsu junto con Kotori, Kurumi y Tohka, se despidieron y fueron a sus respectivas escuelas.

-Tohka, Kurumi – Natsu llamo a ambas y se detuvieron – Iré con Takamiya-san y Origami a un… encargo, adelántense a casa –

-¡Mu! No me gusta que Tobiichi Origami este a tu lado, es muy odiosa – Tohka hizo un puchero –

-Ara, incluso Mana-san, esto se ve interesante ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? – Dijo Kurumi con una sonrisa –

-No creo que se pueda, de todas formas no va a durar mucho – Respondió Natsu –

-Está bien, pero deje que lleve a Happy-san a mi casa – Dijo Kurumi con una mueca adorable –

-Adelante – Sonrió Natsu –

-¡Quiero muchos besos cuando regreses! – Tohka hizo la misma mueca que Kurumi –

-E-Está bien – Respondió el pelirosa –

Llegaron a la escuela y se sentaron en sus lugares habituales.

-Escuche de la teniente Takamiya que ibas a ayudarnos ¿es cierto? – Tobiichi Origami no tardo en acercarse a Natsu –

-Lo es ¿No te lo había dicho? – Natsu pregunto –

-Creí que solo estaba bromeando, realmente no apruebo que mi amante, luche en mis batallas – Dijo Origami con monotonía – ¿Te chantajeo? –

-Origami, lo estoy haciendo por mi voluntad, nadie me está obligando, además, me gustaría ver más de cerca tus habilidades –

-Me encargare de no decepcionarte – Dijo con una leve sonrisa Origami –

Las horas escolares pasaron rápidamente, Kurumi se llevó a Tohka para ir a comprar unas cosas que Natsu les encargo para la cena. Ese plan era para mantenerlas ocupadas en algo, Kotori aceptó a regañadientes que Natsu no usara el intercomunicador durante su viaje con la AST. Natsu y Origami fueron al lugar de reunión junto con Mana.

-Ah ¡Origami-san, Mana-san…! ¡¿Dragneel-senpai?! – Okamine Mikie, una estudiante de primer año y prima de la profesora de Natsu, Okamine Tamae - ¿Por qué Dragneel-senpai está aquí, Origami-san, Mana-san? –

-Natsu-san será nuestro refuerzo – Dijo Mana con una sonrisa –

-¡Yo Okamine-san! – Natsu saludo con una sonrisa – Me alegra saber que te encuentras bien –

-H-Hai, agradezco su preocupación Dragneel-senpai - Mikie hizo una reverencia tímida ante el pelirosa quien la miro con curiosidad –

-¿Están seguras que ella puede pelear? – Natsu pregunto a Origami y a Mana –

-¡Por supuesto que puedo, no me subestime Dragneel-senpai! – Mikie dijo con un puchero – Mejor dicho senpai ¿Usted puede pelear? –

-¿Recuerdas aquel día que me dispararon y aun así las despache? – El oscuro comentario de Natsu, helo la sangre de Origami y aún más la de Mikie – Bueno, eso es pasado ahora ¿Cuál es el plan? – Dijo con un tono relajado, impresionadas de cómo cambio el tono de su voz tan rápido –

-Ahora recogeremos a la capitana Kusakabe e iremos a un restaurante no muy lejos de aquí, unas pistas dicen que O'Brien Cecil, Sears Leonora y Sinclair Ashley, harán una presentación para unos nuevos [Realizadores] –

-Entendido –

Natsu acompaño al trio de chicas de la AST, Mana iba al lado de Natsu mientras Mikie con Origami, quien de vez en cuando voltea a ver de reojo al pelirosa y podía escucharla susurrar algo sobre él.

-¡¿Kuro Madoushi?! – Kusakabe Ryoko, capitana de la AST - ¿Por qué lo trajeron, Origami, Mana, Mikie? –

-Capitana Kusakabe, creímos que Natsu-san sería un excelente sustito para cualquiera chica de la AST, es decir, no podemos darnos lujo de mandar más de nuestras compañeras a ser brutalmente heridas – Dijo Mana con una sonrisa –

-Neh Takamiya-san, no porque pueda sanar prácticamente cualquier herida, eso signifique que no me duela ¿sabes? – Mana aún seguía sonriendo –

-Tonterías, esto es un juego de niños para usted y por cierto, solo llámeme por mi nombre de pila, no sea tan formal con una chica de secundaria – Natsu ríe y comienza a frotar el cabello de Mana

-Lo que digas – Mana no parecía molesta por el gesto de Natsu –

-Supongo que no tengo opciones, está bien, vendrás, pero intenta cualquier cosa contra nosotras y lo pagaras – Advirtió Ryoko a Natsu –

-Lo intentare capitana Kusakabe – Respondió Natsu con una sonrisa –

Ryoko suspiro y guio a su grupo al lugar de destino.

-¿Por qué no me dijeron que sería una comida formal? – Natsu pregunto pellizcando el puente de su nariz –

-Me disculpo, no creí que fueran a traer a un chico, no traje vestimenta para hombres – Dijo Ryoko –

-Bueno, es lo de menos – Usando un poco de magia, Natsu materializo un traje formal de color negro, camiseta de botones negra y unos zapatos negros - ¡Mejor! –

-¡¿Eh?! – Todas miraron asombradas la arreglada apariencia del pelirosa –

Estaba usando un traje formal de color negro que tenía las medidas exactas, su cabello rosa estaba un poco mejor peinado.

-"N-No sabía que se v-vería tan bien" – Mikie pensó con un leve sonrojo –

-… - Origami lo miro en silencio, pero una gota de sangre comenzó a salir de su nariz, ella saco un pañuelo y se limpió –

-"E-Es un poco más guapo de cercas" – Pensó Ryoko –

-"Oh… ahora entiendo un poco porque Nightmare se fue con Natsu-san" – Mana pensó con un sonrojo –

-Entremos – Natsu dijo mientras las chicas ya vestidas con sus vestidos formales, entraron al lujoso restaurante –

Un establecimiento de cinco estrellas, a lo que Natsu comenzó a sentirse incomodo desde el momento en que se puso el traje formal. El pelirosa no le agradaba nada la vida de clase alta, una experiencia pasada lo hizo despreciarla con toda su fuerza.

-Aquí, sentémonos – Ryoko dijo y se sentaron en una silla –

Natsu se sentó y miro que en el escenario había tres especies de cabinas, cada una parecía guardar algo. Pero a pesar de que tenía una misión que cumplir, no pudo evitar poner cierta cara de incomodidad.

-"Demonios, preferiría estar paseando por el Helheim que estar aquí" – Pensó el pelirosa –

-¿Qué te pasa? – Le pregunta Origami – Te ves muy estresado –

-Ah… odio este tipo de cosas, me traen bochornosos recuerdos que realmente deseo olvidar – Natsu dijo mientras ponía una mano en su rostro –

-Algo de comida te relajaría un poco – El pelirosa asiente y en un abrir-cerrar de ojos, Origami regreso con varios platos de comida –

-Gracias Origami, eres un ángel – Origami sonrió con orgullo –

-Tengo que saber los gustos y desagrados de mi amante –

-Solo por hoy, te dejare llamarme así – Natsu sonrió mientras metía un pedazo de carne a su boca –

Las demás chicas de la AST, no tardaron en pedir de comer para ellas y Natsu solo esperaba lo que fuese a suceder.

*Música lenta*

Una suave melodía comenzó a sonar, algunas parejas comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la canción.

-Natsu, bailemos – Origami se puso delante de Natsu y puso su mano para que este la tomara –

-De acuerdo – Natsu asintió y llevo para consternación de sus acompañantes, a la pista de baile –

Natsu sujeto la cintura de Origami y entrelazaron sus manos mientras seguían el ritmo de la música.

-Lo haces mejor de lo que pensé – Dijo Origami sin rodeos –

-No es la primera vez que hago esto – Respondió Natsu – Más bien, me sorprende un poco que sepas de esto –

-Siempre estoy preparada para cualquier situación –

-¿Siempre eres así? – Natsu le pregunto –

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –

-Entiendo que estés en una fuerza militar y tengas entrenamiento duro, pero, hay algo más en tus acciones, las noto -

-¿Siempre eres tan intuitivo? – Dijo Origami con cierto cinismo –

-No puedo evitarlo, cuando vives tanto como yo, conoces casi todo de una persona, es difícil engañar a tipos como yo, al menos en sus emociones básicas –

-Supongo, aunque aún eres un enigma para mí y un posible enemigo que ayuda a los Espíritus, no puedo evitar sentir una atracción hacia ti – Dijo Origami sonriendo mientras cierra sus ojos –

-Agradezco tus sentimientos – Natsu respondió – Si no me hubiese involucrado en esto de los Espíritus, en estos momentos estaría en citas contigo –

-Sí, es una pena ¿Pero qué te gusto de mi Natsu? –

-Al principio fue una atracción física, me recordaste mucho a una amiga de mi infancia – Origami miro con atención al pelirosa – Después te fui conociendo mejor estas últimas semanas y puedo decir que eres una chica decidida, fuerte y con una gran pasión que no muchas veces veo en las mujeres, capaz de llegar a los extremos con tal de lograr un objetivo – Natsu sonrió de forma oscura y dijo – E incluso convertirse en un monstruo con tal de ello –

-… - La sangre de Origami se congelo con las palabras de Natsu – Todo fue culpa de ese Espíritu de fuego – Respondió con cierto tartamudeo –

-¿A cuál? – La actitud oscura de Natsu se desvaneció y apareció una de preocupación, con duda –

-Ocurrió en Nanko hace cinco años… -

-El incendio – Natsu la había interrumpido – Pero, solo se registraron un mínimo de tres personas fallecidas aquel día – Aunque no lo pareciera, ese accidente quedo muy grabado en la mente del pelirosa –

-Dos de esas personas fueron mis padres –

-"Bien hecho Mio" – Natsu pensó con enojo y miro a Origami – Lo siento de verdad, créeme que entiendo ese dolor, yo también lo pase cuando fui un niño –

En la mente del pelirosa, recordó aquel día en que estaba con sus padres una tarde normal, hasta que un dragón ataco su pueblo y destruyo todo rastro de vida a sus alrededores… incluido Natsu, que miro con impotencia el cómo era asesinado junto con su madre y padre. En el fondo, Natsu sentía una especie de 'Amor-Odio' hacia los dragones, pero eso fue un secreto que se mantuvo bien guardado para todo el mundo, incluso de sus nakamas de Fairy Tail en ese entonces.

-Entonces, debes entender ahora el odio que le tengo a los Espíritus ¿verdad? –

-Un poco, sí, pero te diré algo que quizás ya te han dicho o si no, yo seré el primero en decírtelo – Natsu dijo con seriedad – Abandona tu odio – Origami abrió los ojos con fuerza – Si sigues en esta dirección, vas a resultar herida y no solo físicamente, romperá tu alma como no tienes idea, te volverás insensible, la vida de otros dejara de importarte y lo peor de todo, te perderás a ti misma –

-¿Co-Como sabes eso? – Pregunto Origami –

-Porque eso me paso – La melodía termino y ambos se separaron, el flequillo de Natsu cubrió sus ojos, pero aun sonreía - ¿Quieres convertirte en alguien como yo? Eso no es muy bonito, es una tortura –

Natsu y Origami volvieron a su mesa, pero el pelirosa vio como un hombre como de unos cuarenta, alto y con anteojos, miraba con dureza a una derribada Mikie.

-Este es un lugar para gente exitosa, no para inútiles como tú – El hombre dijo con un tono sin escrúpulos –

-"Debe ser su padre, ambos tienen el mismo aroma" – Natsu dedujo al ver, pero no le estaba gustando como este hombre estaba hablándole a su 'Kouhai' –

-Es una repulsión verte por aquí, era lo último que quería hacer este día, francamente me está dando nauseas solo mirarte ¿Por qué viniste? –

-O-Otou-san, y-yo – Mikie comenzó a llorar un poco – No soy una perdedora –

-Lo eres, no puedes cambiar eso mi inútil hija… –

*Golpe*

El rostro del padre de Mikie, fue recibido por un fuerte derechazo, propina de un pelirosa que lo miraba con un enojo insano. La acción de Natsu, dejó boquiabierto a todo el mundo, en especial a Mikie.

-¿Cómo te atreves? – El señor Okamine, se frotaba su mejilla hinchada que sangraba un poco - ¿Quién demonios eres mocoso? –

-Soy el senpai de su hija, señor Okamine – Dijo Natsu con una mirada aún más dura y tétrica que la del padre de Mikie, e incluso el señor comenzó a sudar un poco por la intimidante mirada del pelirosa – Escuche muy bien, puede que no conozca de mucho a Mikie o qué tipo de relación tenga, pero lo que si se, es que Okamine-san es una chica buena, amable y gentil, se ha esforzado mucho con la organización en la que esta, un hombre como usted no tiene derecho en hablarle así – El padre de Okamine vio como el color de los ojos de Natsu cambio de café a rojo - Si vuelve a hablar mal de ella o de sus amigas… ¡Lo destruiré! – Natsu paso del lado del señor Okamine y se agacho con Mikie susurrándole algo con voz suave – Lo siento por hacerte esto más difícil aun, no pude tolerar lo que estaba viendo Okamine-san, discúlpame – Natsu dijo con pena –

El pelirosa se fue al bar del restaurante y se sentó en el taburete.

-Agua fría, por favor – Pidió el ex Salamander –

Natsu bebió su agua con suma tranquilidad, en plena época, era difícil que el pelirosa perdiera los estribos, generalmente cuando eso pasa, prefiere alejarse para no seguir agraviando la situación.

-Fue un espectáculo interesante – Ryoko llego a su lado y se sentó con el pelirosa – No creí que alguien tuviera las agallas para ponerle un dedo encima al 'CEO' de 'Okamine Heavy Industries', puede que tengas problemas con ellos en el futuro –

-No sería la primera vez – Natsu respondió con indiferencia - ¿Qué hace aquí capitana Kusakabe? No debería estar con las chicas –

-Me dijeron que te viniera a buscar, están preocupadas –

-Es algo irónico, ya que no tengo mucho de conocerlas y me miran como si fuese amigo suyo –

-Aunque no lo creas, lo hacen, sobre todo Origami y Mana… y ahora Mikie – Ryoko sonrió al decir lo último – Quizás no seas tan malo como pensábamos, después de esto ¿No te interesaría unirte a la AST? Con tu fuerza, serias el mejor As que podríamos tener y recompensado como corresponde –

-Lo siento, no me interesa, aparte, ya estoy en una Organización –

-Ratatoskr ¿verdad? –

-Así es – A pesar de la respuesta negativa del pelirosa, la sonrisa de Ryoko no disminuyo para nada –

-Al menos ¿Me puedes prometer que Origami no saldrá muerta de todo esto? –

-Hare mi parte, pero ella también debe poner de la suya –

-¡Entonces brindemos por el acuerdo! – Ryoko brindo con Natsu, ella tenía una copa con champan y el pelirosa un simple vaso con agua –

Las luces del restaurante iluminaron al escenario, en ella subió el padre de Okamine con un parche curativo en su mejilla. Se dirigió al micrófono y comenzó a hablar.

-Les agradezco su presencia en este día, como sabrán, nuestra industria ha trabajado duramente en la creación del más poderoso [Realizador] para ayudar en el combate contra los Espíritu – El señor Okamine mostro tres cabinas cada una con un nombre en específico – Hemos construido con éxito, al menos tres poderosos [Realizadores] para ser usado con eficacia y mejor rendimiento que los que hacen en D.E.M, así que una vez… -

*Boom*

Una explosión ocurrió en el escenario y vieron como tres chicas extranjeras salieron del humo. A pesar de este suceso, el señor Okamine mantuvo su compostura y dijo a continuación, ya que por el pánico, se habían ido casi todos.

-Gente de la AST, estas chicas desean hablar con ustedes, por favor suban al escenario –

Mana, Mikie, Origami, Ryoko junto con Natsu subieron al escenario.

-¡¿Tu también estas aquí Kuro Madoushi?! – Grito con furia Ashley Sinclair - ¡Esta vez no tendrás suerte! - La rubia desenvaino su [Unicorn] –

-No esperaba verte de nuevo Dragneel-san – Dijo con seriedad Leonora Sears –

-Esto se pondrá problemático, no es justo que tengan a Dragneel Natsu-kun con ustedes, es trampa – Cecil O'Brien dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa –

-Oh, me alegro de verlas Sears-san, Sinclair-san, O'Brien-san – Natsu dijo con una sonrisa relajada – Por cierto chicas, encontré a Ashcroft-san –

-¡¿Qué?! – Dijo el trio de wizards –

-Debo decir que es un monstruo, su forma de pelear es muy peligrosa y no había activado su [Territorio] –

-¡Dinos! ¿Dónde está? – Pregunto Cecil algo desesperada –

-Está en D.E.M, creí que lo sabrían, no la he visto desde nuestra pelea, parece que alguien le lavo el cerebro –

-Eso es… - Dijo deprimida Leonora –

-No debemos distraernos chicas – Dijo Cecil – Tenemos una misión justo ahora, debemos enfocarnos –

-¡Sí! – Ahora parece que si iban a pelear –

Una pelea se desencadeno ahora, Mikie ataco a Ashley, Origami a Leonora y Ryoko a Cecil. Natsu miro la intensidad del combate y realmente se preguntó si lo necesitaban con ellas, el pelirosa miro como el señor Okamine estaba sacando un revolver y estaba apuntando a Origami.

-¡Ite! – El padre de Mikie soltó el arma con un gran lamento de dolor, noto que la revolver estaba roja, como si la hubieran puesto en el fuego –

-Ni siquiera lo piense – Dijo Mana con una sonrisa –

-¿Qué acabas de hacer? – Pregunto Natsu a Mana –

-Usted no es el único que puede usar una de tantas 'Lost Magic', Natsu-san – Mana dijo con una sonrisa –

-¡Es tu turno 'Adeptus 2'! – Ashley dio un fuerte golpe que estrello a Mikie contra la pared y se dirigió a atacar a Mana –

-No lo creo… ¡[Karyu no Hoko]! – Un ataque que dejo a todos {incluido Natsu} sorprendió a todos, cuando de la boca de Mana, salió una gran llamarada de fuego puro que impacto a Ashley –

-¡Kya! – Grito Ashley mientras la llamarada, la arrojaba contra una pared –

-Je, nadie puede esquivar mi rugido, ni siquiera tu Ashley-san – Mana sonrió con orgullo –

-Escucha Mana, me debes una explicación – Dijo Natsu con seriedad –

-Sí, sí, claro, pero después – Mana dijo mientras sacudía su mano –

-"Estamos en desventaja total" – Pensó Cecil mientras bloqueaba los ataques de Ryoko –

En cuanto a Origami, parecía lidiar bien contra Leonora, pero no se salvó de unas cuantas balas que rozaban en su cuerpo, dejándole unas heridas visibles.

-No pensamos perder… - Dijo Cecil –

-Déjate de tonterías – Una voz oscura se escuchó, una mujer morena y con aspecto de extranjera apareció, tiene un aura hostil y Natsu vio como estaba a punto de atacar a Cecil por la espalda, pero fue bloqueada por una daga - ¡¿Qué?! –

-Lo siento, pero no me gusta ver un ataque tan cobarde – Impresionadas todas, miraron como Natsu había salvado a Cecil de ser apuñalada por la morena –

-¡No te metas en lo que no te importa rosadito! – Una pelea encarnizada comenzó entre la morena y Natsu – Eres más interesante ¿Cómo te llamas? – Dijo con una sonrisa siniestra –

-Dragneel Natsu, estudiante de Raizen ¿y tú? –

-Liddell Minerva, la mejor de la 'SSS' – Natsu con su daga izquierda intento cortar a Minerva, pero rápidamente se hizo para atrás para evadir el corte –

-¿Mejor? Creí que esa era Ashcroft-san – Natsu dijo con una sonrisa –

Ese comentario del pelirosa, hizo que Minerva pusiera una expresión de pura furia.

-No me compares con esa basura de nuevo… ¡Muere! – Una serie de ataques violentos fueron hechos por Minerva hacia Natsu, alguien que se enfrente a ella, sabe que un solo descuido, equivaldría a la muerte –

-"¿Acaso todas las chicas que usan en [Realizadores] deben tener algún problema mental o moral? Es decir, solo mira a esta mujer Liddell-san y al resto de la SSS – Natsu envolvió su cuerpo en rayo haciéndola retroceder para apartarse de los rayos –

-Tsk, eres más divertido de lo que pensé Kuro Madoushi, ahora entiendo porque Westcott te quiero con tanto afán –

-Gracias por el dato – Respondió Natsu –

-Bueno, no importa de todas formas, me iré por ahora, si tengo algo de suerte, quizás la cabeza de Artemisia por fin sea mía –

-Vaya ¿Qué te hizo para que tengas tantas ganas de matarla? –

-Ella barrio el suelo conmigo, pero eso ya es historia – El pelirosa miro con un rostro aburrido a la morena –

-Como digas, pero no te dejare que sigas causándole más problemas a la AST… te voy a quitar la vida Liddell-san, ya lo decidí – Natsu dijo con seriedad – Francamente te encuentro muy desagradable –

-Inténtalo, te estaré esperando Kuro Madoushi – Vio como Minerva huyo rápidamente –

Natsu miro como Mikie había derrotado a una agonizante Ashley con un nuevo [Realizador]. También como confronto a su padre con una renovación de espíritu que parece haber ganado durante su combate con el trio de la SSS, llegando a sorprenderlo de su nueva actitud.

-¿Necesitas ayuda Origami? – Natsu se acercó a una herida Origami – "[Tenryu no Chiyu]" – Usando la magia curativa del dragón del viento, Natsu curo mágicamente todas las heridas de Origami –

-Gracias – Dijo Origami con una sonrisa –

-No es nada – Respondió el pelirosa –

-Ahora debemos capturarlas – Dijo Ryoko al ver al trio de la SSS muy debilitadas –

-Deténgase capitana Kusakabe – Natsu puso su mano en el hombre de la pelinegra – Ellas no son el verdadero enemigo aquí, lo es esa chica Minerva, debemos ocuparnos de ella –

-¡¿De qué demonios hablas?! ¡Causaron destrucción y enviaron graves a muchas wizards de mi facción, no pienso pasarlo por alto! –

-Lo sé, lo mínimo que merecen es cadena perpetua, pero sería demasiado fácil para ellas, aparte… ¡Oigan! – Natsu les hablo al trio - ¿Si accedo a devolver a Ashcroft-san con ustedes, dejaran de causarle problemas a la AST? – El trio asintió con cierta desconfianza – Déjeme su destino en mis manos capitana, le aseguro que estas chicas no volverán a hacer cosas malas, al menos durante un rato –

Ryoko estaba dudosa, ella obviamente no aceptaría la propuesta de un pelirosa que protege Espíritus, sobrevivió a una bala de francotirador y fue despachado por él, segundos después de intentar matarlo. Pero vio como sus subordinadas miraban con confianza al pelirosa… ella suspiro y dijo.

-No quiero volver a ver sus nombres en ningún reporte mío ¿De acuerdo? – Ryoko miro con dureza a Natsu –

-¡Prometido! – Natsu estrecho la mano de la capitana de la AST – Bueno me iré a casa, vienes conmigo Mana, vamos –

-Está bien – Dijo con aburrimiento la peliazul –

-Nos veremos mañana Origami, Okamine-san –

-Ok – Respondió Origami –

-E-Entendido senpai – y Mikie –

Natsu junto con Mana salieron del restaurante.

-De acuerdo Mana ¿Cómo es que tienes la magia de un [Dragonslayer]? – Pregunta el pelirosa mirando a Mana –

-Oh, era eso… Mana francamente no recuerda como, no estoy mintiéndole, lo obtuve después de un entrenamiento con D.E.M, lo mantuve en secreto y entreno de vez en cuando, como soy la única usuario de la magia de [Dragonslayer] de fuego, es difícil encontrar a alguien con la misma magia –

-Entiendo – Natsu dijo sin ninguna duda – Bueno, otra razón por la que quería traerte, fue para que conozcas a Shiori –

-¿Quién? –

-La que llamas 'Heroine' –

-¿D-De verdad? Estoy algo nerviosa – Dijo Mana chocando sus dos dedos índices con pena –

-Oigan ¿Pueden dejar de actuar como si no estuviéramos? – Dijo una molesta Ashley acompañada de Cecil y Leonora –

-¿Qué hacen? – Pregunto Natsu confundido –

-Bueno Natsu-kun, dijiste que te asegurarías de que no causaríamos problemas, dando a entender que estamos bajo tu cuidado – Dijo Cecil con una sonrisa –

-E-Exacto – Dijo una apenada Leonora –

-"Mi idea original, era que eso las hiciera recapacitar y se fueran a uno de sus escondites, pero creo que no lo dije como debería… ah que importa, seguro que Kotori lo entenderá" – Natsu suspiro y guio al cuarteto de chicas a su casa –

…

-Natsu… te lo digo en serio, cuando te digo que tienes que avisarme cuando hagas este tipo de cosas – Kotori dijo lo más tranquilamente que pudo – Traer a tres terroristas de la SSS y una soldada de D.E.M a tu casa, demuestra el poco valor que tienes por tu bienestar –

Era tal y como esperaba, que Kotori lo regañara al traer a su casa, básicamente a sus enemigos, si bien, podrían atacarlo en cualquier momento o a las demás Espíritus con las cuales estaban charlando relajadamente, salvo Kurumi y Mana, que estaban teniendo una sesión muy tensa de ajedrez.

-Lo estás viendo por el lado malo, están bajo mi ala en estos momentos, no me negaras que estas chicas serian una buena adición a Ratatoskr – Dijo el pelirosa con inteligencia –

-O para tu harem mejor dicho – Kotori dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa –

-De acuerdo, les pediré que seamos enemigos de nuevo ¿Feliz? – Dijo Natsu cruzándose de brazos –

-Ah, para que me molesto, solo asegúrate de tenerlas a raya – Kotori dijo suspirando y guardando su lolipop –

Natsu junto con Shiori, prepararon la cena para todo el grupo de chicas que tenían como invitadas.

-¿Cómo pueden pagar todo esto sus padres, Natsu-san? – Pregunto la peliazul –

-No tengo padres Shiori – La peliazul puso una expresión de culpa – No dijiste nada malo, no te preocupes, pago todo esto gracias a unas… inversiones que tengo escondidas –

-Ya veo – Dijo Shiori con curiosidad –

Natsu termino de hacer la cena junto con Shiori y se sentaron a comer con las demás, la atmosfera a pesar de las inesperadas invitadas, fue muy amigable.

*Toc*

Alguien toco la puerta. Natsu se sintió confundido, el generalmente no recibe visitas, es decir, todas las Espíritus ya están aquí, sin embargo noto cierto aire frio que recorrió su espalda con cada paso que daba a la puerta.

-No esperaba verte de nuevo… - Las chicas miraron como Natsu miraba con una sonrisa y sin brillo en sus ojos a alguien –

-Disculpa por mi aparición tan repentina ¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo importante? – Una suave voz masculina fue la que respondió a lo que dijo Natsu –

-No realmente, pasa – Un chico entro a la casa –

Tiene el cabello negro y corto, usaba una túnica de color negro con una especie de poncho blanco, tenía una sonrisa gentil en su rostro, pero esa simple expresión decía más de lo que mostraba.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar o comer algo? – Natsu pregunto educadamente –

-No gracias, no pienso quedarme mucho tiempo – El pelinegro miro a las chicas y sonrió – Disculpen por molestar a estas horas, me iré unos minutos –

Natsu se sentó enfrente del pelinegro.

-Bien, habla ¿Qué haces aquí… Onii-sama? – Natsu dijo con seriedad –

-¡¿Onii-sama?! – Incluso las chicas de la SSS gritaron –

Zeref siguió sonriendo.

-Me alegro de verte de nuevo, Otouto ¿Cuántos milenios han pasado ya? –

-Muchos como para que me importe realmente, después de todo, eres una grabación que dejaste ¿no? –

Este hombre es Dragneel Zeref, el hermano mayor de Natsu y antiguamente conocido como el 'Kuro Madoushi', cuyo apodo es llamado el pelirosa actualmente por al AST y D.E.M.

-Has cambiado mucho Natsu, te volviste más fuerte de lo que pude imaginar, sin dudas dejaste muy atrás a los Dioses del Ishgar… pero bueno, no me sorprende la verdad – Zeref dio una risa seca – Estoy aquí para advertirte de una amenaza –

-¿De quién puede tratarse, Odín, Zeus, Mefisto? Estoy en buenos términos con ellos desde la última guerra –

-Bueno, eso es obvio, pero yo estaba hablando de ese 'ser' que nos maldijo y sé que recuerdas muy bien –

-Ankhseram – Dijo Natsu con enojo –

-Bingo Otouto, el dios de la vida y la muerte aún sigue por allí, últimamente ha estado muy furioso contigo y está decidido a aniquilarte en algún momento de esta época –

-Sabía que debía matarlo cuando pude, pero… se atravesó el Ragnarok y el viejo Odín me obligo a combatir de su bando haciéndome abandonar el planeta –

Las chicas trataban de comprender toda la charla de hermanos que estaban viendo, poco a poco, fueron descubriendo cosas irreales de Natsu, pero sabían muy bien que no eran bromas.

-Siendo sincero, Ankhseram es el menor de tus problemas por mucho, otra chica está ganando poder alarmantemente, puede que si siga así, te llegue a superar en fuerza y te mate definitivamente… creo que la llamaste Mio o algo así –

-… - Natsu no dijo absolutamente nada, se quedó en completo silencio con una expresión indiferente –

-Al parecer esa mujer también fue maldecida a propósito por Ankhseram, eso fue todo lo que tenía que decirte, es hora de que este último pedazo de mi conciencia desaparezca... suerte Natsu – Zeref desapareció en una brillante luz –

Tohka miro con preocupación a Natsu que se había quedado quieto y silencioso como una estatua. Ella se levantó y fue hasta él.

-¿Natsu? – Tohka lo llama - ¿Natsu? ¿Estás bien? –Tohka no entiendo del todo la plática que tuvo el pelirosa con su hermano mayor, lo que más le asusto fue la expresión que tomo –

-¿Qué sucede Tohka? – El tono de Natsu al igual que su mirada vacía de hace unos segundos desapareció completamente – Gomen, quizás me puse algo extraño, no te preocupes ¿de acuerdo? – Natsu comenzó a frotar con cariño el cabello de Tohka –

-Fumu – Asintió Tohka con una sonrisa –

El ambiente que se puso tan tenso por culpa de Zeref, volvió lentamente a la normalidad. Aunque la preocupación de las Espíritus hacia Natsu, no desaparecía. Cuando era casi hora de dormir, las Espíritus volvieron a los apartamentos para descansar.

-Ya que no son técnicamente Espíritus, dormirán aquí, hay dos cuartos disponibles en el segundo piso, acomódense como deseen –

-¿Cómo sabemos que no nos harás algo pervertido? – Dijo Ashley –

-Estoy muy agotado como para discutir, hasta mañana – Natsu ignoro la rabieta de la rubia y subió a dormir –

Cecil le dio un nada sutil codazo a Ashley.

Parte 3

-Debes aprovechar esta oportunidad Shiori – Kotori estaba en el apartamento de Shiori – Natsu esta tenso y sabes que una mujer es perfecta para relajarlo en más de un sentido –

-¡Ko-Kotori-san! – Shiori se avergonzó por lo dicho –

-Esta es tu oportunidad, invítalo o haz que te invite a una cita y trata de acercarte a Natsu –

-Está bien – Dijo Shiori con un suspiro –

Shiori vio por su ventana la casa de Natsu. Ella fue a su cocina y comenzó a hacer una especie de obento.

-"Aun no se despierta, tomare ventaja" – Pensó Shiori –

Después de cocinar una deliciosa comida, Shiori corrió hasta casa de Natsu, quien abrió la puerta gracias a que cierta chica le diera una copia de la casa del pelirosa. Shiori se dio cuenta que aún no había despertado.

-"Bueno, ya solo faltan diez minutos para que casi se levante, iré a despertarlo" – Shiori fue a la habitación de Natsu, ella vagamente recordó donde estaba – Natsu-san ¿Ya despertaste…? –

Shiori vio como en la habitación de Natsu, el pelirosa dormía roncando graciosamente, pero estaba siendo apretado por una chica que ella conoció apenas ayer, Cecil. Lo tenía abrazado como si fuese un peluche mientras, la wizard de SSS, estaba solo en ropa interior.

-¡¿Qué demonios es esto Natsu-san?! – Grito molesta y avergonzada Shiori –

-¿Qué…? – El pelirosa despertó debido al fuerte ruido – Oh Shiori, ohaiyo ¿Qué haces aquí? Aún falta para el desayuno – Natsu se frotaba su ojo –

-¡Mas importante! ¿Qué hace Cecil-san en tu cama? – Shiori señalo a la castaña –

-Espera ¿A qué te…? – El pelirosa sintió el peso extra en su abdomen y miro que en efecto, Cecil estaba abrazando su torso – Ah… ¡Espera! No es lo que crees –

-¿Porque hay tanto ruido? – Cecil despertó – Ohaiyo Natsu-kun, Shiori-chan – La sonrisa relajada de la wizard saco una vena de enojo a la 'Heroine' –

-¡¿Qué hace en cama de Natsu-san?! – Le grita molesta Shiori a Cecil –

-Oh, tenía frio y quería acurrucarme en alguien calientito ¿Algún problema con eso Shiori-chan? – Natsu solo suspiro viendo como estaba iniciando su día – "Vaya, Cecil sí que es hermosa" – Natsu miro más de cerca a la castaña –

Observo su apariencia, su piel blanca y tersa, un cuerpo atlético que haría babear a su antiguo amigo Gildarts y a Makarov.

-Lo hay, no puede simplemente ir a la habitación de su anfitrión y dormir con él, no es apropiado Cecil-san –

-¿Ah sí? – Cecil puso una sonrisa burlona y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Natsu – A él no parece molestar ¿o si Natsu-kun? – Cecil acerco mucho su rostro al de Natsu –

-B-Bueno yo… - Natsu miro a Shiori que tenía sus mejillas infladas adorablemente – Cecil, vamos, deja de molestar a Shiori, es muy temprano –

-Bu~ que aguafiestas – Cecil hizo un puchero soltando a Natsu –

Después de esto, Natsu se levantó de la cama y se ducho para bajar a prepararse para la rutina.

-Y-Yo te hice el almuerzo – Dijo Shiori tímidamente –

-Te lo agradezco Shiori-san – Ella aún tenía un lindo rostro molesto – De acuerdo, ya no te enojes ¿Qué tal si cuando salga de clases, vamos a divertirnos? –

-¿E-Es una cita? – Dijo Shiori con un sonrojo –

-¡Claro! – Dijo el pelirosa sonriente –

Shiori no pudo evitar sonreír de la emoción, ella tendría una cita con Natsu y estaría mintiéndose si dijera que no deseaba eso. A pesar del corto tiempo que tenia de conocerlo, pudo ver que era el mismo chico que le había descrito Kotori y muy en el fondo de ella, deseaba su atención al igual que sus demás compañeras Espíritus.

Natsu caminaba hacia la escuela junto con Tohka y Kurumi.

-¡Natsu-senpai, Tohka-san! – Volteo a ver quién lo llamaba –

-Ah, ohaiyo Okamine-san – La saluda Natsu –

-¡Ohaiyo Mikie! – Y Tohka –

-Me alegro de verlos y a usted también Kurumi-senpai – Dijo amablemente la pelicastaña –

-Ara, igualmente Mikie-san – Saludo Kurumi con una sonrisa –

Mikie se unió al trio en su caminata a la escuela, Natsu miro como la pelicastaña charlaba divertidamente con Tohka y no le sorprendió que ambas se llevaran bien.

-¿Cree que sea adecuado tener a esas chicas viviendo en su casa Natsu-san? – Le pregunta Kurumi –

-Aun no lo sé, pero le prometí a la capitana Kusakabe que no volverían a causar problemas a la AST – Dijo Natsu –

-¿No lo lastimaron ayer? –

-Esta vez no me deje – Natsu sonrió y dio un fuerte abrazo a Kurumi – Porque Kotori, me dijo que ¡Kuru-chan-nya, no quería que me lastimara nya~! –

El rostro de Kurumi tenía el color de un tomate mientras ella trataba de desesperadamente de quitar al pelirosa.

-¡Quítese, deje de burlarse de mí! – Kurumi dejo de pelear – Mou ¿Por qué soy a la única que molesta? – Dijo Kurumi con un puchero –

-Porque a veces no eres sincera Kurumi –

-U-Ustedes dos se llevan muy bien – Dijo Mikie con sus mejillas algo rojas –

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, las clases pasaron de lo más normal, hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo.

-Natsu-senpai – Mikie había ido al salón de segundo año y busco al pelirosa con quien estaba comiendo con Kurumi, Origami y Tohka - ¿Puedo hablar con usted en privado? –

-Claro – Natsu se levantó y acompaño a Mikie –

La siguió hasta llevarlo a un pasillo desolado por el tercer piso del edificio.

-¿De que querías hablar Okamine-san? – Pregunta Natsu –

-Yo… - Mikie estaba sosteniendo algo entre sus manos - ¡Quería darle esto! –

La pelicastaña le entrego una cajita bien adornada, Natsu pudo oler un aroma de dulces, a lo mucho se podrían tratar de galletas.

-L-Le agradezco que me haya defendido de mi Otou-sama ayer, a pesar de que por mi culpa usted fue herido cuando estábamos detrás de Princess – Dijo cabizbaja Mikie –

-Oye no te preocupes ya por eso – Natsu puso su mano en el hombro de la chica – Es el pasado ahora – Después el pelirosa sonrió – Y gracias por el regalo –

-No es nada realmente senpai – Dijo tímidamente Mikie – Por cierto ¿Es cierto que usted va intentar salvar a Artemisia-san? –

-Por supuesto, si es que no me corta en pedacitos en el proceso o algo, es demasiado fuerte –

-¿Me dejaría ayudarle con esa misión? – Pregunto Mikie con determinación –

-Creo que deberías pensarlo, si decides ayudar, eso te llevaría a insubordinación, problemas con tus compañeras y tratar de atacar a 'DEM industries' la cual, administra de [Realizadores] a la AST, por no hablar de que eso te llevaría a pelear inevitablemente con Ashcroft-san y enfrentarte a varias wizards de DEM con altas probabilidades de morir o ser arrestada, manchando para siempre tu historial ¿Estas segura? – Dijo seriamente el pelirosa –

-¡Lo hare! – La actitud de Mikie no vacilo –

-Bien, pero mantén este secreto de Origami, solo seremos tu y yo ¿de acuerdo? – La pelicastaña asiente con su cabeza –

Natsu sonríe y saca una galleta que le había regalado, cuando el probo, dijo.

-¿Las cocinaste? – Pregunta Natsu –

-Si ¿Están mal? – El niega y dice –

-Son deliciosas, cocinas muy bien, no cabe duda de que harás muy feliz a tu esposo e hijos si los llegas a tener, nos vemos Okamine-san – El pelirosa se aleja comiendo más galletas, mientras la cara de la pelicastaña, adquiere un nuevo tipo de color rojo no registrado – "¡Soy feliz!, disfrute de un delicioso almuerzo de Shiori-san y de las galletas de Okamine-san" – Natsu sonrió mientras varias lagrimas {graciosas} escaparon de sus ojos –

Cuando las clases terminaron, Natsu se dirigió a la cafetería ubicada en el centro de ciudad Tengu, el pelirosa se toparía con Shiori para ir a una cita. A lo lejos la vio con un vestido muy lindo de color azul cielo, parecía una doncella, al menos así lo pensó el pelirosa.

-Lamento la tardanza Shiori-san – Natsu llega y llama la atención de la peliazul – Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado –

-Para nada, acabo de llegar Natsu-san – Shiori dijo con una sonrisa –

-"Por una razón, no le creo, estoy seguro que lleva aquí más tiempo" – Natsu pensó - ¿A dónde quieres ir Shiori? –

-Eh, yo… no lo sé – Dijo apenada la peliazul –

-No te preocupes, mmm ¿Qué tal si vamos al acuario? No está muy lejos de aquí – Pregunto el pelirosa –

-Claro, me encantaría – Dijo Shiori – "No dijo nada de mi atuendo o mi apariencia" – Pensó algo desanimada la peliazul –

La peliazul había recibido un tratamiento de belleza por parte de Kotori y Reine, la hicieron verse muy hermosa para su cita con Natsu.

Por cierto Shiori-san – Natsu dijo con pena – Te ves muy bonita

-Oh, g-gracias – Shiori dijo con un sonrojo – "Si me noto… y es cierto lo que dice Tohka-san, se ve lindo apenado" –

Mientras caminaban, Shiori no pudo evitar mirar la mano del pelirosa, aunque no lo admitiera tan fácil, ella quería que Natsu la tomara de la mano.

-¿Pasa algo Shiori? – El pelirosa había notado como la peliazul lo miraba de forma extraña –

-No es nada – Shiori dijo nerviosamente –

-Vamos, dime, no me burlare o algo – Insistió Natsu –

-Como estamos en una cita, creo… que deberíamos tomarnos las manos – Shiori dijo avergonzada –

-Ya veo, pero no tienes que forzarte si no quieres –

-Fumu – Shiori tomo la mano de Natsu – Quiero tomarte la mano Natsu-san –

-Está bien – Dijo el pelirosa –

Llegaron al acuario. Shiori miro con brillo en sus ojos todas las zonas, la vista de numerosos cardúmenes de todo tipo, la maravillo en más de un sentido, desde simples atunes hasta uno que otro tiburón, incluso Natsu se llegó a sorprender del acuario, el no suele frecuentarlo, así que lo encontró como un espectáculo fascinante.

-Fue divertido – Shiori dijo con una sonrisa – Ahora ¿A dónde vamos? –

-¿Qué tal a la tienda de música? –

-¡Por supuesto! – Shiori aun tomada de la mano con Natsu, lo acompaño –

Llegaron a una gran tienda de música, había una gran variedad de discos de distintos géneros musicales como Rock, pop, metal, contemporáneo, etc. Shiori empezó a escuchar una de las canciones de una Idol llamada Izayoi Miku, mientras el pelirosa escuchaba una canción de AC DC, en su opinión, una de las mejores bandas que había escuchado de rock clásico.

-Vayamos al cine – Cuando salieron, Natsu llevo a Shiori al cine –

El pelirosa dejo que la peliazul escogiera una película que ver. Shiori escogió una película de romance juvenil, algo que a Natsu, le costaría mantenerse despierto, ya que ese género le aburre, compro las palomitas y entraron a la sala.

-"Vaya, es mejor de lo que creí" – Natsu miro la película con interés –

No era la típica película cursi y azucarada que a una chica le gustaba ver, era tratada desde un punto de vista más realista y adecuada al contexto actual, si, hubo una que otra escena romántica, pero no exagerada o empalagosa, fue simple y agradable, Natsu miro que Shiori estaba igual de emocionada viendo la cinta.

-Es una pena que no se hayan quedado juntos – Dijo Shiori –

-Neh, al menos fueron sinceros con sus sentimientos, a veces no todas las historias de amor terminan con finales felices –

-Es un poco lúgubre ese pensamiento Natsu-san –

-Gomen – Dijo apenado el pelirosa –

-No pasa nada – La peliazul sonrió –

La cita con Shiori iba bien, Natsu lo sentía, a pesar de que contaba con la ayuda de Ratatoskr para la cita, decidió que este momento entre Shiori y el, siguiera el curso que debería tener, sin presiones o apresurarse.

-¿Te estas divirtiendo Shiori-san? –

-Sí y mucho – Shiori sonrió lindamente – Sabe, hay algo raro en su comportamiento Natsu-san –

-¿A qué te refieres Shiori-san? –Natsu pregunto confundido –

-Cuando me mira, es como si yo le recordara a alguien, es algo que me ha intrigado desde que nos conocimos… ¿Hay algo que no me quiere decir? –

-Es un poco complicado de explicar, Shiori-san, veras… -

*Alerta*

La alarma contra Terremotos sonó en toda la ciudad, los civiles corrían hacia los refugios dejando confundidos a Natsu y Shiori.

-"No hay ningún Espíritu cercas ¿Qué está pasando?" – Natsu miro en el cielo y vio a una chica que el recordaba de ayer –

-Por fin los encuentro, Kuro Madoushi, Heroine – En el basto cielo, se alzaba Liddell Minerva con un [Realizador] – Es hora de mandarlos al otro mundo –

La wizard lanzo varios misiles muy destructivos, Natsu se preparaba para hacer un hechizo para contrarrestar el bombardeo, pero…

-¡[Baraquiel]! – Un potente ataque cargado de rayos, destruyo los misiles antes de que siquiera, los alcanzase –

Natsu miro como la vestimenta de Shiori había cambiado, parecía que estaba usando una armadura elegante que solían usar los caballeros de antaño, tenía varios símbolos de cruces sagradas. La peliazul parecía sostener una lanza dorada que emanaba un poder atemorizante y rayos salían de la punta.

-¡No dejare que lastimes a Natsu-san! –

Shiori se elevó por los aires y comenzó a lanzar rayos en dirección a Minerva.

-Mocosa idiota, no sabes con quien te metes – Minerva evadió los ataques y desenvaino una espada de energía –

La lucha estaba siendo observada por Natsu, él pensaba seriamente en parar esta pelea y destruir a Minerva de una buena vez. Pero había algo que no encajaba y antes de que se diera cuenta…

*Corte*

La cabeza de Natsu fue cortada totalmente de su cuerpo por lo que parecía ser otra Minerva que miraba maniáticamente lo que hizo, mientras el cuerpo del pelirosa caía al suelo estruendosamente.

-¿Natsu…? – Shiori paro de pelear y miro el cuerpo muerto del pelirosa –

Había sido atacado por otra Minerva, ella no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Miro la cabeza de Natsu siendo pisoteada por la clon quien reía mientras lo hacía.

-Increíbles ¿no? Ese prototipo de Bandersnatch, es capaz de cubrirse con el ambiente, incluso para Kuro Madoushi, le resultaría difícil detectarlo, ahora es cosa de que te deje medio muerta y te llevo con ese idiota de Edgar –

-Cállate – Dijo de manera hueca Shiori – Estas hablando de alguien muy especial para mi… alguien a quien conocí en la primaria desde que éramos niños – Una energía oscura comenzó a salir de Shiori – Debes desaparecer, una mujer como tu debe morir –

[Samael]

La enorme presión de energía hizo retroceder de mala gana a Minerva, el ambiente había cambiado completamente, el atardecer desapareció dando entrada a la noche.

-Eres una chica muy molesta Minerva~ - Dijo Shiori con un tono de voz muy diferente –

La vestimenta de Shiori cambio de la brillante armadura, a una atrevida versión de ella, solo que de color negro, la lanza se había transformado en una espeluznante guadaña.

-¿Se supone que eso debe asustarme? – Dijo desafiante Minerva – No importa, te hare sufrir aún más –

-¡[Samael: Black Thunder]! – Con un corte de su guadaña, Shiori lanzo un ataque muy poderoso de rayos de color negro –

-"Mierda, se ve más peligroso que antes" – Minerva logro evadir el ataque –

*Boom*

Al voltear, noto que el ataque de Shiori había devastado una gran parte de la ciudad a niveles críticos.

-Muere – Shiori apareció rápidamente detrás de Shiori y levantando su guadaña cortó uno de sus brazos –

-¡Aaaaagh! – Grito de dolor la morena quien se desangraba - ¡Maldita perra! –

Usando sus propulsores, Minerva huyo lejos de Shiori mientras ella, aún tenía una expresión muy indiferente.

…

-"Esa maldita hojalata me salto de sorpresa" –

De los escombros salió el pelirosa totalmente ileso, a su lado, estaba el Bandersnatch de Minerva hecho pedazos.

-"¿Esa es Shiori?" – Natsu miro en el cielo a una distinta Shiori – "Esto no puede ser bueno, tengo que apurarme en ayudar" –

De la espalda de Natsu, salieron un par de alas escamosas y comenzó a elevarse en el aire, se puso en medio de Heroine y Minerva.

-Detente Shiori, no sigas – Dijo Natsu - ¿Qué te paso? –

-¿De qué hablas rosadito? Siempre he sido así, ahora si no quieres morir junto con esta tipa, quítate de mi camino – El tono de Shiori se volvió más rudo –

-"Se volvió inversa, es tal y como me la había dicho Mio, tengo que pensar en algo y rápido" – Pensó Natsu y dijo – Escucha Shiori, baja tu arma y hablemos –

-¿Hablar? – Empezó a reír la peliazul - ¿De qué hay que hablar? –

-"Si logro hacerla entrar en razón, quizás pueda calmarla" – Natsu tomo aire y dijo – Lo siento Shiori –

-Me estas confundiendo rosadito, explícate –

-Discúlpame por no haberte salvado durante el incendio – La peliazul abrió con fuerza los ojos – Yo sabía que está sucediendo ese día, tu vida estaba corriendo peligro, pude haber ido a salvarte, pero por mi… egoísmo no lo hice, soy el culpable de lo que te sucedió –

-Eso es… ¡Ite! – Shiori sostuvo su cabeza mientras gemía de dolor –

-¡Shiori! – Natsu voló rápidamente hacia Shiori y la sostuvo entre sus brazos –

Solo para ver como más energía oscura lo envolvía junto con ella.

-¿Dónde estoy? – Natsu estaba en un panorama blanco, totalmente vacío –

-Aquí estas – Enfrente suyo, apareció Shiori con un vestido blanco – Me alegro de verte de nuevo Natsu, ha pasado mucho tiempo –

-Shiori ¿Tu acaso…? – La peliazul asintió tímidamente –

-Sí, recordé todo lo de mi vida pasada, es como si algo dentro de mí se hubiera activado ¿sabes? – Shiori ríe un poco – Vamos, no es divertido verte con esa cara tan melancolía, me harás enojarme –

-No sé qué decir Shido… - Shiori silencio a su Natsu con su dedo índice –

-Ahora soy Shiori, no lo olvides, Shido murió en ese incendio – Shiori sonríe de forma linda – Lamento por recordártelo, pero lo que me molesta es que te culpes por algo que no viene al caso –

-¿A qué te refieres? –

-No fue tu culpa que muriera Bakaryu, nunca te llegue a culpar por ese accidente, solamente deseaba que mi Imouto Kotori, estuviera a salvo y lo estuvo – Shiori mira directo a Natsu – La has estado cuidando por mi desde que mori, no me mientas, porque lo sé –

-S-Solo fue un vistazo realmente – Admitió el pelirosa –

-Bueno, solo hay una forma de me detengas Natsu – Shiori se avergonzó – Ya sabes cuál –

-Entendido –

-Espero que no te sea incomodo besar a una chica que anteriormente fue chico en su última vida –

-De hecho, me pregunto si realmente tienes sentimientos por mí como para poder sellar tus poderes –

-Solo hay una forma de comprobarlo –

En la realidad, Natsu sujeto a Shiori de los hombros y acercándose a su rostro, beso sus labios, mientras Shiori relajaba su cuerpo. El brillo comenzó a desaparecer la forma inversa de Shiori y sus ropas, dejándola inconsciente quizás por agotamiento mental.

-¡Son tan lindos que me dan asco! – Minerva se dispuso a atacar a Natsu por la espalda con su único brazo disponible sosteniendo una espada –

Natsu detuvo el ataque con una sola mano, impresionando a la morena quien la había dejado en el suelo, mientras le ponía su chaqueta para que no se viera su cuerpo expuesto.

-"[Karyuu no Tekken]" – De un fuerte derechazo de fuego en el estómago, Natsu mando a volar a Minerva a la pared – "[Ekibyo no Hoko]" – El pelirosa utilizo el rugido del dragón de la peste para envenenar a Minerva –

-¡Aaaagh! – Vio cómo se retorcía de dolor, mientras su piel se tornaba en un color gris muy desagradable –

El cuerpo de Minerva dejo de retorcerse para finalmente caer muerte debido a la nube de gas toxica que inhalo del pelirosa.

-Es hora de ir a casa – Natsu tomo a Shiori y voló lejos de la ciudad en ruinas –

Parte 4

-Fue más rápido de lo que pensé – Westcott miro como el cuerpo sin vida de Edgar Caroll caía sin su cabeza – Buen corte Ellen –

-Este fue un final muy digno para una cucaracha como esta – Ellen estaba usando su [Realizador]

-Relájate, debemos darle gracias a Natsu-kun y Heroine de encargarse de la señorita Liddell, el buen Edgar si tenía muy bien trazado sus planes, es casi una lástima que se le hayan torcido las cosas a último momento –

-¿En serio alabaras a esta escoria Ike? – Ellen dijo molesta –

-Cualquiera que se atreva a desafiarme, es digno de mi alabanza, ahora vayámonos de aquí, que los de limpieza se encarguen de esto –

Ambos abandonaron el edificio y se dirigieron a la sucursal de D.E.M

-Ellen, necesito que captures a Natsu-kun y a Princess a toda costa, llévate a la señorita Ashcroft contigo y también recibirán la ayuda de unas aliadas – Westcott saco su [Beelzebub] y al abrirlo varias hojas salieron del libro tomando la forma de varias chicas idénticas – Estas son las hijas del Rey demonio, Nibelcol, trata de planificar tu jugada, tomate el tiempo que necesites –

-Así será Ike – Ellen sonríe de forma maliciosa –

El siguiente capítulo será **'Vol. 5: Tormentosas vacaciones'** Las vacaciones de verano darán inicio, nada podría salir mal ¿o sí?


	5. Vol 5: Tormentosas vacaciones

Vol. 5: Tormentosas vacaciones

Parte 1.

Verano.

Es considerada por muchas personas, como la época más calurosa de todo el año. Esta temporada comienza a finales de junio y concluye a mediados de septiembre para dar inicio al otoño.

Aunque para muchos, el calor no es muy agradable y puede ser insoportable. Para otros, es considerada la mejor época del año, debido a que muchos estudiantes de casi todas las ramas educativas, salen a un pequeño receso, así como algunos trabajadores.

Los principales destinos para muchas personas en esta época, es ir a refrescarse a la playa o piscina pública más cercana, pero casi todos optan por la primera opción por mucho y créanme que nos los culpo.

En fin… por las calles de ciudad Tengu bajo un ardiente sol, un pelirosa camina junto con dos chicas, ambas parecen ser de su misma edad.

-Chicas. De verdad, no tenían por qué acompañarme. Podrían haberse quedado bajo el aire acondicionado con las demás.

El pelirosa dice con una sonrisa.

-No Natsu. Tohka-san y yo acordamos que te ayudaríamos a llevar las compras.

Dijo la peli azul con un tono solemne.

-¡Umu! Shiori tiene razón. Me encanta ayudar a Natsu. – Dijo con una mueca alegre la peli purpura.

-Les agradezco mucho Tohka, Shiori.

Así es, Natsu estaba siendo acompañado por la espíritus Tohka 'Princess' Yatogami y Shiori 'Heroine' Itsuka. Las cuales ambas fueron selladas por Natsu semanas atrás y ahora viven una vida común como personas normales.

Mientras el trio caminaba hacia el supermercado y están a punto de dar vuelta en la esquina…

-¡Lo siento, no lo vi!

Tohka se disculpa debido a que choco con alguien.

-No te preocupes muchacha. Fue mi culpa.

El hombre también ofrece disculpas a Tohka. La apariencia del tipo parecía rondar por los 50 años, aunque aún parecía conservado a pesar de que estaba en una silla de ruedas.

La mujer que lo ayudaba a moverse, se ve que tiene alrededor de aproximadamente treinta años o al menos eso parece. Su cabello es corto de color rubio nórdico, sus ojos son azules y al igual que el hombre, está usando un traje formal.

-"Esto definitivamente no es casualidad."

Pensó Natsu mirando con seriedad a ambas personas.

-Me alegro no haberte lastimado, me hubiera sentido horrible si una dama linda como tú se lesione.

El hombre dijo eso en un tono bromista. Aunque es una suposición, aquel tipo parecía que ha tenido suerte con las mujeres en años anteriores.

-Lamento molestarlos muchachos, pero ¿Podrían decirme donde podemos encontrar el hospital público?

-Siga derecho hasta el segundo semáforo, después de vuelta a la izquierda. Continúe por tres calles más y lo encontrara enfrente de usted.

Natsu le dijo eso al hombre en silla de ruedas.

-Disculpa mi torpeza joven, pero mi colega y yo no tenemos mucho en este país. Así que aún no sabemos ubicarnos ¿Nos podrías acompañar? Por cierto me pueden llamar Baldwin y la dama que me acompaña se llama Karen.

El hombre llamado Baldwin dijo con una sonrisa apenada.

-Un gusto en conocerlos.

Fue la breve respuesta de la mujer llamada Karen.

Natsu miro por un momento a Baldwin. Se voltea con Tohka y Shiori.

-Chicas. Adelántense a la tienda y espérenme allí ¿de acuerdo?

Ambas espíritus asintieron y dijeron.

-¡Umu!

-Está bien Natsu.

Las chicas se alejaban de la vista mientras eran observadas por el peli rosa quien tenía una mirada seria en su rostro. Ahora fijo su atención a Baldwin y Karen.

-¿Me pueden decir que hacen ustedes dos aquí Elliot, Karen?

El tono del peli rosa indica que no estaba de humor para aguantar las bromas de nadie.

-Por favor tranquilícese míster Dragneel. No tenemos deseos hostiles con usted ni con los espíritus.

La verdadera identidad el hombre en silla de rueda es Elliot Baldwin Woodman, fundador de la Organización en la protección de espíritus 'Ratatoskr'.

-La última vez que me dijiste algo parecido, me disparaste en la cara e intentaste quitarme a Mio. Así que disculpa si no les tengo mucha confianza.

-Y no lo culpo. No he hecho absolutamente nada para que me haya ganado su confianza todavía. Más bien, lo empuje de nuevo en este asunto… pero sabe una cosa, en el fondo me siento aliviado de que esas chicas estén teniendo una vida feliz a su lado.

Natsu vio la sinceridad en las palabras de Elliot, así que relajo su expresión un poco.

-¿Aun quieres que te lleve al hospital o solo es pretexto?

-Oh, eso no era mentira. Necesito hacerme unos exámenes. Karen me está presionando mucho últimamente.

-Es por su bienestar Elliot.

Karen dijo eso en un tono plano.

-Y me alegro de verlo nuevamente Dragneel-san. Lamento los problemas que le ha causado mi hermana mayor,

El nombre completo de esta mujer es Karen Nora Mathers, hermana menor de Ellen Mira Mathers la cual es considerada como 'La maga más fuerte del mundo'.

-No te preocupes por eso. No es tu culpa de todas formas Karen. Ahora vayamos, no quiero que Tohka y Shiori sigan esperando más.

Natsu acompaña a Elliot y a Karen camino al hospital.

-Nunca creí que usted llegaría a trabajar con usted míster Dragneel. Me dio un profundo alivio cuando Kotori me dijo que cooperaria con nosotros.

-Ah, supongo que no podía evitar hacer la vista gorda más tiempo.

Natsu contesto con un tono indiferente.

A pesar en la extraña forma en que fue el encuentro entre Natsu y Elliot. La atmosfera entre ellos es menos hostil a como lo fue hace muchos años atrás.

-No sé si sea apropiado decir esto, pero… esa chica Shiori, me recuerda mucho a Mio cada vez que la veo.

-Alucinas viejo. No le veo ningún parecido a ambas.

Natsu respondo de manera tangente.

"Sí. Ambas ahora tienen cierto parecido. Shiori tiene un poco de aroma en Mio en ella ¿Me pregunto qué tipo de experimento hizo con ella?"

Natsu no pudo evitar pensar en las palabras que había dicho Woodman. El peli rosa quería saber qué fue lo que sucedió con Shiori, pero a la vez no.

También el detalle de que Takamiya Mana, hermana menor de Shiori, es una usuaria de la magia perdida de [Dragon Slayer], causo mucho más preguntas para Natsu. Sabía que el origen de dicho poder venia de una lacrima que le fue implantada, pero la cuestión es ¿Quién se la puso? O mejor dicho ¿Quién era capaz de crear lacrimas de [Dragon Slayer]? El único mago capaz de hacer eso es Natsu…

-Supongo que tiene razón. La edad está comenzando a afectarme. Por cierto, he notado que se vuelve más joven en cada encuentro nuestro mister Dragneel.

-Se le dice, pasar desapercibido Elliot.

La caminata siguió por varios minutos hasta que llegaron al Hospital público de Tengu.

-Le agradezco de habernos guiado hasta aquí mister Dragneel.

Elliot dijo eso con un genuino tono respetuoso.

-De nada. Y tampoco tienes que ser tan formal conmigo, solo llámame Natsu.

-Oh… está bien Natsu.

Natsu solo asintió con su cabeza. Metió su mano en su bolsillo y saco una especie de roca que parecía un cristal.

-Eso es…

-Una lacrima de [Dragon Slayer].

-C-Creí que solo eran un mito. En nuestro pueblo, ningún mago o alquimista fue capaz de crear con éxito alguna lacrima de este calibre ¿Por qué me muestra eso?

-Porque sé que también tienes tus problemas y como dice el dicho 'El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo'. Esta lacrima contiene la magia de [Dragon Slayer] de la luz, úsala en cuanto veas peligro inminente y hazlo rápido. El proceso de asimilar la lacrima lleva tiempo.

Natsu entrego la lacrima a Elliot y dio media vuelta para irse, pero se detuvo y sin mirarlo dijo.

-No hagas que me arrepienta de haber confiado en ti ¿Te queda claro?

-Entendido. Gracias Natsu.

Elliot dijo con seriedad y Natsu se fue dando por terminado el asunto entre ambos, aunque presentía que esta no sería la última que vería al líder de Ratatoskr.

Natsu corrió de regreso al supermercado para encontrarse de nuevo con Shiori y Tohka.

Para su suerte, Shiori y Tohka ya habían echado todo lo que habían venido a comprar, ahorrándolo mucho tiempo al peli rosa.

-¿Conocías a esas personas Natsu?

Pregunta Shiori con curiosidad.

-Algo así, pero no te preocupes. No son malas personas… por cierto ¿Quién hecho diez litros de helado?

-Mun~, fui yo.

Tohka respondió con una sonrisa inocente.

Natsu solo pudo sentir como una gota de sudor baja por su mejilla. Sabía de antemano que el estómago de Tohka no tenía fondo, pero encontró algo exagerado diez litros de helado.

El peli rosa junto con ambas espíritus, estaban de regreso en casa, la residencia Dragneel.

-¡Quédate quieta!

-¡No! ¡Suélteme Kotori-san!

Al entrar a casa, Natsu vio algo que encontró muy peculiar. Dentro de su casa esta Kotori junto con Reine quien llevaba una especie de botiquín medico e intentaban forzosamente de hacerle una especie de chequeo a Mana.

-¡Ayúdame Onii-sama, Onee-sama!

Después de que Shiori fuese sellada. Las visitas de Mana se hicieron más frecuentes en la residencia Dragneel, ya sea para visitar a su 'Onee-sama' Shiori o su 'Onii-sama' Natsu. El peli rosa encontró extraño ser llamado Onii-sama por alguien, aunque a él no le importaba como lo llamaran, siempre que no fuese un insulto o un título formal.

-¿Qué haces Kotori?

Natsu pregunta mientras pone sus bolsas de comestibles en la mesa.

-Tratando de ayudar a esta chica tan terca de aceptar un simple diagnóstico médico.

-¡Ya le dijo que Mana está en perfectas condiciones!

El peli rosa suspira y se pone frente a Mana.

-¿Onii-sama?

-Solo trata de calmarte Mana. Deja que Kotori te ayude, puedes confiar en ella.

-No se trata de eso, me encuentro bien.

Mana dijo con muchos nervios.

-Pasaste por el mismo proceso que las demás wizards de DEM.

La peli azul asiente.

-Ya veo, no te muevas…

Natsu pone su mano en la cabeza de Mana y una especie de energía de color azul sale de su mano.

[Tenryu no Chiyu]

La ancestral magia del [Dragon Slayer] del viento, tenía una habilidad que permitía curar hasta las lesiones y heridas más severas que la medicina común no podría.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso Onii-sama?

-Algo que te hará sentir mejor

"¿Eh? El dolor esta…"

Mana pensó con incredulidad ya que sentía que su dolor desaparecía de su cuerpo.

El tratamiento que se sometían las wizards de DEM para que lograran usar la [Unidad de Combate Realizadora] o sencillamente llamarlo [Realizador], era uno realmente duro y mortífero. Muchas candidatas llegaron a perder la vida durante esas pruebas. Pero las que si consiguieron pasarla, tuvieron que pagar un precio muy alto para ser capaces de usar [Territorio] y una pizca de magia… perder años de sus vidas y sufrir dolores extremos si llegaran a exceder su uso con el [Realizador].

-Conociendo los retorcidos métodos DEM, no me extrañaría que estuviera en un estado crítico. Lo que estoy usando es magia curativa, te ayudara a curar las heridas que te han hecho todos estos años.

-P-Pero yo no…

-Ahora no vivirás solamente diez años más de vida, sino hasta ochenta o noventa años. Claro, si te cuidas bien y eso.

-E-Entonces…

Mana no sabía que decir. Sus malestares desaparecieron como si nunca hubieran existido en primer lugar.

-¡Onii-sama, gracias!

La peli azul abrazo con fuerza a Natsu.

-De nada.

El peli rosa frotaba el cabello de Mana con cierto cariño.

-Aun así, creo que debemos checarte. No dudo del poder curativo de Natsu, pero todavía no te salvas de que te revisemos.

-¡No~! Onii-sama curo a Mana. Ella ya está bien, no necesito que me revisen.

Natsu suspiro y miro a Mana.

-Ya escuchaste Mana. Shiori y yo nos preocupamos mucho por ti. Ahora deja de comportarte como una niña malcriada y obedece a Kotori.

-Pero… ¡Mu! Está bien.

Mana hizo un lindo puchero y acompaño a Kotori.

-Lamento mucho el comportamiento de mi Imouto, Natsu.

Shiori se está disculpando con cierta pena.

-No te preocupes. No es gran cosa.

Natsu fue a acomodar su despensa y guardar los helados en el congelador.

"Ahora que recuerdo. Kurumi me dijo que si podía traerle un helado o algo, creo que le llevare un poco."

El peli rosa saco un bote lleno con helado de napolitano.

-Chicas, iré con Kurumi. No tardare.

-¡De acuerdo!/ ¡Umu!

Contestaron Shiori y Tohka.

Natsu salió de su casa y camina hacia los apartamentos para los espíritus. Sube por los menos tres pisos.

*Timbre*

-¿Kurumi? ¿Estas despierta?

Natsu toca el timbre, pero no recibe respuesta del otro lado.

*Toc*

Toca la puerta con su puño un par de veces, pero nada.

-Lo siento, voy a pasar.

Natsu abre la puerta de Kurumi con cuidado de no interrumpir lo que estuviera haciendo. Él pensó por un momento que alguien habría entrado en el apartamento de Kurumi, pero lo descarto porque no había anomalías en el área.

Si un enemigo hubiera entrado en los apartamentos, el peli rosa lo hubiera detectado de inmediato con sus habilidades. Ya sea por su poderoso olfato y/o sentir presencias fuera de lo común.

-¿Estás aquí Kurumi?

El aroma de la peli negra guio a Natsu hasta la sala principal donde encontró a la susodicha.

Estaba vistiendo ropa muy ligera, una camiseta de tirantes de color gris sin sostén y unas simples bragas.

Está durmiendo plácidamente en el suelo y alrededor de ella, hay varias envolturas de chocolates, patatas fritas y unas cuantas paletas de hielo. Por no hablar de que en su televisor estaba en un canal de anime.

"No creí que podría verse tan pacífica. Ni siquiera creería que ella fue capaz de matar a más de diez mil personas."

La vida de Kurumi sin dudas, había cambiado para mejor. Natsu había sido testigo de que Kurumi de verdad, estaba disfrutando de ser una chica normal como Tohka. Ella se había vuelto muy cercana tanto a Tohka como sus demás compañeras espíritus.

"Lo mejor sería despertarla. Ya son las dos de la tarde, debería hacerla comer algo. No creo que simple comida chatarra vaya a bastarle."

-Kurumi.

Natsu sacudió suavemente a Kurumi.

-¿Mmm?

Respondió con un simple gemido perezoso.

-Es hora de despertar dormilona.

-Ara… ¿Qué hace aquí Natsu-san?

Kurumi se despierta y comienza a frotar sus ojos mientras bosteza.

-Vine a ver como estabas. Ya es de tarde ¿No piensas comer algo?

Kurumi poco a poco fue reaccionando y vio como estaba su sala. Repentinamente recupero su compostura y un leve rubor se pintó en sus pálidas mejillas.

-¡Salga ahora de mi casa! ¡No me vea así, váyase!

Kurumi dijo con una profunda vergüenza mientras empujaba a Natsu fuera de su apartamento.

-Está bien, ya me voy.

Kurumi le cerró la puerta en sus narices.

-¡Estaré en su casa en unos minutos! ¡No me espere!

-O-Ok…

Natsu no dijo nada más y se alejó del apartamento de Kurumi.

El peli rosa bajo al segundo piso dispuesto a regresar a su casa.

-¿Esa fue Kurumi?

En una de las puertas vio a una peli verde que parecía estar en sus veinte años.

-¿Natsumi?

El nombre de la peli verde, es Natsumi 'Witch' Dragneel. Tal y como escucharon, ahora Natsumi junto con su 'Imouto' Yoshino, se apellidan Dragneel. Ese fue un pedido hecha por ambas, algo que sorprendió mucho al peli rosa y acepto de buena gana, aunque en el fondo se sintió un poco apenado por esa solicitud.

-Ah, hola Natsu. Es raro verte por aquí, esta Onee-san te extraña.

Natsumi corrió a abrazar a Natsu, cabe resaltar que la oji verde solo está usando una camisa blanca de botones y unas bragas.

-Sí, Natsumi, yo también te extrañe.

El peli rosa corresponde el abrazo de Natsumi.

-H-Hola Natsu-san

-¡Iya! Llegamos en un momento incomodo ¿No es así Natsu-kun?

La pequeña peli celeste es Yoshino Dragneel acompañada de su marioneta Yoshinon.

-Me alegro de verlos ¿Todo en orden?

Natsu no es inmune a la ternura de la peli celeste y cada vez que la ve, le da unas palmaditas en su cabeza.

Después de unas cuantas horas, las espíritus se reunieron en la casa del peli rosa para la hora de la cena. Las cosas habían estado relativamente tranquilas últimamente, no ha habido actividad de otros espíritus o de la AST. Un aire de total calma se ha respirado las últimas semanas, hasta el punto de que se ha vuelto monótono.

-¿Mmm?

Natsu está a punto de ir a dormir, pero miro por su ventana al exterior, es como si estuviera buscando algo. Pero al final se rinde y se acuesta a dormir.

El reloj digital que tenía Natsu a su lado, está marcando las 3:32 a.m.

-¡Miren! ¡Su cabello es rosado!

-No parece gran cosa.

-¿Este chico es el que Otou-sama quiere que capturemos?

-¡Parece pan comido!

Aunque suene difícil de creer, los sucesos que están pasando ahora mismo, se están desarrollando en los sueños del peli rosa.

Natsu está usando su uniforme escolar y se encontraba en las calles nocturnas de su vecindario que estaba iluminado solo con la resplandeciente luz de luna.

El peli rosa miraba como un montón de chicas idénticas estaban paradas enfrente de él. Su cabello es oscuro atado en dos coletas, sus ojos son azules y parecía usar una especie de banda en su cabeza, cuyo símbolo es una cruz invertida y su edad física parecía rondar en los 15 años al menos.

-¿Así que ustedes vinieron de [Beelzebub] verdad?

Natsu pregunto con curiosidad.

-¡Así es!

-Umu, eres más listo de lo que parece.

-Somos las hijas de [Beelzebub].

-Nos llamamos Nibelcol. Ahora vas a sufrir a nuestras manos.

Estas chicas son una de las tantas habilidades que poseía el Rey demonio [Beelzebub].

"¡[Shi no Hoshoku]!"

Natsu recita mentalmente uno de los hechizos más mortíferos que posee en su arsenal [La magia Oscura de Ankhseram] el dios de la muerte. Ya que el efecto causante es de arrebatar la vida de cualquier ser vivo que este en su radio de ataque.

Una esfera de materia negra se expande dónde está parado el peli rosa y arrasa con todo lo que está a su paso.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!

-¿Acaso eso fue magia de muerte?

Solo dos Nibelcol lograron evadir a tiempo el ataque de Natsu. Las otras dos no corrieron con la misma suerte.

-Ahora lárguense de mis sueños y díganle a Westcott que no esté fastidiando tan tarde. O de lo contrario sufrirán al igual que esas dos.

Natsu señalo las cenizas del par de Nibelcol que fueron destruidas por él.

-¡Esto no se quedara así!

-No las pagaras. Traeremos a ese par de rubias y te pateáremos el trasero.

"Genial, ahora me atacan en mis propios sueños."

Natsu pensó con cierta amargura.

Parte 2

-¿Iremos de vacaciones?

Las espíritus junto con Mana, Origami y Mikie, están reunidas en la casa de Natsu.

-Sí. Pensé que sería lo mejor ¿saben? Estamos de vacaciones y es verano, así que ¿Por qué no?

-¿A dónde iremos Natsu?

Pregunta Tohka al peli rosa.

-A la playa por supuesto.

Natsu dijo con una sonrisa a la peli purpura.

-Ara, suena divertido

Comento Kurumi.

-¡Genial, iremos a la playa!

Dijo Natsumi levantando sus manos.

-¿Incluso nosotras Dragneel-senpai?

Pregunta Okamine Mikie, kouhai de Natsu y miembro de la AST junto a Origami.

-Por supuesto, de lo contrario no las hubiera invitado ¿Acaso ya tenías planes Mikie?

-No realmente.

Respondió la peli castaña.

-¿Qué hay de ti Origami?

Natsu mira a la albina esperando una respuesta.

-Iré, pero antes necesitare tu ayuda Natsu.

-¿De qué se trata?

-No cuento con un traje de baño, me gustaría que me acompañaras a elegir uno.

-¡¿EHHHHHHH?!

Fue la reacción de todas las chicas en casa de Natsu.

-¡¿Por qué le pides eso Tobiichi Origami?!

Tohka se muestra muy molesta por la petición de Origami.

-No veo porque debería haber problemas con pedirle a mi amante, que me acompañe a comprar un traje de baño. Es de lo más normal.

-¡No te dejare hacer lo que quieras con Natsu!

Tohka se aferró al brazo de Natsu mientras mira con furia hacia Origami.

-Esa no es tu decisión Yatogami Tohka.

Origami imito el mismo gesto que Tohka y se aferró al brazo libre de Natsu.

-Mantengan la calma por favor.

Sorprendiendo a más de uno, una peli lila apareció en la sala. Se trata de Murasame Reine, oficial analista de Fraxinus y maestra de apoyo en el grupo 2-4 en 'Raizen High School' donde cursan Kurumi, Natsu, Origami y Tohka.

-Um ¿Qué hace aquí Reine-sensei?

Mikie pregunta con total confusión al ver a la maestra de Física en casa de su senpai.

-Vine a proponer una medida más pacífica para todas.

De alguna manera, Reine logro calmar la situación con las chicas.

"A veces olvido que es una excelente salvavidas. Gracias Reine."

Pensó el peli rosa.

-¿Y eso sería?

Pregunta Origami a su profesora.

-Que todas ustedes sean acompañadas por Naruto a comprarse un traje de baño.

"Es broma ¿no?"

Mientras el peli rosa estaba en su mente, las chicas parecían de acuerdo con la idea de Reine.

"No, parece que no lo es."

Natsu junto con Reine, acompañaron a las espíritus junto con las chicas de la AST a la tienda de trajes de baño.

-Neh Reine, yo no sé nada sobre traje de baños.

El peli rosa le dijo en un susurro a Reine.

-No tiene mucha ciencia Naruto. Basta con que les des cumplidos. Aparte debemos mantener el medidor de emociones de Kurumi, Natsumi, Shiori, Tohka y de Yoshino altos.

-De acuerdo.

Natsu no replico más y se centró en la tara que le impartió Reine.

*Tienda de ropa Tengu*

Espíritus, wizards y demás, entraron al local de ropa.

-¿Este me quedara bien Onee-sama?

Pregunta Mana a Shiori.

-¡Claro! Se te vera lindo Mana.

Le responde Shiori con una sonrisa.

-¿Q-Que deberíamos usar Natsumi-san?

-¿Mmm? Un simple bañador bastara para ti Yoshino.

También se veían que Yoshino y Natsumi se están decidiendo por un traje de baño.

-¿Cuál escogerá usted Origami-san?

-El que revele más.

Mikie está al lado de Origami examinando las prendas.

-¡Qué bien! Hay en color negro.

-¿Mu? ¿Cuál se verá mejor?

Kurumi se había decidido por uno mientras ayuda a Tohka.

-¿Tu no compraras uno Naruto?

Pregunta Reine a Natsu.

-Ya tengo uno.

"Bueno, en realidad no. Pero con magia, soy capaz de crear algo tan simple como un simple short de piscina"

-Natsu.

El DS reacciona ante el llamado de su nombre y dirige su atención a Origami.

-¿Qué tal?

Origami está usando un bikini de color negro.

-Te queda muy bien.

Fue la respuesta de Natsu la cual hizo sonreír con orgullo a la albina.

"A pesar de no tener grandes proporciones como Kurumi o Tohka, e incluso Natsumi adulta. Origami no tiene mucho que envidiarles."

Natsu pensó mientras admiraba el físico de la albina.

-¡No me ganaras Tobiichi Origami! ¡Mírame Natsu!

Tohka deslizo la cortina y dejo ver el traje de baño que está usando. Es un bikini de color purpura oscuro.

-¿Co-Como me queda?

El traje de baño Tohka no dejaba nada a la imaginación, también acompañado de timidez, la hace más irresistible todavía.

-¿Esto te hace sentir algo Natsu?

-S-Si, pero… ¡Solo escoge un bañador y ya!

Natsu dijo mientras volteaba a otro lado para que no viera que sus mejillas se teñían de color rojo.

-Umu.

Tohka obedeció con una sonrisa alegre y volvió al vestidor para cambiarse.

-Na-Natsu-san, ayúdeme.

El peli rosa escucho los débiles quejidos de Yoshino detrás de la cortina de un vestidor.

-¿Estas bien Yoshino? ¿Te lastimaste?

-N-No Natsu-san. No estoy bien, necesito ayuda aquí, por favor.

"Me meteré en un problema si abro la cortina e intento ayudarla"

Natsu miro a Mana y Shiori.

-Chicas, ayuden a Yoshino.

Ambas hermanas asintieron y entraron a ayudar a la peli celeste. No es como si el DS no quisiera ayudar a Yoshino, el problema es que la peli celeste tenía una apariencia infantil y abrir la cortina para verla en paños menores no era una muy buena idea, no porque tuviera pensamiento aberrantes, sino porque se metería en problemas legales y una de las cosas que odia Natsu en esta época, son los juicios.

-Lamento las molestias senpai.

Le dice Mike con pena.

-Ah, he estado en peores situaciones. No te preocupes ¿Compraste algo?

-Sí, recibí ayuda de Reine-sensei.

-Ya veo.

"Mmm, no veo a Kotori entre el grupo ¿Le habrá pasado algo?"

-Kotori está ocupada con un asunto en Fraxinus. Dijo que no vendría, pero ya tiene un traje de baño.

Como si leyera su mente, Reine le dijo a Natsu eso.

-Entiendo.

…

Natsu y compañía volvieron a sus hogares después de un largo día en la tienda de ropa.

-Me alegro de verte de vuelta Natsu.

Natsu había sido acompañado por Reine en todo el camino, le comento que necesitaba hablar con el sobre un asunto con Kotori.

-¿Qué pasa Kotori?

-Necesitamos hablar de varias cosas. Por ejemplo, el día en que Onee-chan y tú fueron atacados por Liddell Minerva.

Kotori tenía una expresión seria en su rostro.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Cuando fuiste decapitado por un 'Bandersnatch' de Minerva, algo dentro de Shiori despertó e hizo que se volviera 'inversa'… te había dicho que no te dejaras atacar.

-Me agarro de sorpresa.

Las palabras de Natsu fueron sinceras y Kotori lo noto.

-Cierto, pero eso no explica como apareciste segundos después como si nada hubiera pasado.

Natsu suspiro y dijo.

-Soy inmortal.

Un silencio sepulcral sucedió en la residencia Dragneel.

-Entonces, no puedes morir.

Respondió Reine.

-Exacto. No importa cuántas veces me cercenen, me rompan los huesos o destruyen completamente mi cuerpo… yo no moriré. En eso consiste la maldición de Ankhseram.

-Entonces ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Natsu se sentó en el sofá y dijo con indiferencia.

-Miles de años ¿Otra pregunta?

-Yo tengo una Naruto ¿Quién es Ankhseram? Kotori y las demás te han oído mencionarlo un par de veces.

Natsu miro su mano izquierda y una extraña energía oscura emana de ella.

-Ankhseram es el dios de la muerte. La causa por la que soy un inmortal es por su culpa, me maldijo con su poder. Esta magia… es capaz de borrar todo rastro de vida con quien entra en contacto con ella plantas, animales, seres humanos y demás.

Una pizca de terror se dibujó en el rostro de Kotori, pero Reine aún se mantiene estoica y presta atención.

-¿Cuál es el verdadero alcance de tu poder Natsu?

Pregunta Kotori con nervios.

-Soy capaz de aniquilar todo rastro de vida que haiga en el planeta.

Natsu dijo sin una pizca de vacilación o culpa absoluta.

-¿Por qué te maldijo Ankhseram?

Ahora pregunta Reine.

-Cuando derrote a mi hermano mayor Onii-sama, había destruido todo rastro de [La magia Oscura de Ankhseram] que tenía en su interior. Zeref en realidad era una marioneta suya, él se molestó conmigo por eso y me maldijo por haberlo desafiado.

Tanto como Reine y Kotori se mantenían estoicas.

-¿Alguien más supo de tu condición?

-Solo mi antigua nakama, Heartfilia Lucy. Ella se enteró al final de sus últimos días.

-¿Y qué has hecho desde entonces?

-Mmm, después de que la Era Mágica terminara. Los Dioses y varios seres mitológicos escogieron a este planeta como su campo de batalla para una guerra que fue llamada **Ragnarök**

Kotori levanta la mano.

-¿Participaste?

Natsu asintió y continúo hablando.

-Odin y sus hijos, Thor y Tyr me amenazaron con destruir a la humanidad si no peleaba de su bando. El Padre de Todo sabia de mis habilidades y me considero como un perfecto soldado. Participe con la promesa de que dejarían el planeta reconstruido cuando terminara la guerra y el mínimo de bajas humanas… sin embargo, cuando todo termino, trato de traicionarme.

Natsu tomo aire un momento.

-¿Qué paso después Natsu?

-Asesine al hijo de Odin, Tyr. En su rabia me mando a Helheim para que fuera asesinado por la reina de ese infierno, Hela. Pero de alguna manera sabia de mí y deseaba ver muerto a Odin por matar a su padre Loki, me permitió volver con la condición de matar a Odin. El viejo y yo peleamos en una batalla que duro un par de siglos, es decir, un dios que fue conocido como 'Padre de Todo' y un mago-demonio que es básicamente inmortal, no fue una pelea corta. Al final, Odin cayo, pero si lo mataba provocaría la ira de Asgard y lo último que quería es que me buscaran. Así que llegue a un nuevo acuerdo con Odin, prometí no matarlo a cambio de que ningún dios volviera a pisar nunca el planeta tierra, el accedió a pesar de la enorme negativa de su hijo Thor que me quería muerto… después de eso, me cedió su lanza [Gungnir] como una prueba del tratado que hicimos.

"¡[Kanso: Gungnir]!"

Natsu para demostrar que no mentía, uso su magia de [Re-equipar] y una lanza elegante apareció en sus manos. A diferencia de la que usaba Shiori gracias a su ángel [Baraquiel], [Gungnir] era un poco más intimidante.

-Esa es mi historia. Lo demás que sucedió años posteriores no es muy relevante, más que cuando conocí a Mio y nada más.

-¿Conociste al Primer Espíritu?

Pregunta Kotori aun anonadada por la explicación de Natsu y cuan poderoso es en realidad.

-Sí, hace treinta años. La rescaté antes de que DEM le pusiera las manos encima, después de eso… no recuerdo nada más.

-¿A qué te refieres Naruto?

-No sabría explicarlo del todo, es como si alguien hubiera bloqueado mis recuerdos y mi habilidad de visualizar o escuchar a Mio, pero aun puedo sentir su presencia en periodos muy cortos del día… esa es mi historia Kotori, Reine.

-¿No te duele?

Natsu mira a Kotori.

-Qué te lastimen de formas tan brutales.

-Cuando te convierten en inmortal, la idea de morir deja de preocuparte, también la de sentir dolor. No siento nada desde ese día, la comida que pruebo no tiene sabor, no puedo sentir el calor o el frio, el tiempo deja de tener importancia, a veces no sé si el tiempo va hacia adelante o hacia atrás. Hay veces en las que pasaba décadas sin dormir en lo absoluto, horas y horas en mitad de la noche mirando el cielo esperando ganar aunque sea cinco minutos de sueño. Los cortes, huesos rotos o moretones dejaron de aquejarme, no sentía dolor… sabes una cosa Kotori, dicen que la inmortalidad es una especie de bendición, yo diría que es más bien el peor de los castigos que puede haber.

-Lo siento, no sabía cómo te sentías.

El rostro de Kotori tenía una expresión de pena al igual que Reine.

-Aunque todo eso cambio cuando conocí a Tohka y a ustedes.

Natsu sonrió y de alguna manera logro aliviar toda la tensión que se había acumulado.

-Aunque suene tonto, Tohka fue quien me ayudó mucho en abrir mis emociones de nuevo, es difícil no hacerlo con una chica como ella. Me hizo sentir tan relajado y feliz hasta el punto en que todos los problemas que pase, no hubieran existido para empezar. Aunque no fue la única, también me ayudaron Kurumi, Natsumi, Yoshino, Shiori, Mana, Mikie, Origami, Cecil, Leonora, Ashley, y sin olvidarlas a ustedes Kotori, Reine. Todos los días que paso con ustedes son muy divertidos y los aprecio mucho, gracias.

Kotori se sonrojo un poco al igual que Reine.

-¡Wah Natsu!

Los espíritus incluidas Mikie y Origami cayeron al suelo, parecía que habían estado recargadas en la puerta principal, pero no aguanto más el peso de todas.

-Lo siento Natsu, no sabía cómo te sentías.

Tohka corrió a abrazar a Natsu con una fuerza aplastante que sorprendió al peli rosa.

-Ara, yo también debo disculparme con usted Natsu-san.

Kurumi abrazó a Natsu por atrás.

-¡Natsu-san/Natsu!

Yoshino y Natsumi se aferraron a los brazos del peli rosa.

-Lamento mi actitud contigo Natsu. No sabía que mi amante cargara con tantos problemas, a partir de ahora, puedes usar mi cuerpo para relajarte todo lo que quieras.

Para suerte de Natsu, casi todas estaban más ocupadas dándole consuelo que prestar atención a lo que dijo Origami.

-Gracias, eres muy amable.

Lo dijo Natsu de forma algo sarcástica. Pero aprecio la muy sugerente oferta.

-¡Onii-sama/Natsu!

Por último, las hermanas Shiori y Mana también se abalanzaron sobre el peli rosa.

*Doki*

Los latidos del corazón de Natsu fueron anormalmente más rápido, sus mejillas ganaron un leve rubor.

"¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento tan indefenso y tan fuerte a la vez?"

La mente y espíritu de Natsu está en un completo caos, tantas muestras de cariño de todas las espíritus y amigas, lo estaban sobrecargando mucho, por lo cual no estaba pensando con mucha claridad.

-M-Minna, agradezco sus sentimientos, de verdad… pero me están dejando sin aire y eso si me desespera.

A pesar de las constantes quejas del peli rosa, no parecieron haberlo escuchado realmente.

Parte 3

-¿Están listas chicas?

Natsu y compañía están en la sala de estar de la residencia Dragneel con todo lo que llevarían para la playa.

-¿Este? ¿Natsu-senpai? ¿Cómo iremos a la playa?

Pregunta Mikie con mucha duda y eso es porque casi todas pensaron que serian llevadas por un transporte.

-Pues así.

Natsu chasqueo los dedos y aparecieron en una hermosa playa.

-¡I-Increíble! ¿No cree Origami-san?

Mikie pregunta a Origami y ella asiente.

Era básicamente una isla en medio del mar, el terreno abarca varios metros de ancho.

-Natsu ¿Qué playa es esta?

Pregunta Kotori.

-Se encuentra en algún punto en el pacifico. Esta isla no aparece en los mapas y me he encargado de que así sea. Venga por aquí.

Las chicas siguieron a Natsu mientras admiraban la hermosa playa con una vista perfecta. Aunque muchas tenían mucha curiosidad sobre esta isla, decidieron guardarse los comentarios esta vez y relajarse en una bella playa inhabitada con una desconocida ubicación específica.

-Esta es la cabaña donde nos quedaremos.

Natsu señala la enorme casa de playa.

La casa de playa de la isla, parece un poco futurista y está bien cuidada, es como si la hubieran traído desde el siglo 24 o algo así. También tiene un porte elegante bastante inquietante ¿Cómo era posible que dicha finca estuviera en una isla a mitad de la nada?

Todo el mundo excepto Natsu, se sorprendió con el enorme interior de la casa de playa que pertenecía al peli rosa.

-Natsu-san. Por casualidad ¿No estamos en algún punto del Triángulo de las Bermudas?

Kurumi pregunta con curiosidad, ella de alguna manera sospechaba donde podrían estar.

-Bingo Kuru-chan~. Gane esta isla en una partida de póker contra Atlas, soy propietario de una parte de las Bermudas.

-Espere… ¿Entonces son ciertos los rumores de que aquí es la Atlántida?

-Lo son. Las desapariciones que han ocurrido aquí a lo largo de los siglos en este lugar, se debe a que Atlas no le gusta los invasores sean los que sean.

-Pero la mayoría de ellos eran simples marineros o pilotos de aviones.

-Oye Kuru-chan. Créeme que no es nada relajante tener de enemigo a alguien como Atlas, no porque le tenga miedo o algo, es solo que fue muy problemático cuando tuve que lidiar con él en el pasado.

-¡Ok~!

Kurumi corrió junto con Tohka y Kotori para subir a las habitaciones.

-¡Onii-sama! Mana quiere hablar con usted.

Mana aparece repentinamente enfrente de Natsu y estaba usando un traje de baño escolar.

-Quiero que me entrene con mi magia de [Dragon Slayer].

-¿Segura? Nunca se me ha dado ser 'suave' cuando entreno.

-No me subestime Onii-sama. Recuerde que soy una 'Adeptus', una de las mejores wizards con las que cuenta DEM.

-Está bien, aceptare entrenarte, pero no digas que no te lo advertí Mana.

-¡Hai!

Mientras las chicas se cambiaban en sus habitaciones que escogieron. Natsu fue a la playa para preparar todo, las sombrillas, las sillas y una red para jugar voleibol.

"Es más hermoso de lo que recuerdo"

El peli rosa admiraba el mar como si fuese la primera vez que lo ve.

…

-¿Han localizado a los objetivos?

Aún desconocido para todos en estos momentos, una corbeta con un poderoso camuflaje surcaba los cielos de las Bermudas.

-Eso parece señor. Tanto como 'Kuro Madoushi' y 'Princess', junto con 'Witch', 'Hermit' y 'Heroine' se encuentra en la isla aproximadamente a diez kilometro s de nuestra posición, capitán Paddington.

Comunica un piloto al líder de la corbeta Arbatel, que proviene de DEM. El aparente líder de aquella nave de combate es un hombre que raya en los 50 años y usa un traje de militar, su nombre es James A. Paddington. Resumiéndolo mejor, un esbirro de Isaac Westcott.

-Comunicare a las 'Adeptus' en mar.

A lo lejos de la isla donde estaban Natsu y las chicas. Un yate de aspecto lujoso esta varado a unos pocos kilómetros de distancia.

-¿Crees que tenemos tiempo para hacer esto Artemisia?

Pregunta una rubia nórdica a su compañera con una mirada totalmente avergonzada y molesta.

Su nombre es Ellen Mathers, la maga más fuerte de la humanidad Según ella.

-Ellen-san, estamos en el mar en un día soleado y agradable. Deberíamos relajarnos un poco, de todas formas, es solo es cuestión de tiempo para capturar a Dragneel Natsu-kun y a Yatogami Tohka-san.

La que dice eso es Artemisia Ashcroft, antigua wizard de la SSS.

-Tienes razón, pero también está la Sargento Tobiichi y Takamiya Mana en esa isla, por no hablar de los demás espíritus. Esto lo hace más interesante todavía.

-(Adeptus 1 ¿Estas allí?)

La voz de Paddington es escuchada por Ellen a través de su intercomunicador ubicado en su oreja.

-Sí, estoy aquí ¿Hay novedades?

-(Los chicos parecen tener un simple día de verano en la playa. No parecen ser la amenaza que me describiste.)

-Le pido que no subestime a los objetivos capitán. Eso le costó la vida a Minerva, no lo olvide.

El hombre dice con una voz cansada.

-(Ah, de acuerdo. Tampoco he mencionado que nos encontramos en el Triángulo de las Bermudas, Adeptus.)

-No debería temer a los mitos de este pedazo de territorio insignificante capitán. Nuestras recientes investigaciones no revelaron ningún fenómeno sobrenatural en estas aguas.

-(Confiare en su juicio Adeptus, informare de novedades cuando ocurran. Arbatel fuera.)

Ellen camino hasta la cubierta del yate y usando unos binoculares, mira en dirección a sus objetivos.

-Oye rubia ¿Podemos atacarlos ya?

-Queremos vengarnos de ese pelo de chicle.

-¡Sí! ¡Hagámoslo pedazos ahora con tus espadas de luz y el cañón de esa nave tuya!

"Dios, Ike ¿Por qué me hiciste traer a estas mocosas?"

Ellen pensó con enojo mientras tenía que soportar los berrinches de Nibelcol.

…

Natsu miraba como las chicas se divertían entre sí.

Kotori y Mana platicaban con Shiori mientras reían por algo que habrán dicho.

Yoshino y Natsumi construían un castillo de arena.

Por último se veía a Origami surfeando por las olas del mar mientras era alentada por Mikie.

-¡Natsu!

Tohka apareció enfrente del peli rosa.

-Oh Tohka ¿Qué pasa?

-Kurumi y yo encontramos algo extraño en la arena. Nos puedes decir que es.

-Está bien.

Natsu mira como Tohka y Kurumi En forma chibi están picando algo en la arena con un palo de madera.

El peli rosa se acerca más y mira lo que están golpeando con más claridad.

-Parece gelatina.

El rostro de Natsu se pone pálido al ver que en la arena hay algo que conoce muy bien.

-¡Ara, se mueve!

"¡[Escamas]!"

El pie de Natsu emite un extraño brillo en su pie derecho.

-¡Tohka, Kuru-chan! ¡Aléjense de esa cosa!

Con una fuerza divina, Natsu patea a la medusa mandándola a volar por los cielos con rumbo desconocido.

-¿Um? ¿Qué era eso Natsu?

-Una medusa… algo que debes alejarte para que no te lastime.

-¿Se podía comer?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

Grito Natsu a Tohka, pero no molesto totalmente.

-¡Oh! Mira Natsu, hay otra detrás de ti.

Natsu sabe que Tohka mentía, él se habría dado cuenta, pero de todas formas se dio vuelta.

-¡Te tengo!

Tohka se colgó de la espalda de Natsu.

-¿Tohka?

-Llévame hasta el mar Natsu.

"Olvido que a veces puede actuar como una niña pequeña."

Natsu sonríe y lleva a Tohka al agua del mar.

-¡Wah, se siente diferente al agua de la piscina!

-Lo sé, solo trata de no acercarte a ninguna medusa.

-¡Umu!

Ella asiente.

El peli rosa empieza a mirar el cielo con un ceño fruncido.

-¿Natsu?

-¿Qué pasa Tohka?

-Me alegro de que hayamos venido. Sabes, estoy muy feliz con la vida que llevo gracias a ti y a Kotori, me gusta mucho ir a la escuela aunque a veces no entienda muchas cosas. También me divierte jugar con Kurumi y las demás ¡Gracias Natsu!

Tohka abrazo a Natsu mientras el peli rosa recibe con gusto el afecto de la peli purpura.

-No es justo que acapare a Natsu-san para usted.

Kurumi se acerca con un aura muy oscura, pero aun sonríe.

-¿No piensa lo mismo Natsu-san?

Kurumi se aferra al brazo de Natsu.

-¡Oi! ¿Qué haces Kurumi?

Dice con enojo Tohka a la peli negra.

-Yo también quiero estar al lado de Natsu-san.

Kurumi dice con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Mun~!

Tohka solo hace pucheros.

-Kuru-chan. No hagas enojar a Tohka, recuerda que ella es sensible.

Natsu trataba de hacer que ellas dos no pelearan.

-¡Mou! Yo también quiero ser mimada por Natsu-san, no es justo que solo Tohka-san y Yoshino-san se lleven lo mejor.

"Nunca creí que vería a Kurumi hacer pucheros"

Natsu pensó eso cuando vio las acciones de Kurumi. Él sabía que la peli negra era básicamente una 'Ojou-sama', pero verla actuar de esta manera, la encontró demasiado linda.

-¿Eh?

Natsu noto algo raro en el ambiente.

El sol había sido cubierto por gruesas nubes grises que oscureció el paradisiaco mar, parecía como si un gran huracán fuera a suceder en cualquier momento.

-Esto no puede ser bueno ¡Tohka, Kurumi, prepárense!

Natsu advirtió a ambas.

-Entendido Natsu.

-¡Estaremos preparadas Natsu-san!

El peli rosa sabe que ambas chicas son fuertes y no damiselas en apuros.

-Viéndolo más de cercas, eso no es una tormenta.

En el ojo del huracán, se está librando una intensa batalla.

"Dos chicas están peleando en esa tormenta… oh genial, mas espíritus."

La pelea fue bastante violenta y hubo grandes choques de viento por varios minutos, hasta que se vio que ambas se estrellaron en una parte de la isla.

"Tengo que ir a ver."

Natsu salió del agua siendo seguido por Tohka y Kurumi.

-Natsu. Acabamos de confirmar al espíritu de 'Berseker'.

Kotori dijo eso.

-Nadie haga nada por ahora. Iré a ver, quédense aquí.

Muchas a regañadientes aceptaron la petición del peli rosa.

Natsu se adentró más en la isla, la cual parecía más una selva que una isla.

Se guio por el aroma de aquel espíritu.

-¡Kuku! Este será tu final Yuzuru. Con mi [Strum Lanze] te hare picadillo y el mundo hará reverencia a la auténtica Yamai.

-Equivocación. Yuzuru derrotara a Kaguya y será la verdadera Yamai.

"Bueno, tengo que admitir que esto es interesante"

Enfrente del peli rosa había dos chicas.

Ambas eran casi idénticas, salvo por unos detalles muy notables.

La primera que parecía tener 'Chunnibyou', debido a la forma extravagante que hablada, tiene el cabello color naranja y ojos azules. Su [Vestido Astral] revelaba mucho además.

La segunda, era básicamente una copia exacta de la primera chica, salvo que su mirada es un poco más 'fría', al igual que su tono de voz. También contaba con un físico más desarrollado que el de su gemela, el [Vestido Astral] es igual que el de la tal Kaguya, salvo por el tono de color.

-Lo siento, pero no dejare que sigan haciendo revuelo ustedes dos.

Natsu apareció enfrente de los espíritus llamados 'Berseker'.

-¿Un humano? ¿Qué puede querer un ser como tú de las Hijas del Huracán?

-Intriga. ¿Qué podrías querer de nosotras?

Preguntan ambas con curiosidad al peli rosa.

-Están causando muchos problemas al territorio de un amigo y prometí que no los habría. Por no hablar de que han caído en Propiedad privada y pueden ir a la cárcel por ello.

-¡¿Eh?!

Dijo uno de ellas.

-E-Eso no importa. Como la Yamai original, las leyes de humanos no me afectan.

Kaguya tartamudeaba de miedo aunque intentaba taparlo inútilmente.

-No lo sabíamos. Lo sentimos.

Yuzuru se disculpó genuinamente.

-No lo sé. Lo mejor es que llame a la policía y se haga cargo.

Obviamente, Natsu estaba bromeando con las Yamai y ellas estaban cayendo redondito.

-¡Déjanos terminar nuestra centésima batalla y nos iremos! No le causaremos problemas.

-Petición. Déjenos terminar para poner fin a esto.

Natsu rasco su cabeza mientras miraba a ambas.

Suspiro.

-De acuerdo, pero nada de hacer tormentas o huracanes. Unas amigas y yo estamos de vacaciones aquí.

-¿Ahora con que competiremos Yuzuru?

-Sin ideas. Pensé que Kaguya tendría una.

-Eh…

Kaguya mira a Natsu y sonríe.

-De hecho, se me acaba de ocurrir una buena idea ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Kaguya señala con el dedo a Natsu.

-Antes que nada, señalar es de mala educación y me llamo Dragneel Natsu.

Kaguya baja la mano con pena.

-Un gusto en conocerte Natsu, mi nombre es Yamai Yuzuru.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué usas nuestro nombre original como apellido?

Pregunta una confundida Kaguya a su gemela.

-Hasta que una de nosotras se vuelva la auténtica Yamai. Lo mejor sería usar ese nombre como apellido ¿No crees?

-En ese caso… me llamo Yamai Kaguya, una de las Hijas del Huracán, inclínate ante mi mortal.

-No.

-¡Bu!

Kaguya hizo un puchero por la cortante respuesta del peli rosa.

-Bueno. Entonces este es mi plan Yuzuru…

"Esto no augura nada buena."

Parte 4

-Se supone que llevemos a 'Sister' a Japón ¿verdad?

Un avión gris que tenía las siglas de D.E.M. Los dos pilotos surcaban los cielos de manera tranquila.

Sus nombres son Knox y Barton, empleados de D.E.M.

-Parece un trabajo sencillo. No creo que nada pueda salir…

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?

Knox miro como un objeto a una velocidad rápida se acercaba a ello.

-¡Cuidado!

Knox bajo, el objeto había roto un vidrio donde empezó a ponerse las cosas muy feas en la cabina.

-¡¿Una medusa?!

Una medusa cubría el rostro de Barton mientras el trataba desesperadamente de quitársela.

-¡Quítamela!

En su desesperación, Barton comenzó a golpear los botones del avión.

-Esto no es bueno…

El avión caía en picada, mientras se escuchó como una fuerte explosión ocurría en la parte trasera del avión

…

-¿Um? Natsu ¿Quiénes son ellas?

Shiori pregunta con una leve mueca de enojo a Natsu. El cual estaba siendo acompañado por un par de gemelas.

-Ellas son Kaguya y Yuzuru Yamai. Son las espíritus llamadas 'Berseker'.

-Kuku, debería sentir honrada de conocer a un espíritu, humana.

Kaguya se regodea mientras Shiori se cruza de brazos.

-Para tu información Kaguya-san, yo también soy un espíritu.

-¡Oh! Eso es genial ¿No quieres convertirte en mi familiar?

Kaguya sostenía las manos de Shiori con brillos en sus ojos.

-Naruto, tenemos que hablar.

Reine dijo y el peli rosa asintió.

-Chicas mantengan entretenidas a las Yamai. Y no trates de atacarlas Origami.

-Tsk, está bien.

Origami chasqueo la lengua mientras guardaba de nuevo su espada de energía.

Natsu caminaba hacia la casa de playa y vio a Kotori con usando una computadora portátil.

-Al parecer se trata de 'Berseker'. Nos llegaron informes de Ratatoskr sobre ellas. Natsu, debes hacer que se enamoren de ti.

-Pero estamos de vacaciones.

Natsu dijo con pereza a Kotori.

-El salvar espíritus no tiene horario Natsu y lo sabes. Aunque no deberías preocuparte porque hagan desorden, las asustaste de mandarlas a la policía. Aparte, Reine está hablando con ellas, supongo que hará las cosas más fáciles todavía.

-Eso espero… por cierto ¿Te gusto esta playa?

-No está mal para estar ubicada en el lugar con más desapariciones de navíos y aviones ¿Estás seguro que el rey de la Atlántida no tiene problemas con nuestra visita?

-Le avise de antemano quienes venían antes de llegar aquí. Solo me dijo que no deje mucho desorden al irnos.

-Ya veo. Mira, ahí vienen.

Natsu miro como las hermanas Yamai estaban usando unos bikinis que fueron conseguidos por Reine.

Eran básicamente idénticos, salvo por el color.

-Kuku, espero que no me hayas extrañado en mi ausencia Natsu.

Kaguya hace una especie de señal con su mano.

-Pena. Lamentamos la tardanza Natsu, Reine-san nos dio estos atuendos y estuvimos hablando con las demás.

Yuzuru hace una reverencia de disculpa a Natsu.

-No hay problema. Me alegra de que se hayan llevado bien con las demás.

-Bien, ahora debes escuchar a las Hijas del Huracán Natsu. El reto que decidirá quién será la auténtica Yamai consiste en…

Tanto como Yuzuru como Kaguya se aferran a los brazos de Natsu.

-¡Hacer que admitas quien de las dos es mejor!

-Me parece justo. Si Natsu escoge a Yuzuru, quien es tiene mejor cuerpo y mentalidad, lo hará inmensamente feliz. Algo que la plana e infantil Kaguya no podría hacer nunca.

-¡Porque dices eso! ¡Somos gemelas, con suerte y apenas notan la diferencia entre nosotras!

Le grito molesta Kaguya a Yuzuru.

-Equivocación. Kaguya actúa como una niña inmadura, obviamente Natsu prefereria a una chica madura como yo.

-Ya basta ustedes dos.

Natsu les dice a ambas.

-Nosotros vinimos a relajarnos a esta isla y divertirnos, eso no cambiara. Ahora vayamos afuera para jugar.

-¡Hai!

Dijeron Kaguya, Kotori y Yuzuru.

Natsu, las hermanas Yamai y Kotori, salieron de la casa de playa.

-Pregunta. ¿Qué es ese juego Natsu?

Yuzuru señala con interés como Tohka y Kurumi, jugaban voleibol con Origami y Mana.

-Se llama voleibol. Consiste en que dos o más jugadores deben evitar que el balón de su lado, si llegan a fallar, el equipo contrario gana puntos. Solo pueden usar sus manos, nada más.

-Muéstranos ese deporte Natsu. Expandir mis conocimientos sobre los mortales me ayudara mucho kuku.

Dijo Kaguya.

-Está bien.

Natsu guio a las hermanas Yamai y les explico con más detalle el juego.

El peli rosa hizo que las gemelas se pusieran en un lado y el de otro.

-Comprendí como funciona este juego.

-Je, este insignificante juego no será problema para mí.

Natsu comenzó a jugar con ambas chicas.

-Decepción. Kaguya fue como una tonta.

-Tsk ¡Cállate! No lo haces mejor.

El partido iba mal para Kaguya y Yuzuru, Natsu había estado ganando varios puntos ya que ambas se negaron a trabajar juntas.

-Oigan, ustedes dos. Si son las increíbles Hijas del Huracán como dicen ser… demuéstrenlo ahora.

Ambas hermanas se vieron y asintieron entre ellas.

El juego se tornó más violento en ambos lados, la fuerza imparable de jugar de las Yamai era elogiable, pero Natsu no se quedaba para nada atrás.

El resultado fue un empate… o al menos eso quería hacer parecer el peli rosa.

-¡Jugaste genial Yuzuru!

-Tú también Kaguya.

Sin saberlo, ambas se elogiaron cuando en un principio daban la idea de que se odiaban o algo, cuando intentaron negar de inmediato, pero Natsu hablo antes de pudieran decir algo.

-Lo hicieron de maravilla ustedes dos. Son fantásticas.

Natsu halago a ambas por igual, algo que puso levemente rojas a las Yamai.

…

Las siguientes horas fueron especialmente divertidas para todo el mundo, incluidas los inesperados huéspedes.

-Ara, incluso tiene aguas termales.

Kurumi dijo entrando junto con las demás espíritus a las aguas termales.

Las chicas se veían tan relajadas sintiendo la tibia agua en sus cuerpos.

-¿Nn? ¿Dónde está Kaguya y Yuzuru?

Tohka pregunta por ambas chicas ya que no entraron con ellas.

-Vaya día.

Natsu se sumergió en el agua mientras bebía un poco de sake.

"¿Quién es?"

El peli rosa escucho como la puerta se deslizaba y revelo a ambas gemelas.

-Aquí estas Natsu.

-Confirmación. Hola Natsu.

"Genial"

Natsu vio como ambas gemelas se sumergieron en el agua junto con él.

-Oigan, se supone que deben estar en la habitación que está a lado.

-Je, lo sabemos, pero entonces no podría avanzar mi progreso contigo.

-Concuerdo con Kaguya.

La paciencia de Natsu fue puesta a prueba.

Ambas trataron torpemente de llamar su atención con intentos seductores.

-Chicas, francamente esto es ridículo.

Natsu se levantó y se dirigió a la salida.

-Espera Natsu, dijiste que nos ayudarías en nuestro encuentro.

Dijo desesperada Kaguya.

-Haremos lo que quieras.

Natsu se detuvo con las palabras de Yuzuru y dijo.

-Escuchen, no es como si no me gustara lo que están tratando de hacer. Me gusta, pero les hare una pregunta ¿Están totalmente dispuestas a no verse más?

El ambiente se tornó muy frio a pesar de estar en aguas termales.

-Kaguya ¿Estaría bien para ti no ver nunca más a Yuzuru? Y Yuzuru ¿Soportarías no ver de nuevo a Kaguya por el resto de tus días?

Natsu no perdió el tiempo y se fue.

El peli rosa sabía que ambas se tenían cariño, eso lo noto casi de inmediato y lo confirmo en el partido de voleibol.

También supo que ambas hermanas habían hecho 99 retos entre ambas, de los cuales ambas habían acumulado 25 victorias y derrotas, sumando en total 50 retos. Pero a partir del reto 51, solo empataban. El reto 100 rompería esa cadena.

Pero no podía, es decir, no le resultaba difícil escoger, sin embargo… tanto una como otra tendrían que vivir con un profundo pesar.

-Parece estar en un conflicto Natsu-san.

Kurumi llego a su lado mientras caminaba por la playa de noche.

-Algo así. ¿Qué haces aquí afuera Kuru-chan?

-No lo vi adentro en la casa. Supuse que estaría aquí.

-Ya veo… Fue un día bastante ajetreado ¿verdad?

-Dejando de lado la repentina aparición de 'Berseker'. Fue divertido realmente incluso con Kaguya-san y Yuzuru-san. Lo pusieron en un dilema ¿cierto?

-Confió en que no dirás nada a nadie todavía.

-Seré una tumba Natsu-san.

Natsu explico la situación de las Yamai con Kurumi.

-Oh, ese es el problema entonces.

-Si… tengo que pensarlo bien ¿sabes?

-¿Por eso se sentía agobiado?

-Un poco… solo un poco.

-Bueno, ciertamente es una decisión difícil. Elegir a una de ellas sabiendo el riesgo. Mmm ¿No puede elegir a ambas?

-No es tan mala idea, pero necesito planearlo bien.

…

Natsu volvió a la casa para ir a dormir.

Sin dudas, charlar con Kurumi lo tranquilizo un poco.

-Fue un día largo.

El peli rosa se desplomo en la enorme cama de su habitación.

*Toc Toc*

Alguien golpeo su puerta suavemente.

-Natsu ¿Estás ahí?

-¿Podemos pasar?

Natsu escucho las voces tímidas de las Yamai del otro lado.

-De acuerdo, pasen.

Natsu dijo después de suspirar.

Kaguya y Yuzuru entraron a la habitación del peli rosa.

Ambas estaban usando yukatas.

-¿Qué pasa hermanas Yamai?

-Nn… lo sentimos por molestarte Natsu.

Dijo Kaguya mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Pena. Disculpa nuestra actitud Natsu.

"Quizás fui un poco duro con ellas"

Natsu pensó mientras se acercaba a ambas gemelas y les frota su cabello.

-No tienen nada que lamentar. Más bien soy yo el que tiene que disculparse, ustedes me pidieron ayuda y se las negué.

-No, te equivocas. Te obligamos a hacer algo que quizás no querías hacer… también estuvimos hablando sobre lo que nos dijiste en el baño.

Ambas se miraron tratando de contener algunas lágrimas…

-No quiero que Kaguya desaparezca.

-Yo tampoco quiero que Yuzuru se vaya.

Ambas lloraban abiertamente enfrente de Natsu.

-No tienen que hacerlo.

Natsu dijo.

-Pero solo puede haber una de nosotras, esa es…

Kaguya fue interrumpida por el peli rosa.

-Hay una forma de solucionar eso, ambas pueden vivir juntas sin tener que desaparecer, una vida normal sin ser perseguidas por la AST o D.E.M.

-¿Cuál es?

Ambas dijeron acercándose más al peli rosa.

-Es algo complejo, pero no tiene que ser ahora. Pueden venir con nosotros a nuestro hogar, les aseguro que no volverán a ser atacadas por nadie más.

-Aunque suene algo sospechoso… no desconfió de ti Natsu.

-Igual yo. No eres del tipo de persona que miente.

-Me alegra que piensen eso de mí, me halagan. Ahora ya es tarde, deben volver a su habitación a dormir.

Ambas chicas se aferraron a los brazos de Natsu con una sonrisa.

-Je, eso no pasara esta vez. Te daremos una recompensa por ayudarnos.

-¡Así es! ¡Te daremos amor y será propiedad compartida de nosotras!

Se podía mirar como una gota de sudor baja por la mejilla de Natsu mientras suspiraba con una sonrisa relajada.

-De acuerdo, pero nada de quitarse las yukatas ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Mu! Que aguafiestas eres.

-Insatisfacción. Pero entendido.

…

-Umu, ese fue un extraño sueño Natsu.

Tohka dijo a Natsu mientras desayunaban en la mesa.

-¿Qué sueño?

Natsumi llego a la mesa junto con Yoshino.

-Nn, Natsu me conto que tuvo un sueño raro.

-¿Y cómo iba?

Yoshinon pregunta con curiosidad.

-En mi sueño, yo era un tipo que trabajo en la C.I.A, cuya hija fue a Paris de vacaciones. Fue secuestrada y tuve que ir en su rescate, mate a todo el que se cruzó en mi camino y logre salvar, pero lo mismo se repitió en Estambul, solo que mi ex esposa estaba involucrada y por último culmino en Los Ángeles.

-Se escucha como una película que haría Liam Neeson, Natsu-san.

Kurumi llega a la mesa mientras bosteza de pereza.

-Sí, fue muy extraño.

Natsu termino de desayunar y salió un momento afuera.

Saco su Smartphone y vio que tenía un señal de 'Alerta'.

"Es hora. Puedo oler el aroma de esas dos a solo unos metros."

Natsu puso una cara seria y se dirigió al interior.

-¿Qué pasa Natsu?

Pregunta Shiori con preocupación.

-Tenemos invitados.

-Sí, yo también puedo olerlas no están lejos.

Dijo Mana con el ceño fruncido.

-¿De quién se trata Mana-san?

Dice Mikie.

-Ellen Mathers y Artemisia Ashcroft.

Al escuchar esos nombres, las demás se pusieron en inmediata alerta.

-Chicas, intenten ocuparse de ese par. Yo iré a destruir esa molesta nave que ronda aquí.

Las chicas asintieron y salieron afuera listas para pelear.

Natsu miro al cielo mientras Kotori y Reine estaban detrás suyo.

-Esto se pondrá rudo, quédense dentro. Hay una habitación del pánico en la casa, solo presionen el botón debajo del escritorio de la sala.

De la espalda del peli rosa salieron un par de alas escamosas y comenzó a volar con mucha intensidad.

"Es hora… ¡[Dragonification]!"

El cuerpo de Natsu fue envuelto por fuego carmesí mientras se expandía hasta tomar la forma de un dragón gigantesco. {Como Atlas Flame}.

-¡Señor! ¡Kuro Madoushi está preparado para atacarnos…!

-¿De qué hablas…?

*POOM*

Arbatel fue tomada por sorpresa cuando un dragón enorme hecho de fuego carmesí golpeo con fuerza la imponente nave del capitán Paddington.

-¡Es un monstruo! ¡Rapido! ¡Liberen los Bandersnatch para capturar a los espiritus de esa isla!

Uno de los pilotos presiono un botón y varias decenas de robot salieron de aquella nave.

Se dirigían a la isla con suma velocidad.

-¡Roooargh!

El dragon dio un furioso rugido y de su boca lanzo una gigantesca llamarada que derritió a una buena parte de los Bandersnatch, pero después salieron unos cuantos más.

Natsu comenzó a dar furiosos golpes a la nave dañándola seriamente.

-¡Activen el [Territorio]! Eso lo debilitara.

Los subordinados de Paddington activaron el [Territorio] de la nave en un intento desesperado de quitarse al enorme dragon que tienen enganchado.

-¡Ya está activado!

-¿Pero porque no le afecta?

El [Territorio] es una poderosa técnica que es usada por wizards de la AST y de D.E.M, consistía en darle una mayor ventaja al usuario al infligir dificultades al oponente tales como, hacer que la gravedad sea más pesada para el oponente y el usuario gana más fuerza y velocidad.

Pero eso no parece afectarle en gran cosa a Natsu.

-¡Capitán Paddington! A este paso, la nave sufrirá un daño irreparable.

Paddington miraba con rabia, como su nave insignia estaba siendo hecha polvo.

…

-¿Estas traicionándonos Adeptus 2?

Pregunto Ellen con enojo hacia Mana.

-Se podría decir que sí. Aquí es donde pertenezco, no dejare que lastimen a mi Onii-sama y a mi Onee-sama.

En la isla, las espiritus y las chicas de la AST, se preparan para pelear contra Ellen y Artemisia.

-Tengan cuidado, su fuerza no es normal.

Tohka advirtió mientras sostenía su [Sandalfon].

Las espiritus {salvo Yoshino y las hermanas Yamai}, estaban usando una versión ligera de su [Vestido Astral].

-Debemos detenerte Artemisia.

Origami estaba usando su [Realizador] al igual que Mikie y ambas empuñaban espadas de energía.

-Sera divertido.

Artemisia desenfundo su [Arondight] para pelear.

La batalla entre Origami y Mikie en contra de Artemisia empezó.

-¿Lista Tohka-san?

Kurumi empuñaba sus dos pistolas junto con algunas Kurumis.

-¡Fumu!

Tohka se abalanzo contra Ellen.

-Hmph, creí que serias más fuerte.

Ellen paro en seco el ataque de Tohka.

-No te olvides de nosotras.

Las Kurumis empezaron a disparar a Ellen.

-Shiori-san, Mana-san, nos encargaremos de Ellen-san, ustedes destruyan a los Bandersnatch.

-¡Umu/Entendido!

Las hermanas Takamiya dirigieron su atención a las muñecas robóticas.

-¡[Baraquiel]!

Mana estaba usando un nuevo tipo de [Realizador] que le fue obsequiado por Ratatoskr. Lo llama [Vanargandr] y conjuro un hechizo.

-¡[Karyu no Hoko]!

La imponentes llaman salen de la boca de Mana volviendo cenizas a muchas muñecas.

Shiori hacia estallar con sus rayos a muchas también.

-¡[Karyu no Koen]!

Mana junta ambas manos para crear una gran bola de fuego y la lanza creando una gran explosión.

"¡Wah! Tengo que decirle a Onii-sama que me enseñe eso."

Mana mira con brillo en sus ojos a Natsu usando su [Dragonification].

-¡Es nuestro turno Yuzuru!

-¡Sí!

Ambas hermanas, sacan a lucir sus [Ángeles].

Kaguya usa un lanza llamada [Re'em].

Yuzuru usa un péndulo llamado [Na'ash].

Sin embargo, esta vez decidieron unirlos y se formó un gran arco.

-¡[Raphael]!

Ambas hermanas apuntaron a la nave de donde estaban saliendo las muñecas.

*POOM*

La destrucción de la nave fue devastadora.

Natsu se soltó de la nave y cerro su gran puño.

-¡Malditos sean!

Paddington y su tripulación vio con terror como el puño de aquel monstruo, iba a acabar con ellos.

*Boom*

La destrucción de Arbatel fue total, fragmentos cayeron del océano.

-Son buenas.

Artemisia tenía una herida en su mejilla derecha producto de un ataque en conjunto de Origami y Mikie.

-Sin embargo, usando ese tipo de ataques no podrán ganarme.

-No nos rendiremos, te llevaremos de vuelta Artemisia-san.

-¿Mmm? No eres la primera en decirme eso.

Ellen por su lado estaba teniendo problemas con Tohka y Kurumi, a pesar de que tienen un poder bajo en comparación con ella. Su trabajo en equipo le estaba causando grandes trabas a la rubia nórdica.

"Maldición. Arbatel fue destruido y no tenemos más refuerzos, nos superan en cantidad numérica… lo tengo."

-¡Salgan Nibelcol!

Unas hojas de papel salieron de Ellen y revelaron a las Hijas de [Beelzebub].

-¡Nos encargaremos!

Docenas de Nibelcol aparecieron en el campo de batalla.

-¡Mueran!

Nibelcol lanzo enormes ráfagas de aire que hicieron cortes a la piel de Tohka y Kurumi.

-¡Kya!

A pesar de las heridas, lograron evitar caer en el suelo.

-¡[Karyu no Tekken]!

Mana golpeo con su puño a una Nibelcol y la envolvió en fuego para ser estrellada contra otras tres Nibelcol.

-El viento incrementa el fuego, tontas.

Mana dice con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Pagaras por tu insubordinación Adeptus 2.

Ellen aparece detrás de Mana tratando de atacarla.

-¡[Dragontail]!

Mana bloqueo el ataque de Ellen con una espada de aspecto extraño.

El mango parecía estar hecho de escamas, la hoja relucía en todo su esplendor.

-Eso fue un movimiento muy sucio Ellen.

La hoja de la espada fue cubierta de fuego mientras Mana trataba de atacar a Ellen.

-Tu también poseías 'Lost Magic' Adeptus 2. Eso te saldrá muy caro.

Natsu volvió a la normalidad y aterrizo en el suelo.

-¡Eso fue increíble Natsu!

-Anonadada. Eso fue sorprendente.

Las Yamai elogiaron a Natsu, quien respondió con una sonrisa.

El peli rosa miro que las chicas lidiaban bien Ellen y Artemisia, incluida Nibelcol.

-¡Ya fue suficiente!

El grito hizo que todas se detuvieran y miraran al peli rosa.

-Ashcroft-san y Mathers-san, invadieron propiedad privada y como el dueño, les exijo que se vayan ahora o tendré que ponerlas en su lugar.

Natsu trono sus nudillos en un clásico gesto de intimidación.

-¿Y si no queremos?

Artemisia dijo desafiante.

-Te enseñare un poco de humildad.

Artemisia esquiva los ataques de Origami y de Mikie, después se pone enfrente de Natsu.

-Veamos si la leyenda del Rey dragon es verdadera.

Todas miraron con atención a la rubia y al peli rosa.

*Smash*

Una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo se desarrolló entre ambos, los golpes eran bastantes certeros para los dos.

Artemisia hacía gala de una serie de golpes de artes marciales.

Natsu peleaba de una forma más salvaje, pero más fuerte.

-¡[Arondight]!

Artemisia uso su espada y realizo varios cortes serios a Natsu. Después le dio una fuerte patada que lo estrello a varios metros de distancia.

-¡Natsu!

Todas gritaron de preocupación.

-Eres letal Artemisia… pero no lo suficiente.

Natsu se levantó de la arena como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sus heridas fueron sanadas de inmediato.

-Esto será molesto ¡[Territorio]!

Artemisia decidió usar su [Territorio] para poner más ventaja en el combate.

-Kuro Madoushi no es alguien que se debe tomar a la ligera, te ayudare.

Ellen apareció al lado de Artemisia.

-No has cambiado nada en estos treinta años Mathers-san.

-Cállate, no quiero escuchar nada de ti. Ahora muere.

Una gran pelea se desencadeno entre las dos wizards y Natsu.

Natsu esquiva con rapidez los cortes de Ellen, mientras bloquea los golpes de Artemisia.

-¡Ite!

Natsu da un golpe a la mandíbula de Ellen, elevando por los cielos. También da un fuerte golpe a las costillas de Artemisia y se pone detrás de ella mientras abraza su torso, y le aplica una suplex.

Aprovecha que esta aturdida y le da una fuerte patada en el torso.

-¡Nos la pagaras!

Nibelcol se acerca con furia a Natsu, él sonríe.

"¡[Rairyu no Hoko]!"

Una imponente amalgama de rayos devasto en la dirección que se acercaba Nibelcol.

Las Nibelcol fueron destruidas por el ataque de Natsu y se volvieron hojas nuevamente.

-¡[Rhongomiant]!

Ellen usa un caño doble y apunta a Natsu.

El ataque se dirige a Natsu y el recibe el impacto.

"¿Por qué no lo esquivo?"

Eso pensó Ellen al ver que el peli rosa no se movió de su posición.

-¡No es posible…!

El humo se disipa y se ve a Natsu sin ninguna herida.

-¿Otra ronda?

Natsu dijo con una sonrisa a Ellen.

-Eres más fuerte de lo que imagine, pero no importa. Soy la maga más fuerte de la humanidad.

-Creí que esa era Zatanna.

-Tsk, no deberías mencionarla… bueno no importa, no pienso retroceder contra ti. Supe que no eras alguien normal cuando te conocimos hace treinta años. Es decir, te ves más joven que cuando nos vimos por primera vez ¿Qué eres exactamente Kuro Madoushi?

-Una persona que trata de tener una vida normal con las personas que quiere, pero gracias a ti y al lunático de Westcott, no se me permite. Escucha, tú eres diferente a Westcott, te voy a dar la oportunidad de retirarte. Ya no tienes ventaja alguna, vete.

Ellen pensó en las palabras de Natsu. Le estaba dando una salida, el orgullo de la rubia esta hecho pedazos, pelear con un tipo que era prácticamente invulnerable al daño, era un gran problema e incluso cooperar con una wizard fuerte como Artemisia, no le dio la ventaja esperada.

-Lo dejare así por ahora.

-Bien, pero Artemisia se queda con nosotros.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo que escuchaste Ellen… ahora vete.

Ellen gruño molesta y se alejó de la isla.

Parte 5

En la ciudad Tengu, se podía ver a un hombre caminar por las calles.

Es bastante llamativo es alto como de 1.90, su cabello es castaño corto, tiene una barba poblada y está usando un traje formal de color gris. Sus ojos son azules como el agua, tenía pinta de ser europeo.

El hombre se detiene enfrente de una librería y entra. El sigue caminando hasta que se topa con una mujer de apariencia frágil.

-Hola, buenos días.

El hombre saluda a Okamine Tamae.

-Oh, buenos días ¿Nos conocemos?

-De hacerlo, recordaría a una belleza como usted.

-No diga eso, me avergüenza.

El hombre ríe con gentileza y dice.

-Disculpe la intromisión, pero ¿Usted es profesora en 'Raizen High School'?

Para ser un extranjero, hablaba fluidamente el japonés.

-Si ¿Cómo sabe eso?

-Me presentare adecuadamente, me llamo Atli, soy oriundo de Noruega. Soy un tío lejano de Dragneel Natsu. Él me dijo muchas cosas sobre aquí, donde estudiaba y quien es su profesora actual. Estoy de visita aquí en Japón y quisiera saber si usted es la maestra de la que habla.

-¡Por supuesto! Natsu es un buen muchacho, estoy seguro que se alegrara de verlo. En estos momentos, todos están de vacaciones, seguramente lo encuentre por los alrededores.

-Agradezco la información señorita Okamine, hasta pronto.

La sonrisa del hombre parecía conmover a todo el mundo.

El salió de la librería y vio una foto de Natsu junto con Tohka.

El extranjero miro con rabia al peli rosa y mientras apretaba su puño, y rayos azules salían de su mano.

…

-¿Estará bien?

Mikie pregunta al ver a una vendada Artemisia.

-Lo estará, use mi magia para curarla del daño que sufrió en esos experimentos y restaure un poco sus recuerdos.

Respondió Natsu mientras abandona el cuarto donde estaba Artemisia.

-¡Natsu!

Las Yamai se dirigen a toda velocidad a Natsu y…

*Chu*

Ambas besan en los labios a Natsu.

Eso causo que sus ropas desaparezcan.

-Es tal y como dijeron las demás.

-Afirmativo. Qué bueno que trajimos unas toallas.

Yuzuru y Kaguya cubrieron su desnudez.

-Pero esto es…

-Confundido ¿verdad? No deberías estarlo Natsu. Nos ayudaste mucho, hiciste que Yuzuru y yo fuéramos más unidas.

-¡Gracias Natsu!

Ambas hermanas abrazaron al peli rosa.

El resto de la semana fue de diversión para todos, pero cuando llego el domingo, tuvieron que regresar a Japón.

Natsu pidió disculpas a Atlas por el enorme ajetreo que causo por culpa de D.E.M.

"Genial. Ahora debo comprar cosas para la limpieza"

El peli rosa caminaba por las calles de Tengu para ir a la tienda.

-¡Itai!

Natsu vio como una chica se derrumbó en el suelo.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, gracias.

Esta chica parecía tener su edad, tiene el cabello color gris corto y ojos azules.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Si, por favor… llévame a mi casa.

 **Lo siento por tardar tanto en actualizar, sufrí un duro bloqueo de escritor, así como también empecé a jugar The Witcher III, God of War y el estreno de Avengers, tampoco ayudo mucho.**

 **El siguiente capítulo se titulara 'Vol. 6: Duelo de mangakas. Heroína: Honjou Nia {Una de mis favoritas}' y el otro será 'Vol. 7: Ángel demoniaco. Heroína: Tobiichi Origami'.**

 **También dejare unos datos.**

 **Harem: Tohka, Kurumi, Kaguya, Yuzuru, Natsumi, Yoshino, Kotori, Mana, Origami, Shiori, Mukuro, Nia, Artemisia {Mas adelante}, Mio {En realidad quiero ponerla más como antagonista que como heroína}.**

 **Candidatas posibles: Ellen {Aun no me he decidido realmente por ella}, Ashley, Leonora y Cecil {Estas tres salen en el manga Date AST Strike, el cual recomiendo que lean, tiene buena historia.}, Empty {Sale en Date a Bullet, me gusto su diseño y demás}**

 **Antagonistas: Isaac Westcott {No podía faltar}. Ankhseram {Villano menor realmente}, Extranjero misterioso.**

 **Shiori {Fem Shido} y Mana, quizás sean más cercanos a Natsu y Mio de lo que podrían imaginar.**


	6. Vol 6: Duelo de Mangakas

Vol. 6: Duelo de mangakas

Parte 1

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Fue lo que Natsu pregunto a la chica que se había desplomado enfrente de sus ojos.

No tardo en tratar de socorrerla.

-Sí, estoy bien. Gracias

Responde la peli gris con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Necesitas que te lleven al hospital?

-No es para tanto Jiji {Viejo}.

"¿Viejo?"

Fue el pensamiento que tuvo Natsu al ser llamado de esa manera por esta chica que ni siquiera conocía.

-Pero si me puedes ayudar, te lo agradeceré con creces.

Natsu miro a la peli gris en un estado bastante deplorable.

Para empezar, se veía muy débil, el intuyo que había pasado días desde que comió algo sólido. Otra cosa es que su olor corporal no era muy agradable de oler. Y último, su ropa estaba llena de tierra y suciedad.

"También está llena de heridas"

El peli rosa noto que había unas cuantas heridas y decidió usar sin el consentimiento de esta chica un hechizo para ver sus memorias.

"[Memory Make]"

Esta magia consistía en ver los recuerdos de un objetivo y moldearlo a la imaginación que quisiera el usuario.

[Memory Make] es una magia que era utilizada principalmente por Lohr Rufus, un antiguo mago de Sabertooth.

"Esto no está bien"

Natsu vio los recuerdos de esta chica, ella fue torturada cruelmente por wizards de 'Deus Ex Machina' en un intento de arrebatarle su [Cristal de Sephira], lo cual lograron parcialmente e increíblemente esta chica sobrevivió.

-Jiji ¿Estás ahí?

La peli gris pregunta sacando de sus pensamientos a Natsu.

-Oh… si, lo siento ¿Qué decías?

-Que me gustaría que me llevaras a casa, por favor.

-Entiendo, vámonos. Pero antes me gustaría saber tu nombre.

-Neh ¿No se supone que el que pide el nombre debe presentarse primero?

"Cierto, lo olvide."

Natsu suspiro y dijo con una sonrisa amable.

-Dragneel Natsu, mucho gusto.

-Honjou Nia, encantada.

"Su esencia me es familiar"

Así como se escucha, Natsu había encontrado algo peculiar en ella, y él lo sabía.

Ella poseía la versión benigna de [Beelzebub], [Rasiel].

-¿Puedes caminar?

Natsu miro como apenas Nia se podía mantener de pie.

-Súbete.

Natsu se puso de cuclillas e indico que se subiera en su espalda.

-Ya que insistes.

Nia se subió en la espalda del peli rosa como si de un niño se tratase.

-Entonces guíeme a su casa Honjou-san.

-No seas tan formal conmigo Tsu-chan, tutéame.

-De acuerdo Nia.

Natsu cargo a Nia por todo el camino mientras el DS seguía las indicaciones de la peli gris.

"¿Aquí vive?"

El peli rosa estaba totalmente incrédulo.

La casa enfrente de él, era una residencial que usaría una persona de clase alta.

-¿Estas segura que no nos equivocamos Nia?

-Que malo ¡Vivo aquí!

Nia se sintió insultada al dudar de ella.

-De acuerdo, te creo. Ahora dame la llave para abrir la casa.

-Toma.

La peli gris entrego la llave de su casa a Natsu quien abrió la puerta.

Aunque sonara difícil de creer, adentro parecía impecable.

Algo que noto también Natsu fue las grandes pilas de libros que había en la casa.

"Supongo que puede tratarse de una hábil lectora o una escritora de novelas."

Natsu sabía reconocer a los escritores a simple vista. El peli rosa recordaba que su antigua nakama Heartfilia Lucy tenía decenas de libros en todos los estantes de su casa.

-¿Dónde está tu habitación Nia?

-Segundo piso, tercera puerta a la derecha.

El peli rosa llevo a Nia hasta su habitación y la acostó en la cama.

-Gracias… también podrías hacerme de comer. No he comido en días y me muero de hambre ¡Por favor!

-Está bien, pero aprovecha para que vayas a tomar una ducha. La necesitas.

Natsu salió de la habitación de Nia y bajo nuevamente para ir a la cocina.

"¿Es una broma?"

Al abrir el refrigerador no encontró ni un solo alimento, solo libros acomodados ordenadamente.

"Tendré que ir a la tienda para traer algo de comer."

"¡[Tele-transportación]!"

Natsu uso su magia para aparecer en el supermercado.

No tardó mucho en comprar lo necesario para hacer una comida basta y grande para Nia.

El peli rosa volvió después de pagar en el supermercado.

Comenzó a cocinar unas hamburguesas para Nia.

"Supongo que esto le quitara el hambre por el resto del día."

Natsu subió nuevamente las escaleras y al abrir la puerta de la habitación de Nia, vio que estaba totalmente limpia y usando un short con una camisa de tirantes. También noto que Nia no estaba usando sostén, pero prefiero guardarse ese comentario.

-¡Wah! ¡Me leíste la mente Jiji!

Nia puso una sonrisa extasiada al ver la comida que le había traído Natsu.

-¡Itadakimasu!

La peli gris devoro con voracidad las hamburguesas que le había preparado Natsu.

-Bebe un poco o te atragantaras.

El peli rosa detiene a Nia de seguir devorando para que pueda beber algo que líquido y que no se atragante.

-Ok viejo.

Natsu suspiro ante Nia quien comía de lo más feliz.

El peli rosa se puso a curiosear la habitación de la peli gris y vio en su escritorio varias hojas con bocetos en ellos.

…

El cuarto de Nia es en verdad muy curioso.

Mientras ella devora la comida como si se hubiese sometido a alguna prueba de voluntad de no comer, me puse a mirar su habitación para entretenerme un poco.

Al igual que su sala de estar, el cuarto estaba repleto de bastantes libros de fantasía y otros de mangas shonen que estaban al día con la publicación, por una razón, parecen recientes.

¿Mmm? ¿Qué es eso en su escritorio?

Me acerco más para ver los garabatos hechos a lápiz. No es la primera vez que me encuentro con algo parecido a este…

¡Vaya!

Son bocetos de un manga, pero no son los de un simple novato ni están hechos de forma mediocre, al contrario, parece que los hizo un profesional que lleva muchos años dibujando. El estilo, las expresiones, el dialogo, el tema, todo… es muy llamativo y familiar… ¡Espera! ¿Entonces eso significa que ella es una…?

-Oye Nia.

-¿Q-Que pasa Jiji?

Tenía que confirmar mi teoría, por eso llame su atención mientras aun tenia comida en su boca.

-Estas hojas ¿Tú las hiciste?

-¡Umu! Me alegro de que te dieras cuenta de ello, para que lo sepas. Soy una profesional y llevo muchos años en el negocio.

-Estas escenas son de Silver Bullet, es uno de mis mangas favoritos.

'Silver Bullet' es sin dudas uno de los mejores mangas shonen que he leído, no me he perdido ni un solo volumen desde que lo publicaron, aunque soy más de novelas ligeras. El nombre del autor de esta obra se hacía llamar Honjou Souji y tenía entendido que era un hombre el que hizo esta historia. No obstante, hace más o menos cinco años que no se ha visto una sola publicación… pero me entere de mala manera el porqué.

Westcott.

De tan solo pensar en ese infeliz, no puedo evitar sentir cólera.

Westcott torturo durante años a Nia para extraerle su Cristal de Sephira y con ayuda de Ashcroft-san, solo lograron extraerle una tercera parte de ello y lograron invertirlo para transformarlo en un Cristal de Qlipha.

-¿Eres un fan? Vaya me alegro de que te gusten mis obras y gracias por el apoyo.

-Oh, para nada. Más bien debería agradecerte por entregarnos una excelente combinación de seinen y shonen.

-Je, quise algo refrescante en mis historias.

-Entonces tu eres Honjou Souji ¿verdad?

-Ese es mi nombre artístico, todos en la rama del entretenimiento tienen uno.

Supongo que tenía razón, tener un nombre o apodo en la industria del entrenamiento era algo como obligatorio. Te da como una especie de identidad, a mí me solían llamar 'Salamander' a pesar de que ese nombre no estaba relacionado con dragones.

A Tohka la apodaban 'Princess', a Kurumi 'Nightmare', Yoshino la llamaban 'Hermit', a Natsumi la apodaron 'Witch', Shiori es llamada 'Heroine' y las hermanas Yamai son llamadas como 'Berseker'. Normalmente esos apodos tenían que ver con sus habilidades o el diseño de sus [Vestidos Astrales] más que nada.

-¿Trabajas sola?

-Por lo general.

Me contesto con eso.

Trabajar en un manga es demasiado pesado, lo digo porque trabaje una temporada como ayudante de un mangaka menor.

Cumplir con la fecha que dictaba la editorial podía ser un verdadero reto, el tiempo para dibujar era muy escaso y pesado. Normalmente un autor depende de muchas personas para lograr completar un capitulo. Sin embargo, debido a la enorme presión que implicaba ser un mangaka, no me sorprendí mucho al ser testigo de que muchos tiraban la toalla a este oficio.

-No me sorprende que hayas colapsado como hiciste hace un rato.

-Ah… había perdido la rutina, normalmente duro más tiempo hasta que tengo que ir a comer… ¡Cierto!

Nia golpeo su palma como si se hubiera acordado de algo.

-Oye Jiji ¿Me puedes echar la mano con algo?

¿Por qué le brillan los ojos?

-¿De qué se trata?

-Podrías rellenar las partes que te indique con tinta negra.

¿De verdad? ¿Me dejara tocar su obra? Generalmente los autores son muy protectores con su trabajo, no dejan que nadie fuera de su confianza haga algo.

-No lo sé. Lo último que quisiera es estropear tu trabajo Nia.

-Tonterías Jiji. Vamos te diré como.

Nia hizo que me sentara en su escritorio y me entrego un pincel junto con una botellita de tinta negra.

-Solo rellena los espacios marcados, procura no salirte del marco.

-Aye.

Dije y comencé a llenar los cuadros, no fue algo especialmente complejo.

-¡Oh! ¡Buen trabajo Jiji! Sostiene el pincel como un profesional.

-Creo que estas exagerando Nia, no fue gran cosa.

-Je, no tiene por qué ser tan humilde Jiji. Ya que estamos en ello ¿Me ayudarías con estos otros?

Nia acomodo una pila de papeles enfrente de mí podía sentir como una gota de sudor baja por mi mejilla.

¡Fiu! Termine… en realidad fue más rápido de lo que pensé.

-Te debo una Jiji, te prepare tu paga por hacerme esta cadena de favores.

-No es nada realmente, no te apures Nia…

Nia estaba usando un traje de enfermera, pero no se lo ha abrochado, revelando mucha piel y dejando al descubierto su ropa interior.

A pesar de no tener medidas provocativas, no podía negar que esta chica era en verdad linda o mejor dicho, sexy.

-Eh ¿De verdad? No me hace sentir tranquila eso Jiji.

-No importa. Escucha, debo irme a casa ahora. Nos vemos Nia.

-¡Espera! No te he dado tu pago.

-Déjalo así.

Me levante de la silla y me dirigía a la puerta.

-¿Me puedes hacer otro favor?

¿Otro?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me acompañarías a comprar unas cuantas cosas en Akihabara, por favor.

-No lo sé… tendría que pensarlo seriamente, es decir, solo nos conocemos de hacer un par de horas Nia.

No es como si no quisiera ayudarle o acompañarla, debía ser más precavido. Sé que esta chica no guarda sentimientos negativos o algo parecido es solo que…

-P-Pero como antiguo miembro de Fairy Tail y actual miembro de 'Ratatoskr', no tienes el deber de ayudar a quien lo necesite ¿Salamander Dragneel Natsu?

-Ya veo… en ese caso nos veremos mañana al medio día ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Fumu!

Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

Salí de la casa de Honjou Nia cuando había terminado de hablar con ella.

Esto debería reportárselo a Kotori y al resto de 'Fraxinus' sobre Nia en cuanto llegue a casa. Me sorprendí un poco que ella supiera de mí pasado con Fairy Tail, en muchas historias que he leído, cuando a un personaje le hablaban de su pasado, este hace una expresión de asombro y perplejidad, muy parecida a la pintura de 'El Grito'. Pero yo realmente no me asombre, ya que era información que yo sabía e incluso aquellos que la supieran en esta época, me tenían sin cuidado realmente.

-¡Vamos Nee-chan!

-¡Se más rápida Er-chan!

-Les ganare ¡Ya verán!

Mientras pasaba por el parque, pude ver como al menos seis niños que no parecían pasar de los 8 años.

Jugaban con suma diversión.

Sus rostros me eran tan familiares, incluso sentí una leve brisa fría recorrer mi espalda a ver a esos chiquillos. Son cuatro chicos y dos niñas… se trataba de Erza y sus amigos de la infancia, creo que sus nombres eran Simon, Wally, Sho, Jellal y Milliana. No solo estaban ellos, también estaban las versiones infantiles de Oracion Seis como Erick, Macbeth, Sorano, Richard y Sawyer.

Lo mejor es que me vaya, ya no deberías seguir mirando, me darían como un acosador o algo. Me volteo y pongo marcha a casa…

-¡Cuidado!

Podía sentir una fuente corriente de aire en mi dirección, levante mi mano y detuve en seco el objeto que se dirigía hacia mí.

¿Mmm? Es una pelota.

-¡Lo sentimos!

Los niños se me acercaron con una cara aterrada como si hubiesen cometido un homicidio en tercer.

-Tengan cuidado.

Les dije con una sonrisa mientras le devolvía el balón a la peli roja, sabía que se trataban de las reencarnaciones de mis antiguos conocidos, pero posiblemente ya no tengan el mismo nombre ahora.

-Ese atrape fue genial Nii-san.

Me dice el chico que antiguamente solía llamar Jellal.

-No es gran cosa. Ahora debo irme nos vemos.

-¡Espere!

La peli roja me detiene jalándome de mi muñeca.

-Usted… me recuerda a alguien. A pesar de que no lo conozco, tengo la sensación de haberlo hecho.

-Dices cosas raras Er-chan.

Le dijo Milliana.

-No, lo siento. Creo que me confundes con alguien más.

Dije con una sonrisa apenada mientras rascaba mi nuca.

-¡Chicos!

En la escena entro una hermosa mujer que podía ser descrita como una 'Onee-sama', cabello escarlata, cara angelical y proporciones que harían quedar en ridículo a muchas modelos de pasarelas.

-Erza, niños. No deben correr así, me preocuparon.

-Lo sentimos Scarlet-san, intentamos disculparnos con este chico porque casi lo golpeamos con el balón.

-Oh, era eso.

Responde la peli roja con un suspiro y mira a verme.

-Espero que no te hayas lastimado

-No ha sido nada. Ahora tengo que irme, adiós.

Al menos ahora viven una vida feliz y pacífica, eso me alegra mucho. Todos ellos tuvieron una difícil y dura vida en aquella época, tuvieron que hacer cosas que ninguna otra persona haría sin siquiera pensarlo.

Una vez que llegue a mi hogar, la residencia Dragneel, entre a casa mientras ponía los artículos de limpieza en su lugar.

¿Mmm? Podía oler un par de aromas que estaban en mi casa. Uno podía reconocerlo fácilmente, el otro…

Me movía por los pasillos de la casa tratando de encontrarme con alguien… espera ¿Qué hace una caja en medio del pasillo? Se trataba de una caja de cartón, lo suficientemente grande como para que una persona pequeña cupiera en ella.

Decidí abrirla por curiosidad.

-Me descubriste Yoshino… ¿Natsu-kun? Creí que era Yoshino.

Una mujer estaba dentro de la caja, rubia y de facciones suaves, es nada más ni nada menos que Artemisia Ashcroft, ex wizard de la 'SSS' y de D.E.M.

Ella ahora vivía con nosotros, después de la derrota que sufrió D.E.M a manos nuestras hace una semana, logramos rescatar a Artemisia-san de las garras de Ellen.

-¿Qué haces allí Artemisia-san?

-Estaba jugando con Yoshino-chan a las escondidas.

Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y-Ya veo. Eso me tranquiliza un poco.

-¿Qué hay de ti? Sé que no tengo derecho de decirte esto ya que soy tu invitada y todo, pero ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Un pequeño contratiempo, no te preocupes Artemisia-san.

-Nn.

-Allí estas Artemisia-san.

-¡Fuiste fácil de encontrar!

Yoshino-chan junto con su marioneta Yoshinon, se acercaron mientras señalaron a Artemisia-san.

-¡Bu! Es culpa de Natsu-kun.

Pude ver como Artemisia-san hacia un lindo puchero. Es bastante adorable, no se parece en nada a la Artemisia que estaba decidida a decapitar con su espada de energía.

-¡Juegue con nosotras Natsu-san!

Yoshino me dice con ternura y no pude resistirme.

Pase el resto de la tarde jugando con este par. También comenzaron a llegar las demás espíritus junto con Mana, Mikie y las antiguas terroristas de la SSS.

-¡Estas a salvo Onee-sama!

Sears-san corrió a abrazar a Artemisia.

-¡No nos vuelvas a preocupar así Artemisia!

Una llorosa Sinclair-san hizo lo mismo que Sears-san.

-Me alegro de que estés bien Artemisia.

Y por último, también fue abordada por O'Brien-san sin pensarlo mucho.

Solo podía mirar conmovido esta reunión de queridas amigas, sin dudas, la extrañaron mucho. Tenía entendido que Artemisia era como su hermana mayor a la cual querían y respetaba mucho.

-También me alegra de verlas de nuevo.

A mi lado estaba Kaguya que trataba de ocultar sus lágrimas de emoción y yo le pase un pañuelo.

-Kuku, la reunión de antiguos camaradas sirve para aliviar el daño sus espíritus.

Dijo Kaguya con una extraña pose.

-Mentira. Te conmoviste por la reunión de Artemisia-san con sus amigas, eres una pésima actriz Kaguya.

-¡Cállate Yuzuru!

Podía ver como ambas hermanas comenzaban a pelear entre ellas, pero esta vez las cosas eran diferentes. Ahora se demostraban abiertamente su cariño.

-Mun~ ¿Puedo ayudarte a hacer la cena Natsu?

Tohka me pregunta juntando sus dos manos con una sonrisa tímida.

-¡Claro!

No podía negármele, me era difícil.

Entre Tohka y yo preparamos la cena. Desde hace unas semanas que le he estado enseñando como cocinar, también recibe lecciones de Shiori y Kurumi. Tohka no es de las chicas que le gustaba quedarse de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada, se ponía inquieta.

-¿Así que tendrás una cita con una espíritu mangaka?

Me pregunta Kotori con sus cintas negras puestas en sus coletas.

-Sí, supo de inmediato quien era yo y de donde venía.

-¿Cómo? Me habías dicho que incluso el [Beelzebub] de Westcott no podía saber nada de ti.

-Es como un sistema de seguridad Kotori, si alguien quiere información de mí y la desea con maldición, un hechizo que cree, se activa y bloquea toda posibilidad de conseguir algo… pero si la persona en cuestión o sea Nia, no tenía ningún sentimiento negativo, puede ver y saber todo lo que quiera de mí.

-Je, incluso el Rey dragón tiene sus puntos débiles.

Kotori ríe con cierta burla.

Suspiro y digo.

-No es como si tuviera secretos que ocultar. Tampoco me preocupa que ella sepa todo de mí, quizás no llegue a comprender todo lo que su [Rasiel] le puede decir.

-Me asusta a veces como te tomas las cosas.

-¿De verdad? Por cierto ¿Cómo te has estado llevando con Shiori y Mana?

-Oh… bastante bien. Shiori es bastante ingenua y amable al igual que… bueno Shido, pero eso es porque es el en ella ¡Agh! Esa explicación que me diste es muy complicada Natsu.

-Bueno, no diría complicada sino difícil de entender.

-¡Es lo mismo!

Comencé a frotar su cabello para calmar un poco.

-Relájate Imouto-chan.

-Mou es solo que…

Podía ver cierta tristeza en su mirada.

-¿Solo que Kotori?

-¡Na-Nada!

Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas mientras evitaba mi mirada ¿Hice algo malo o tendrá fiebre?

-Vamos, si hay algo que puedo hacer, no dudes en pedírmelo.

Dije con un tono reconfortante, Kotori podía ser una chica mordaz, pero en realidad es bastante agradable con las personas con las que convive.

-Po-Podemos jugar más seguido… Na-Natsu-nii.

-¡Siempre! ¿Qué tal si jugamos videojuegos ahora y mañana te preparare hamburguesas?

-¡Qué bien, gracias Onii-chan!

Ella corrió a abrazarme mientras lo correspondía.

-¡¿Qué haces Kotori-san?! Aléjate de Onii-sama.

Pude ver a Mana con cierto enojo tratando de quitar a Kotori de mí.

-¡Suéltame Mana! ¡Yo también quiero estar con Onii-chan, soy mejor Imouto que tú!

-¡Mentiras! En poco tiempo me convertiré en una 'Onee-san', soy mejor partido que tú.

-¡Me la pagaras Mana!

Esto se está saliendo de control, lo mejor es que intervenga ahora.

-Kotori, Mana, cálmense. No tienen por qué pelear.

No me gustaba que pelearan entre ellas.

-Entonces dinos Onii-sama ¿Quién es mejor Imouto?

-Exacto. Decide ahora Natsu.

¡Esperen! ¡¿Por qué me hacen decidir así?! Ambas son buenas Imoutos ¿No podemos llevarnos bien?

-Mmm, bueno… no creo que ninguna sea mejor que la otra, ambas son grandiosas Imoutos y me siento afortunado de tenerlas ¡Las quiero mucho!

-¡Wah!

-¡¿Eh?!

Las caras de ambas se tornaron rojas.

-¡Tengo una idea!

Artemisia levanto la mano y dijo.

-El que le demuestre el mejor cariño a Natsu-kun, será considerada su Imouto definitiva.

-¡Acepto el reto!

Kotori y Mana dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-O-Onii-sama…

Mana estaba parada enfrente de mí, tenía una expresión bastante tímida.

-¡Hagu~ (1)!

Ella me abrazo fuertemente. Yo correspondí al abrazo.

Mana me soltó e hizo una sonrisa orgullosa mientras le sacaba la lengua a Kotori.

-Agáchate Natsu.

No sé porque seguí la orden de Kotori, pero aun así, la obedecí.

*Chu~*

Me llegue a impresionar un poco por lo sucedido, recibí un beso de Kotori en la mejilla. Parece que ambas se tomaron muy en serio el reto que les puso Artemisia-san, no obstante, pude sentir el sentimiento en sus pequeños gestos.

-¿Q-Quien es mejor?

Vaya problema en el que estoy metido… ¡Necesito a un héroe!

-Fa-Falto yo…

Yoshino levanto tímidamente su mano y se puso enfrente de Kotori, de Mana y de mí.

-Hice este dibujo para ti.

-Je, yo la ayude.

Al ver el dibujo de Yoshino, note que se trataba de un dibujo de nosotros dos. El estilo era el de un niño de primaria avanzado, ella y yo estábamos tomados de la mano y en una esquina de la hoja, tenía escrito 'Te quiero' en kanji.

-Gracias Yoshino.

Sonreí sinceramente mientras frotaba su cabello con suavidad, de verdad, esto me gustó mucho.

-Bu, fuimos vencidas.

Vi como Kotori y Mana se desplomaron en el suelo con una cara que expresaba derrota.

Ya lo superaran.

Parte 2

-¡Neh Otou-sama, lo sentimos!

-Si ¡Por favor, perdónanos!

-Haremos hasta lo imposible con tal de destruir a ese rosadito.

-Pero por favor, no nos odies.

En la oficina del 'Director ejecutivo en jefe', unas chicas muy parecidas revoloteaban alrededor de un hombre con traje formal. A pesar de la misión que dicho hombre les asigno, fracasaron rotundamente a manos de sus enemigos, sin embargo, una sonrisa tranquila, pero muy inquietante adornaba el rostro de aquel hombre.

-No se preocupen Nibelcol, más bien, debí haberles advertido un poco sobre Dragneel Natsu-kun antes de enviarlas por él y por 'Princess'.

El hombre de cabello color rubio cenizo es Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott, uno de los principales fundadores de industrias 'Deus Ex Machina' o llamada simplemente D.E.M.

-Ike, sabíamos de antemano que encarar al Rey dragón nos saldría muy caro. Hemos perdido a Paddington y a Arbatel junto con Artemisia. Aunque dispongamos de miles de wizards y de Bandersnatch, Natsu también dispone de la ayuda de otras Espíritus, así como de las rebeldes de la SSS y Ratatoskr.

A pesar de lo que dijo su mano derecha y jefa ejecutiva de D.E.M, Ellen Mira Mathers, Westcott no se mostró para nada alterado o molesto.

-No te preocupes Ellen. Esta vez pienso acompañarte para ver más de cercas a Dragneel Natsu-kun. Ademas, recibí la ayuda de un posible aliado, mira ¡[Beelzebub: Etherias]!

Del omnisciente Rey demonio [Beelzebub] una aura muy oscura comenzó a salir de sus páginas y se manifestaron en medio de la habitación, sin embargo esta aura era muy diferente a la que era cuando Nibelcol apareció.

Lo que tenían enfrente de sus narices, eran al menos 8 seres de aspecto intimidante, ellos solían ser del Gremio oscuro de demonios llamado 'Tártaros'

-Ellen, Nibelcol, les presento a los demonios que creo Dragneel Zeref, el clan de demonios conocido como Tártaros.

Se podía ver que se trataban de al menos Kyouka, Seilah, Torafusa, Tempester, Jackal, Keyes, Ezel y Franmalth.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Pregunto tranquilamente Seilah a nadie en particular.

-¿No habíamos muerto ya?

Fue el turno de Kyouka de preguntar aturdida por la situación.

-Recuerdo haber sido empalado por el hijo de Silver.

Dijo Tempester mientras miraba sus extremidades intactas.

-No puedo creer que me haya vencido una mocosa.

Ezel hizo una gran expresión de molestia en su rostro.

-Oigan, me alegro los recuerdos y todo, pero creo que estamos olvidando algo ¿no?

El esqueleto Keyes dijo volteando para mirar a Westcott.

-¿Quién eres humano?

Le pregunta Torafusa con una irritada voz.

-Gusto en conocerlos demonios de Tártaros, me llamo Isaac Westcott, soy un wizard y fundador de Deus Ex Machina.

-Interesante curriculum humano. Ahora habla ¿En dónde o que época estamos?

Kyouka le hablo con autoridad a Westcott, a pesar de que hizo que Ellen frunciera el ceño por el tono en que la demonio le hablaba a su jefe, Westcott aún tenía una sonrisa divertida.

-Están en el siglo 21, más específicamente, en el 2018. Se encuentran en el continente asiático en un país llamado Japón. El continente mágico que antes conocían como Earthland, dejo de existir hace miles de años, yo hice una réplica de ustedes con mi [Beelzebub] y un poco de magia de un nuevo amigo.

Aunque Ellen frunció un poco la ceja ante lo que dijo, la sombra de Westcott toma una forma bastante… atemorizante.

-¿Y planeas que nos inclinemos ante ti, insignificante mortal?

Jackal dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Bueno, normalmente procuro conservar mis modales, pero se les diré porque deben ayudarme en mis planes… porque se los ordeno.

La tensión en la oficina había caído más bajo que el Noveno circulo de Dante, a pesar de que Westcott dijo eso ultimo con tono jovial, los Etherias vieron las intenciones de Westcott a través de sus gestos y a ninguno le causo gracias, ni siquiera a Jackal o a Franmalth quienes son más relajados de personalidad.

-Quisiera ver como respaldas esas palabras humano.

El único Etherias que quiso hacer frente al petulante y levemente burlón Westcott, fue Ezel quien alzaba con orgullo sus cuatro brazos.

La actitud del rubio cenizo estaba sacando de quicio a muchos, ellos le veían como un sujeto con un ego altísimo a pesar de no haber dado un comentario de superioridad todavía. Kyouka sintió aún más enojo ya que le recordaba a su antiguo maestro de gremio, Mard Geer, sin embargo, la demonio lo encontró muy sospechoso. Aun no sabían de las habilidades de Westcott, pero notaron que el aura que emanaba de él, no era para nada a la de un humano normal incluso podía llegar a ser más intrigante que la de August o la de Invel.

-¡Muere insignificante humano!

Ezel se lanzó sobre Westcott, Ellen no perdió tiempo en equipar su [Realizador] así como las de las Nibelcol en usar una especie de armadura hecha de hojas de papel.

-¡[Beelzebub: Vincula Iudæam (2)]!

Unas cadenas salieron del [Ángel inverso] y enrollaron a los Etherias con una fuerza brutal.

-¡Wah! ¡¿Qué es esto?!

Las cadenas desprendían un aura carmesí y parecían hacer sufrir muchísimo a los Etherias quienes gemían de dolor. Lo peor es que Westcott se reía con cierta burla y eso genero más furia en los demonios quienes trataban inútilmente de quitarse las extrañas cadenas.

-Bien, les diré en que consiste su trabajo. Ustedes servirán de distracción contra los Espíritus que protege Dragneel Natsu, mientras yo me encargo de él.

-¿¡Ese idiota sigue vivo!?

Dijo Jackal sorprendido.

-¿Acaso no lo sabían? Dragneel Natsu es en realidad el hermano menor de su creador Zeref y actualmente es el Rey dragón, también es uno de los magos más poderosos de esta época.

-¡¿Queeeeee?!

Fue la expresión de todos los Etherias al saber la verdad.

-¿Ese chico era E.N.D-sama?

Replico Kyouka.

-Así es, entonces… me ayudaran.

Los ojos de los Etherias se volvieron totalmente negros y dejaron de intentar liberarse de las cadenas.

-Excelente. Ahora Ellen ¿Investigaste más a fondo a Tobiichi Origami como te lo pedí?

-Sí, Ike. Al parecer, sus padres murieron en un incendio en el vecindario Nanko hace cinco años. Investigamos y la causante de ese incendio fue 'Efreet'.

Westcott sonrio mientras veía las imágenes de aquel incendio y dijo.

-Ellen, trata de hablar con la señorita Tobiichi y convéncela de unirse a nosotros. Si ella duda, muéstrale lo que me mostraste.

Ellen tenía una expresión complicada en su rostro, pero cedió.

-Está bien.

…

Hoy era el día en que acompañaría a Nia por Akihabara.

No me fue difícil lo que una chica como ella podría querer de esa parte de la ciudad, siendo la cuna de la tecnología y de cualquier fanático de animes, mangas y videojuegos. Admito que también he hecho mis excursiones por esas mágicas tierras que los normalfag (3) desprecian o encontraban inexplicable entender porque nos gusta mucho este tipo de cosas.

-¡Jiji!

La vi desde lejos y alzo su mano para que la pudiese ver mejor. Ella estaba usando ropas ligeras, una camiseta negra sin mangas, unas bermudas y una mochila verde en su espalda junto con unos lentes para el sol.

-Hey Nia ¿Qué tal?

La salude con normalidad, la actitud alegre y serena de Nia, me recordaba un poco a Tohka.

-Todo bien Jiji. Me alegra de que hayas aceptado mi petición, incluso llegue a pensar que no vendrías después de lo que te dije cuando te fuiste.

-No dijiste nada que no supiera o me ofendiera, no pasa nada. Ahora ¿A dónde vamos?

-Iremos a la tienda de manga ¡Vamos!

Nia sujeta mi mano con fuerza y me guía por las transitadas calles de Akihabara. Estamos en pleno agosto, el calor se podría decir que estaba en su punto máximo, como un Dragon Slayer de fuego y usuario de magia de hielo, el calor apenas lo sentía. Las chicas de la mansión de Espíritus y Artemisia-san junto con Sears-san, Sinclair-san y O'Brien-san, están acostumbradas a climas frescos, es por ello que prefieren quedarse en casa bajo el aire frio de un mini Split.

-¡Oh! ¡No sabía que esta serie había avanzado tanto!

Sin dudas, las Espíritus a veces actúan como niños curiosos. Al menos en el caso de Yoshino y Tohka que me preguntan por varias cosas cuando salimos a la calle como las comidas, los atuendos, las festividades y los eventos locales. Yoshino y Tohka no tardaban mucho en procesar esa información en sus cabezas. Chicas como Kurumi, Natsumi y Shiori ya conocían el mundo desde hace mucho, ya se antes de convertirse en Espiritus o estar constantemente en el siendo Espiritus.

-Dame una mano Jiji.

En el mostrador de la tienda de manga, Nia había apilado una gran torre de varios volúmenes de distintos títulos, pero principalmente de temática Shonen. Aunque quise pagar por ella, no me dejo, solo me dijo que me encargara de cargar con sus compras. Ah… vine con la idea de que tendría una cita con Nia, pero estaba actuando más como una mula de carga, aunque si eso hace que ella sea feliz y su medidor de emociones aumente, podre tolerarlo.

-¡Wah! ¡Es el nuevo Dragon Ball Z Fighters!

Nia entro como rayo a la tienda de videojuegos y salió con varios de ellos, pero en un acto que me sorprendió un poco es que salió con varios títulos del género de 'Visual Novel'. Normalmente no tomaría más importancia de ese detalle suyo, pero… los gestos de Nia así como su actitud y la forma en que veía a las demás personas, me estaba dando una corazonada, no obstante, solo hay una forma de comprobar mi teoría y esa es… llegar al final de esta Guerra (cita) como diría Kotori.

De seguro me escucho como una especie de maniaco o desconfiado al hablar de los gestos de las personas, pero supongo que se me quedo como una costumbre. Cuando vives por milenios, aprendes todo sobre los seres que te rodean, que comen, como hablan y se expresan, cuando tratan de mentir o cualquiera acción humana por defecto.

-Neh Jiji ¿Quieres jugar?

Nia sostenía un mando de PS4 aparte del suyo y me invitaba a jugar con ella en un local de Arcade no muy lejos de la tienda de videojuegos. Tome el mando y comenzamos jugar.

Elegimos un juego de peleas y pusimos el de 'Injustice 2', Nia escogió al 'Robin' de Damian Wayne y yo a 'Joker' como una forma retorcida de tocar la fibra sensible de Robin, e incluso, llegue a usar el ataque especial, ese donde lo golpea con una palanca y lo remata con una explosión. Los movimientos de Nia eran muy buenos, se notaba que jugar videojuegos era también uno de sus fuertes aparte de dibujar manga, sin embargo, termine venciendo dos de tres rounds.

-No te gusta Damian ¿Verdad?

-¡No!

Sé que es algo tonto tenerle odio a un personaje de un comic, pero no podía evitar no tenerlo en contra de Damian, es decir. Sé que lo de Ricardo (4) no fue totalmente su culpa, pero la actitud que tomo después fue lo que me molesto y aún más cuando decidió aliarse con Superman.

-Vayamos a comer algo Jiji.

Me levante y seguí a Nia hasta la Fuente de soda mientras llevaba en mis brazos, todo lo que ella había comprado. Calculaba al menos 20 kilos de mangas y 10 de videojuegos. Serian largos días pegados al navegador y a la lectura para ella.

-Gracias por acompañarme Jiji. Fue divertido.

-Sí, también me lo pase bien contigo Nia.

-Aunque estábamos en una cita. No te vi tratando de hacer una avance conmigo ¿No te parezco atractiva Jiji?

-Jamás dije eso. Creo que eres una chica muy linda e incluso te considero un poco sexy.

Pude notar que sus pálidas mejillas se pusieron un poco rojas.

-Pero… me hubiera sentido mejor sino hubieses usado [Rasiel] cada cinco minutos.

La tensión en el aire de había incrementado debido a mi comentario, quite mi relajada expresión e hice una más seria.

-Desde que comenzó esta cita, has estado consultado tu [Rasiel] muchas veces. Los has usado para saber cómo hablar con ciertas personas, puedo notar que no confías para nada en mí si no miras a [Rasiel].

Nia tenía un rostro avergonzado y ni siquiera me miraba a los ojos. Como niño que atrapan haciendo una travesura.

-Lo siento, realmente intente esforzarme en esta cita, pero me fue imposible. La verdad es que no me puedo enamorar de personas reales, solo de personas en 2D… aunque si quisiera que sellaras mis poderes para poder llevar una vida normal.

-Eso no va a ser posible ahora, mientras sigas usando tu [Angel], no pienso seguir en tratar de enamorarte Nia.

Me levante de la silla y tome las compras de Nia. Use mi [Tele-transportación] para dejarlas en su casa.

-T-Tu técnica es más fascinante de cercas.

-No es gran cosa, acabo de dejar tus cosas en tu casa para que no tengas que ir cargándolas. Ahora me voy, nos vemos Nia.

-¡Espera Jiji yo…!

No me gustaba lo que estaba haciendo, tanto ella como yo. Nia estaba usando su Reiryoku (5) de una forma bastante deshonesta, sabía que ella quería en el fondo abrir con más personas aparte de conmigo, pero su constante desconfianza hacia los demás, se lo impedía. No podía hacer más que retroceder por ahora.

Al llegar a un callejón, volví a usar mi [Tele-transportación] para volver a casa.

Parte 3.

-Bien, ahora estamos todos reunidos.

Cuando llegue a casa y le conté a Kotori lo sucedido en mi cita con Nia. Ella de inmediato convoco una mesa redonda para todo el mundo. La tripulación de Fraxinus, al igual que las Espíritus, las chicas de la SSS, Mana y Okamine Mikie, estábamos sentados alrededor de la gran mesa.

-Acabo de recibir información de Natsu en su cita con Nia. Las cosas se pusieron difíciles cuando le dijo que solo podía enamorarse de personajes 2D, eso va a representar un gran problema para sellar su Reiryoku.

-¿De verdad? Yo solía tener una conocida que tenía esos gustos.

O'Brien-san dijo eso con una leve risita y una sonrisa linda.

-¿Te refieres a Margaret-san, verdad?

Artemisia-san le pregunta.

-¡Por supuesto! Ella incluso me invito a acompañarla, fue un poco adorable… y tétrico.

¡Eso no es verdad! Las chicas 2D son mucho mejores de lo que la mayoría piensa, ella no te abandonan y te sacan una sonrisa en tus más duros días. Pensando más calmadamente, no culpo a Nia por preferir a las personas 2D.

-Eto ¿Cómo planean hacer su movimiento?

Mikie pregunto tímidamente a Kotori.

Las visitas de Mikie-chan a mi casa se hicieron muy frecuentes. Ella a menudo viene con las Espíritus o con Artemisia-san a jugar, ella ya no considera a los Espíritus como una seria amenaza, de hecho, también quiso ayudar en su protección. Es por ello que Mikie-chan ahora es una miembro de Ratatoskr a espaldas de la AST, al igual que las chicas de la SSS y también Artemisia-san.

-Se nos ocurrió algo a mí y a Natsu. Nia es una gran mangaka cuya historia está entre los tops más leído en la actualidad del manga a pesar de llevar inactiva media década, ella no se dejara enganchar a Natsu solo con citas simples. Esto requerirá que nivelemos la situación.

Dijo Kotori con seriedad.

-Entonces haremos un manga ¿verdad?

La que dijo con una sonrisa divertida eso, fue Tokisaki Kurumi, portador del [Angel] [Zaphkiel] y que está viviendo actualmente a tres casas de la mía.

-Exacto Kurumi. Nia necesitara una dosis fuerte para que ponga un genuino interés en Natsu, de lo contrario. Las probabilidades de sellar su Reiryoku, serán muy pocas.

-¡Ja! ¡Como si pudieran!

Todos e incluido yo, escuchamos una voz que se expresó molesta. En el monitor de la sala de reunión de Fraxinus, vimos a Nia con el ceño fruncido viendo directamente mis ojos con mucho enojo.

-No importa lo que hagan, no pienso leer la porquería que piensan publicar.

El comentario de Nia, hizo que todo el mundo salvo yo, la mirara con cierta rabia, en especial Natsumi.

Sonreí y dije.

-Entonces debería ser fácil para ti ¿no? Es decir, eres una mangaka profesional, es obvio que unos simples novatos como nosotros, no tengamos ni las más mínima de oportunidad contra ti.

-¿Qué planeas Jiji (6)? Recuerda que con mi… ¿[Rasiel]?

Pude ver la expresión de incertidumbre de Nia al mirar a su [Rasiel]

-Explica esto Salamander.

Nia nos mostró las páginas de [Rasiel] y todas tenían las mismas palabras escrita en letras grandes, rojas y mayúsculas 'E.N.D'.

-¿Nunca has escuchado de la magia [Bloqueo mágico]? Es una magia que me permite bloquear cualquier cosa que yo desee.

-Eso no es justo.

Dijo Nia con un puchero.

-Ahora escucha. Hagamos un trato Nia, competiremos en el 'Comiket' (7) este fin de semana. Inventaremos nuestra propio manga allí y estoy segura que también será tu gran debut de regreso ¿no? Bien, si ganamos en vender más mangas que tu, tendremos una cita nueva y tendrás prohibido usar a [Rasiel] durante ella, pero si tu ganas… me hare tu asistente por toda la eternidad.

Pude ver como Nia sonreía con cierta malicia y dijo.

-¡Acepto! Hasta entonces.

La comunicación entre Nia y nosotros ceso.

Después de la interrupción, planeamos nuestra jugada. Primero, formamos un equipo para el dibujo, las candidatas que mejor lo hicieron o ya de plano, dibujaban como semi profesionales fueron Yuzuru, Kaguya, Natsumi, Kurumi y yo. Kotori y los demás se encargaran de la edición y distribución, así como elegir un buen puesto y de la publicidad en el Tokyo Big Sight, que será en cinco días.

-Me sorprendió que todas ustedes supieran dibujar.

Confesé al cuarteto de Espíritus que me ayudaban en el trabajo de dibujar.

-Keke, este fue una de nuestras numerosas batallas.

-En realidad, me gusta mucho hacer esto.

Me respondieron las gemelas Yamai.

También un tema que discutimos fue la historia y el tipo. Todas estuvieron de acuerdo en muchas cosas, por ejemplo 'el protagonista' seria yo. La trama giraría en torno a un chico que ayuda a los Espíritus a vivir una vida común a pesar de las adversidades. Básicamente, plasmaron mis acciones de los últimos meses en un manga, sentí una profunda vergüenza debido a ello, pero no era una vergüenza de la que no me gustara, no, sino una de pena. De hecho, quise proponer otro tipo de trama, pero las chicas ya habían hecho una saga completa en torno a mí y se veían tan animadas que decidí no intervenir.

-Siempre me ha gustado dibujar, no debería sorprenderles.

Comento Kurumi con una sonrisa mientras sostenía un pincel.

-De hecho, yo me quería convertir en mangaka en un futuro.

Natsumi dijo con una expresión cansada en su rostro.

También nos contó que antes de que se topara con nosotros, ella usando su Reiryoku, había estado aprendiendo a dibujar manga en un pequeño estudio.

-Me gustaría que la maestra Origami estuviera aquí.

Yuzuru dijo eso.

La verdad, es que Origami nos habría venido bien en esta ocasión, ella es buena en… todo básicamente, pero cuando intente llamarle por teléfono, ella no respondía ninguna de mis llamadas e incluso Mikie, me dijo que Origami tampoco le devuelve las llamadas. Espero que este bien, pero aunque suene duro, debo enfocarme junto con las demás para hacer el manga, no debo distraerme. Ya que nuestra oponente, es una chica desconfiada con la habilidad de saber todo lo que ella quisiera, sin embargo desde que [Bloquee] a su [Rasiel], aún tenemos el factor sorpresa de nuestro lado.

Apenas es martes, el evento seria el viernes, pero optamos por ir el sábado que es cuando hay más gente.

…

-Mathers Ellen.

En las calles de ciudad Tengu, una chica de cabello color nieve y fríos ojos azules, miraba con cautela a la mujer enfrente de ella. El nombre de dicha chica es Tobiichi Origami, actual sargento de la AST.

-Lamento por llegar tan abruptamente Origami-san, pero durante estos últimos meses que les hemos brindado apoyo a la AST, no pude evitar notar que eres una excepcional wizard que le vendría bien a D.E.M.

-¿Por qué piensa que me uniría a ustedes? Nos han atacado sin vacilación a mi colega, a mi amante y a mí.

-Porque podemos darte el equipo necesario para que mates al Seirei (8) que asesino a tus padres hace cinco años.

El rostro de Origami se puso totalmente pálido al escuchar las palabras de Ellen.

-La Seirei que causo el incendio en aquel día se trata de 'Efreet'.

Ellen le muestra de la Tablet que lleva, unas imágenes de una Seirei de cabello rosa largo, vestido blanco que sostiene un hacha que expulsaba fuego y una mirada maniática en sus ojos.

-Esa es… Itsuka Kotori.

Origami apretó sus puños.

-Al parecer, parece muy cercana a Natsu ¿no te parece? Quizás el ya sabia y no te dijo nada.

Ellen trata de persuadir a Origami.

-Acepto.

-¿Eh?

-Acepto unirme en sus filas, siempre que me prometan darme el equipo necesario para asesinar a 'Efreet', 'Princess', 'Berseker', 'Witch', 'Heroine', 'Hermit', 'Nightmare' y a 'Witch'.

Origami dijo con una atemorizante determinación.

…

Han pasado al menos cuatro días desde que empezamos a dibujar el manga y ha sido muy duro desde entonces, el equipo creativo que viene siendo Yuzuru, Kaguya, Kurumi y yo, apenas hemos tenido descanso de treinta minutos dos veces al día. Nos contó buen trabajo y horas de sueño, ya solo le estamos dando pequeños detalles para que cuando terminemos, Kotori y la demás puedan sacar copias del manga para distribuirlo.

-Prefiero leer mangas que hacerlos.

Kurumi dijo con una sonrisa y grandes bolsas en sus ojos.

-Creo que necesitare hacer un viaje a las tierras de Morfeo.

Dijo Kaguya mientras lucha por mantener sus ojos abiertos.

-Cansancio. No creo poder soportar una noche más.

Yuzuru no estaba mejor que Kaguya.

-¿Mmm?

La que parecía tener una fuerte aura de cansancio y presión era Natsumi, desde que empezamos, ella no ha parado ni siquiera en los descansos, algo que me preocupo bastante.

Lo mejor es decirle que pare, de todas formas, puedo agregarle los detalles yo sin problemas, de todas formas, no estoy cansado como ellas.

-¿Natsumi? Si quieres termina por hoy, yo me encargare desde aquí ¿de acuerdo?

-No.

Me dijo sin siquiera pensarlo un poco.

-No es necesario que te sobre esfuerces.

-Pero quiero hacerlo.

Ella se detiene y me mira.

-Cuando pelearon con D.E.M, no fui de mucha ayuda, sé que mi poder es inferior al de Tohka o Shiori, pero ahora tengo la oportunidad de ayudarte Natsu, por pagarte todo lo que has hecho por nosotras. Aparte quiero mostrarle a esa chica lo que es la amistad.

Natsumi dijo con una sonrisa cansada, pero con una gran determinación. Decidí no molestarla más y continúe con mi trabajo.

Un par de horas más pasaron, Yuzuru, Kaguya y Kurumi cayeron presa del sueño, eran las 12:00 a.m.

-Termine…

Natsumi cayó como buen soldado después de sobrevivir a una oleada de enemigos en algún juego de multijugador o algo.

Lleve a cada una de ellas a su dormitorio usando mi [Tele-transportación], cuando termine, recogí las hojas y las acomode adecuadamente. Se las vine entregando a Kotori y ella junto con la tripulación de Fraxinus, se encargaron de hacer las copias para el evento que será dentro de unas pocas horas.

Imite el gesto de todas y me fui a dormir, mañana será un día ajetreado.

Start.

El despertador se escuchó en todo su esplendor, mire el reloj y note que eran las 7::30 de la mañana, esta será la última semana de vacaciones antes de volver a clases, así que decidí aprovechar mi tiempo este fin de semana. Yuzuru y Kaguya asistirán a la misma escuela en la que vamos Kurumi, Tohka y yo, será divertido tener a las Yamai en Raizen.

-¡Buen trabajo!

Al bajar por las escaleras, note un gran ruido en el comedor.

Llegue y vi a Shiori junto con Artemisia-san, preparando el desayuno para el equipo creativo que se esforzó como nunca.

No perdí el tiempo en desayunar yo también, debía tener fuerzas para encarar a Nia en esta batalla de mangas, quizás ella tenga la ventaja al ser una artista del nivel profesional representara para nosotros un gran obstáculo a vencer ¡pero no cederemos ante ella! Nia aprenderá una o dos cosas hoy, le guste o no.

-Natsu-kun. Kotori-san me dijo que todo estaba listo para irnos.

Artemisia-san dice con una sonrisa, pero note cierta timidez en sus rasgos. De hecho tanto Shiori como Artemisia-san se veían apenadas, lo último que me menciono Yoshino sobre este asunto es que Kotori les había dado una orden sobre ayudar a vender más mangas usando su 'publicidad'.

Solo espero que no les exija demasiado.

Los miembros de Ratatoskr, acompañados de 'Dimension Breaker' Nakatsugawa Munechika-san, nos dirigimos al Tokyo Big Sight.

-Gracias por dejarme acompañarlos Natsu-san.

Me lo dice Munechika-san.

-No hay problema. Te agradecemos por apartar un lugar en el estadio, escuche que era muy difícil hacer eso.

Siendo franco, mi relación con los demás miembros de Fraxinus es buena, aunque parezcan extravagante o exagerados debido a sus apodos, en realidad son buenos sujetos. Aunque debido a que normalmente yo me voy por mi lado, generalmente casi nunca ocupo su ayuda, Elliot me insiste en que les dé más oportunidades, algo que tuve o mejor dicho, tendré que aceptar de ahora en adelante.

-¡Wah! ¡Hay mucha gente!

Tohka dijo al mirar al mar de personas que teníamos delante de nosotros.

Nos abrimos paso con cierta dificultad mientras Munechika-san nos guía a través del estadio. Una vez que entramos vimos a muchísimos mangakas novatos en sus mesas promocionando sus obras originales y uno que otro Doujin. Si bien, se tiene la creencia de que los Doujin son por lo general, sexuales, esto no sería del todo cierto. Hay algunos buenos mangakas que hacen historias interesantes en base a una serie existente, de hecho, así es como algunos de los mayores mangakas empezaron, haciendo un Doujin.

-¡Por aquí!

Munechika nos señaló un espacio de al menos, dos cubículos, algo muy grande para unos novatos como nosotros.

No tardamos mucho en acomodar las mesas y poner los mangas sobre las mesas. Sinclair-san, Sears-san y Mana, ayudaron poniendo los carteles del título y de la publicidad que haremos.

-¿Así que siempre si apareciste Jiji?

Pude ver a Nia enfrente de nosotros promocionando un nuevo volumen de Silver Bullet.

-Jamás retrocedo ante un reto Nia. Ya deberías saberlo ¿no?

-Sí, el indomable Salamander jamás retrocede. Ahora que empiece el duelo Jiji

Nia regreso a su mesa para empezar.

-¡Lamentamos la tardanza!

¡¿Eh?! Son las chicas, son Kurumi, Tohka, Artemisia-san, Kotori, Kaguya, Yuzuru, Shiori, Yoshino y Natsumi {Adulta}, estaban usando un cosplay de conejito sexy, algo que llamo enormemente la atención del público masculino y de algún depravado por allí que asuste con mi mirada.

-¿Así que con esto te referías con 'publicidad' Kotori?

Ella saco una Chupa-chups y dijo.

-¡Sí! Es obvio que la tendríamos difícil al encarar a Nia con solo nuestro trabajo, de vez en cuando un as es necesario.

Admito que le método de Kotori no es muy ortodoxo que digamos, usar de carnadas a las chicas para que las personas vengan a comprar es una jugada no muy limpia. Aunque mentiría si dijera que no me gustaba lo que veía ante mis ojos, pero tenía que comportarme adecuadamente, los trajes ajustados abrazan con fuerzas las partes más sensuales de las chicas… ¡No! ¡Contrólate! Sacudí un par de veces la cabeza y me relaje.

-¿Me veo bien Natsu?

Shiori me pregunta con timidez, ahora entiendo porque estaba así en la mañana.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Te ves muy linda!

Su rostro se tornó rojo ¡Que linda! Shiori es de verdad linda… espera ¿Por qué todas me miran de forma espeluznante?

1 hora.

Fue el tiempo transcurrido desde que comenzó la batalla entre nosotros y Nia, la estrategia de Kotori funciono de maravilla, sin embargo la cantidad de compradores que tenemos, Nia los tenía sin necesidad de chicas. También recibimos la visita de la capitana Kusakabe y una amiga de Mikie y de Origami. Una científica rubia y extranjera llamada Mildred a la cual le apodaban Millie de cariño, parece muy enérgica al igual que Tohka.

-¿Listo para rendirte Jiji? Incluso si ganas, no pienso leer su basura.

-¡No es basura! Las chicas se mataron y dieron su corazón en este trabajo ¡No te atrevas a insultarlas de nuevo!

Grite con rabia hacia Nia, algo que ya no solía hacer en mucho tiempo, sentí una furia al escuchar insultos sobre las chicas. De hecho, muchas se sorprendieron de la forma en que las defendí y parece que se motivaron en hacer más publicidad que antes, Nia solo abrió un poco los ojos y no dijo nada más.

-¿Honjou-san?

Una mujer de al menos treinta años se paró enfrente de Nia, esta de inmediato se puso nerviosa.

-Ta-Takajou-san…

-Oh, me alivia que me recuerdes. Hace años que no nos vemos, empecé a creer que te habías retirado del negocio.

-Fueron de hecho unas vacaciones.

Una expresión complicada se dibuja en el rostro de Nia, es como si quisiera hablar con Takajou-san y a la vez, que se alejara de ella lo antes posible.

-Sabes, tus obras siempre me han gustado. Tus sentimientos están plasmados en cada página que dibujas, siempre he sido tu fan Honjou-san, quisiera que me hubieras dicho de tu retiro, es decir… siempre me he considerado tu amiga.

Ahora entiendo un poco mejor, la expresión de Nia me dijo todo.

Takajou-san se retiró un poco después.

-¡Deja de mirarme como si supieras lo que me sucede!

-¡Es más que obvio! Ni siquiera trataste de ocultarlo.

-¡¿Qué vas a saber tú de mi Salamander?!

-¡Te importa Takajou-san! Te gusta ser su amiga, el hecho de que te distanciaras a veces de ella es porque no quería usar a [Rasiel] para no saber de sus secretos y vieras algo que te decepcionara a ella y a ti misma.

-T-Tu eso no es… ¡Tch, cállate!

Ella se limpió una lágrima y seguimos vendiendo con más fiereza que antes.

Uff, se terminó todo el material. Vendimos hasta el último manga al igual que Nia.

-De acuerdo.

Nia se me acerco con una expresión de derrota y dijo.

-Leeré su manga.

No perdí tiempo y le di un manga restante que teníamos guardado.

La portada del título era un chico parecido a mí. La historia retrata a un chico de preparatoria común que un día se topa con una triste Seirei la Seirei se muestra reacia ante la actitud gentil del chico y este no se da por vencido con ella, la convence de quedarse con él y comenzar una vida pacifica a su lado.

-Vaya esto es…

Nia saca por un momento a [Rasiel] y al mirar una de sus hojas, pona una expresión triste.

-Natsu.

Ella me mira fijamente y dice.

-Yo…

*DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON*

La alarma de terremotos espaciales sonó en su máximo esplendor, los aficionados y cosplayers corrieron fuera del domo de Tokyo.

-¡Keke, pero que buen espectáculo tenemos!

Esto no puede estar sucediendo ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? Al fijar mi vista al frente, vi el desagradable rostro de Jackal sonriendo de una forma molesta.

-¡Oh! Sino son más que unas perras y el traidor de nuestro maestro.

-Esta vez me comeré su alma, Maestro

Franmalth dice con una sonrisa divertida.

-El castigo por haberse alzado contra nosotros, será que usted vea sufrir a esas chicas.

Kyouka dijo con una sonrisa maniaca.

-Aún mejor, le ordenare que el mismo las mate.

Seilah dijo sosteniendo su [Macro].

-Lo moleré.

Dijo Ezel alzando sus cuatro brazos.

-Su cadáver me será de ayuda enorme.

La calavera Keyes dijo con cinismo.

-Me esperaba algo más impresionante como maestro.

Tempester dijo mirándome con desprecio.

-Natsu. Estamos listas.

Las Seirei junto con las chicas de la SSS estaban preparadas para pelear. A pesar de la repentina aparición de Tártaros, ni siquiera sentí ira al verlos, solo indiferencia y dije.

-Sal Westcott, saldemos deudas de una buena vez.

Mire como las sombras se movían de forma extraña, alce mi pie y di una fuerte patada al suelo, de las sombras salió Westcott.

-Ma~, creí que estaba bien escondido. Bueno no importa, me alegro de verlo de nuevo después de todos estos años Natsu Dragneel-san, espero que aún me recuerdo, me sentiría triste si dijera que no.

-Por más que trato de hacerlo, siempre haces algo que me hace recordar tu existencia Ike ¿Ahora te dedicas a resucitar a demonios antiguos?

-Eso fue un mero experimento, Ankhseram me cedió su poder cuando estaba moribundo, aunque no es mucho, aprecio el gesto.

Una fuerte aura oscura salía del bastardo de Westcott, no mentía cuando Ankhseram le dio su poder. La última vez que vi a Ankhseram le había puesto una poderosa [Maldición] que le fue arrebatando vida poco a poco.

-Pero basta de chácharas Dragneel-san. Es hora de demostrarle que tan fuerte son los wizards actuales, los Etherias pelearan con las Seirei y las chicas de la SSS ¿Le parece?

-No, pero confió en las chicas. Son fuertes.

-¡Ni lo pienses!

Jackal dijo con rabia.

-Lo hare pagar por lo que su estúpido gremio nos hizo tiempo atrás…

Me moví con rapidez enfrente de Jackal y puse mi mano derecha extendida enfrente de él.

-"¡[Shometsu]!" (9)

En mi mente, conjure un hechizo y un poderoso fuego de color carmesí oscuro consumió a Jackal.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!

Se volvió ceniza en un abrir-cerrar de ojos, el miedo invadió un poco los ojos de los Etherias.

-Ese fue el [Fuego de destrucción] que uso para matar al dios Tyr ¿verdad?

-Si… ahora bailemos.

La pelea comenzó entre Westcott y yo.

…

-Nos seremos derrotadas por ustedes.

-Les haremos sentir desesperación.

Tohka y Kurumi estaban usando sus [Vestidos Astrales] completos, eso se debe a que Natsu permitió el flujo de Reiryoku a través de su cuerpo, si bien eso suena algo peligroso, el peli rosa no le preocupaba mucho.

-Me va a encantar que cara ponen cuando las torture.

Kyouka y Seilah estaban listas para el combate.

-¿Por qué siempre me tocan mocosas?

Ezel estaba parado enfrente de Yoshino y Natsumi, ambas lo miraban con cierto miedo.

-¿Otra usuaria de rayos? Será interesante.

-¡Somos las Hijas de la Tormenta! Sucumbirás ante nosotras demonio.

-Traducción, te patearemos el trasero

Tempester encaraba a Shiori junto con las gemelas Yamai mientras ella hacia una posición de pelea con su lanza [Baraquiel].

-Tu magia no es normal mocosa.

-Je, soy una [Dragon Slayer].

Mana se preparaba para pelear contra Torafusa.

-¿De verdad piensas que podrás vencerme niña?

Keyes miro a Kotori mientras los ojos de ella desprendían una peligrosa emoción de pelear.

-¡Kuku, que lindas chicas!

La SSS y Mikie usaban sus [Realizadores] listas para atacar a Franmalth.

Una batalla intensa se sintió sobre toda Tokyo Big Sight.

-¡[Zadkiel]!

Yoshino que estaba montada junto con su [Angel], ataco con grandes pilares de hielo a Ezel mientras este los rompía con su puño.

-¡[Haniel: Sandalfon]!

Natsumi replico la [Sandalfon] de Tohka y lo usaría para hacer un daño a Ezel.

-¡Kyaaaa!

Repentinamente Natsumi fue atacada por la espalda por unos rayos, Yoshino miro al causante, se trataba de Franmalth.

-¿De verdad pensaron que pelearíamos limpio! ¡Somos demonios!

Ezel dijo eso mientras aprovecho para darle un par de golpes a Yoshino estrellándola contra el suelo.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre soy la más débil?"

Yoshino estaba fuertemente herida, se podía ver sangre brotar de su cabeza y boca.

"¿Acaso será porque no tengo valor? Soy de verdad tan insignificante… no quiero ver lastimada a mi familia… ¡Si tan solo tuviera más poder, nadie que ame sufriría más!"

-¡[Leviatán]!

*Craassssssh*

Un poderoso temblor sacudió el domo, todos detuvieron sus combates para ver el origen. En el cráter se podía ver a una niña de al menos diez años, su vestido es levemente revelador exponiendo su estómago y piernas, tenía un parche de botón en su ojo derecho y usaba una capucha con orejas de conejo. El cabello de la niña es de color rosa.

-¡Iya! ¡Ese fue un duro golpe Ezel-kun! Sigamos con nuestra pelea.

*Smack*

La niña dio un poderoso gancho al estómago de Ezel que le saco el aire.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaagh!

Ezel salió disparado y se estrelló violentamente contra la pared.

-¡Bu~! ¡Eso fue poco poder ¡Que aburrido! Bueno es hora de que te acabe.

La temperatura calurosa había descendido peligrosamente mientras se veían escarchas formarse por todos lados.

-¡[Leviatán: Cocito]!

-¡Tu, no puedes…!

Ezel fue congelado de inmediato en un extraño hielo de color oscuro.

-Ese hielo es más terrorífico que el de Silver.

Franmalth sudo un poco al ver el aterrador poder la niña de mirada gentil.

-¡[Camael]!

Un poderoso fuego apareció en escena y se podía ver incrédulamente a Kotori usando un [Vestido Astral] mientras atacaba con una hacha violentamente a Keyes, quien solo esquivaba debido a los destructivos ataques de la peli roja.

-Estas mocosas no son simples humanas.

Dijo con interés Torafusa.

-No te descuides ¡[Guren Karyu Ken]!

Mana golpeo con dureza la gruesa piel de Torafusa.

-¡Ugggh!

El demonio con escamas, cayó de rodillas debido a la intensidad de los ataques.

-¡Sincronicemos Yuzuru, Kaguya!

Grito Shiori mientras se ponía en medio de las Yamai.

Yuzuru y Kaguya fusionaron sus armas para formar a [Raphael] y Shiori imbuyó de su rayo [Baraquiel] la flecha que usarían.

-¡[Raphael-Baraquiel: Rayos del tormento]!

El ataque fue disparado con gran velocidad a Tempester.

-Mierda…

Tempester incluso en su forma Etherias había recibido un daño severo gracias al destructivo Reiryoku de las Seirei.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

El cuerpo de Tempester se volvió cenizas.

-¡[Territorio]! ¡[Unicorn/Arondight/Lion/]!

Un rápido y poderoso ataque en conjunto de las wizards de la SSS, atrapo a Franmalth y logro cortarlo en pedazos cayendo muerto.

-¡[Dragon Force]!

El suelo alrededor de Mana se volvió un cráter y noto ciertos cambios físicos, escamas aparecieron en sus antebrazos, las pupilas se volvieron idénticas a las de un reptil.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que una niña como tu tenga ese poder?!

Fue lo último que dijo Torafusa antes de ser molido a golpes por un intenso fuego por parte de Mana.

-¡[Camael: Megiddo]!

El hacha de Kotori se volvió en un enorme cañón que apunto a Keyes mientras el intentaba sin éxito de defenderse.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

-¡¿Qué demonios son esas mocosas?!

Grito Kyouka mientras evadía los disparos de Kurumi. Ella estaba desesperada, sus camaradas habían desaparecido por el destructivo poder de estas chicas, de hecho, ya habían destruido todo en un radio de 2 kilómetros.

-Te descuidaste.

De la sombra salió una Kurumi y apunto a Kyouka mientras dijo.

-¡[Zaphkiel: Zayin]!

Kurumi uso el poder de la Séptima bala para congelar a Kyouka y varias Kurumi salieron de las sombras para disparar a Kyouka causándole daños severos.

-¡¿Por qué mi [Macro] no funciona?!

-¡[Halvanhelev]!

Tohka recito y la [Sandalfon] se volvió aún más grande, y peligrosa.

-No dejare que lastimes a nadie más ¡Muere!

Las chicas habían contenido con éxito a Tártaros. Aunque habían causado un daño enorme a la propiedad pública.

…

-[Memento Mori]

Westcott lanzo una potente [Maldición] que era usada por Mard Geer.

-"[Escudo Divino]"

Forme una cúpula de color amarillo que fácilmente tolero el ataque, normalmente no suelo usar hechizos defensivos, es raro.

Westcott tenía varias heridas en su rostro y su traje formal estaba lleno de tierra, yo por el contrario, no tenía ninguna herida. Sin embargo, las heridas de Westcott comenzaron a sanar al igual que harían las mías.

-Es un oponente interesante Dragneel-san. Sin embargo, quisiera darle un regalo de despedida, me retirare por ahora… señorita Honjou.

Westcott miro con una sonrisa torcida y chasqueo los dedos.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Una fuerte presión de Reiryoku comenzó a salir de Nia, era oscuro y malicioso.

-Debería agradecerle por permitirme ver a dos Seirei inversos hoy Dragneel-san, inesperadamente se trató de 'Hermit' algo que no me dejo nada insatisfecho ¡Adiós!

Bastardo, uso su [Tele-transportación] para huir.

-¡[Beelzebub: Etherias]!

Del [Beelzebub] de Nia, muchos Etherias comenzaron a salir de aquel libro, demonios del tamaño de Deliora e incluso Lullaby.

Supongo que tendré que usarlo, eran más de cincuenta demonios gigantescos.

-Nia, si puedes escucharme te diré esto. Voy a salvarte, no importa que cosas me digas o hagas, mi deber como miembro de Ratatoskr y como mago de Fairy Tail es ayudar a quien lo necesite. Eso te incluye a ti, así que por favor… ¡Confía en mi!

El rostro de Nia mostro cierta vacilación.

1.

2.

3…

¡" [Divine Law]!" (10)

Al hacer una posición de manos y conjurar uno de mis hechizos más poderosos, los Etherias cayeron muertos mientras se volvían hojas de papel nuevamente, sujete a Nia mientras ella caía exhausta al suelo.

-¡Kotori!

Corrí rápido hacia Kotori, de alguna manera, las chicas se las arreglaron para calmar a Yoshino que se había vuelto inversa por unos momentos y a Kotori.

-Debemos llevarla a Fraxinus.

No perdimos el tiempo en llevar a Nia a Fraxinus.

Me quede fuera de la habitación en todo momento esperando una respuesta de los médicos que la atendieron, las Seirei junto con las wizards aguardamos pacientemente a que Nia reaccionara.

-Naruto. Nia ha despertado.

La que sale de la habitación de Nia es la Oficial de análisis, Murasame Reine, ella me lo dijo con una voz adormilada.

-¿Puedo verla?

-De hecho, me pidió que te dejara pasar.

Entre a la habitación de Nia y la vi acostada con una expresión muy cansada.

-Me alegro de verte Jiji.

Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, me alegro de que te hayas puesto bien. Tuve que usar magia curativa antes de traerte hacia acá ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí. Imouto-chan me dio mucha comida y medicina para recomponerme al igual que Manacchi.

-Ya veo, es bueno saber eso.

Un incómodo silencio adorno la habitación, quería romperlo, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-Lo siento.

Me volteo para verla fijamente.

-Dije e hice cosas malas a las demás Seirei.

Ah, es por eso que estaba así.

-No es tu culpa, nadie te odia por lo que sucedió ayer. Sabemos los horribles torturas que sufriste a manos de D.E.M, pero te prometo que no volverás a pasar por ello nunca más.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro Jiji?

-Es mi trabajo, no me subestimes.

Nia se rio lindamente y agarro su plato de sopa con carne.

-Vamos di ah~, Jiji.

¡La comida se ve deliciosa! Acepte a pesar de lo vergonzoso que era que alguien te alimentara.

*Chu*

Como había cerrados los ojos, no sentí la carne y el arroz, sino algo suave al abrirlos mire que Nia me estaba besando. Sus ropas desaparecían lentamente.

-Me dijiste que confiara en ti… ¡Así que espero que cuides bien de mi Jiji!

-¡Lo hare!

Salí de la habitación y deje que Nia durmiera un poco más.

-¡Onii-sama! ¡Pude usar el [Dragon Force] que me enseñaste para ganarle a ese demonio!

Mana me abraza con fuerza mientras le froto su cabello.

-¿Te encuentras bien Kotori?

Le pregunte a Kotori y ella sonrió.

-¡Por supuesto! El medicamento que me diste, me ayuda mejor a controlar mejor mi Reiryoku, gracias Onii-chan~.

Algo no me estaba dando buena espina, Ellen no apareció en el campo de batalla y aun no sé nada sobre Origami.

Parte 4.

Hoy comenzaba de nuevo las clases para todo el mundo. Nosotros, Kaguya, Kurumi, Tohka, Yuzuru y yo caminamos hacia la Preparatoria Raizen para continuar con el ciclo escolar. Ratatoskr había arreglados los documentos necesarios para Yuzuru y Kaguya, ellas estarían en un salón aparte en el que estamos Kurumi, Tohka y yo.

-¡Kuku! Podre conocer a mis nuevos siervos.

-Emoción. Sera divertido.

Las hermanas Yamai se veían muy ansiosas por llegar.

En el camino nos topamos a Mikie, quien nos acompañó en nuestro camino, ella me dijo que no ha sabido absolutamente nada de Origami y que Kusakabe-san no quiere decirle nada.

-¡Buenos días a todos!

Entra Tama-chan con su resplandeciente sonrisa y dice con un tono preocupante.

-Chicos, quisiera anunciarles que Tobiichi-san ya no asistirá más con nosotros, ella ha sido transferida a una escuela en Londres.

¿Qué demonios esta…? Todos incluso Kurumi y Tohka están sorprendidas por el anuncio.

*Ring*

El tono de mi celular sonó y vi un mensaje que decía asi

'Reúnete conmigo en la sucursal japonesa de D.E.M, solo diles tu nombre y te dejaran pasar. Te contare que sucedió con la señorita Tobiichi. Atte: Isaac Westcott.'

Mierda…

 **Ah, hola de nuevo. Aquí traje el Vol.6 de esta historia que espero les haya gustado, la razón por la cual tarde en actualizar esta vez, es porque mi laptop estaba en reparación por casi dos semanas. Esto me ayudó mucho a expandir mis ideas sobre esta historia, al igual que hacer otros fanfics crossover que no se hayan visto. Creo que soy de los pocos que ha hecho un crossover entre Fairy Tail y Date a Live.**

 **Dejare unos datos actualizados de Natsu.**

 **Nombre: Dragneel Natsu**

 **Edad: Desconocida {Alrededor de varios milenios, pero aún no se sabe con exactitud.}**

 **Magia/poder/habilidades: Fuerza sobrehumana, inmortalidad, regeneración divina, incapacidad de sentir dolor, reflejos avanzados, maestro en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y armas, poseedor de magias como [Dragon Slayer]. [Devil Slayer] y [God Slayer], así como un montón de hechizos más que aún se desconoce. Aparte cuenta con los [Reiryoku] que ha ido obteniendo de los Espíritus como [Sandalfon], [Zaphkiel], [Haniel], [Rasiel], [Baraquiel] y [Raphael].**

 **Afiliaciones: Ratatoskr {Actualmente}, Raizen High School {Actualmente}, Casa Vanir {Aunque ha estado inactivo por mucho tiempo}, Fairy Tail {Anteriormente}, Equipo Natsu {Anteriormente}**

 **Gustos: Escuchar música, leer novelas ligeras y mangas, un combate que lo entretenga más de cinco minutos y convivir con las Espíritus.**

 **Lo que no le gusta: El cliché, gritar el nombre de x técnica, hechizo, ataque, etc. {Ya que lo encuentra sin sentido y absurdo ya que le da una idea al oponente de lo que hará}. Que alguien ataque a los Espíritus.**

 **Enemigos: Deus Ex Machina, Anti Spirit Team 'AST' {Ocasionalmente}, Casa Æsir.**

 **Relaciones: Takamiya Mio {?} Igneel {Padre adoptivo/fallecido}, Dragneel Zeref {Hermano mayor/fallecido}, Happy {Hijo adoptivo/fallecido}, August {Sobrino/fallecido}, Madre y Padre biológicos de Natsu {Fallecidos}.**

 **Quizás notaron unos números mientras leían. Aquí están sus significados.**

 **Hagu: Abrazar.**

 **Vincula Iudæam: Use el traductor, su significado es 'Cadenas de Judea' en Latín.**

 **Normalfag: Personas comunes y corrientes.**

 **Ricardo: El nombre de Nightwing es Richard 'Dick' Grayson, pero en mi país lo tradujeron como 'Ricardo Tapia' algo que encuentro más gracioso que molesto.**

 **Reiryoku: Poder espiritual.**

 **Jiji: Viejo, anciano. En el volumen 13 de Date a Live, Nia le dice a Shido 'Chico' ya que ella es mayor que él, pero en mi historia, el papel se revierte en Natsu al ser ahora más grande Nia ¡Mucho más!**

 **Comiket: Es una convención donde artistas desconocidos, dan a conocer sus creaciones de mangas originales, las fechas de dicho evento, vendrían a ser la segunda o tercera semana de agosto y la de diciembre {Eso creo al menos}. En la novela, Shido reta a Nia durante diciembre, Natsu lo hace durante el verano {¿Casualidad? Un poco}.**

 **Seirei: Espíritu**

 **Shometsu: Aniquilación. Mi inspire en este ataque gracias a Sirzechs Lucifer, ya que en el Vol. 6 cuando se enfrente contra Cruzerey Asmodeo, lo derrota de un solo ataque e incluida la serpiente de Ophis.**

 **Divine Law: Ley divina. Mi idea original era ponerle Dragon's Law, pero quería algo que fuese absoluto ya que Natsu estaba peleando contra demonios y pensé en este nombre. Funciona al igual que casi todas las magias [Law], pero esta no tiene consecuencias ya que Natsu la perfecciono**

 **Una cosa más, ya tengo los títulos de los demás capítulos, así como sus posibles tramas y las principales heroínas con la que lidiara Natsu:**

 **Vol. 8: El fuego que alejo mi oscuridad. Heroína: Itsuka Kotori.**

 **Vol. 9: Una Idol problemática. Heroína: Izayoi Miku/Yoimachi Tsukino**

 **Vol. 10: Forzando cerraduras. Heroína: Hoshimiya Mukuro.**

 **Vol. 11: Mundo de cristal. Heroína: Rinne Sonogami**

 **Vol. 12: Poder sin límites. Heroína: Mathers Ellen.**

 **Vol. 13: Ragnarok II. Heroína: Ashcroft Artemisia**

 **Vol. 14: Vínculos. Heroína: Takamiya Mana.**

 **Vol.15: Mio's E.N.D… Heroína: Takamiya Mio**

 **Una cosa importante. Tendré esta historia en una pausa breve para escribir mi siguiente historia. Sera un cruce entre Highschool DxD y Fairy Tail, pero contara a Issei como el protagonista principal. Ya que las ideas de cruzar estas dos series, pegaron con mucha fuerza al releer las Novelas ligeras de DxD.**

 **No se preocupen, solo publicare un capitulo para quitarme las ganas, después me enfocare nuevamente en terminar esta historia que he comenzado. Ya que la siguiente heroína en la lista de capítulos que publique, se trataría de Origami y al igual que Nia, es una de mis favoritas.**

 **También quisiera dar las gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer mi historia, quizás notaron que me enfoque un poco más en Primera persona, eso se debía a que cuando escribía mis primeros fanfics fueron en primera persona. Esa forma de narrar, la saque de DxD, no hace mucho que decidí usar la Tercera persona ¿Les gusto? ¿O prefieren que vuelva a narrar en tercera persona?**

 **Una última cosa que quisiera preguntarles ¿Lograron averiguar o darse una idea del extranjero misterioso que apareció en el epilogo del Vol. 5? Ese hombre, será un importante antagonista en mi historia al igual que Westcott**


	7. Vol 7: Ángel demoníaco

**Vol. 7: Ángel** **demoníaco**

 **Parte 1.**

'Reúnete conmigo en la sucursal japonesa de D.E.M, solo diles tu nombre y te dejaran pasar. Te contare que sucedió con la señorita Tobiichi. Atte: Isaac Westcott.'

Ese fue el mensaje que recibí en mi teléfono segundos después de que Tama-chan anunciara que Origami había abandonado el país para trasladarse a Londres.

El shock de todo el mundo no se hizo esperar, incluso el de Tohka y Kurumi se notó también, yo trataba de mantenerme tranquilo sin tratar de desesperarme por este cambio tan abrupto de acontecimientos.

Yo Natsu Dragneel, estoy tratando de pensar en mi siguiente movida para esta situación, el muy bastardo de Westcott se hizo con Origami. Estoy bastante seguro que no hubo problemas en tratar de reclutarla, ya que aunque me es difícil de admitir, Ike cuenta con [Realizadores] capaces de matar a Seireis con demasiada eficacia, algo que Origami buscaba. Por no hablar de que ahora cuenta con la [Magia Oscura de Ankhseram] y aún conserva a [Beelzebub], pero francamente, Ike pasó de ser un problema menor a un enemigo considerable en tan solo un fin de semana.

-¿No te había dicho nada Dragneel?

Me pregunta Tonomachi con una expresión de curiosidad.

-No realmente. Aunque sea amigo de Origami, ella es muy reservada.

-La extrañas ¿no?

¿Extrañar? Espera ¿Por qué me pregunta eso?

-¿Po-Porque lo dices?

-Porque tienes esa expresión lúgubre en tu cara.

No podía evitarlo, no quería imaginar que cosas le estarán metiendo Ellen y Westcott a Origami. Sí, estoy muy preocupado por ella, no me importa si ella llegase a ser una wizard increíblemente mortífera, no dejare de preocuparme por ella. Es decir, sentí como una especie de vínculo fuerte con Origami, no podía negar que sentí una especie de magnetismo la primera vez que la vi cuando entre a Raizen.

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo.

Dije sinceramente a mi amigo, el solo asintió y volvió a su pupitre. Esto no augura nada bueno, siento que en cualquier momento algo va a suceder, no solo a mí, sino a las chicas. Debo hacer algo.

…

-Chicas. Tenemos que hablar.

Hice que Kaguya, Kurumi, Shiori, Tohka y Yuzuru se reunieron conmigo en la azotea de la escuela, pude ver expresiones de preocupación en los rostros de las chicas.

Antes de continuar, Shiori también había asistido con nosotros, pero su papeleo duro un poco más de tiempo y por ello apenas nos alcanzó en el almuerzo.

-¿Nn? ¿Qué pasa Natsu? ¿Es por lo de Tobichii Origami?

Me pregunta Tohka y me sorprendo a veces en la forma en que ella me lee la mente a veces.

-Escuche que la Maestra Origami se mudó a Londres.

Dice Yuzuru.

-Chicas… Origami se unió con Ellen y Westcott.

Aunque prácticamente no podía sentir el frio o el calor, una sensación helada recorrió mi espalda al momento de decir eso. También parece que les paso lo mismo a las demás.

-Ike también me pidió que fuera a verlo hoy saliendo de clases.

-No creo que sea buena idea Natsu-san. Ahora que Westcott-san cuenta con las mismas habilidades que usted, no es nada bueno ir a meterse a la boca del lobo.

Kurumi se cruzó de brazos con una expresión seria.

-Lo se Kuru-chan. Pero él me puede decir lo que paso con Origami, se de antemano que ahora puedo usar el [Rasiel] de Nia, pero… prefiero escucharlas directamente de Ike.

La preocupación no abandono para nada el rostro de ninguna y dije.

-Díganle a Tama-chan que me sentí mal y tuve que irme. Iré por Nia y la llevare a Fraxinus para que este a salvo, ustedes también hagan lo mismo. No quiero decir esto o siquiera pensarlo, pero… estoy seguro que Origami planea atacarlas.

-¡No huiremos!

Gritaron las cuatro a la vez y me dejaron aturdido por su comportamiento.

-Tobichii Origami es una chica molesta y difícil de entender, pero también es nuestra compañera de clases. No quiero hacerle daño a pesar de que me haya atacado en el pasado.

-Afirmativo. La Maestra Origami fue la primera amiga que hice y la respeto mucho, no hare nada que le haga daño.

-Kuku, no es digno de un maestro lastimar a sus siervos.

-Ara. Quizás en el pasado me hubiese excitado por eso, pero ahora no puedo hacerlo. Origami-san es una buena chica y ella no debería caer en el mismo espiral en el que yo estuve.

Tohka, Yuzuru, Kaguya y Kurumi me dijeron sus palabras en ese orden. Quede muy sorprendido por la declaración de ambas. Realmente sienten mucha empatía por Origami ¡Yo haré lo mismo! Solo espera Origami, cuando entres en razón, me tendrás que llevar a comer por los problemas que nos causaras.

-En ese caso. Iré por Nia primero, ella no es buena en combate como ustedes, servirá más como una estratega con Kotori… ¡Demonios! Lo olvide. Chicas me adelanto, confió en ustedes.

"¡[Tele-transportación]!"

Usando mi hechizo de tele-transporte, aparecí en un callejón cercano a la Escuela secundaria Keisei. Kotori al igual que nosotros, volvió a entrar a clases.

-¿Qué hace aquí un chico de preparatoria?

-Es un estudiante de Raizen ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Su cabello rosa es inusual, pero lindo.

-Mmm~. Me gustaría comérmelo a besos.

Ese y más comentarios fueron de los estudiantes al verme entrar a su plantel. Pero ahora no podía detenerme a pensar en quien me dijo ese último comentario, debía encontrar a Kotori.

-¡Kotori!

A los lejos del pasillo, vi a Kotori junto a Mana… ¡Cierto! Mana también comenzaría a asistir a la Secundaria, lo olvide.

-¿Natsu/Onii-sama?

Preguntaron al unísono.

-Kotori. Tenemos un problema, debemos ir a Fraxinus ahora.

Aunque vi que quiso preguntarme algo, al verme algo agitado, no replico y las lleve a la nave usando [Tele-transportación].

-¿Qué sucede Natsu?

De alguna manera casi mágica, Kotori ya estaba usando su atuendo de 'Comandante' y su icónica Chupa chups.

Le conté la situación sin dejar ningún detalle fuera de lugar.

-Entiendo ¿Qué planeas hacer? No pensares realmente en ir a ver a Westcott ¿o sí?

Me pregunta Kotori.

-De hecho sí. Escucha, sé que suena estúpido, pero Ike no se anda con rodeos, créeme. Lo conozco.

-Pero aun así, es muy arriesgado Onii-sama.

Me dice Mana.

-Lo sé. Es por eso que las traje aquí, Kotori. Trae a Nia, a Natsumi y a Yoshino hasta acá, no importa lo que estén haciendo. Iré a ver a Elliot primero, necesito que esté listo para lo peor. También activa las defensas de Fraxinus al máximo.

-Normalmente soy yo la que da las ordenes, pero solo por hoy lo haremos a tu manera Natsu ¡Escuchen! ¡Nuestro trabajo de hoy es prepararse para un posible ataque de D.E.M! ¡Cuento con ustedes!

-¡SI!

Fue la respuesta masiva que dijo la tripulación de Fraxinus a la comandante Kotori.

Use una vez más [Tele-transportación] y aparecí en la oficina de Elliot.

-¡¿Natsu?!

Fue el grito de sorpresa de Elliot al verme y una mirada estoica de Karen.

-Buenos días Natsu-san.

-Hola Karen. Elliot tenemos que hablar.

-¿Q-Que pasa?

-Ike ha reclutado a Origami.

La suave sonrisa de Elliot desapareció casi inmediatamente.

-La señorita Tobiichi es una excepcional wizard y una buena chica. No quiero imaginar en lo que se convertirá a manos de Ike.

-Ni yo. No quiero imaginármelo de chiste, pero la realidad es dura. Escucha ¿Aun tienes la lacrima de [Dragon Slayer] que te di?

-Ah, sí. Tome.

Me dio la lacrima y con mi mano, una aura de color amarillo salió de mi mano y transmití mi magia hacia ella. El proceso duro como mínimo, un minuto.

-Toma. Ahora trata de ponerla en tu pecho Elliot.

El obedeció y una luz comenzó a brillar en él.

-E-Esto es…

Lo que estaba enfrente de mí, era un chico que parecía estar en sus veinte o mejor dicho, en principios de sus treinta años. Cabello rubio y una sonrisa jovial, él se levantó de la silla de ruedas de donde estaba.

-Ankhseram aposto por Westcott, yo haré lo mismo contigo. Ahora espero contar más contigo de ahora en adelante… Elliot. Solo espero que no me salgas con sorpresas o me decepcionas.

-No será así Natsu. Cuente conmigo como una de sus espadas.

-Me alegra contar con tu apoyo Elliot. Pero te pediré que te abstengas de contarles de esto a los demás funcionarios de Ratatoskr, ya que te lo diré sin rodeos. No confió en ninguno de ellos.

-Este secreto me lo llevare a la tumba e incluso Karen lo hará también ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto.

Sonreí y dije.

-Bien, ahora debo prepararme para hacerle una visita a Ike en unas horas.

-Natsu-san.

Karen se paró enfrente de mí y dijo.

-Ellen es mi hermana y aun la quiero, pero… si ella amenaza la vida de la señorita Tobiichi o la suya. No dude en hacer lo que tenga que hacer, pero… trate de no matarla por favor.

No podía negarme a esa petición. A pesar de las distintas vidas que ambas hermanas llevaban y a las causan que servían, Karen aun sentía cariño por su hermana mayor Ellen. Quizás los lazos de familia sean más fuertes al final, podía entender eso sinceramente.

-Le enviare saludos de tu parte.

-Gracias.

Cuando termine de hablar con Elliot, salí de su oficina y me puse a caminar hacia la sucursal japonesa de D.E.M. Podía fácilmente usar nuevamente mi hechizo para llegar directo hasta allá, pero tenía ganas de pensar durante ese lapso de tiempo en cómo se desencadenarían las cosas.

Ike no es estúpido, sé que él no planearía atacarnos nuevamente después de derrotarlo junto con los Etherias hace unos pocos días. Le gusta tomarse su tiempo para planear una jugada, así que lo de enviarme un mensaje para verme es solo para provocarme, pero tratare de no darle ese gusto.

Mientras caminaba, no pude evitar hacer memoria en los momentos que he compartido con Origami en tan poco tiempo, ella es una buena chica en el fondo, pero los acontecimientos que han estado pasando, no han ayudado en nada para ella. No dejare que se guie por Westcott, eso lo prometo.

Rayos… quizás otro de mis errores en esta época fue unirme a la Orden Hermética de la Aura Dorada, solían ser un grupo catedrático de alquimistas y magos excepcionalmente brillantes, algo que me recordaba un poco a los Caballeros Templarios, pero nada que ver.

Decidí apoyar en su causa y me pusieron en la parte superior al saber mis estilos de magia. En sí, sus objetivos no eran perversos, sino que querían preservar el uso de magia para mejorar a la humanidad. Sin embargo, las personas comunes no lo veían así y los cazaron como las brujas en Salem. Pero, una pequeña minoría sobreviviente escapo hacia un pueblo pequeño en Londres para seguir sus enseñanzas.

En pocas palabras, Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott, Ellen Mira Mathers y Elliot Baldwin Woodman, son descendientes directos de esa orden y la explicación de cómo saben manejar bien la magia o mana mejor dicho. Carajo, pero que chicos tan problemáticos vine a toparme.

Cálmate Natsu, solo relájate. No es culpa tuya que uno de esos tres se haya vuelto un genocida psicópata con delirios… no, definitivamente no es mi culpa. Si no hubiese sido por 'aquel' accidente en el pueblo de esos tres, Westcott se hubiera convertido en una esperanza, un sol que iluminaria un prometedor futuro para la humanidad… que mal que las cosas se hayan torcido de esta manera.

-Ugh…

Me senté un momento en la banca del parque para tranquilizarme.

Quizás este exagerando las cosas, pero no podía predecir del todo lo que Origami se esté planeando, es difícil. Su temperamento es bastante sorpresivo a veces.

-¿No deberías estar en la escuela?

Una suave y dulce voz de mujer me saco de mis pensamientos, al mirar hacia arriba. Me tope a la 'Onee-sama' peli roja que acompañaba a Erza. En la vida anterior, esta mujer fue llamada 'La Desesperación Escarlata' Irene Belserion, la primera usuaria en poseer la magia de [Dragon Slayer] y una antigua subordinada de mi hermano, también era la madre de Erza… y parece que también lo es en esta época.

-Oh, es usted ¿Qué paso?

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo Natsu. Deberías estar en la escuela.

¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? Ah, que me importa.

-Me salió un asunto apremiante y tuve que salir. Debo reunirme con un… conocido para tratar un asunto muy importante.

-Ya veo. Supongo que debe ser importante para ti, aunque apenas eres un chico de preparatoria para tener un asunto de ese agravio.

Créeme Irene. Si tan solo lo supieras, no estarías dándome estos comentarios.

-¿Sabes? Mi hija Erza me dijo que te había visto antes, pero creí que solo era un malentendido, pero ahora que te miro con mejor detalle. Tienes algo que me resulta familiar y ahora puedo entender un poco a mi pequeña cuando me decía eso.

-¿Ah sí?

Qué sentido tendría para ti o a Erza recordarme. Para empezar, en el momento en que falleció Erza y la disolución de Fairy Tail, había cortado mis lazos con cualquier nakama que haya tenido alguna vez en Fairy. Admito que me los he topado en distintas reencarnaciones, pero no sentí un verdadero deseo de socializar o formar un relación con ellos nuevamente ya que, aunque se escuche frio… Mis asuntos con ellos habían llegado a su fin en el momento en que fui a sus funerales.

-Hay una cosa que quisiera pedirte Natsu.

Irene saca de su bolso el manga que habíamos estado vendiendo en el Comiket y una pluma.

-¡Me lo puedes firmar! La historia y los personajes son muy buenos.

-Eh… claro.

Puse mi firma en la portada, aunque más bien, creo que Irene debió haberle pedido a Natsumi que se lo firmara, ella hizo caso todo el trabajo pesado en esta ocasión.

-Gracias. Ahora debo irme al trabajo y espero que resuelvas el problema con la chica con la que estas tratando.

-¿Cómo sabe que se trata de una chica Irene-san?

-Mmm… no es muy difícil de imaginarse que aquejaría a un chico como tú. Me alegro de haber acertado ¡Ja-ne~!

Esa fue una plática bastante interesante que tuve con Irene. Yo no tuve el placer de conocerla realmente ya que estábamos en medio de una guerra en aquel entonces. La hubiera descrito como una psicópata sin compasión que haría lo que sea con tal de saciar su ambición, bueno, eso describiría a una buena parte de la humanidad sin ser magos o alquimistas. Pero cuando Erza me hablo de las verdaderas emociones de Irene hacia ella, mi perspectiva hacia la Desesperación Escarlata cambio muy levemente.

Erza sin dudas tenía un gran corazón y no me extrañaba para nada que muchos sacaran un gran provecho de esa virtud/defecto suyo. Personas como Jellal e Irene no dudaron en usar eso a su favor cuando eran malvados, Jellal se redimió e Irene… se podría decir que sí, pero aún tengo mis dudas. Pero no importa, no soy nada ni nadie para juzgar a ese par, ese deber era únicamente de Erza.

Yo no era de las personas que les gustaba guardar rencor, ya que me era totalmente inútil e innecesario. Debía aprender a dejar ir las cosas, pero en mi camino encontré personas que hicieron atrocidades y que no pude perdonar con facilidad como cuando fui asistente de FT. Se podría decir que mis pensamientos cambiaron mucho.

Si hubiera tenido estos actuales pensamientos cuando fui mago, habría matado a Erigor, a Lyon, a Jellal e incluso exterminado por completo a Oracion Seis y a Grimoire Heart pasando por Tártaros.

-¿Eh?

Cuando fije mi vista al letrero de la pequeña ciudadela que es propiedad de Deus Ex Machica, me di cuenta de que ya había llegado a mi destino mientras estaba ocupado en mi mente navegando por el pasado y los 'hubiera'.

-Bien. Es hora.

Sin ninguna duda, entre a la ciudadela de enormes edificios modernos que parecían salidos de algún manga futurista utópico.

(Bienvenido a la sucursal Deus Ex Machina. Innovando el futuro.)

Fue el aviso que recibí cuando entre al edificio principal.

Vi a los múltiples empleados y personas de oficina corriendo de un lugar a otro como si sus vidas dependiesen de ello. Todos usaban sus trajes formales y yo estaba usando mi uniforme completo de Raizen. A pesar del calor con el que contamos, es el primer día y había que verse bien.

-Buenas tardes ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

Una secretaria que parecía estar en sus treinta, me pregunta con una sonrisa amable.

-Mmm, soy Dragneel Natsu. Westcott dijo que quería verme.

-Entiendo. Disculpe un momento, no tardare.

Vi como la secretaria dejo su lugar unos momentos para ir hacia una esquina, mientras los minutos pasaban, mas fui la comidilla de estas personas ya que encontraban raro que un estudiante estuviera aquí.

*Tocar*

Una pequeña mano toco mi hombro y al voltear vi a Ellen sosteniendo en su brazo izquierdo una carpeta.

-Me sorprende que haya venido Natsu-san.

-Ah, Ellen. Me alegro de verte después de mucho tiempo ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bajo estrés últimamente. Algunos socios de la junta directiva están comenzando a sacar las uñas y es algo molesto para nosotros.

-¿Qué les molesta?

-Ellos no ven las cosas a nuestra manera, solo les importa los números de las acciones. No les interesa en nada los Seirei.

-Basta con despedirlos ¿no?

-Si fuese tan fácil como dices, lo hubiese hecho hace mucho Natsu-san. De todas formas acompáñeme. Primero Ike y yo debemos ir a una junta directiva, puede elegir quedarse a escuchar o esperar afuera.

-Tengo curiosidad de ver como manejan las cosas.

-Como diga.

Entramos en el elevador y me guio hasta el piso numero veinte. Ellen se detuvo y me abrió las puertas diciendo un 'Adelante'.

-Oh. Me alegro de verlo nuevamente Natsu-kun y le agradezco que nos acompañe en esta ocasión.

Ike sonrió nada más al verlo ¡Ugh! Que sonrisas tan espeluznantes hace.

-¿Quién es él, señor Westcott?

-Relájese señor Murdorch, se trata de un amigo mío. Tengo un asunto pendiente con él y por eso lo invite.

-No se preocupe por mí. Actué como si no estuviera aquí.

Le dije al tal Murdoch y el solo asintió.

Nos sentamos de tal manera que quede en medio entre Westcott y Ellen.

La junta directiva empezó con el pie izquierdo, Murdoch cuestiono abiertamente y sin titubear las acciones que ha realizado Ike en los últimos meses debido a mí. La traición de Caroll Edgar, la muerte de Liddell Minerva, la destrucción de Arbatel y con ello, centenares de Bandersnatch y del capitán Paddington fueron destruidos aquel día. También el accidente y el escape de un sujeto de pruebas {Nia} de sus manos debido a un accidente que pasó con los pilotos gracias una medusa.

-Oh señor Murdoch. Tómeselo con calma, mi interés en esta compañía es por conveniencia, cuando termine de hacer lo que tenga que hacer. Yo mismo les cederé absolutamente todo este lugar.

-¡Eso no lo justifica señor Westcott! Sus acciones han causado una mala reputación en nosotros en Japón, así que se lo diré directamente y todos estuvimos de acuerdo en proponerlo. Presidente Russell, pedimos la destitución de Ike como CEO de Industrias D.E.M.

Mi vista se posó en el lúgubre hombre que Westcott tenía a su lado, parecía tener cuarenta años y su expresión era bastante seria, como si no quisiera estar aquí.

-Entendido. Quienes estén a favor de la destitución del señor Westcott levanten la mano.

*SLASH*

Sangre.

Una pizca de sangre había salpicado levemente mi rostro mientras miraba sin impresión como Ellen usaba su [Realizador] y sostenía su ensangrentada [Caledfwlch]. Las manos que habían levantado los socios ejecutivos habían sido mutiladas, no obstante, gritaban con dolor y terror.

-Ya que nadie levanto la mano. Anulare su petición señor Murdoch.

Russell declaro sin dudar.

-Ellen ¿Por qué siempre salpicas mi rostro con sangre?

Ella da una risa infantil y dice.

-Lo siento. No lo hago a propósito.

-¡Malditos sean, pagaran por esto!

-Conserve los modales señor Murdoch. Escuche, nunca es demasiado tarde para declinar de idea. De hacerlo, los [Realizadores médicos] serán usados inmediatamente en ustedes.

Murdoch asintió con gran descontento y unos médicos pasaron con sus [Realizadores] para curar a los socios ejecutivos.

-Ya terminamos aquí. Sígame Natsu-kun.

Me levante del asiento después de que Ellen me diera un pañuelo para limpiarme la sangre del rostro. Ahora estaba siguiendo a Westcott mientras lo tenía a lado mío.

-Lamento que haya visto eso. De vez en cuando tengo que enseñarles su lugar, si el señor Murdoch no se hubiera puesto en ese plan. Todo hubiera sido más fácil para todos.

-Ah. Tú sabes cómo tratas a tus empleados Ike. Eres su patrón.

-Me alegro que lo entienda Natsu.

-Aunque mutilarles la mano fue algo drástico.

-Hay personas que no entienden con las palabras Natsu-san.

Ellen dijo con solemnidad.

-Ah, está bien.

-Sabe. Esto me recuerda los buenos momentos cuando usted, Elliot y Karen estaban a nuestro lado en aquella época en que fundamos D.E.M y trajimos a Mio a este mundo.

-Admito que la [Formula Espiritual] que crearon, fue algo que me impresiono en gran medida. Creía que estarían listos para llevar al mundo a nuevo camino que no había visto antes… que ingenuo fui. Lo que en realidad hiciste fue alterar el Yggdrasil al traer a Mio, tienes suerte de que Odín no vino a reclamarte por tal ofensa.

-Je. Odín-dono también tiene sus propios problemas Natsu. Al parecer Thor, está intentando usurpar su trono o algo parecido.

-Genial. Lo último que necesitaba el viejo Odín era una guerra civil.

-Sí, una pena total.

Es extraño. A veces me sorprendo de mí mismo al hablar con tanta normalidad con Ike y Ellen como si fuese lo más normal en el mundo. Eso quizás se deba a que solía convivir con ellos en el pasado.

 **Parte 2.**

Cuando entre a la oficina de Ike, pude ver que unas cuantas Nibelcol estaban jugando en una esquina entre ellas.

-¡Ah, Rey dragón!

-Relájate Nibelcol. No he venido a pelear esta vez.

De alguna manera, logre calmar a Nibelcol y siguieron con lo que estaba haciendo a pesar de que algunas aún se me quedaban viendo.

-¿Quiere vino o café?

Me pregunta mientras toma un par de copas de vidrio templado y servía de alcohol de una botella de cristal.

-El vino supongo.

El termino de servir y bebí de golpe el trago.

-Bien ¿Ahora dime que hiciste con Origami?

-Ma~ ma~. No se apure todavía Natsu. En realidad, no he hablado con la señorita Tobiichi desde que se unió. Incluso no quiso hablar mucho con Ellen después de que le asignaron nuestro modelo más nuevo de [Realizador]. Lo llamamos ¡[Mordred]!

-Desde que le entregue el [Realizador]. Ni siquiera la he visto desde entonces.

Me responde Ellen.

*DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON*

La fuerte alarma de Terremoto espacial sonó por toda la ciudad Tengu, pero lo curioso es que detecte un nuevo Reiryoku es muy inusual ¿acaso será?… oh, ahora entiendo.

-Ike dejaremos esta charla en otra ocasión. Debo ver que está pasando allá.

-La plática será relativamente corta Natsu. Así que quédese ¿acaso no confía en las Seirei como me dijo el otro día?

¡Hijo de perra! Sabe que si intento irme, de alguna manera se las arreglará para impedirlo… ah, tengan cuidado, chicas. A regañadientes deje de ver el espectáculo de ataques de luz y volví a sentarme con Westcott

…

Hace como quince minutos antes de que la ciudad Tengu fuera presa del pánico por la posibilidad de un Terremoto espacial. Por sus calles, se podía ver a Tohka, Kaguya, Yuzuru, Shiori y Kurumi caminar de regreso a casa después de un largo y tenso día escolar en este nuevo ciclo de Verano-Invierno.

-¡Bu! ¡Encargaron mucha tarea! ¡No quiero hacerla!

Tohka hizo un mohín en sus mejillas mientras agitaba molesta su maletín escolar.

-Concuerdo contigo mi sierva. Esto es una nueva clase de tortura no registrada.

Kaguya opino lo mismo que Tohka.

Yuzuru, Shiori y Kurumi reían con una gota de sudor bajando por sus mejillas al ver la actitud infantil de ambas chicas.

Aunque no lo pareciera, las chicas estaban alerta después de que Natsu les dijera la situación en la que se encontraba. Kurumi decidió enviar a sus 'yo' para recolectar información sobre Origami, pero volvieron con las manos vacías. A pesar de ello, aun así las hizo buscar posibles wizards de D.E.M en el área por si acaso.

*DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON*

La alarma de Terremoto espacial comenzó a sonar en todo su esplendor

-¡[Clarent: Maryoku]!

Del cielo un enorme proyectil balístico se acercó con fuerza hacia las chicas. Ellas activaron de inmediato sus [Vestidos Astrales] y sus [Ángeles] para el posible enemigo que las había atacado.

-¡Tobiichi Origami! ¡¿Por qué nos atacas?!

Tohka grito con gran enojo mientras sostenía su [Sandalphon] hacia Origami quien estaba usando un nuevo [Realizador] de artillería muy pesada.

-Los Seirei deben ser destruidos a toda costa. Ahora muere Princess ¡[Clarent]!

Usando los propulsores de su espalda, Origami se dirige a Tohka para intentar atacarla con su espada de energía.

*Crash*

Una encarnizada batalla entre espadas y chispas fue protagonizada por Tohka, y por Origami. La pelea estaba muy pareja para ambas, Origami no titubeaba al igual que Tohka quien atacaba como si no hubiese prisa alguna.

-¡No quiero hacerte daño Tobiichi Origami!

-…

Origami no respondió a las palabras de Tohka y evadiendo un ataque de Tohka, cargo unos misiles teledirigidos y apunto al resto de las espíritus en cuestión.

No tuvieron problemas en destruir misiles de calibre tan bajo, ya que la atención de Origami se centró en Tohka y grito con rabia.

-¡Dime de una buena vez en donde esta Efreet, Yatogami Tohka!

Los ataques de Origami se volvieron más feroces.

-¿Qué puedes querer de Kotori…? ¡No! ¡No permitiré que lastimes a Kotori, Tobiichi Origami!

-¡No es asunto suyo! ¡Si ninguna de ustedes escoria existieran, mis padres…! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Un potente ataque hizo que la [Sandalphon] de Tohka se resquebrajara un poco debido al impacto, algo que sorprendió enormemente a Tohka.

-¡Mu! ¡Eres una chica terca, testaruda cuyas acciones nunca puedo entender! ¡A pesar de lo que me hayas hecho en el pasado, te he considerado una amiga desde que entre a la escuela! ¡No sé qué te haya hecho Kotori en el pasado, pero ella jamás mataría a nadie, de eso si estoy segura!

-Tu… ¡Ugh!

Origami abrió un poco los ojos antes de cerrarlo debido a un fuerte dolor de cabeza gracias a las palabras de Tohka.

-Es por ello que peleare con todas mis fuerzas a partir de ahora Tobiichi Origami, no dejare que te conviertes en lo que yo solía ser. Natsu, Mikie, Millie, Ryoko, Artemisia nos preocupamos por ti ¡Así que no nos subestimes! ¡[Sandalphon: Halvanhelev]!

La [Sandalphon] de Tohka se volvió nuevamente en la forma perfecta conocida como [Halvanhelev], esta era la máxima potencia del [Ángel] de Tohka y por ello, la más fuerte.

-¡Cállate Yatogami Tohka! ¿Cómo puedes decir esas tonterías? ¡Eres una mocosa ingenua que no sabe más que destruir y comer como cerdo!

La ventaja ahora es totalmente de Tohka, a pesar de los mortíferos ataques producto de Origami, la [Halvanhelev] y Tohka ni se inmutaban y de un solo ataque rompió el [Clarent] de Origami en mil pedazos. También la ráfaga de viento mando a volar a Origami estrellándola contra la pared, ganando heridas no graves, pero si las suficientes para caer de rodillas.

-Se acabó Tobiichi Origami.

"¡No! ¡No puede terminar así! ¡Ni siquiera tuve el poder de matar a un solo espíritu con este estúpido equipo! Natsu… ¿Qué tienen ellas que no tenga yo? ¿Acaso es poder? ¿Es eso? ¡Hare lo que sea, solo denme el poder de matar a los espíritus!"

-Que así sea.

Una voz de género desconocido se escuchó en la mente de Origami y un extraño brillo comenzó a emanar del cuerpo de la albina haciendo temblar las indemnizaciones donde se encontraban de una forma más peligrosa que antes.

-¡Es Mio-san!

Grito Kurumi con rabia. Símbolos de interrogación aparecieron en la mente de Kaguya, Yuzuru, Shiori y Tohka. Pero de inmediato entendieron la situación.

-En guardia todas juntas. No sabemos que poderes le dará Mio-san a Origami-san ¡Prepárense!

-¡Aye!

Las cinco espíritus se pusieron en posición defensiva juntas gracias a las instrucciones de Kurumi.

-Van a sentir el poder de un autentico ángel.

De la luz, salió Origami usando un [Vestido Astral] de color blanco que si se miraba con detalle, tenía el diseño de un vestido de novia, pero en un nivel más terrorífico incluso Kurumi paso saliva al ver a la nueva Origami.

-¡[Metatron: Mal'akh]!

Unas plumas brillos de una fuerte luz se materializaron en la espalda de Origami formando unas imponentes alas de ángel que harían sentir envidia a algunos Serafines debido a la hermosa textura y color puro con el que estaban hechos.

-¡[Metatron: Shemesh]!

Poderosos pilares de luz cayeron del cielo con una cantidad monstruosa de Reiryoku que prometía volver polvo a cualquiera que fue atrapado por la mortífera lluvia de aquel ataque hecho por Origami.

-¡[Pandemónium]!

Kurumi recito un hechizo y puso su mano en el suelo.

Una torre gigantesca que surgió de la tierra y rodeada de sellos mágicos de color purpura oscuro, lograron repeler a duras penas el ataque de Origami, causando unas pocas grietas que no eran de preocupación.

-¡Wah Kurumi! ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Una curiosa Tohka pregunta a su amiga peli negra.

-Bueno, fue hace un poco de tres semanas que pregunte a Natsu-san si podía enseñarme técnicas defensivas ya que carezco de ellas. El accedió a enseñarme, aunque este hechizo aun palidece ante el que hace Natsu-san.

-Pero eso nos vino bien. No te desprecies de esa manera Kurumi, estamos agradecidas de que nos salvara y estoy segura de que Natsu se sentiría muy orgulloso de saber que lograste replicar con éxito uno de sus hechizos.

Dijo Shiori con una sonrisa haciendo que Kurumi se avergonzara un poco.

-Fufu. Basta, me halagan.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

Un fuerte terremoto sacudió todo el área nuevamente mientras era acompañado por una voz.

-¡[Metatron: Artelif]!

Numerosos proyectiles de luz se atravesaban la torre defensiva que creo Kurumi e hizo que las demás volaran o evadieron los disparos.

"¡Es muy rápida!"

Fue el pensamiento de todas al ver la enorme capacidad ofensiva de Origami, la cual se especializaba a larga distancia. Algo desventajoso para Tohka, Shiori y las hermanas Yamai quienes prefieren usar el combate cercano.

*Bang*

Varias Kurumis salieron de las sombras y con sus armas de fuego, dispararon sin vacilar a Origami. Aunque Kurumi prometió no hacerle nada, la situación en la que estaban no había cabida a ese tipo de promesas.

-[Metatron: Kadour]

Una brillante espada de luz apareció en la mano derecha de Origami y con un ataque logro evaporar a las Kurumis que la atacaron.

-¡[Baraquiel]!

Shiori sostenía su lanza y lanzo en dirección a Origami, unos potentes ataques eléctricos. Sin embargo, gracias a las plumas de luz de Origami, pudo parar en secos el ataque de Shiori.

-Tonta…

Más ataques de luz se dirigieron a Shiori.

Shiori apretó los dientes y dijo.

-¡[Uriel]!

En el momento en que Shiori grito. Los ataques de Origami fueron repelidos fácilmente, algo que hizo que la albina frunciera el ceño.

-Tú no eres así Origami. Pero tampoco puedo dejar que sigas destruyendo nuestra ciudad y a las personas de que queremos ¡Te derrotare!

El [Vestido Astral] de Shiori que consistía en un armadura dorada, se había vuelto un poco más gruesa que antes. La lanza que era su arma principal, cambio a una espada brillante que tenía el símbolo de una cruz en el filo de la hoja. En su mano izquierda sostenía un escudo.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Shiori se acercó a Origami mientras evadía sus ataques de luz y lo que no podía, fácilmente eran bloqueados por escudo que absorbía bastante bien la luz de los ataques de Origami.

*CRASH*

Una potente pelea entre espadas ahora se desencadeno entre Origami y Shiori que no parecía tener ninguna piedad para ambas ya que no escatimaban en ataques.

-Tú antes solías ser alguien que me importaba. Es casi una pena en la cosa que eres ahora.

Origami se burlaba de Shiori mientras la peli azul no se inmuto por las duras palabras de la albina.

-Natsu se decepcionaría mucho si te viera así.

-A la larga sabrá que tuve razón. Así ninguna de ustedes representara un estorbo entre él y yo. Ya que antes sentí algo por ti, te daré el privilegio de morir sin dolor.

Los ataques de Origami y de Shiori se volvieron más feroces que antes.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Tohka volvió al combate atacando de un lado a Origami quien bloqueo a duras penas.

-¡[Raphael]!

El ataque en conjunto y combinado de las gemelas Yamai, rompió la defensa trasera de Origami.

-¡Uwah!

Origami escupió sangre debido al impacto recibido por las Yamai.

-Lo siento Origami-san, pero no nos está dejando otra opción.

Una lluvia de balas provocada por Kurumi, logro rozar y dejar heridas en los brazos, y torso de Origami.

-¡Uwah!

Los intensos ataques de las Seirei hacia Origami fueron realmente devastadores, la albina quien ya no se podía mantener en el aire, descendió al suelo causando un cráter al impactar.

-Mu, eso fue realmente duro.

Tohka dijo mientras se limpiaba la tierra de su [Vestido Astral] y aterrizaba junto con las demás para ver el estado de Origami quien parecía estar inconsciente.

-Alivio. Al menos logramos calmar a la maestra Origami antes de que se volviera más crítica la situación.

-Kaka, ella no fue rival para las hermanas Yamai.

Fue lo que comentaron las Yamai.

-Estoy sorprendida realmente. No creí que Origami-san fuera a ganar tanto poder como Espíritu. Mio-san deberá respondernos tarde o temprano.

Las chicas se miraron las unas a las otras mientras la ciudad Tengu estaba en ruinas y apenas eran las 3 de la tarde.

…

Una vez que Westcott me dejo ir, no perdí el tiempo en tratar de llegar al origen de todo el ajetreo que sucedió durante mi estadía en DEM.

Las calles estaban en completo desastre, ni una sola alma caminaba entre todo el caos que sucedió. Y eso era bastante simple ya que se escondieron en los refugios especiales. Apenas es el primer día de clases y nos pasa esto.

Si Origami fue la causante de todo esto, tendrá que darme unas buenas explicaciones aunque en el fondo ya podía hacer una idea de sus posibles respuestas.

-¡Natsu!

A lo lejos vi a Tohka, Kaguya, Yuzuru, Shiori y Kurumi usando sus [Vestidos Astrales] y con leves heridas no muy serias.

-Chicas ¿Qué sucedió?

Les pregunte.

-La maestra Origami nos atacó.

Me responde Yuzuru.

-Al principio logramos frenarla, pero Mio-san apareció y le dio a Origami-san, un [Cristal de Sephira] volviéndola una seirei como nosotras.

Kurumi dice eso mientras se deshace de su [Vestido Astral] para volver a usar su uniforme nuevamente.

-¿Qué haremos ahora Natsu?

Pregunta Shiori.

Al mirar el cráter, veo a Origami usando un vestido blanco y con heridas visibles en su cuerpo.

-La llevare a casa. Ustedes vayan con Kotori e infórmenle de la situación.

-Um ¿Estás seguro?

Tohka se veía preocupada y dije con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien Tohka.

Le frote su cabello y cargue a Origami del suelo para llevármela. Las chicas no replicaron y se fueron de allí.

Usando [Tele-transportación], llegue al lugar donde vive Origami. Un edificio de condominios no muy lejos de donde vivo, al parecer vive aquí sola.

Abrí la puerta y entre a su casa. Es más amplia de lo que pensé, la puse en su cama y note que ya no tenía fuerzas suficientes para mantener su [Vestido Astral] y revelo el uniforme de combate que traía antes.

Me dirigí a la cocina para preparar algún té para cuando se despierte, pero encontré muchas peculiaridades.

La primera seria en que varias alacenas y en el bote de basura, había muchas latas de bebidas energizantes de marcas que ni siquiera sabía que existían, es como si Origami trata de mantenerse en constante energía, me preocupa de que las haya comprado en algún tipo de mercado negro.

La segunda y quizás la más seria, mientras caminaba por su casa, me tocó ver una serie de trampas que impedían que moviera mis piernas y varios mensajes sugerentes, quizás estas trampas sirvan para inmovilizar a un ladrón, pero viéndolo de otra forma, más bien parecía que Origami no dejaría ir al que pisara la casa. No sé por qué siento que estas trampas eran para mí, un frio recorre mi columna al pensarlo.

Tuve que dejar de lado esos detalles y me concentre en preparar el té.

-Uuuuuh…

Pude escuchar la débil voz de Origami desde la cocina, supongo que se acaba de levantar. Lo bueno es que use la [Magia curativa del Dragón del viento] para sanar sus heridas.

-¿Origami?

-Natsu…

Aun parece aturdida.

-¿Todavía te duelen tus heridas?

-No, ya no ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Peleaste con Tohka y las demás, te dieron una paliza.

-Incluso cuando acepte convertirme en un monstruo, no fu capaz de vencerlas.

Ella tenía una mirada de enojo en su rostro.

-¿Qué planeabas Origami?

-Destruir a los espíritus. Ya deberías saberlo ¿no?

-Sabes que no es eso a lo que me refería.

Lo dije con una gran seriedad al igual que Origami.

-Esa 'mujer', me dijo que me daría el poder que necesitaba y acepte.

-¿Con ese poder planeas matar a Kotori?

-Ella fue quien mato a mis padres hace cinco años.

-Te equivocas.

-¿Eh?

Serví un poco de té para ambas y después de soplar mi taza dije.

-Kotori tenía apenas 8 años en aquel entonces. Ella es 'Efreet' y fue quien causo el incendio en Nanko ese día… pero, también se registró un rayo que cayó del cielo repentinamente.

-E-Entonces si Itsuka Kotori no lanzo el rayo ¿Quién…?

Origami había comprendido que no fue Kotori la que asesino a sus padres.

-No estoy muy seguro todavía, tampoco estoy seguro que 'Phantom' haya hecho algo, estoy empezando a sospechar que hubo un tercer espíritu en ese lugar Origami.

-¡Debo saberlo ahora!

Ella se levantó de golpe de su cama y mire aun incrédulo. Tenía una idea, pero… es muy arriesgada, no sé qué pueda suceder.

-Si te lo mostrara ¿Prometerías calmarte?

-No prometo nada en esta situación.

Para que me molesto, es mejor aclarar este asunto de una vez.

"¡[Zaphkiel]!"

Usando el Reiryoku de Kurumi, aparecí una pistola llave de chispa en mi mano izquierda y podía ver en el espejo de Origami que mi ojo izquierdo tenía la forma de un reloj antiguo y el color de mi ojo es amarillo.

-La habilidad de Kurumi me permite manipular el tiempo a mi antojo, en su arsenal, hay una técnica llamada [Yud Bet] que permite enviar en el tiempo algo o a alguien hasta donde quiera el usuario. Originalmente esta técnica necesita de mucho Reiryoku, pero gracias a mi [Contenedor mágico] puedo reemplazarlo fácilmente. Esta técnica ni siquiera Kurumi la ha intentado del todo al igual que yo, te enviare a cinco años en el pasado y veras por cuenta propia lo que deseas ver. Habrá un límite de tiempo, así que de ser tú, me daría prisa.

Cargue mi magia a la pistola y apunte a Origami.

-Gracias Natsu.

-Aún no sé qué sucederá, así que no me des las gracias todavía Origami.

*BANG*

Al disparar con la Duodécima bala, Origami desapareció de mi vista dejando la casa sola para mí. Sin más que hacer, me fui de allí.

…

*RING RING*

Mi celular comenzó a sonar de mi bolsillo y al sacarlo, vi que se trataba de Kotori.

-Hola Kotori.

-Natsu ¿Cómo esta Origami? Shiori me dijo que se había vuelto un Espíritu ¿es cierto?

-Sí, Kotori. Te lo diré todo cuando llegue a casa ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien. Supongo que fue un día duro para todos.

Colgué y puse de nuevo mi celular en el bolsillo.

Llegue a mi hogar, la residencia Dragneel y entre solo para ser recibido por Kotori.

-Tenemos que hablar Natsu.

-Lo sé, siéntate. Iré por algo de beber.

Fui por un par de sodas y me senté con Kotori en el comedor, al parecer, las demás están en la mansión de espíritus descansando.

-¿Así que Phantom volvió a Origami un Espíritu justo cuando había sido derrotada por las demás?

-Eso me dijeron. Westcott no me dejo ir por un rato, así que solo me estoy basando en especulaciones. Origami quería saber quién fue el que asesino sus padres hace cinco años.

-Ya veo…

Kotori puso un triste semblante.

-No fuiste tú Kotori. Pero aun así hay algo raro en este asunto que no entiendo del todo.

-¿Qué seria?

-Phantom o mejor dicho Mio, no mato tampoco a los padres de Origami, créeme, lo habría sabido de antemano o simplemente lo sabría…

-¿Qué crees que haya pasado Natsu?

-Un tercer espíritu sería lo más lógico y muy posible.

-Eso es… pero…

*DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON*

Un fuerte terremoto estaba sacudiendo enormemente toda el área, también se escuchó el sonido de la alarma.

Salí afuera para ver de qué se trataba y…

-Origami…

Podía sentir la presencia de Origami detrás de una extraña barrera hecha de plumas negras, el aura que tenía era aún más oscura que antes.

Se volvió inversa, debió haber visto algo que la impacto mientras recorría el pasado, pero ¿Qué pude haberla puesto así? Maldición, está causando serios destrozos, fácilmente podía pararla usando mi magia, pero eso no resolvería nada. Ella está en completo trance.

-Kotori. Trata de que tú y las chicas se mantengan a salvo, voy a tratar de entender esto.

-No sé qué haya pasado con Origami y tú, pero confió en ti.

Asentí con una sonrisa.

"¡[Zaphkiel]!"

Voy a usar una vez más la duodécima bala.

Cargo con magia y apunto a mi cabeza.

*BANG*

El ambiente caótico que tenía enfrente de mí, desapareció en una rápida distorsión dejando en un espacio en negro por varios minutos.

*Luz*

Una fuerte luz opaco mis ojos y tuve que taparlos con mi mano derecha.

Al poder abrirlos, note que estaba en el parque del antiguo vecindario de Nanko, algo raro pasaba porque, era de día y cuando estaba con Kotori era de noche. Otro detalle fue que no estaban varios edificios que veía a diario, sino que estaban en plena construcción apenas.

Note un periódico y en la fecha estaba… 2013 ¡Funciono!

"Natsu-san"

Esa voz, estaba en mi mente ¡Es Kurumi!

"¿Kuru-chan?"

"Me alegro de que haya respondido Natsu-san, estábamos en un serio aprieto hace unos momentos cuando se fue. Fuimos heridas seriamente por Origami, Ellen-san apareció en una corbeta y derroto a Fraxinus durante el disturbio, estamos bien por ahora a pesar de todo… Fue algo descuidado en usar [Yud Bet] en Origami-san, tendremos una discusión cuando regrese."

Genial, un regaño.

"Me disculpare apropiadamente. Ahora debo saber que sucedió con Origami y salvar a sus padres de paso. Necesitare de tu ayuda Kurumi."

"No necesita pedirle. Lo guiare."

Usando mi olfato, seguí el aroma de Origami o cualquiera que fuera parecido al de ella.

*Fuego*

Mientras caminaba por el barrio, pude percibir el aroma de Shido… quizás…

"Deténgase Natsu-san. Sé que desea salvar a Shido-san, pero no debemos meternos así con la línea del tiempo, eso es algo que usted me enseño ¿Lo olvido? Aunque suene tentador en hacer un par de cambios en el pasado, le pediré que se abstenga de hacerlo por favor."

"… Lo siento."

Dije con un rostro avergonzado.

"No pasa nada. Se lo mucho que significo Shido-san para usted, aparte, Shiori-san se pondría molesta si se entera."

Continúe con mi búsqueda, el fuego comenzó a propagarse rápidamente debido a Kotori usando su Reiryoku.

¡La encontré!

Encontré el aroma de Origami, corrí hacia un bloque de apartamento y atravesar las llamas, derribe la puerta. Pude ver a un par de adultos en el suelo, estaban inconscientes, así que use mi [Tele-transportación] y los puse a salvo en un área alejada.

Ahora debo encontrar a Origami.

¡Allí esta!

Parecía que estaba buscando a sus padres, la llevare con ellos.

*Luz*

Al mirar al cielo vi a… ¡¿Origami?! Espera… ahora entiendo, ya sé que sucedió y la forma en que se desarrollaron las cosas, por qué Origami se volvió inversa… ella mato a sus padres.

Un ataque de luz se dirigía sin querer a la pequeña Origami.

Me tele-transporte con rapidez a Origami y evadimos el disparo de luz.

-¡Papá, mamá! ¡¿Dónde están?!

Origami lloraba en mi pecho con desesperación.

-Están a salvo…

Dije con algo de cansancio, no físico realmente, sino mental.

-¿Co-Como lo sabe? ¿Quién es usted?

-Un simple estudiante de preparatoria, no tienes por qué tener miedo o sentir desesperada, si necesitas desahogarte alguna vez. Puedes hacerlo conmigo, no me molestaría, todos necesitan a alguien aunque digan que no.

-¿Cómo puedes asegurármelo?

"[Kanso]"

Re-equipe en mi mano izquierda mi vieja bufanda blanca.

Esta bufanda fue hecha por Anna Heartfilia y me fue dada por Igneel, de alguna manera, me hacía sentir protegido por Igneel en aquel entonces y es a pesar de los años, un objeto valioso para mí.

-Esta bufanda me la dio mi padre el día que se tuvo que ir, él me dijo que esta bufanda es una parte suya que me cuidaría a donde quiera que fuera, es mi objeto más valioso… te lo doy.

Envolví la bufanda alrededor de Origami y pude sentir como mi cuerpo desaparecía poco a poco.

-Cuídate Origami y espero que nos volvamos a ver alguna vez.

 **Parte 3.**

-¿Eh?

Abrí los ojos y vi que estaba en mi habitación como de costumbre, estaba usando mis pijamas. Me desperté antes de que el despertador sonara a solo un par de minutos de ello.

Me levante de la cama y baje a la planta baja para preparar el desayuno, y el almuerzo para el día de hoy. Es apenas miércoles y han pasado tres días desde el nuevo ciclo escolar.

Entonces lo de viajar en el tiempo no fue un sueño, lo sentí tan real que casi parecía una ficción, incluso para un viejo mago como yo que hizo frente a gremios oscuros y al imperio de su hermano mayor en el pasado.

-Ohaiyo~ Natsu-san.

Artemisia-san entra a la sala con una voz perezosa mientras bostezaba.

-Ohaiyo Artemisia-san.

Se sentó en el sillón y enciende el televisor.

Todo parece normal, incluso con el viaje en el tiempo que hice. Pero ahora no puedo sentir u oler a Origami, es como si no estuviera más en el área. Trato de no entrar en pánico, salve a sus padres y a ella de morir por culpa suya, así que aún no debo adelantarme a los hechos todavía. Quizás una vez que vaya a Raizen este allí, solo espero.

La Seirei no tardaron para llegar a desayunar en mi casa y después, Kaguya, Kurumi, Shiori, Tohka, Yuzuru y yo, fuimos a la escuela mientras Kotori y Mana iban a la secundaria.

Mientras charlaba con las chicas sobre nimiedades, aun no podía quitarme la sensación de que no todo estaba en orden, faltaba algo o mejor dicho alguien, pero trate de relajarme, no servía de nada estresarme, eso no me ayudara en nada.

-¡Buenos días a todos!

Fue el habitual saludo alegre de Tama-chan de todos los días, algo que note en el camino hacia acá es que Kurumi no me menciono nada sobre el viaje en el tiempo y que cuando nos topamos a Mikie en el camino, tampoco dijo nada sobre Origami, pero su expresión estaba más feliz que de costumbre, aun así me abstuve de preguntarles a ambas que sucedía.

-Bien pasare la lista, así que escuchen.

Uno por uno fue diciendo 'presente' para afirmar su asistencia, pero Tama-chan no menciono para nada a Origami.

-Este Okamine-sensei, le falto alguien.

Dije y todos me miraron con duda en sus rostros.

-¿Quién Dragneel-kun? Estoy segura de haberlos dicho a todos ¿Quién me falto?

-Mmm… Tobichii Origami.

-No hay ninguna estudiante con ese nombre Dragneel-kun.

¿Qué demonios hice carajo? ¿Acaso mis acciones borraron a Origami de la línea del tiempo? Lo que me molesta es que no puedo percibirla de ninguna forma ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Un segundo viaje en el tiempo? No, según el doctor Brown, solo empeoraríamos más el presente. Los viajes en el tiempo nunca son simples, son tan complejos como un cubo de rubik.

Las clases terminaron, pero la verdad es que no había estado poniendo ninguna atención en todo el día. Estaba caminando de regreso con las chicas, tenía ganas de gritar, patear o golpear algo, pero no quería preocuparlas, incluso no creo que lo entendieran si se los explicara lo que acabo de hacer. Es por ello que jamás me ha gustado que las personas manipulen el tiempo, nunca nada bueno sale de eso ¡Jamás!

Mientras subí a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y me senté en la silla de mi escritorio mientras cerraba las cortinas de mi habitación ¿Es esto un castigo por mis acciones del pasado? De serlo, podía entenderlo, pero no quería que Origami desapareciera para siempre, ella… me recordaba en cierta manera la humanidad que había perdido tiempo atrás.

*Smack*

Golpee con fuerza el escritorio mientras sentí que mi vista se nublaba completamente debido a la humedad de mis ojos, podía sentir como gotas de lágrimas corrían por mis ojos. Incluso en este estado no soy capaz de sollozar con normalidad, a veces maldecía que mis emociones fueran tan cerradas en ocasiones como estas, estoy triste, desesperado y molesto. Pero no lo demuestro y eso me frustra.

-¿Na-Natsu?

Pude escuchar la preocupada voz de Tohka detrás de mí, limpie mis lágrimas y le dije.

-¿Q-Que pasa Tohka? Aún falta para la cena.

-Umu, lo sé, pero ¿Por qué estas llorando?

Tohka se acercaba paso a paso, quería apartarla, pero realmente me siento muy agotado y sin fuerzas.

-¿Se trata de esa chica Tobiichi Origami?

Asentí sin verla.

*MUNYUU*

Tohka me abrazo mientras enterraba su cara en mi pecho, mi brazos temblaba tratando de hacer algo.

-Está bien Natsu. Si estas triste, yo siempre te consolare como tú siempre haces conmigo… ¡Te quiero mucho!

Abrace a Tohka, no tan fuerte como para lastimarla, pero si para sentirla. Ella es suave y huele muy bien.

*Chu~*

Tohka me estaba besando en los labios, tienen un sabor de dulce como si se hubiese comido una crepa de vainilla antes de venir aquí. No sé porque, pero Tohka me había sanado en cierta manera, aún seguía mal por lo de Origami, pero algo creció dentro de mí, la posibilidad de que ella aun este por allí, podría decirle a Kotori que investigue.

-Gracias Tohka.

Dije sonriendo.

…

-¿Un espíritu inverso?

Kotori me llamo para ir a una base de Ratatoskr en ciudad Tengu, al parecer la destrucción de Fraxinus a manos de la [Goetia] de Ellen no cambio. Esta base se encontraba bajo tierra.

-Sí, la hemos estado investigando un poco a fondo. Es muy raro que este espíritu al que llamamos 'Devil' aparezca, pero cuando lo hace, deja una estela de caos.

En los videos se puede ver a una chica albina usando un [Vestido Astral] de aspecto oscuro. Bueno, al menos sé que aún vive, eso me causo una gran satisfacción y alivio.

-Entiendo, si veo a alguien parecido a esa chica, te lo diré de inmediato.

-Eso está bien, pero si ves que es muy peligrosa no te arriesgues.

-¿Tardaran en reparar el Fraxinus?

-No tanto, le pondremos un equipo nuevo, así como un [Territorio] más resistente y un cañón aún más poderoso. El [Goetia] no sobrevivirá a una revancha.

Sonríe con orgullo Kotori.

…

-Mun~ Entonces, el onigiri no debe ser tan grande.

Me dice Tohka.

-Cuando te dije que debe ser del tamaño de la palma de una mano, quería decir lo que cabía en ella, no toda la mano extendida, aunque también debes ponerle un solo ingrediente de tu gusto. No digo que combinar los ingredientes sea malo, pero habrá a muchos que les guste de un solo saber.

-¡Fumu! Entiendo.

Tohka y yo estamos hablando antes de que inicien las clases.

-¡Chicos! Les tengo una sorpresa.

Tama-chan entra con una sonrisa y dice eso.

-Tenemos una estudiante nueva.

¿En esta época? ¿Quién podría ser?

-Vamos pasa, no seas tímida.

La chica entro al salón mientras un aura fresca la rodeaba.

Su cabello es largo y blanco como la nieve, sus facciones son tan tersas y delicadas como las de una muñeca, sus ojos son azules que emitían gelidez al verlos. A pesar de que aun así un poco de calor, en su cuello tenía envuelta una bufanda blanca.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Tobichii Origami, espero llevarme bien con ustedes.

Su presentación fue cálida y elegante como la de una 'Ojou-sama'. Me cuesta trabajo creer que ella sea Origami, no, mejor dicho, ella es la Origami de esta línea del tiempo y también es el espíritu inverso llamado 'Devil'.

-Bien hecho Tobichii-san, hay un asiento libre al lado de Dragneel-kun, siéntate allí.

-Gracias Okamine-sensei.

Origami le hace una reverencia y se dirige a sentarse justo a mi lado.

Estaba muy ansioso y nervioso de hablar a esta nueva Origami, normalmente le hablaría con bastante facilidad, pero esta nueva Origami es demasiado diferente a la vieja Origami ¿Se habrá unido a la AST a pesar de que sus padres vivieron? ¿Aún odia a los espíritus? No lo sé, no soy tan omnisciente como [Rasiel] o [Beelzebub].

-Natsu, siento que la he visto antes.

Me dice Tohka y me sorprendí un poco por esa declaración.

-Sí, también me da esa sensación.

Le respondí.

Origami se sentó a mi lado y me contuve de voltear en su dirección. La clase enloqueció con la llegada de Origami, muchos chicos y chicas se le acercaron durante la hora de almuerzo para conversar con ella. Sus gestos gélidos o carentes de emoción, habían desaparecido por tímidos y modestos gesto de una chica de su edad.

No sabía que su actitud podía ser así. Estoy algo incrédulo realmente por esa nueva actitud suya, sin dudas la convivencia con sus padres hizo una gran diferencia en Origami esta vez.

-E-Este ¿Dragneel-kun?

La voz de Origami me saco de mis pensamientos y voltea a verla.

-¿Qué sucede Tobichii-san?

-Quisiera hablar con usted en privado ¿Puedo?

-Eh, si claro.

Acompañe a Origami mientras me guiaba hasta la puerta que daba a la azotea.

-Lamento haberte sacado del salón Dragneel-kun. De verdad quería hablar contigo.

-No sucede nada Tobichii-san ¿Qué pasa?

Ella choca sus dedos índices y dice.

-¡Gracias! ¡Estoy tan agradecida de que su hermano mayor me haya salvado la vida hace cinco años!

Ella me hace una profunda reverencia. Así que ella pensó que fue mi 'hermano' quien le salvo la vida ¿eh? Bueno quizás sea más fácil que ella crea a decirle que en realidad fui yo.

-El me dio esta bufanda ese día, era de su padre. Esta bufanda, ha actuado más como un escudo para mí y por ello le tengo mucho afecto… pero, lo correcto es que te la devuelva a ti.

-No, él te la dio porque la necesitabas más que yo. Quédatela Tobichii-san.

Negué y le dije eso… aun así, debo arreglar este desastre que comencé.

-Tobichii-san.

-¿Qué?

-Si no estás ocupada este sábado ¿Quisieras ir a una cita conmigo?

-¡¿Eh?!

Su pálido rostro adopto un lindo color rojo. Nunca la había visto avergonzada, así que fue un espectáculo interesante de ver.

-Si no quieres…

-¡Sí! ¡Si quiero!

Ella responde sin dudar un solo segundo.

-¿Le parece bien a las 12 del día?

-Sí, me encantaría.

Le respondí con una sonrisa.

…

El resto de la semana escolar pasó sin irregularidades, el trio Ai-Mai-Mii, se habían hecho amigas de Origami y sin querer, se le escapó que tendríamos una cita el sábado, ese trio de mujeres me amenazo, pero ni siquiera me importa mucho lo que me digan.

Había decidido no decirle nada a Kotori sobre este asunto, lo justo es que como yo inicie esto, es normal que yo lo acabe. Incluso aunque logre que se enamore de mí y selle su Reiryoku, no hay garantía de que Origami no vaya a acceder a su forma inversa.

-¡Lamento la tardanza!

Habíamos quedado a las 12, pero llegue a las 11:55 y me sorprendí de ver a Origami allí.

-No. Acabo de llegar.

Dijo con una sonrisa amable, pero por una razón, no le creí.

-Me alegro de que hayas venido Tobichii-san ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

-Um… quiero ir a comer.

Lleve a Origami al restaurante que había en el centro de ciudad Tengu.

Ya había venido aquí en varias ocasiones con las chicas.

Pedimos de comer, yo ordene espagueti con albóndigas y Origami una simple ensalada.

-Por cierto ¿En qué escuela habías estado antes Origami?

-Realmente ninguna, he estado estudiando en casa gracias a mi tía. Ella me dijo que debía socializar más y me mando a la escuela.

¿Tía?

-Ya veo ¿Entonces no vives con tus padres?

-No… después de que tu hermano nos salvara. Mis padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico un año después.

-Vaya, lo siento.

Fui un idiota incrédulo. No importa que hagamos o de qué forma alteremos la línea del tiempo, eventualmente volverá a la normalidad con el tiempo.

-Es por ello que me uní a la AST. Para que las personas no tengan que pasar por lo que yo pase y para honrar a tu hermano.

-Ya veo. El deber estar feliz de lo que has hecho Tobichii-san.

Esa respuesta suya me hizo feliz. Ugh, tengo que ir al baño.

Me levante y fui a hacer mis necesidades, no quería hacerla esperar tanto.

¿Eh? Cuando regrese del baño vi a Origami sosteniendo mi cuchara y estaba intentando lamer contra su voluntad, sus mejillas estaban rojas y su lengua de fuera.

-¡D-Dragneel-kun, puedo explicarlo!

-No te preocupes. No me molesta.

Supongo que algunos hábitos no mueren después de todo, eso me agrada un poco.

-¿Ahora a donde iremos Dragneel-kun?

Me pregunta Origami y respondí con una sonrisa astuta.

-A un lugar especial.

La lleve a una parte alejada de la ciudad, más específicamente por el distrito urbano.

-¿A-Aquí?

Había investigado el origen de esas extrañas bebidas energéticas que Origami normalmente compra. Las venden en este incognito y sospechoso callejón.

Entramos y vi como ella había llenado la canasta con varias de ellas.

-¡E-Este!

-No te contengas.

Pague por las latas y la ayude a cargarlas.

-G-Gracias. No sé qué me sucedió allá atrás.

Después fuimos al centro comercial para ir a la tienda de ropa.

-Compre el cambio que quieras.

Ella se mostró algo reacia a mi petición, pero acepto.

La acompañe a ver varios atuendos y tomo un lindo vestido, y entro al probador.

-¡Kya!

Escuche un lindo grito del probador de Origami y toque un par de veces su puerta.

-¿Qué sucedió Origami?

Origami salió del probador y tenía un traje de baño escolar, en su cabeza estaban un par de orejas de perro y en su cuello un collar para mascota.

-Te ves linda.

Su rostro avergonzado adopto un color aún más rojo gracias a mi comentario.

Parece que la actitud de la vieja y la nueva Origami se mezclaron de alguna manera.

-¿Qué tal me veo ahora?

Ella se puso el lindo vestido y pude ver que se veía bastante linda.

-¡Maravillosa! ¡Te lo comprare!

-¡No Dragneel-kun! Es algo caro.

-No importa, te gusta y se te ve bien.

Era cierto, el vestido era caro, pero nada que no pudiera pagar.

-Mu…

Origami hizo un puchero mientras sostenía la bolsa con su nuevo vestido dentro.

-No era necesario Dragneel-kun… pero gracias.

-De nada. Creo que una chica como tú, se ve bien en casi cualquier atuendo.

Llegamos a un parque, la noche prácticamente había caído a Tengu sin que ambos nos diéramos cuenta.

-Fue un día divertido, gracias Dragneel-kun.

-No es nada, me alegra de que te hayas divertido Origami.

-Sabe una cosa. Siento como si todo esto me fuera familiar, convivir con usted es como si siempre lo hubiera hecho.

-¿De verdad? Es la primera vez que me dicen eso.

Mentira.

-Nunca pude agradecerle a su hermano por aquel día. Es por ello que quise cambiar, deje la AST para poder llevar una vida más tranquila y poder toparme con él un día. No sabía que él tuviera un hermano menor, es decir, es como si lo estuviera viendo a él en usted.

-Entiendo… ¿Eh?

Note que Origami tropezó y la ayude a no caer, pero perdí mi equilibrio y me corte un poco la frente por el impacto.

-¡Dragneel-kun! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí.

Note como una leve corriente de sangre recorría mi frente, pero rápidamente sano debido a algo. La maldición de Ankhseram no me sano esta vez, fue un extraño fuego azul que no sabía que tenía.

Espera… ¿Por qué no puedo sentir la magia oscura? Eso que me sano fue el Reiryoku.

-Uuh…

Los ojos de Origami perdieron totalmente su brillo.

-[Satán]

Un terremoto y un aura oscura rodeo a Origami.

Oh no…

 **Parte 4.**

*DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON*

La alarma de terremoto espacial sonó en la oscura noche en ciudad Tengu, lo que se suponía que sería una cita con Origami dio un giro inesperado al verla en su forma inversa, sus ojos sin emociones y lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas fueron duros de ver. Intente acercarme a ella, pero un filoso escudo hecho por plumas negras, me mantuve alejado.

*BOOM*

Las plumas se materializaron en un potente tentáculo e intento golpearme, lo evadí con rapidez y di un salto atrás para evitar más de sus ataques.

Origami se puso en posición fetal y más destructivos tentáculos hechos de plumas comenzaron a destruir las indemnizaciones del área sin contemplación.

-¡Natsu!

Vi a las chicas con sus [Vestidos Astrales].

-Me alegro de verlas.

-Preocupación. Estas sangrando Natsu.

Me comenta Yuzuru.

Mi mejilla tenía un corte, quizás Origami me la hizo cuando evadía sus ataques ¿Por qué no se ha regenerado todavía? No tengo tiempo, tampoco es que como si jamás me hubiesen herido.

-Escuchen, debo detener a Origami.

Les dije.

-Por mi culpa se desencadeno esto, altere la línea del tiempo y…

-Lo sabemos.

Me responden todas con una sonrisa.

-Kurumi nos dijo todo. Por eso actuabas extraño estos días.

Me dice Shiori.

-Mu, Tobichii Origami siempre es tan problemática.

-Debes hacer entrar en razón a la maestra de mi hermana Natsu. No me perdonaría si uno de mis siervos pierde el control.

Kaguya me dice con una sonrisa.

Sonreí y dije.

-Bien, es hora de hacerle frente a 'Devil'

"¡[Dragonification]"!

Envolviendo en fuego carmesí y adaptándome a la forma de un dragón, volé con rapidez hacia Origami.

Ella ataco con potentes ataques, pero lograba esquivarlos con facilidad o bloquearlos para después quemar sus ataques.

Llegue al centro y comencé a golpear la barrera que rodeaba a Origami, aunque podía sentir los ataques en mi espalda, use [Escamas] para hacer más dura mi defensa trasera, las escamas de un dragón son muy duras de penetrar incluso para un espíritu inverso.

*CRASH*

Había logrado hacer una abertura en la barrera de Origami. Deshice mi [Dragonification] y entre para tratar de hablar o hacer entrar en razón a Origami.

-¡Origami!

La sacudí, pero ella no reaccionaba.

-¡Vamos, reacciona! ¡Detente! Soy yo Natsu, el mismo Natsu que conociste en Raizen hace unos meses, el mismo que te salvo a ti y a tus padres de ese incendio hace cinco años.

-Natsu…

Ella responde débilmente mientras sujeta su cabeza.

*Blanco*

Estaba en un panorama desolador, muy parecido al que estuve con Shiori cuando se volvió inversa.

-Estas aquí.

Pude ver a Origami en su forma inversa.

-Es agradable verte de nuevo, siempre estas cuando más desesperada estoy. Lamento que las cosas se hayan desencadenado así, pero no pude evitarlo… yo mate a mis propios padres ese día. Cuando perseguía a Phantom, falle en uno de mis ataques y le di a mis padres, incluso si fue un accidente, eso no quita el hecho de que los asesine.

-Origami, lo siento… pero no puedo decirte palabras que puedan aliviar lo que hiciste, tendrás que vivir con eso. Sé que quizás esperabas algo más de mí, pero lo cierto es que nunca he pasado por una experiencia igual, así que no puedo decirte mucho.

Dije con pena.

-Eso siempre me ha gustado de ti.

Con sus manos, Origami toca mis mejillas y con una sonrisa dice.

-Incluso si me vuelvo a salir de control ¿Puedo contar contigo para que me salves Natsu?

-Siempre lo hare, Origami…

*Chu~*

Pude sentir los cálidos labios de Origami en los míos.

Salimos del páramo en blanco y Origami me abrazaba mientras sus ropas desaparecían en un destello de luz. Usando un poco de mi magia, pude crearle unas.

-No me importa que me veas desnuda mi amor.

-Lo sé, pero hay personas presentes.

Origami vio a las chicas y dijo con pena.

-Lamento lo que les dije el otro día, sé que no puedo cambiar lo que dije. Solo espero que puedan perdonarme por las horribles cosas que les dije, ustedes han sido amables conmigo a pesar de mi hostilidad hacia ustedes.

-¡Esta bien Origami!

Le dijo Tohka con una sonrisa, Origami se sorprendió de ser llamada solo por su nombre y sonrió.

-Aprecio el gesto Tohka, pero aun así, hare que Natsu solo tenga ojos para mí.

-¡No te aproveches tan rápido!

Una cálida pelea entre estas dos, calmo mi corazón y me hizo respirar a gusto por primera vez esta semana larga y ajetreada.

-Ara, supongo que con el incremento de rivales, debería volver más asertiva, fufu~.

Dijo Kurumi.

…

-¿No cortaras tu cabello?

Después de lo sucedido, Origami se mudó a la mansión de Espíritus junto con las demás, su vieja personalidad había vuelto casi completamente, pero a veces su nueva personalidad se mantiene. Ahora se lleva mejor con los espíritus en especial con Yuzuru.

-No, un pajarito me dijo que te guste más con el cabello largo.

Origami sonríe y solo en mi mente me imagine a Yoshinon diciéndole eso.

-El festival se acerca, va a ser divertido.

-Lo sé, divirtámonos todos.

Con positivismo, Origami y yo salimos de mi casa, para reunirnos con las demás, ella sostenía mi mano y yo no me queje.

 **La siguiente protagonista será Miku después. En realidad, seguía Kotori, pero no tengo en mente muchas ideas para ella todavía, así que la dejare en espera, pero no se preocupen, ella tendrá su momento se los prometo.**

 **Una cosa que quisiera explicarle por qué Natsu no podía usar la magia oscura de Ankhseram se debe a que al ir sellando el Reiryoku de los espíritus, este también trabaja a la inversa con Natsu, ya que tanto la magia de Ankhseram como su maldición de Ethereas están siendo selladas poco a poco, eventualmente se volverá más humano y por lo tanto más vulnerable a los daños.**


	8. Vol 8: Idol problemática

**Vol. 8: Idol problemática**

 **Parte 1**

-¡Presten atención todo el mundo! La junta entrara en sesión.

Dijo con una voz autoritaria la líder del 'Trio femenino de Raizen', Ai Yamabuki.

-¿Nn? ¿Qué hacemos aquí Natsu?

Me pregunta Tohka con un lindo gesto de duda.

Yo Natsu Dragneel junto con casi el cuerpo estudiantil de la preparatoria Raizen, estábamos reunidos en el gimnasio para discutir sobre el siguiente evento que involucrara a nuestra escuela.

Con la pronta llegada del otoño en septiembre, se acerca el 'Festival Cultural Conjunto de Preparatorias de Ciudad Tengu', un evento anual donde diez preparatorias del distrito trabajan en conjunto para hacer un gran evento para sus estudiantes, se lleva a cabo en un lugar pactado por los estudiantes a cargo. En realidad es una competencia para ver qué escuela propone o hace mejores cosas para entretener a los demás, pero todas tiene una misma finalidad, complacer a los estudiantes. Este evento es para que todos nosotros lo disfrutemos.

-Velo como una fiesta Tohka, muchos estudiantes de otras escuelas hacen esto para que nos divirtamos.

-¡Oh, umu, entiendo!

Ella me respondió.

-Dragneel ¿A qué pobre sujeto crees que le toque ser la victima esta vez?

Me pregunta Tonomachi sujetándome del cuello con su brazo derecho.

-Habrá que ver.

Normalmente se lleva a cabo una votación entre los estudiantes para escoger a alguien que nos represente. El encargado tendrá que hacer trabajo pesado en papeleos y repartir el presupuesto en puestos o juegos que garanticen la victoria. Lo cierto es que a nadie aquí, le gustaría ser elegido. Koizumi-senpai normalmente se hacía cargo de esto, pero debido a que ya se graduó, ya no podíamos contar con su voluntaria cooperación.

-¡Ahora anunciaremos al ganador!

-¡El será nuestro tendón de Aquiles!

-¡Y prometerá nuestra victoria en el Festival esta vez!

La Escuela para señoritas Rindouji, es la que gana normalmente. Ellas tenían a una especie de 'Idol' muy famosa y talentosa que siempre les garantizaba la victoria sobre las demás escuelas.

Anteriormente, nunca mostré intereses en estos eventos ni si quiera cuando cursaba en Keisei, pero debido a que las Seirei supieron de esto, me insistieron en que las acompañara y acepte. Sería la primera vez como estudiante en que vaya a un Festival por mi voluntad, ya había asistido a Festivales deportivos, pero como eran obligatorios, los perdía a propósito.

-¡Y el ganador es Dragneel Natsu!

Pobre sujeto… espera ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Qué demonios?!

-Keke, se lo merece.

-¡Eso le pasa por quedarse con nuestras diosas!

Esos y más comentarios escuche de los chicos… ¡Pero que hijos de perra!

-¡Felicidades Natsu!

Shiori me sonríe y me felicita, pero… ¡Esto no es algo para lo que celebrar! Estaré metido aquí todo el día con mucho papeleo y asistiré a todas las reuniones con las demás escuela… ¡Ugh! Que aburrido.

-Debe haber un error. Es obvio que lo hicieron a propósito.

Cuando la reunión termino, fui a hablar de mi situación con el trio Ai-Mai-Mii, ellas eran las encargadas en este tipo de cosas.

-El pueblo ha elegido a su líder Dragneel-kun. Debes asumir la responsabilidad.

-¡Si, si! No puedes decepcionarlos ahora.

-Siempre puedes conseguir a una asistente si lo encuentras pesado Natsu-san.

No sé porque me moleste en tratar de arreglarlo con ellas, iba a ser inútil. Bueno, supongo que no me queda de otra, podría pedirle a Kurumi u a Origami que me den la mano, son buenas en este tipo de cosas.

Una suave y relajada vida monótona habíamos estado viviendo desde que selle a Origami, los días se han vuelto más… divertidos con las chicas. Me emociona y alegra compartir este tipo de cosas con ellas, es como si me hubieran levantado un gran peso de los hombros en cierta manera ¿Acaso tendrá que ver con el constante Reiryoku que recorre mi cuerpo? Quizás sea posible, pero no quería perturbar esta vida pacifica al hacerme unos análisis en Ratatoskr.

-Ah, hola Naruto.

Me saluda perezosamente mi maestra de Física, Murasame Reine. Ella estaba en una misión especial que le fue dada por Elliot y Kotori, resguardarnos mientras esta aquí.

-¡Konbawa Reine! ¿Iras a comprar algo de comer?

Era la hora del almuerzo.

-Sí, necesito de azúcar para mantenerme despierta. Temo quedarme dormida en la siguiente hora de clase. ¿Qué tal te fue en la reunión?

-Mal, me eligieron como el representante.

Ella ladea un poco su cabeza y dice.

-¿No deberías sentirte feliz? Eso demuestra que los estudiantes confían en ti.

Negué con la cabeza y dije.

-Te equivocas. Lo hicieron en venganza, pero ya me las cobrare cuando me vuelva Presidente del consejo estudiantil. Sin embargo, antes debo vencer a Kanzaki-san.

Eri Kanzaki, es una chica del grupo 2-3, es una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules, daba la pinta de ser extranjera, pero es 100% japonesa. Su popularidad estaba a un nivel más allá, es responsable, amable y está en esa extraña lista que me menciono Tonomachi sobre 'Las 10 chicas que quisiera que fueran mi novia'.

En cuanto a los de ser Presidente… me postularon sin siquiera saberlo. Fueron los mismos que me empujaron a ser representante. Normalmente habría ignorado esto, pero Kanzaki-san se tomó en serio mi participación ya que ella había sido elegida sin tener contrincantes.

-Oh, ya veo. Me sorprende verte tan apegado al ámbito escolar. No creí que te importara mucho Naruto.

-Ah… muchas cosas han cambiado estos últimos meses Reine. A veces siento que puedo desaparecer en cualquier momento, así que quiero vivir sin arrepentirme y hacer muchas cosas que me he negado.

-¿Por ejemplo?

-Disfrutar mi vida como estudiante y hacer felices a las Seirei.

Sonreí un poco apenado.

Sé que suena algo egoísta, pero realmente quiero vivir como un chico normal. No más ser un mago, no más ser un Rey dragón, no más ser E.N.D… solo deseo ser una persona más de este mundo.

-Sé que es demasiado temprano para decir eso y aún tenemos problemas con DEM, pero eso es lo que más deseo ahora Reine.

-Entiendo.

Ella sonríe muy complacida y tomo mi cabeza con sus suaves manos, para ponerla en su pecho.

De acuerdo, ahora si estoy avergonzado por este extraño, incluso podía sentir que mis mejillas arden.

-Te ves mejor sin ese lúgubre semblante que tenías cuando nos conocimos Naruto.

-¿Gracias?

Esta mujer me hace sentir algo de intriga a veces, pero a la vez siento que la he conocido desde siempre. La respeto mucho, es quizás aparte de Kotori, Elliot y Karen, una de las personas en la que confió mucho en Ratatoskr.

Me despide de Reine y caminaba de regreso al salón de clases.

¿Estaría dispuesto a renunciar a toda la magia que he recolectado durante milenios solo para llevar una vida humana normal? Mi respuesta seria un sí, sé que parece una locura, pero es verdad. Desde que tuve memoria, nací sin ningún talento mágico, algo que fue contrario a mi hermano Zeref. Tiempo después aprendí con dolor y esfuerzo la magia de [Dragon Slayer] gracias al Rey Dragón del Fuego, Igneel. Pero ¿Cómo hubiera sido mi vida si no hubiera poseído nada de magia? Algo que me gustaría averiguar un día, pero hasta entonces… usare mi poder para proteger a los que me importan.

-Ara ¿Entonces necesita mi ayuda?

Estaba con Kurumi en la biblioteca de la escuela, se nos había asignado un proyecto para el profesor de Literatura clásica. Como solo era en parejas, Kurumi, sin que me diera cuenta, ya me había jalado hasta acá.

-Si, por favor. Eres buena en este tipo de cosas.

-Oh me halaga fufu. Bien, lo ayudare, pero deberá hacer lo que yo le diga.

-¡Suena justo!

Estreche mi mano con Kurumi para sellar nuestro trato.

-¿Un dulce?

Kurumi me ofreció un caramelo de dos opciones, uno era de un color rosa y el otro de color azul. No sé qué parte de mi cabeza imagine a un par de chicas vestidas de maid ambas iguales, pero con el color de cabello que estos caramelos.

-Gracias.

Tome el azul, definitivamente se veía mucho mejor.

Kurumi y yo acabamos rápido con el proyecto que presentaríamos la semana siguiente. Ella me acompaña a la sala del consejo para hablar sobre lo que haríamos.

El consejo estudiantil nos había cedido un salón para planificar esto, el trio Ai-Mai-Mii me arrojo un montón de libros gruesos de contabilidad, no pude evitar transpirar por esto, ¿Así se sentía el viejo Makarov a la hora de pagar por nuestro caos? De ser así, le debo una disculpa al abuelo.

Tuve que leer de uno en uno para hacer un trabajo aceptable, no maravilloso, tampoco quería defraudar como un líder que promete y que al final no cumple. Claro, haría todo lo que este en mi disposición para hacer quedar bien a Raizen frente a las escuelas del distrito, pero estoy muy seguro de que la competencia no va a escatimar esta vez.

-¿Entonces nos concentraremos en los puestos Natsu-san?

-Eso parece. No contamos con estudiantes especialmente talentosos en la música como para promocionar un show. Aparte, los puestos de comida jamás fallan.

-¡Propongo un Maid coffee!

Dijo Kurumi con una sonrisa alegre.

-Es bastante predecible, pero bueno. Podríamos pedirle a Tohka, a Origami, a Shiori y a las hermanas Yamai que nos ayuden. Son lindas y llamativas, nadie dudara en ir.

Kurumi y yo asentimos. Después entregamos nuestras ideas al Trio que acepto con gusto nuestras propuestas. Kurumi salió primero ya que iba a ir a un lado con Tohka y las demás.

Me quede un poco más para rellenar solo unas cuantas firmas.

-Veo que te estas esforzando Dragneel-kun.

En la puerta veo a Kanzaki-san con una sonrisa. Oh, ella está usando anteojos, se ve linda.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Kanzaki-san?

De verdad que tenía curiosidad saber que hacia aquí.

-¿Sabes algo? Te ves más guapo con ese nuevo semblante que tienes.

-¿Gracias?

Dijo aun con cierta duda.

-Incluso, estas ganando un pequeño club de fans últimamente… pero bueno, vine aquí para dejarte las cosas en claro.

Ella puso sus manos en mi escritorio y dijo.

-Ganare el puesto de Presidente del consejo.

Ninguna duda, solo una determinación que no se ve a menudo es todo lo que veía en sus ojos y su tono de voz.

-Prometo no decepcionarte Kanzaki-san.

Me emociono el reto que me impuso Kanzaki-san. No iba a decepcionarla.

Volví al salón para la última clase del día de hoy. La profesora de algebra estaba ausente debido a una enfermedad y recibiríamos una sustituta hoy.

-¡Konbawa clase!

La nueva maestra es una chica que parecía de nuestra edad. Rubia y con facciones de extranjera, esta mujer es…

-Seré su maestra de inglés por un tiempo, mi nombre es Ashcroft Artemisia, soy de la Gran Bretaña, obtuve mi título hace poco ¡Espero contar con su apoyo!

Con un tímido gesto, Artemisia-san puso eufórica a casi todos, salvo a Kurumi, Origami, Tohka y a mí.

-¡Uwah! ¡Pero que linda!

-¡Es muy hermosa!

Esos y más comentarios, recibió Artemisia-san por parte de mi clase.

Aun cuando tenía mis dudas y quería preguntarle, de que hacia aquí. Me resistí, su clase fue dinámica y divertida, los chicos la adoraban y no quería verme como un villano al decirle que se marchara.

-¿Ashcroft-sensei? ¿Podemos hablar?

-Oh, hai.

Ella me siguió afuera del salón de clase.

-¿Me pedirás que me vaya?

Su semblante triste me hizo sentir un poco mal.

-No. No era eso, pero ¿Qué te trajo aquí?

-Este… yo… ¡Estoy sola!

Ella inflo sus mejillas en un adorable puchero y siguió.

-Nia-san se lleva a Natsumi-chan para que la ayude con su trabajo, Yoshino-chan también las acompaña. Ashley, Cecil y Leonora están haciendo una misión de reconocimiento para Woodman-san. Y ustedes se van casi todo el día, ¡Mu! ¡No tengo nadie con quien jugar!

¿Se supone que es una wizard entrenada y capaz de soportar lo que sea? ¿Por qué hace berrinches como si fuese una niña de primaria?

*Pat Pat*

Frote su cabello, sus rabietas me recordaban un poco a Lucy.

-Lo siento, no lo sabía. Puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras Artemisia-san, incluso puedes comer con nosotros.

-Gracias.

Ella me sonríe.

-¡Te regalare diez puntos extras en el próximo examen, Natsu-kun!

-Agradezco el gesto, pero mejor, dáselos a Tohka, lo necesitara más que yo.

Fue una tarde relajante al lado de Artemisia-san como profesora, la clase no desobedeció ni un solo detalle de su clase, así como la tarea que nos puso.

Cuando el día escolar término formalmente, camine de regreso a casa, las chicas salieron a un asunto en conjunto y Artemisia se quedó en el salón de profesores para preparar la clase de mañana.

Había pasado tiempo desde que regreso solo a casa desde que empecé a involucrarme con los espíritus, se sentía extraño no tener a Tohka, a Kurumi, a las Yamai, a Shiori y a Origami conmigo. A pesar de que estábamos a punto de entrar en el otoño, la sensación veraniega no se ha ido del todo.

-¡Natsu/Natsu-san/Natsu-kun!

Un trio de voces se escuchó detrás de mí, al voltear, vi que se trataba de Natsumi, Yoshino junto con Yoshinon.

-Oh, me alegro de verlas ¿Ya terminaron de ayudar a Nia?

Les pregunte con normalidad.

-Sí, pero… Natsumi-san tenía miedo casi todo el tiempo, decía cosas como 'Nadie leerá mi porquería' o 'Mi nivel aún es muy bajo', pero fuera de eso, nos la pasamos bien.

Ah, la mente de Natsumi es como la gelatina, cuando la sacudes, se mueve todo. Esa es la principal razón por la que a veces, se vuelve una adulta.

-Natsumi ¿Qué te he dicho sobre esos pensamientos?

-Lo siento.

Dijo con una cara triste.

-Debes darte más mérito, recuerda que eres muy linda y talentosa. No debes despreciarte de esa manera.

Pude ver que sus pálidas mejillas se ponían rojas.

-Bien, es hora de volver a casa chicas. Vamos.

*DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON*

Una alarma se podía escuchar por toda ciudad Tengu.

Se trataba de la alarma contra Terremotos espaciales. Un espíritu aparecerá por aquí.

*RING*

Mi celular suena y dice un mensaje de Kotori 'Ponte el auricular'.

-Natsumi, Yoshino, vayan a casa.

-Entendido.

Ambas asintieron y corrieron en una dirección contraria a la que iba.

-Yo Kotori ¿Estas allí?

-(Si, un terremoto se originó en la arena Tengu. No cabe duda de que se trata de un espíritu.)

-¿Saben de quien se trata?

-(Aun no tenemos una vista buena, es por ello que debes entrar a la arena para que tengamos una mejor vista y conseguir información.)

-Entendido.

Estaba corriendo hacia la arena Tenguu, un lugar donde se llevan a cabo conferencias, convenciones y conciertos. Recuerdo que vine aquí una vez para ver a 'One Ok Rock' hace un par de años, estaba abarrotado de gente, ahora lucia como un pueblo desierto.

Logre colarme a la arena y vi que su interior estaba realmente destruido.

-¿Are?

En el centro del escenario vi a una chica.

Parecía ser un año mayor que Tohka, su cabello es de color lila al igual que sus ojos, está usando un vestido amarillo y cantaba con un linda voz ¿Acaso será un espíritu Idol? Es decir, seria fascinante. En ese caso, ya me topé con una espíritu mangaka, un espíritu Loli y ahora lidiara con una Idol… también quisiera tratar con un espíritu Gal, espero y que se me cumpla.

-(Oi Natsu. Trata de acercarte a ella.)

-¿Así como así? ¿Sin ningún plan ni nada?

-(Todavía no tenemos nada sobre esta chica, incluso si dieras un paso en falso, será un resultado. Vamos.)

Trato de acercarme a la chica, pero…

*Crash*

Sin querer, golpee un lata e hice un fuerte ruido.

-(¡Se más cuidadoso!)

-Esta oscuro.

Dije ante el regaño de Kotori.

-¿Hay alguien allí? ¿No sabía que tenía un público?

Viéndola un poco más cerca, le noto un leve parecido con Mirajane, solo muy levemente.

Ah, no sirve de nada esconderme ahora.

-Lamento la interrupción, tenía curiosidad y vine a ver.

Aparecí en un torrente de fuego enfrente de ella.

-¿Eh? ¿Fuego?

Ella al verme, abrió un poco los ojos.

Desagrado, odio y rencor.

Eso fue lo que vi en sus ojos, su cara de torció en una furiosa cólera y grito.

-¡[Gabriel]!

De su boca salió una onda sonora de color purpura, ese debía ser un ataque de su Reiryoku.

"¡[Toki]!"

Envolví mi puño en energía azul y al impactar mi puño con el ataque del espíritu, desvié su ataque.

-¡¿Cómo es posible?! Tu ¿Eres un espíritu también?

Aunque aún podía ver el odio en su mirada, la acompaño también la curiosidad.

-No, soy un chico con demasiado tiempo libre. Soy Natsu Dragneel, vengo de la Preparatoria Raizen.

-Que repugnante es que me hables, pero ya que te presentaste, seré educada contigo por esta vez. Me llamo Izayoi Miku, tengo diecisiete años y curso el tercer año en la Academia Rindouji.

-Ah ¿Entonces son la competencia?

-Competencia… oh, ya entendí. Je, seremos las ganadoras esta vez, tu mediocre escuela perecerá ante nosotras asqueroso hombre con cabello de chicle, jaja…

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

Una fuerte explosión roso la cara de Miku, ese ataque envuelto en fuego carmesí y rayos del mismo color, salió de mi boca. Ella comenzó a sudar de nervios y miro detrás para ver el gigantesco cráter que cause.

-Escucha Izayoi-san…

Envolví mi cuerpo en un fuego tan enorme que llegaba hasta el techo. Esta chica, es francamente desagradable, no sé qué le haya pasado para que hable y actué así, pero no le da ningún derecho.

-Puedo tolerarlo todavía que insultes mi color de cabello… ¡Pero no tolerare que hables mal de mis amigos en esa escuela! La misión en la organización en la que estoy, consiste en proteger espíritus como tu… así que francamente no deseo hacerte daño Izayoi-san, pero… si me presionas como lo hiciste hoy, quizás hare algo que vaya a lamentar.

-N-No lo harías… si debes protegernos, no debes la-lastimarnos…

Podía ver miedo en sus ojos.

-No quiero y espero no hacerlo, adiós Izayoi-san.

Use [Tele-transportación] para regresar.

…

-Lamento que hayas visto eso.

Había aparecido en Fraxinus, estaba enfrente de la comandante Kotori.

-No, es normal que reaccionaras así. Es molesto escuchar como alguien habla mal de las personas que quieres. Aunque gracias a eso, pudimos obtener más información sobre esa chica Miku, es una pena que no se tratara de Hatsune Miku.

-Sí, es una pena. Me hubiera encantado lidiar con esa Miku, lástima que sea una simple I.A.

-Ejem, bueno. Los datos de ella son, Izayoi Miku, diecisiete años, cursa el tercer grado en Rindouji. Actualmente es una Idol muy popular, pero poco conocida por el público masculino. Solo realiza concierto para chicas y la actitud que tomo al verte a ti, un hombre. Fue suficiente para hacernos una idea bastante clara de cómo es Izayoi Miku, mejor conocida como DIVA.

-No me pienso disfrazar de mujer.

-Pero…

-¡No!

Le dije claramente a Kotori.

-Bien ¿Cómo piensas actuar para sellar su Reiryoku?

-No tengo idea. Veré como se desarrollan las cosas, recuerda que estaré visitando su escuela para hablar sobre el festival, aparte… creo que se acaba de ocurrir algo, pero primero iré a la tienda de música. Nos veremos en la cena Kotori.

-H-Hai onii-chan.

Pase por la tienda de música después de abandonar Fraxinus.

Busque en la sección de Idols y vi el disco de una artista llamada 'Yoimachi Tsukino', quien tiene un parecido con Miku… quizás así logre presionarla un poco. No me gusta usar métodos poco ortodoxos, pero esta chica no me la iba a dejar fácil, así que yo tampoco lo hare.

Ya es de noche, es mejor que regrese a casa cuanto antes.

*Ring Ring*

Ah, es mi celular.

-Moshi, moshi.

-Buenas noches Natsu.

Es Westcott.

-Ah, Ike, hola ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada importante realmente, vi que la tuvo difícil con DIVA y lo saco un poco de quicio.

-Ni lo menciones ¿Qué quieres?

-¡Cierto! Escuche, estaba revisando el expediente de Ellen y note que no le he dado ninguna semana libre de vacaciones en todo este tiempo que ha trabajo en DEM. Por eso le pediré un favor pequeño Natsu.

-Continua.

-¿Sería tan amable de ofrecerle asilo a Ellen durante su semana de descanso?

-¿Eh?

-Lo sé, suena muy sorpresivo. Pero Ellen no es de la personas que se sienta tranquila sola y aparte de mí, de Elliot y de Karen. Solo habla con usted, espero que pueda apoyarme con este pequeño favor Natsu…

Alguien me arrebato mi celular, es Ellen quien cargaba una maleta y tenía un rostro avergonzado de niña pequeña.

-¡Cállate Ike!

Ella le colgó.

-¡N-No es como si no tuviera más personas con las cuales pasar el rato, n-no se confunda Natsu-san!

Ella no estaba usando su habitual traje formal. Ahora estaba usando un juego de pants.

-Como sea, vayámonos Ellen.

Tome la maleta y ella comenzó a seguirme.

-Prometo no ser una molestia para usted y los espíritus esta semana.

-Confió en ti Ellen. Sé que no serás tan imprudente como para atacarme o atacar a las chicas en mi propia casa.

-No lo hare. Estoy de vacaciones, en estos momentos no soy una Wizard de DEM, así que no se apure Natsu-san.

-¿Sabes? Caminar contigo me recuerda a aquella época en la que los llevaba a los tres a ver el Big Ben. Siempre deseo de conocer el mundo de allá fuera.

-Sí, creí que en aquel entonces, todos estaríamos juntos… lo siento, no planeaba echárselo en cara.

Suspire y negué con mi cabeza.

-Más bien, debería disculparme yo contigo Ellen. Realmente no deseaba que las cosas terminaran como lo hicieron.

-Lo sé, no necesita disculparse Natsu-san. Aparte ¿No fue usted quien nos enseñó que no debemos distraernos mucho en el pasado y fijar nuestra vista en el presente, y el futuro?

-Me impresiona que aún recuerdes lo que te enseñe.

-Soy la Wizard más fuerte del mundo, recordar cosas como esas, no son difíciles en absoluto.

 **Parte 2**

-¡Ellen!

Cuando entramos a mi casa.

Fuimos recibidos por los Espíritus y Artemisia-san, las cuales se pusieron en postura de combate al verme entrar con Ellen.

-Tranquilas chicas. Ellen estará de vacaciones esta semana aquí, durante ese lapso de tiempo, ella será una chica normal, no una Wizard de DEM, ni mucho menos una enemiga.

-Lamento las molestias y espero que cuiden de mí.

Ella hace una reverencia ante las chicas y ellas se relajan solo un poco, no totalmente.

Después de la conmoción, me dirigí a la cocina para hacer la cena.

-¡Natsumi!

Llame a Natsumi desde la cocina, ella vino corriendo.

-¿Qué pasa Natsu?

-¿Me ayudarías a hacer los onigiris?

-Eh, yo… no creo que sea buena idea. Deberías decirle mejor a Tohka o a Shiori

-No, quiero que tú me ayudes.

Pude ver cómo empezó a sudar de los nervios.

No pude evitar reír un poco por su gesto y le dije con una sonrisa.

-Ven, te diré como.

Natsumi me siguió hasta donde tenía el arroz y agarro un poco.

-No es muy complicado Natsumi, solo trata de darle este tipo de forma.

Hice los pasos poco a poco para que Natsumi entendiera.

Lo hizo de forma esplendida.

-No es tan difícil ¿verdad?

-N-No.

Frote su cabello y seguí preparando lo demás.

-Quiero una recompensa Natsu.

Pude escucharla a pesar de que lo dijo en un tono muy bajo.

-Um ¿Qué quieres?

Su rostro se puso rojo y negó con la cabeza varias veces.

-Mun, Natsu. A pesar de que me dijiste que los onigiris debían ser pequeños, no me llenan de un tamaño tan pequeño.

-Tohka, te he dicho que los onigiris son un alimento ligero. No se supone que deban ser tan grandes como un balón de futbol.

-Umu, está bien.

Lo dijo con cierta derrota en su voz.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, estaba lavando los platos con ayuda de Shiori.

Podía verla tan concentrada y por un minuto pensé en las palabras que me dijo Elliot hace un par de meses 'Ella me recuerda un poco a Mio'… no podía negar que lo que dijo tenía un poco de razón. Ver a Shiori, su sonrisa sus gestos y sus ojos, son casi idénticos a los de Mio.

-¿Pasa algo Natsu?

-N-No, no es nada Shiori.

En ese caso ¿Qué podría ligar a Shiori con Mio, aparte de que la hizo reencarnar? A menos que… no, eso sería ir demasiado lejos. Mejor dicho ¿Por qué Mio iría tan lejos como para salvar el alma de Shido de ir al otro mundo? Hay tantas cosas que no entiendo aun sobre Mio.

-Eh, me estás viendo raro de nuevo Natsu.

-Lo siento.

Dije mientras me rascaba mi nuca.

-No pasa nada. P-Puedes mirarme todo lo que quieras, no me importa.

-E-Entendido.

Cuando llego la hora de dormir, lleve a Ellen a una habitación que tenía libre para que se quedara allí.

…

*Sonido*

La alarma matutina hizo que me despertara de mi letargo.

-¿Eh?

Podía sentir como un peso extra estaba sobre mi torso, no era pesado… de hecho, es bastante ligero y suave con olor a ¿vainilla?

Destape mi sabana y vi a Shiori sobre mí, usando solo ropa interior de color rosa.

Se veía tan linda y adorable, podía ver como escurría baba de sus labios.

*Doki*

Espera ¿Por qué mi corazón comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza? Mis mejillas, siento que se están calentando.

Relájate, intentare levantarme.

-Mu…

Fue inútil, Shiori me apretó con mucha más fuerza.

-¿Shiori?

La llame, pero no abrió sus ojos.

Esta es la primera vez que veo a Shiori hacer algo parecido, ella es del tipo de chicas que no haría esto debido a que es tímida o se apena con rapidez.

-Uuuuh…

Se escuchó otro suave ronquido a mi lado, es Natsumi {Adulta} a mi lado, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba aquí… ah cierto, ella debió ocultar su aroma, ella sabía de buenas a primeras que el olfato de un [Dragon Slayer] es casi vital y ahora sabia como eludirlo.

-Natsu-san. Kotori me dijo que lo llamara para…

Ellen entro a mi habitación y me vio en esta situación.

Esto podría ser considerado como un cliché inoportuno o a propósito.

-¿Puedo explicarlo?

Dije con timidez, ver a Shiori y a Natsumi en ropa interior, estaba haciéndole estragos a mi pecho que latía insanamente. Maldición, parezco un adolescente en plena pubertad, cuando de hecho, soy un anciano.

-Lo escucho.

¿Por qué parece molesta y se cruzó de brazos? Agh, debo huir, no hay respuesta que la vaya a complacer.

Cuando intente correr, no pude escapar de mi cama, había [Runas mágicas] alrededor de ellas.

Vi a Ellen sonriendo mientras sostenía un lápiz mágico…

Este va a ser un día largo.

…

-Duda ¿Qué es esa marca en tu rostro Natsu?

Me pregunta Yuzuru tocando la posible marca de la mano de Ellen en mi mejilla izquierda.

-Nada, no le des importancia Yuzuru.

Caminaba al lado de Yuzuru mientras íbamos al salón de clase,

*Apretar*

Sorpresivamente, Yuzuru envolvió sus brazos en mi brazo izquierda e inclino su cabeza en mi hombro.

-¿Yu-Yuzuru?

-Petición. Deja que Yuzuru se quede así Natsu.

-O-Ok.

¿Qué le está pasando últimamente a las chicas? Se han vuelto más agresivas últimamente. Kurumi me ha dado un beso de buenos días cuando estamos solos, al igual que Tohka y Origami. Kaguya con mucha timidez, me da un beso en la mejilla al igual que Yoshino. Tanto como Kotori y Mana corren a abrazarme cada vez que me ven. Y más o menos Nia, me pide lo mismo, solo que los besos que me da, son en los labios y en frente de todas.

-Diversión. Natsu se ve lindo sonrojado.

¿Estoy sonrojado? De hecho, mi rostro se siente muy caliente últimamente.

-Solo por este pequeño lapso de tiempo, Natsu será solo de Yuzuru.

Agh, todas estas emociones… no sé cómo lidiar con ellas después de tanto tiempo. Pero se siente bien.

-¿Yuzuru?

La Yamai me jalo a una esquina y ella se recargo en la pared. Me agarro detrás de la nuca y me jalo hacia ella.

*Chu~*

Estaba besando a Yuzuru, ella sin dudas es la estudiante de Origami.

-¿Mmph?

¡Su lengua! ¡Está metiendo su lengua en mi boca! ¡¿Qué haces Yuzuru?!

-Ah…

Pude ver un hilo de saliva entre nosotros. Mi rostro ardia mas que nunca al igual que el de Yuzuru.

-¿Por qué…?

Dije débilmente.

-¿No te gusto?

Parecía deprimida.

-¡No, no es eso! Me gusto de verdad Yuzuru… es solo que… no estoy tan acostumbrado a recibir este tipo de afecto y no sé qué hacer. Todas ustedes han sido maravillosas y yo…

*Chu*

Ella me beso de nuevo y dijo.

-No te preocupes por eso. Nos hace felices hacerte feliz, nos ayudaste de muchas maneras y nos hiciste superar nuestras dificultades. Es por ello que nos has visto actuar así… ¡Yo te amo Natsu!

*Doki*

Mi corazón vuelve a latir con más fuerza que antes, nadie me había dicho eso con ese sentimiento y esa expresión. Mis pensamientos comienzan a nublarse y creo que si comienzo a hablar, tartamudeare como un idiota.

-Kuku, tu cabeza está comenzando a echar humo y tu rostro esta rojo. Qué lindo te ves.

…

Volvimos al salón de clase, Yuzuru tenía una sonrisa muy complacida y cuando Kaguya le pregunto sobre eso. Ella dijo 'Es secreto'.

Hoy iríamos a la reunión de escuelas en la Preparatoria Rindouji, Kurumi me acompañaría como mi asistente.

-¿Solías estar aquí?

-Eso creo.

Le pregunte a Kurumi cuando estábamos de pie en la imponente Academia privada para señoritas Rindouji.

Una atmosfera única y elegante rodeaba el lugar.

Tonomachi estaba eufórico por esta escuela, ahora podía entender porque.

-¿Qué asunto los trae por aquí?

Una de las chicas de Rindouji me pregunto.

-Soy Dragneel Natsu y ella es Tokisaki Kurumi, somos de la Preparatoria Raizen, venimos como representantes.

Ella miro su celular por un momento y asintió.

-Entendido. Síganme por aquí Dragneel-san, Tokisaki-san.

Seguimos a la chica hasta donde quisiera llevarnos.

Lo cierto es que la demás Espíritus quisieron venir, pero solo podían ir dos personas como máximo.

La chica de Rindouji nos trajo a un salón de clase y vi a varios chicos de otras escuelas en esta aula.

Nos dijeron que la representante de Rindouji no tardaría en llegar.

-Buenos días.

Oh, es Izayoi-san.

-Le agradezco su asistencia, comenzaremos la reunión en breve…

Nuestras miradas chocaron y pude ver cómo comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Pero rápidamente recupero la compostura.

-Sí, lo entiendo Izayoi-san, pero antes ¿Podemos poner un poco de música?

-¿Cómo?

Ella dijo genuinamente confundida con mi petición.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, use [Re-equipar] para aparecer una grabadora y puse el disco de la Idol, Yoimachi Tsukino-san.

-Su voz me suena tan familiar,

-Sí, es realmente bella su voz.

Estos comentarios fueron dichos por casi toda el aula, el rostro de Izayoi-san se contorsiono a uno más depresivo.

A pesar de que esa no era del todo mi plan, pude aprender un poco más sobre Izayoi-san.

Cuando termino la reunión, nos dispusimos a irnos de una vez.

-Espere un momento Natsu-san.

Voltee para ver que se trataba de Izayoi-san.

-¿Puedo hablar con usted unos minutos?

Asentí y le dije a Kurumi que se adelantara a casa.

Izayoi-san me guio hasta una especie de oficina privada o algo así por el estilo.

-Siéntese.

Me senté en el sillón que tenia de frente una mesita.

Vi a Izayoi-san servirse un té para ella.

-¿Quiere té u otra cosa?

-Agua estaría bien, por favor.

Ella fue detrás del estante, allí había una mini nevera y saco una botella con agua, y me la paso.

-Gracias.

Esto se ponía algo incómodo, lo más seguro es que le diga porque traje el disco de Yoimachi Tsukino.

-¿Cómo supo de ese disco?

Bebí un poco del agua y dije.

-Solo era una suposición más que nada, pero tu expresión me ayudo a confirmarlo Izayoi-san.

-Tsk. Deja de actuar como si supieras lo que me pasara. No sabes lo que he sufrido por culpa de los hombres.

-De hecho, no me es difícil imaginarlo.

-¿Cómo dices?

-He conocido muchas personas a través de los años y he escuchado muchas historias que me han contado, desde las más simples hasta las más complejas. No me resulta complicado por qué eres así ahora o porque aceptaste el [Cristal de Sephira] de Mio. El cómo se esto no es realmente relevante o debería importarte mucho.

-¿Qué planea conmigo Natsu-san?

Izayoi-san se cruzó de brazos.

-Mi misión como miembro de Ratatoskr, es hacer que los Espíritus tengan citas conmigo, se enamoren y lograr sellar sus poderes. De esa forma, podrán tener una vida pacífica y no serían perseguidas por la AST o de DEM.

-Jamás me enamoraría de un hombre, en especial tú.

-Incluso tú debes admitir que la AST y DEM son un dolor en el trasero.

-Nada que no pueda manejar con mi [Gabriel].

-Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantos guerreros murieron al decir algo parecido a lo que dijiste.

-¿Eh? Habla como si fuese una especie de anciano.

Suspire un poco ante la ironía.

-Bueno. Si tengo que ser franca, tengo un leve interés en usted, pero no es el que busca. Le propongo algo, una pequeña competencia amistosa.

Pude notar como remarco con malicia la última parte.

-La escuela que logre los mejores votos en el show principal, tendrá derecho de pedir lo que. O sea, si mi escuela gana, usted hará lo que yo le ordene y si usted nos gana, me tragare mi orgullo y aceptare ir a una cita con usted.

-Por un momento creí que intentarías atacarme con tu [Ángel] o a insultarme.

-Créame que quisiera hacerlo, pero mi fuerza y mis palabras no le hacen ningún daño. Así que no pienso perder tiempo y saliva en eso.

Me levante y dije.

-Acepto. Si esa es la medida más pacifica que tengo para lidiar contigo, aceptare tu reto Izayoi Miku-san.

-Esto será divertido.

Pude ver una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

…

No hubo más novedades cuando me fui de la academia Rindouji. El día sí que fue complicado en sí. Tendría que explicarle todo a Kotori cuando llegue, pero no creo que sea problema. Fui a dormir después de terminar de cenar.

…

-¿Viviremos con usted?

-Relájate Mana, parece ser de confianza.

Corre el año 2008.

Era el inicio de la primavera en la ciudad Tenguu, Japón. Los arboles al igual que las plantas, florecen después del duro invierno nipón que se vive cada año. Una época en verdad hermosa y conocida por los estudiantes como el inicio de un amor.

Por sus calles, más específicamente por el barrio de Nanko. Un par de niños idénticos, seguían a un joven de al menos 20 años en apariencia.

-Usted no quisieron ir al orfanato. Así que tendrán que adaptarse a mí.

El chico pelirosa dijo con un tono algo frio al par de niños.

El varón no parecía tener más de 6 años y la pequeña que parecía ser su hermana, no más de tres.

Natsu Dragneel, antiguo mago de Fairy Tail, tenía agarrado de sus manos a dos pequeños retoños de cabello azul y mejillas rosadas.

Estos niños fueron encontrados por el pelirosa después de que pasara por una ciudad que fue devastada por un Terremoto espacial. Natsu los ayudo a salir de los escombros de aquellas ruinas, el encontró extraño que estos niños estuvieran fuera durante el simulacro.

Natsu sintió un poco de pena por ellos dos, ambos chicos le habían dicho sus nombres. El niño se llamaba Shinji y la niña se llamaba Mana, ambos sin apellido o no lo recordaban realmente.

-¡Wah! ¡Qué casa tan grande!

Natsu llevo a Shinji y a Mana a su hogar. Una enorme finca de estilo japonés, algo que recordaba mucho a las mansiones de los antiguos shogunes o simplemente, de una familia noble.

-Síganme Shinji, Mana.

El pelirosa hizo que ambos entraran a su hogar y los guio por su propiedad sin perder de ningún detalle.

-Aquí están sus habitaciones, pueden dormir cada uno en una habitación o dormir ambos en la misma, no me importa.

-Gracias Natsu-san.

El DS de fuego solo asintió ante las palabras de Shinji.

¿Qué había motivado a Natsu a recoger a ambos chicos? El diría que fue un poco la pena de verlos así. Claro, él había conocido niños con una situación mucho más precarias que la de estos dos, pero se detuvo un momento y pensó '¿Qué clase de ser deja a su suerte a un par de pequeños de esta manera?'

"Supongo que algunos hábitos no mueren."

Natsu se recostó en el suelo, era de noche y tenía las puertas que daban al exterior abierta, enfrente suyo había una pequeña fuente artificial, sin embargo, el miraba el cielo y sus estrellas.

A pesar de la acción que hizo Natsu, él podría ser considerado un héroe por aquellos niños que acogió, él no se veía así. De hecho, la idea y el significado de ser un héroe había sido un mal chiste para el pelirosa, supo por las malas que no se podía salvar a todo el mundo y abandono casi completamente la idea de hacerlo o de intentarlo. La última gota que había rebasado el vaso fue el resultado de un experimento que llevo en conjunto con un trio de Wizards de origen británico.

Él tenía una gran fe puesta en ellos, creyó firmemente en que esos tres llevarían al mundo a una nueva era de prosperidad y paz… pero no todo funciona como uno quiere, él no se horrorizo por la destrucción causada por sus tres 'estudiantes', ya que él fue testigo de destrucciones mucho peores que la que vio aquel día hace más de quince años.

-¿Natsu-san?

Shinji llego al lado de Natsu y el abrió un poco los ojos ante la visita repentina del peliazul.

-¿Qué sucede Shinji?

-Ah, nada, disculpe la molestia es que no puedo dormir. Mi hermana cayó rápidamente.

-Ya veo, puedes sentarte conmigo o si tienes hambre puedo prepararte algo de comer o un pequeño refrigerio.

-¡No, no, no es necesario, gracias!

Tanto como Natsu y Shinji, estaban vestidos con unas yukatas de color azul oscuro.

-¿Por qué decidió ayudarnos Natsu-san?

-Porque aún son muy pequeños para estar vagando solos, tú tienes ocho y tu hermana cuatro. Aparte, les di la opción de venir conmigo o de dejarlos en un orfanato.

-Si hubiéramos ido a un orfanato, me hubieran separado de Mana.

-Sí, sería una gran tragedia para un chico como tú.

Natsu apenas mostro interés en el chico y su hermana.

Aunque no quería decírselo, una de las principales razones por las que rescato a ambos hermanos fue porque le recordaban a él cuándo Igneel lo encontró en el bosque. Él sabía de antemano lo dura que es la vida de un niño sin padres.

-A pesar de todo, le agradezco profundamente su hospitalidad Natsu-san.

*Hagu*

Shinji abrazo a Natsu a lo cual le sorprendió. El no hizo ni una sola expresión, se quedó en blanco, pero de alguna manera, el correspondió el abrazo del pequeño Shinji.

"¿Así se sentía Igneel?"

-¿Sabe? Cuando lo vi por primera vez, vi que estaba llorando.

Mientras abrazaba a Shinji, Natsu miraba a las estrellas nuevamente tratando de buscar algo, pero ni el mismo sabía que.

…

-…

Me desperté y tuve un extraño sueño, había soñado con un par de chicos muy parecidos a Shidou y Mana. Ah, mi mente está muy nublada para recordar algo, es decir, no me gusta mucho mirar al pasado, pero cuando de repente intento recordar algo de los últimos dieciséis años, mi mente se pone en blanco de inmediato ¿Acaso alguien o yo mismo bloquee mis recuerdos? Bueno, eso no es lo relevante ahora, tenía que discutir con las chicas y el trio Ai-Mai-Mii sobre el reto que nos impuso Izayoi-san

Sé que me escucho duro de la forma en que hablo de mi pasado, pero es que simplemente no tiene mucho sentido recordar eso. Es decir, adore haber sido mago de Fairy Tail y haber tenido increíbles nakamas, así como otras experiencias, pero hubo un tiempo en que vivía más en el pasado que en el presente. Sabía que eso no me haría ningún bien, es por ello que decidí no voltear más al pasado, me concentraría ahora y exclusivamente en el presente, y el futuro.

Y a pesar de mis acciones que causaron mucho caos, no me arrepiento de nada ni buscaría alterar, porque independientemente de cómo terminaron las cosas, esos detalles forjaron lo que soy actualmente y no buscaría jamás en alterarlo.

-¡Yo Jiji!

Al bajar a la sala, vi a Nia usando solo su ropa interior, mientras jugaba 'Elder Scrolls Online' en mi PS4.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas jugando Nia?

-No llevo la cuenta Jiji, llevo aquí desde que sirvieron la cena.

Eso fue hace 11 horas, no iba a reclamarle ya que… he hecho maratones de tres días seguidos jugando shooters y otros juegos RPG, así que no estaba en posición de sermonearle.

…

-¿Competiremos en los shows?

Me pregunta Ai-san.

-Sí, la representante de Rindouji nos retó y no quería que quedáramos mal ante nuestros anfitriones.

-¿Ya tienes a las cantantes Natsu-san?

Mai-san me pregunta mientras levanta su mano.

-¡Aquí están!

Señale a Tohka, Origami y Kurumi.

-¿Qué hay de lo instrumental Dragneel-kun?

Por ultimo me pregunta Mii-san.

-¡Y no menos importantes!

Señale a las hermanas Yamai y a Shiori.

-Con esto, lograremos que Raizen quede en primer lugar este año.

Suena algo apresurado, pero no es así. Las voces de Tohka y Origami son lindas, en cuanto a Kurumi, ella me había dicho que ya tenía experiencia en los escenarios.

Las habilidades en la guitarra son algo de alabar por parte de Kaguya y Shiori, y el estilo de batería de Yuzuru no se queda para nada atrás.

Cuando les dije a las chicas sobre el reto de Izayoi-san, no dudaron ni un solo segundo en ayudarme.

Comenzamos a practicar tan pronto como el Trio Ai-Mai-Mii se fue de la habitación.

-Tienes una increíble voz Origami.

-G-Gracias Dragneel-kun.

Ella me dijo con timidez, esa fue la Origami de la nueva línea de tiempo… rayos ahora es todo un poco confuso ahora.

-Bien chicas, el festival será dentro unos pocos días, le demostraremos a Izayoi-san que no debe subestimar a la competencia. Ganaremos esta batalla (cita).

-¡Hai!

Gritaron junto conmigo.

…

-¿Es toda la información que consiguieron de ese chico?

Se podía ver en un escritorio a Miku mirando unos archivos de cierto pelirosa.

-Su nombre, Natsu Dragneel, cuenta con dieciséis años de edad, es huérfano y cuento con un tutor llamada Kazama Ryuuji, pero tampoco hemos encontrado información de ese hombre. Sus calificaciones tanto en primaria como secundaria fueron aceptables y cuenta con una actitud elogiable. Es toda la información que pudimos obtener señorita Miku.

-Entendido, gracias por investigar Yui-san.

Yui abandono la habitación dejando sola a Miku mientras miraba con un ceño fruncido la foto de Natsu.

"¿Quién se supone que eres Dragneel Natsu-san?"

Miku bebió su té con cierta amargura.

"Un chico común no debería lanzar ataques tan destructivos como los que tu hiciste."

"¡Protegeré a los Espíritus!"

Ella recordó lo último que le dijo Natsu antes de irse. Ella bajo un poco su taza, pero rápidamente negó con su cabeza.

"Es un mentiroso, los hombres son unos cerdos mentirosos."

…

Quizás debí pensar un poco mejor en cuanto aceptar la apuesta de Izayoi-san. Ella es una Idol profesional, aunque contamos con talentosas integrantes, aun no compensamos la experiencia en los escenarios que ha tenido.

No, no debía tener esa clase de pensamientos.

No ayudaría en nada, tengo fe en los Espíritus.

¿Eh?

Pude escuchar la pasión y la diversión con la cual, las chicas se esfuerzan en cantar y tocar. Aunque aún no estaban en un ritmo decente, su intento hace que me sienta un poco bien y me hace sonreír un poco.

Tendré que escribir una canción original, ya que si cantamos algo que se haya visto, se perderá un poco de interés del público. Tendríamos que atacar con un arsenal nuevo a Izayoi-san.

Serán días largos de entrenamiento y ensayo para nosotros. Como puse a Kurumi en la banda, lo mejor es que simplemente se dedique a ayudar a las demás, me hare cargo solo de los asuntos del Festival.

-Que aburrido.

Me desplome en la mesa donde estaba llenando más formas y peticiones. Como el trabajo se había vuelto un poco más pesado sin Kurumi, tuve que llevar un poco a casa para continuar.

-Animo Natsu-kun. Tú puedes.

Artemisia-san me echa porras junto con Yoshino y Natsumi.

-Sí, sí.

Estoy comenzando a creer que Artemisia-san es la Onee-sama de todas aquí y no se lo cuestionaría para nada. De alguna manera, sus porras me motivaron un poco y logre terminar todo los pendientes del Festival.

Aunque quería descansar un poco, aun me quedaba tarea que hacer gracias a Artemisia-san, aunque parecía ser una maestra amigable y comprensible, podía dar bruscos giros en cuanto a trabajos y tareas.

El Festival estaba prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina y se decidirá todo.

Aunque encuentro algo extraño todo esto, es decir, cuando estoy en medio de algo, DEM nos ataca. Pero mis fuentes dicen que no han hecho un solo movimiento hasta ahora.

 **Parte 3**

El Festival es hoy y estábamos en él.

La Academia Rindouji es perfecta para este tipo de eventos a gran escala. Eso tenía que elogiárselos gratamente, pero ahora no tenemos tiempo para ello. Hoy me enfrentaré {No directamente} a Izayoi-san. Pero tampoco debía subestimar el deber que tengo como representante de Raizen en el Festival.

-¡Bienvenido Natsu!

Fui recibido en el 'Maid Coffee' por una sonriente Tohka vestida de 'Maid' al igual que Kaguya, Kurumi, Shiori, Origami y Yuzuru.

Básicamente, el local estaba al reventar, tuve suerte de haber entrado.

-Natsu-san, venga con nosotras.

Ai-san me llevo a la cocina.

-¿Quieres que use eso?

Ella tenía un traje de mayordomo y dijo con pena.

-Subestimamos la cantidad de clientes y estamos teniendo problemas, por favor, denos la mano.

-¿Pero un mayordomo no estropeara el ambiente de Maids?

-¡Para nada!

-Creemos que te quedara bien Dragneel-kun.

Suspire y dije tomando el traje.

-Si ustedes lo dicen.

Fui al baño y en cuestión de segundos, me puse el atuendo de mayordomo… ugh, con lo que odio los trajes formales.

Mi trabajo como un mayordomo fue multidisciplinar, ayudar en la cocina como cocinero, lavaloza y mesero.

-Aquí tiene su menú Ojou-sama.

La mujer parecía notablemente atraída y su pareja varón parecía realmente molesto.

Sonreí y lo mire, dije con gran educación.

-Usted tampoco se contenga en pedir lo que Goshujin-sama, obedeceré todas sus órdenes~.

En estos momentos, salí del restaurante para descansar un poco. En momento así, solía fumar un cigarrillo, pero como soy un estudiante, armaría un tremendo escándalo.

-Pareces cansado Jiji.

Voltee para ver a Nia acompañada de Natsumi, Reine, Ellen y Yoshino.

-Ah… hay mucha gente en local. No creí que se fuera a llenar bastante.

-Que mal, teníamos planeado entrar, supongo que tendremos que venir más de rato.

Ellen hizo un leve puchero.

-Naruto.

Reine se me pego de más, eso hizo sentir emocionado, pero era para entregar varios intercomunicadores.

-No quiero que se arriesguen innecesariamente con DIVA, al usar esto, las chicas no serán afectadas por el [Ángel] de Miku.

Cuando peleamos con los demonios de Tártaros, había usado en hechizo rápido en los Espíritus para que no fueran afectadas por el [Macro] de Seilah.

-Gracias Reine. De verdad que eres de gran ayuda.

Le di un fuerte abrazo, esta mujer es en verdad maravillosa. Debería decirle a Elliot que le doble su paga.

-N-No es nada, p-pero creo que deberías entregar los intercomunicadores a las demás Naruto.

Ella señalo temblorosamente con su mano a las chicas que estaban detrás de mí con expresiones nada contentas… ¿Eh? ¿Hice algo malo?

Ellas me jalaron con ellas y pude ver el rostro lindamente molesto de Ellen mientras mas no alejábamos. Les entregue los intercomunicadores, la hora del evento principal empezaría pronto, así que se adelantaron a prepararse.

-No le queda mal ese traje Natsu-san.

Vi a Izayoi-san acompañada de varias chicas de Rindouji.

-Oh, hola Izayoi-san.

-Parece que le está yendo bien a su escuela, pero el plato principal aún no ha comenzado. Pero hasta entonces, acompáñeme a sellar los últimos detalles de nuestro acuerdo, chicas… [Váyanse].

Izayoi-san hizo que las chicas que la rodeaban, se fueran de inmediato.

-Es un evento maravilloso, puedo ver la cara de satisfacción de todos aquí.

Dije con una sonrisa al ver a todos.

-Debo admitir que esta vez, el Festival se puso más divertido que de costumbre.

Paseábamos por los bloques de los locales, había tanta variedad de cosas, quisiera detenerme en cada puesto.

-Je, eres como un niño ¿Quieres que juguemos a algo? Nos sobra un poco de tiempo.

-Creía que una Ojou-sama no se rebajaría jamás en pasar el rato conmigo.

-Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez.

Comenzamos a jugar un juego de tiro al blanco.

Fue bastante fácil para mi, había aprendido básicamente a usar cualquier arma desde pistolas a armas pesadas y ultra pesadas.

-Bu, no es justo. Los hombres son buenos en esta clase de cosas.

Estaba molesta, pero de inmediato sonrió con malicia y usando su Reiryoku, obligo a la encargada que le diera un premio.

-Eso no fue nada ortodoxo Izayoi-san

-¿Qué importa? Es un juego tonto, vámonos ya.

La sujete con fuerza, pero no para lastimarla de su muñeca izquierda.

-Devolverás el regalo, los estudiantes de esta escuela se esforzaron mucho en ello, no permitiré que pases por encima de nadie y te disculparas con la chica.

Mostré una expresión seria a Izayoi-san, ella se veía como si hubiera visto al mismo diablo.

-Bien.

Ella dijo de mala gana y le devolvió el peluche de gato a la encargada e hizo a regañadientes una reverencia de disculpa.

-Planeaba dártelo ¿sabes?

-No me gusta recibir un regalo de esa manera. No volverás a hacer eso enfrente de mí.

-¿Si no que? ¿Me golpearas o desintegraras con uno de esos ataques mágicos? ¡Te reto a hacerlo!

-No, no te levantare la mano a menos que intentes hacerle daño a las personas que quiero, solo te recalco que lo que hiciste no es correcto, sin importar la experiencia que hayas vivido, eso no te derecho a hacer lo que haces… ya que te convertirás en las mismas personas que te dieron la espalda.

Ella puso una lúgubre expresión.

-Escucha, sé que no soy nadie para decirte esto, pero tampoco encuentro justo que victimas que no te hayan hecho nada, paguen por algo que no tienen que ver.

Se lo dije de la forma más tranquila que pude.

-¿Mmm?

Una extraña marca de color azul brillante apareció en mi palma derecho, tenía un extraño símbolo.

-Ugh…

Mi brazo se entumió por completo ¿Qué es esto? Podía detectar Reiryoku de mi palma, pero no entiendo que sucede.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Si… te veré en el escenario Izayoi-san.

Me aleje de Izayoi-san y me dirigí a un lugar lejano.

-¿Qué es esto?

Me quite mi prenda superior y pude ver como la extraña marca estaba en mi brazo en forma de extraños tatuajes y llegaba hasta mi pectoral derecho.

-Oh…

Me mire al espejo y mis ojos… el aspecto de mi ojo izquierdo es idéntico al de Kurumi como cuando use a [Zaphkiel] y mi ojo derecho es de color azul aqua como el mismo color que la marca de mi brazo derecho.

-No funciona.

Trato de revertir el Reiryoku, como era parecido a la magia, creí que no habría problemas, pero no está surtiendo ningún efecto. Rayos ¿Qué hago?

*Ring Ring*

Mi teléfono sonó y era Kotori.

-Iré con las chicas en un momento Kotori.

Me había puesto el intercomunicador a estas alturas.

-(Dejemos eso de lado ¿Qué te está sucediendo? Tu cuerpo esta…)

Olvide que esta cosa también tiene una cámara de video, debe estar viendo mi marca nueva y mi color de ojos.

-Estaré bien.

-(Natsu ven aquí… ¡Ahora!)

Es la primera vez que me habla de esa manera tan estricta y enojada.

-Bien.

Use [Tele-transportación] y note que aparte de Kotori, estaba Reine con una mirada un tanto preocupada.

-¿Algo que quieras decirnos Natsu?

-¿Onii-sama?

Mana también estaba aquí.

-Escucha, estoy bien. Estas marcas aparecieron de repente, lo juro.

-¿Reine?

Kotori miro a Reine y ella miro su Tablet.

-Tu cuerpo se está sobrecargando por el Reiryoku y tu poder mágico Naruto. Así que deja que te ayude.

Ella tenía una inyección y deje que me la pusiera.

-Estas los usos normalmente en Kotori, pero esta dosis especial la prepare en caso de que esto sucediera. Hará que tus parámetros se estabilicen.

Podía sentir como algo dentro de mí, se relajó por completo.

-Bien, lo peor ya paso.

Kotori dijo con alivio.

-Pero el color de ojos de Natsu-kun sigue igual.

Dice Kannazuki con su mano debajo de su barbilla.

-Nada que un par de gafas de sol no arregle Kannazuki-san.

Use [Re-equipar] y aparecí un par de gafas oscuras.

-Volveré al Festival…

Pude ver un rostro preocupado de Kotori.

-No te preocupes mi linda Imouto, volveré a salvo.

-Prométemelo.

Sonreí frote su cabello.

-Lo hare Imouto.

…

Volví al Festival, más específicamente al camerino principal donde las chicas estaban preparándose.

-¡Mu! ¡Natsu, estamos listas!

Ellas usarían el mismo uniforme de Maid para el concierto.

-(¡Atención estudiantes de las escuelas de ciudad Tenguu! Hoy se llevara a cabo el concurso de talentos de las distintas escuelas, sin embargo, este año ¡Izayoi Miku hará su aparición para retar a la Preparatoria Raizen este año, será fenomenal!)

Ese fue el anuncio de la presentadora del evento.

Las chicas solo estaban afinando los últimos detalles antes de salir a tocar.

Fue una verdadera batalla que dieran las demás escuelas, cuando le toco salir a Izayoi-san hizo gala de su [Vestido Astral] y su Reiryoku para entregar un espectáculo único y que se llevó todos los aplausos de todo el público.

-Ustedes pueden chicas.

Dije ya que algunas se veían nerviosas, Kurumi quería decir algo, pero note que no hallaba como hacerlo.

-¿Tocarías con nosotras?

Kaguya me paso una guitarra eléctrica.

-Queremos que toques con nosotras Natsu.

Dijo Shiori.

-Exacto. Creemos que nos sentiríamos completas si mi amante estuviera a nuestro lado.

Origami dijo sin desdén.

-¡Umu! ¡Sera más divertido así!

Tohka dijo con una sonrisa.

Mire la guitarra y sonreí un poco.

-¡Entonces, vamos!

-Pero antes quítate los lentes Natsu.

Me dice Kurumi.

Estaba dudoso, pero… lo hice.

-Eso es…

-Natsu…

-¿Qué te sucedió?

Estaban preocupadas, todas ellas sin excepción.

-Chicas, se los explicare una vez que volvamos a casa. Confíen en mí, estoy bien.

Ellas aún estaban dudosas, pero decidieron dejarlo pasar por esta vez.

-(¡Con ustedes, la Preparatoria Raizen!)

La presentadora hizo nuestra presentación y la melodía fue comenzada por Kaguya, Shiori, Yuzuru y yo.

El solo fue iniciado por Kurumi y le siguió Tohka, Origami se sincronizaban con ellas de una manera increíble. La canción fue escrita por Kurumi y por mi mientras veían un maratón de Idols en la Televisión.

La canción transmitía un profunda emoción incluso a los más escépticos, claro la profesionalidad y el talento de Izayoi-san eran innegables, pero estamos haciendo esto desde el fondo de nuestros corazones sin importarnos la apuesta que habíamos hecho con Izayoi-san, estábamos divirtiéndonos… ¿Divertir? ¿Así se siente? ¿Cómo una sensación que recorre mi estómago hasta llegar a mi pecho? ¿Una sensación agradable?

*Aplausos*

Fuimos ovacionados por todo el mundo mucho más que Izayoi-san.

Uff… que duro.

Nos fuimos al Backstage para esperar el resultado, pero incluso yo podía saber el posible resultado de este evento.

-(¡Con ustedes anunciare al ganador de este año y es…! ¡La Preparatoria Raizen!)

Las chicas y yo saltamos de emoción, a lo cual todas se me arrojaron encima.

-¡Esto no puede ser!

Grito increíblemente molesta Izayoi-san.

-¡No permitiré ser derrotada en mi propia casa, me niego a eso! ¡[Gabriel: Solo]!

El Reiryoku de Izayoi-san se expandió y afecto en gran medida a todos en el auditorio, parecían zombis.

-¡Detente Izayoi-san, esta gente no tiene nada que ver en nuestro asunto!

-¡Cállate de una buena vez!

No quería hacer esto, los Espíritus se habían equipado con sus [Ángeles] para una posible pelea.

-Pero que divertido es esto ¡Fascinante!

De la multitud, una extraña voz se escuchó, al parecer, no fue afectado por Izayoi-san algo que la sorprendió.

-Estaba algo decepcionado de este sucio evento, con su comida mediocre y atracciones de mierda, pero ver esto me resulta más divertido ahora, en especial tú, asqueroso demonio.

Es un hombre, de al menos, dos metros de altura, estaba usando un traje formal. Su cabello es castaño que rayaba en lo rojizo al igual que su barba poblada. El me señala a mí con gran rabia.

-Es un enorme asco verte después de todos estos años, cuando el Padre de Todo me dijo que aun vivías en esta época… sentí unas increíbles ganas de matar ¿sabes? Me di un pequeño paseo por Niflheim antes de venir a este nauseabundo planeta, necesitaba conseguir motivación para poder divertir contigo antes de que te mate.

Ya sabía quién era el…

-Tengo un tratado con Odín, ninguna agresión sucederá y ningún dios asgardiano pisara de nuevo la Tierra, lo dejare pasar si te vas ahora… Thor.

-Ese tratado no tiene valor para mi demonio.

*Luz*

Thor desenvaino un gran martillo y su aspecto nuevo se revelo o mejor dicho, su verdadera apariencia.

Su cabello era aún más largo al igual que su barba, las ropas formales fueron reemplazadas por una increíble armadura. Su [Mjolnir] resplandecía con su imponente rayo de color azul.

-Pero antes de ponerte en tu lugar, matare a esa mocosa.

Thor miro con frialdad y furia a Izayoi-san.

-¿Cómo se atreve una asquerosa mestiza como tú a intentar controlar a un Dios como yo? ¡Conoce tu lugar!

Thor la ataco con sus rayos, Izayoi-san intento usar a [Gabriel] para defenderse, pero fue inútil.

"¡[Touki]!"

Use mi [Senjutsu] con rapidez y de un golpe, desvié el ataque de Thor.

-Ugh…

Mi brazo derecho se entumió nuevamente, voltee para ver a Izayoi-san nuevamente.

-Miku… huye con las chicas de aquí.

Es la primera vez que la llamo por su nombre, ella quiso replicar, pero me obedeció.

-Chicas, lo mejor es que huyan de aquí, este sujeto no se puede comparar a ninguna Wizard o demonio Etherias que nos hayamos enfrentado antes. No es alguien que deba ser subestimado en ningún segundo, así que…

Envolví mi cuerpo en Reiryoku.

*DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON*

La alarma del Terremoto espacial sonó en todo su esplendor.

-Mmm, ese poder es del árbol de Yggdrasil, fascinante, así que un pequeño fragmento cayo aquí. Bueno eso no importa, este lugar junto con su gente será su tumba, ahora ¡Muere!

Thor voló hacia mí y con mi cuerpo destruyo varias paredes haciéndonos quedar en el exterior, comencé a golpear su espalda para que me soltara.

"¡[Karyuu no Tekken]!"

Mis puños envueltos en fuego carmesí están siendo usados como una especie de ametralladora para lastimar a Thor.

-¡Uwah!

Caímos pesadamente al suelo de concreto.

Estaba bajo tierra e hice un esfuerzo para levantarme rápido.

-¿Dónde estás?

Busque por todos lados.

*Claxon*

Un camión que cargaba una pipa de gasolina vino en mi dirección desde el aire.

Logre evadirlo a tiempo.

-¿Eh?

Mi fuego desapareció, espera… ¿Por qué ya no puedo sentir mi magia de [Dragón Slayer]? Esto es malo.

*Smash*

Un fuerte y rápido derechazo estuvo a punto de darme en la mejilla, pero logre esquivarlo. Thor comenzó a intentar golpear con su enorme [Mjolnir], pero fallaba.

-Tonto…

El sonrió e hizo un golpe en el suelo. Me comencé a hundir junto con la calle en si.

Si ya no podía usar mi magia de [Dragon Slayer], entonces mis alas de dragones eran inaccesibles ahora.

El saco una especie de colmillo de su cintura… oh no…

-Este será tu fin.

¡Era un colmillo del viejo lobo Fenrir! Esos colmillos eran capaces de matar dioses.

No podía esquivar o evadir en el aire. Solo se me ocurrió algo.

"[Kanso: Heaven's Shield.]

Un imponente y grueso escudo apareció en mi mano izquierda bloqueando el ataque del colmillo de Fenrir.

-¡Ese traidor te forjo armas!

Volundr es un herrero de la casa Aesir, uno de los únicos con los que me lleve bien en mi obligatoria estadía en Asgard durante el Ragnarok.

-Lo siento, pero no me andaré con juegos contigo esta vez mocoso.

"¡[Kanso: Excalibur]"

En mi mano derecha apareció una resplandeciente espada que imponía divinidad.

¡Es la legendaria Excalibur!

-Al fin me tomaras en serio demonios ¿Esa espada no le pertenecía a la mocosa a quien entrenaba para ser rey?

Arthur Pendragon, rey de la antigua Britannia y uno de los más influyentes en la Mesa Redonda junto con Lancelot. El o mejor dicho 'ella' había dado conmigo gracias a que uno de mis estudiantes de aquel entonces le hablo de mis anécdotas, el buen Merlín.

Lo cierto es que durante un tiempo, goberné al mundo como un rey, pero eso fue antes de que las civilizaciones se consagraran, mi reinado durante hasta el inicio de la antigua Mesopotamia. No me contuve en hacer lo que quería, beber, comer, y tener solo lo mejor en mis estantes… una vez que me aburrí, abandone mi trono.

Sin embargo, había conocido a un chico bastante interesante y llamativo en aquel entonces, él era un joven príncipe de la extinta Babilonia, pero esa es historia para otro día.

*Slash*

Tanto como mi [Excalibur] como el [Mjolnir] de Thor chocaron en un violento ataque sin piedad. Esta arma fue un regalo para Arthur o mejor dicho Arturia por haber logrado pasar mis lecciones al 100%.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh!

Más y más golpes fueron bloqueados por mi [Heaven's Shield], pero no me conviene estar a la defensiva con el [Mjolnir], es una arma divina al fin de cuentas y esas hacen un daño severo.

Los ataques de Thor son muy precisos, apenas tienen pocas aberturas, pero creo que ya estoy comenzando a ver el patrón.

-¡Muere de una vez por lo que le hiciste a mi hermano!

-Tu hermano se consiguió lo que se buscaba.

Dije con burla y él se enfureció aún más.

Sus ataques fueron más violentos y torpes, aprovechó un descuido y usando mis dos manos en [Excalibur] hice un ataque.

*Slash*

-¡Uwaaaaaaaaaaah!

Su ojo, corte su ojo.

-¡Maldita e insignificante rata! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto a un Dios como yo?! ¡Te lo hare pagar, esa estúpida mocosa será quien pague tu deuda!

-¡No te atrevas bastardo!

Él se rompió en miles de pedazos.

¡Mierda, era un clon!

No perdí el tiempo e intente volver a Rindouji.

…

Había llegado, todo la escuela estaba echa un caos, partes destruidas por doquier.

Thor se pasó de la raya… no pienso ignorar esto.

-¡N-Natsu-san!

Miku salió de los arbustos y corrió a abrazarme con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Qué paso Izayoi-san?

-Ese hombre, apareció de nuevo y ataco a Tohka-san junto con las demás, las derroto rápidamente y me está buscando. Use a [Gabriel] para ayudarles, pero no surtía ni un efecto en él.

Derroto a los Espíritus.

-Izayoi-san relájate. Iré a buscar a los Espíritus y los llevare a un lugar seguro, sígueme.

-¡Él es muy fuerte, incluso las otras Espíritus como yo no pudieron hacerle nada!

-Lo sé, combatí con su padre hace años, los miembros de la casa Aesir son duros, pero no invencibles. Puedo [Tele-transportarte] a un lugar seguro hasta que esto pase.

-¡¿Por qué irías tan lejos por esas chicas?!

Estaba molesta.

-¡Un hombre jamás iría tan lejos por alguien que no sea por el mismo!

-Entonces no me conoces aun Izayoi-san.

No tenía tiempo que perder con esta chica, pero…

-Esas chicas significan todo para mi… ellas me salvaron cuando más desesperado estaba y jure que no dejaría que ningún sujeto les hiciera daño. Si he de dar mi vida con tal de que eso pase, no me importa ¡Las protegeré al igual que a ti!

Corrí hacia al auditorio para encarar una vez más a Thor. Si tan solo los Espíritus no estuvieran, podría haberme desenvuelto como yo quería.

-Así que viniste por estas mestizas.

Al entrar vi a Thor sentado en uno de los asientos, con una sonrisa divertida. En el escenario vi a las chicas inconscientes.

-Kotori, lleva a las chicas a la base ahora.

-(Entendido.)

Las chicas desaparecieron y volví a encarar a Thor, esta vez estaba furioso.

-Solo porque respeto a tu padre, te daré una última oportunidad de irte o sufrirás mi ira.

Apreté mis puños.

-Me quedare y me divertiré con esas chicas una vez que te vuelva polvo.

-¡Cierra la boca!

Expulse más energía y Reiryoku.

Me eleve por los cielos como si estuviera siendo secuestrado por vida extraterrestre y mire con ira a Thor.

"[Puertas de Babilonia]"

Numerosos sellos mágicos cubrieron los cielos de Ciudad Tenguu, gigantescas espadas del tamaño de rascacielos imbuidas con energía divina y maligna, apuntaban al suelo, el sol había desaparecido.

Pude ver como el sudor empezó a correr en la frente de Thor.

-Esta técnica originalmente le pertenecía a un estudiante mío, pero la modifique un poco más a mi estilo. Estas espadas que ves, las mande a forjar con un herrero de otra dimensión, son capaz de atravesar dioses como si fuesen papel. Si bien, ya no puedo usar magia [Slayer] aun puedo usar otras magias… más peligrosas que esas.

-¡N-No perderé!

-Incluso tu [Mjolnir] tiene su límite, mocoso.

-¡ALTO!

Una fuerte luz apareció y vi a Odín montando a su heroico corcel.

-Padre, capacita y acabemos con él, juntos.

Thor le dijo, pero le respondió con dureza.

-Silencio.

Me acerque a Odín.

-Te ves más agotado Padre de Todo.

Le dije de la forma más sarcástica que pude.

-Natsu… te sigues viendo bien después de estos años. Lamento las acciones de mi torpe hijo, te pido que tomes esto como una simple brusquedad de mi parte y juro que no volverá a suceder un accidente igual.

Mire a su único ojo bueno y dije.

-Si esto vuelve a suceder, juro que traeré la peor desgracia que Asgard pueda experimentar, lo que hizo Loki y Hela, palidecerá ante lo que yo hare. Considérate advertido tú y tu hijo.

Desaparecí las [Puertas de Babilonia].

-Ese hechizo es en verdad aterrador, Fafnir tenía razones para no pelear contigo e incluso Azi Dahaka volvió llorando después de encararte.

-Lo que digas, ahora váyanse de aquí.

Odín tomo a Thor por el cuello y se fueron usando el Bifrost.

 **Parte 4**

-¿Así de lejos ibas a ir por ellas?

Me tope a Izayoi-san después de la conclusión con Thor.

-Sí.

-Eres como te describieron Natsu-san.

Supongo que le habrán contado de mí.

-Alguien que no dudaría ni un solo segundo en proteger y defender a quienes quieres a toda costa… si te hubiese conocido antes o hubiera conocido alguien como tú, las cosas serían tan diferentes.

-Te escucho.

Nos sentamos en un banco y ella me conto su historia.

Al parecer, su nombre de nacimiento es Yoimachi Tsukino, desde pequeña, ansiaba con brillar en los escenarios como una Idol y lo hizo, pero un manager nada ortodoxo quiso sacar provecho de talentosa chica, al ser rechazado, dicho manager no escatimo en destruir públicamente a la futura Idol. La chica se esforzó en demostrar su talento para que no prestaran atención a ese tipo de escándalos… fue inútil y después perdió lo más querido para ella… su voz. En su más profundo desesperación y al borde del suicidio, recibió la visita de 'Dios' y le otorgo el poder para cantar una vez más.

-¿Me escucharías incluso cuando ya nadie lo haga?

-Si lo haces con el corazón, me basta. Aquellos que expresen de esa forma sus sentimientos, siempre serán dignos de verse y de elogiar Izayoi-san. Incluso llegue a pensar que nos patearías el trasero durante la competencia.

Pude ver una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Volviendo a la apuesta, perdí… supongo que iremos a esa cita como prometí.

-La apuesta fue cancelada.

-¿Eh?

Ella dijo totalmente confundida.

-Thor hizo que el evento fuera cancelado, así que la apuesta ya no vale.

Sonreí.

-P-Pero eso no es…

-Relájate Izayoi-san… quisiera quedarme hablar más contigo, pero tengo que ir a ver como siguen las demás. Prometo que te llamare o te buscare más tarde.

Me levante y le dije.

-Adiós.

…

Al regresar a la base de Fraxinus, las chicas se habían recuperado, pero ahora estábamos reunidos en una especie de mesa redonda.

-Los Dioses han atacado a ciudad Tengu.

Dijo Elliot con seriedad.

-No te preocupes Elliot. Odín se encargara de Thor… por un tiempo, debemos prepararnos para una posible guerra. Thor no se quedara de brazos cruzados ante lo que paso hoy, es por ello que debemos entrenar y sacar a relucir la artillería pesada. No solo tenemos a DEM como enemigo, también añadan a la casa Aesir a la lista.

-¿Cómo lidiaremos con ellos Natsu?

Me pregunta Kurumi.

-Por el momento, no nos preocupes todavía, mantendremos las defensas y la seguridad en alerta máxima, pero tampoco podemos descuidar los intentos de DEM.

-Ayudare en su guerra.

Ellen dijo con una mirada seria.

-Enfrentamos una amenaza que no podíamos imaginar antes, es por ello que… dejare DEM y peleare al lado de Natsu-san, y de Ratatoskr.

Puse mi mano en su hombro y dije.

-No es necesario que hagas esto Ellen, no quiero obligarte a ayudar si no quieres.

-Me enseñaste que siempre debíamos apoyarnos en las más duras situaciones ¿No es así?

Ella sonrió, pero se veía diferente ahora.

-Cuenten conmigo Elliot, Karen.

Ambos asintieron con cierta sorpresa.

…

La reunión acabo y volvimos a casa.

Incluso nos acompañaban Ashley, Cecil y Leonora. Elliot las trajo de la misión de reconocimiento ante esta situación. No podíamos darnos el lujo de mandar fuera a varios operativos.

*Toc Toc*

Alguien tocaba mi puerta y fui a ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Aquí vives Darling~!

¡Izayoi-san! ¡¿Qué demonios?!

-¡¿Qué haces aquí Izayoi-san?!

-¡Para esto!

*Chu~*

Ella me dio un beso en los labios y sus ropas desaparecieron.

-Confiare en ti Darling, me arriesgaron contigo. Siempre que prometas estar allí para mí y no perderte ninguno de mis conciertos.

Sus enormes pechos presionan con fuerza mi torso.

-Claro ¡Lo prometo!

Ella sonrió, pero después recibí una severa golpiza de todas e incluso de Artemisia y Ellen. Yoshino y Natsumi le dieron ropa a Miku para que se vistiera.

-Ya veo, así está la situación.

Le explique como estábamos ahora.

-Aunque mi poder no es mucho, les brindare todo el apoyo que pueda.

Sonreí y dije.

-Gracias, es un gran detalle.

-Seria problemático que mi Darling muera sin cumplir su promesa.

Nuevamente recibí una golpiza.

…

Después de los eventos sucedidos hace unas semanas, todo volvió a la normalidad. Fuimos a la escuela como era habitual, las semanas se mantuvieron pacificas, pero en ningún momento bajamos la guardia.

El otoño había llegado para quedarse, se acercaba el Halloween y en verdad las cosas se ponen divertidas.

-Uuh…

¿Por qué Tama-chan se ve tan deprimida?

-¡Me canse, quiero conseguir un novio!

Ah no, hará rabietas otra vez. Es la segunda vez en esta semana.

-Si no voy a tener un novio, que caiga un meteoro en esta escuela.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

Una enorme explosión se escuchó, al ver por la ventana, vimos una enorme roca que más bien parecía un asteroide.

*Ring Ring*

Un mensaje de Kotori decía 'Ve el cielo'.

Usando mis sentidos, mire más allá del cielo común y más allá de la atmosfera para ver a una chica flotando allí… no creo que vaya a ver a un Espíritu Gal en un largo tiempo.

 **Con esto termina el Vol. 8 y su siguiente protagonista será la bellísima Mukuro Hoshimiya, si han leído la novela sabrán quien es y si no, pueden buscarla en Google imágenes para que se den una idea de cómo es.**

 **He estado viendo la serie de Fate y… ¡es increíble! Ah me arrepiento de no haberla visto antes, tantos años desperdiciado, pero bueno. Espero que les haya gustado los fragmentos sobre el pasado de Natsu. De hecho he estado pensando en hacer un capítulo especial que explique los sucesos que llevaron a Natsu hasta donde esta o hacer una precuela de esta historia {Como Fate Zero} aun no me he decidido todavía.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado, hasta la próxima actualización.**


	9. Vol 9: Forzando Cerraduras

**Vol. 9: Forzando Cerraduras**

 **Parte 1**

Cuando fui despertado bruscamente por Ellen al ver que en mi cama se encontraban los Espíritus en tan solo, ropa interior. Sabía que sería un día pesado, tenía esa extraña sensación cuando venía para acá con las demás.

Pero jamás esperaría que un maldito meteoro cayera en las indemnizaciones de nuestra escuela. Tama-chan se disculpó varias veces por nosotros, ya que ella piensa erróneamente que fue su culpa que esto sucediera.

Las palabras que dijo habían sido escuchadas como si de un deseo se tratase.

No todos los días ocurren este tipo de cosas, claro, Ciudad Tenguu ha sido sede principal de Terremotos espaciales, guerras civiles entre Wizards de la AST y DEM, e incluso fue invadida por un dios nórdico egocéntrico y estúpido como Thor… y ahora es azotada por meteoros.

Si la gente de afuera se enterase de todo lo que acabo de mencionar, no pensarían dos veces en no escoger esta ciudad como un destino turístico o para vacacionar.

-El seguro para terremotos no cubrirá esto.

Kanzaki-san dijo mientras acomodaba sus gafas y examinaba con seriedad la enorme roca.

Mucho de nosotros salimos afuera para ver de cercas el meteorito, lo cierto es que se nos pidió que no saliéramos, pero al final, gano nuestra curiosidad y que alguien burlara al asistente de seguridad.

-A pesar de que no son las circunstancias adecuadas, es fascinante ver un objeto fuera de este mundo.

Dije con una leve risa.

-Si se hubiese inclinado más al centro, hubiera destruido el edificio escolar Natsu-san.

-Sí, pero estamos a salvo.

Mire al cielo para ver nuevamente a la chica que flotaba en medio del espacio sideral como si se tratase de un embrión o algo así.

¿Ella causo esto?

Lo más probable es que si o estuviera involucrada de alguna manera, es la primera vez que veo una acción hecha de manera arbitraria, generalmente todo sucede por un motivo en específico.

En fin, quizás Kotori nos explique más a fondo la situación de esa chica, que sin dudas, es un Espíritu y es literalmente, inalcanzable para todos… no sé porque presiento que haremos una incursión por el cosmos.

La idea de recorrer el espacio me llena de emoción, averiguar más allá de nuestro mundo y aventurarnos en lo desconocido.

A pesar de la conmoción causada por el meteoro, regresamos al salón de clases y la rutina escolar diaria continua sin más interrupciones aparentes.

Mientras caminábamos de regreso a casa, una suave y gélida brisa arremetió en mi cara. El otoño había llegado por fin a Japón, así como futuras y divertidas festividades anuales como 'Halloween', 'Vacaciones de invierno', 'Navidad' y 'Año nuevo'. Estas últimas dos fechas, iríamos a los templos más cercanos para hacer oraciones y recibir la fortuna de las deidades niponas de las cuales siempre he tenido respeto, y viceversa.

…

Hace unas semanas atrás…

-¡¿Por qué me trajiste de vuelta?!

-¡¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer?!

En la mítica y legendaria tierra Asgard, más exactamente en el palacio del Rey de los Dioses, Odín, había arrojado a su primogénito Thor al suelo cuando llegaron.

-¡Trataba de proteger nuestro hogar de ese demonio!

-¡Eso fue una de tus mayores estupideces peor hechas! ¡Si no hubiese llegado a salvarte, te habrían hecho pedazos!

-¡¿Por qué le temes tanto a ese imbécil de pelo rosa?!

-¡¿Acaso no viste ese hechizo que estuvo a punto de arrojarte?! Escucha, solo una vez vi que utilizo ese hechizo y aniquilo un continente entero hasta borrarlo de la existencia.

-Tch, el seguirá siendo una amenaza para nosotros.

-¡Te equivocas!

Odín estaba harto de las réplicas de Thor a este punto.

-El jamás ha planeado ni planeaba hacernos algo. Fueron tus estupideces y tu vanidad las que hicieron que este tratado que firme con el tambaleara peligrosamente, y pudiese iniciar una guerra que perderíamos.

-¡¿Cómo puedes subestimar así a tu gente padre?!

Grito molesto Thor.

-¡No quiero oírte más Thor! ¡Ahora largo y reflexiona lo que hiciste! ¡Y ni siquiera intentes volver o algo por el estilo, te lo exijo como tu rey!

Thor apretó sus dientes con frustración y enfado abandonando los aposentos del Padre de Todo.

En la actualidad…

-¡Ese demonio ha manchado el honor de nuestro padre!

-¡Merece el peor de los castigos!

En el comedor del palacio, un par de hombres que parecían estar en sus treinta años, comían y bebían como si pertenecieran a una cantina. Ambos de cabello castaño rojizo, barbas pobladas y físicos musculosos, eran los hijos de Thor.

El mayor se llama Moði, hijo de la Diosa Sif perteneciente a la casa Æsir. Moði es conocido como el Dios de la Furia en el campo de guerra.

Magni es el segundo hijo de Thor, fruto de la relación con la gigante Jarnsaxa, y al igual que su hermano mayor, era conocido como un completo adicto a las batallas.

-Propongo que vayamos y le traigamos la cabeza a nuestro padre, con eso restauraremos el honor que nuestro abuelo le ha quitado.

Lo cierto es que desde la tragedia que provoco Thor en Ciudad Tenguu, el castigo que recibió fue no participar en nada que involucrara guerras o algo parecido.

-Creo que no deberían adelantarse a los hechos hermanos míos.

La que entro al comedor del palacio, vestida con una increíble armadura de Valquiria y rodeada de un aura elegante, fue Thrud. Fruto de la relación de Thor y Sif, también como su segundo hijo con aquella diosa. Thrud poseía una largo cabello negro como la noche y ojos color purpura, acompañada con una impresionante figura que haría babear a Makarov y a Gildarts de tan solo verla, una cosa es que su mirada era totalmente fría y sin emociones.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso con tranquilidad Thrud?! ¡El honor de nuestro amado padre ha sido totalmente manchado por aquel demonio de cabello rosa!

Dijo con furia su hermano mayor Moði.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes en defender a padre, pero también debemos tomar en cuenta que no es un simple humano que debamos subestimar por nada del mundo, el asesino a nuestro tío y tengo entendido que el utilizo solo un 10% de su poder para hacerlo.

Tyr fue el segundo hijo de Odín y hermano de Thor, el murió a manos de Natsu en el primer Ragnarök, que se llevó a cabo antes del inicio de la Edad Antigua.

Ambos hermanos apretaron sus puños de frustración por las palabras de su hermana menor. Thrud era una mente estratégica muy peligrosa entre las filas de las Valquirias, ganando el honor más alto que hay. Thrud también gano el respeto máximo de todos los Dioses de la casa Æsir al otorgarles numerosas victorias a Asgard. Su habilidad de combate era magistral, a diferencias de sus hermanos que tienden a ser 'salvajes', el estilo de Thrud es elegante, sofistica y muy letal ya que daba en el punto preciso.

-¿Qué propones entonces?

Le pregunta tranquilamente ahora Magni.

-Observarlo más de cercas, él tiene un punto débil y lo averiguaremos, pero tampoco es muy listo que se arrojen de cabeza a él sabiendo de lo que es capaz de hacer. Pero les advierto algo par de idiotas, no pienso morir a manos de el por tratar de defender el honor de nuestro padre, solo porque no supo aceptar que había alguien más fuerte que nosotros.

Thrud difería mucho de sus hermanos e incluso se preguntó si realmente eran familia. Thor y sus hijos eran conocidos por ser barbaros, ella prefería un enfoque más sutil y efectivo.

"Realmente preferiría no encararlo."

Thrud acompañaría sus hermanos, ya que si los hubiera dejado ir, lo más posible es que no vuelvan. Ella había estudiado a Natsu desde que su abuelo Odín le conto sobre su leyenda. No tardo en mostrar interés en el pelirosa, pero… entre más textos leía, era más la precaución que tomaría si llegaba la hora de enfrentarlo un día… Thrud sabía que cualquier debilidad que Natsu tuviera de cualquier tipo, el, la descartaría y reemplazaría por una ventaja… tampoco ayudo que supiera casi todos los hechizos que se han inventado así como contar con un arsenal de armas que podían destruir mundos y dioses si el, así lo deseara.

Aparte de ello, él contaba con el apoyo de la casa Vanir, si bien, los Vanir eran más pacíficos, su potencial de pelea no era para subestimar. Freya era una diosa bondadosa con su gente, pero temible con sus enemigos.

Pero Natsu no era fanático de guerras o haría algo tan drástico… siempre que no se le provocara de ello, ya que era conocido por borrar especies que tenían la osadía de molestarlo.

…

-¿Así que esta es la nueva Fraxinus?

En la base de Ratatoskr, estábamos reunidos los Espíritus, junto con las chicas de la SSS, Ellen y Mikie, en un hangar y vimos una mejorada, e imponente Fraxinus.

-¡La rebautizamos como Fraxinus EX! Capaz de soportar lo que sea, cuenta con una mejora en su arsenal armamentística y un cañón que funciona con [Etherion] que bondadosamente nos donaste.

Kotori dijo con orgullo mientras comía su Chupa chups y usaba su uniforme de comandante.

-Me duele admitirlo, pero mi Goetia va a caer hecha pedazos si los encarara de nuevo.

Dijo Ellen con algo de envidia.

-¿Entonces iremos al espacio?

Pregunta Tohka a Kotori.

-Claro, el Espíritu fue identificado como 'Zodiac' y fue la responsable del meteorito que se estrelló hoy en Raizen.

Le responde Kotori y ella asiente al entender el significado de esas palabras.

-Me alegro de que todos estemos reunidos.

Elliot llego con una sonrisa petulante, pero alegre junto con una inexpresiva Karen, quien fue abordada rápidamente por Origami y Yuzuru.

-Parece que tendrás que salir al espacio Natsu.

Me cruce de brazos y mire a Fraxinus EX.

-Eso parece… francamente no esperaba volver a toparme a un Espíritu.

De hecho, había pasado tiempo desde lo sucedido con Miku. Los días se volvieran tan tranquilos y pacíficos como si lo sucedido con la llegada de Thor, y los constantes Terremotos espaciales y la molestia que representaba DEM, jamás hubieran existido… también estaba el asunto de las elecciones para Presidente del consejo estudiantil, al que me vi obligado a participar. Aun y con la ayuda de las chicas, fue un trabajo realmente duro.

-Tampoco hay señales de Ike.

Me comenta Elliot.

*DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON*

La alarma de la base sonó y mire a Elliot.

-¿Decías?

Salimos afuera para ver y un montón de naves de DEM, junto con Wizards estaban llegando a la base.

-Natsu es mejor que te vayas ahora, me encargare de Ike con mis propias manos.

Una energía blanca salió de las manos de Elliot mientras chocaba su puño con su palma.

-Entendido y cuidado de no morir.

-Con su poder, es imposible que pierda.

No dije nada y corrí junto con las chicas a Fraxinus EX.

Definitivamente podía barrer con DEM, pero en estos momentos tenía un asunto más urgente que atender que las tonterías de Westcott.

-¡Todos en sus posiciones! MARIA, activa los sistemas.

-(Entendido.)

Una suave voz se escuchó de las bocinas, estábamos en el puente principal de la nave, listos para despegar en cualquier momento.

Un montón de información se vio en las pantallas y escuchamos el motor de Fraxinus EX encenderse para sacarnos del campo de batalla que se desato de la nada prácticamente.

¿Estará bien?

Mire la base mientras nos alejábamos.

-Elliot-san estará bien, Darling~.

Miku pone su mano en mi hombro y sonríe para tranquilizarme.

-Recuerde que usted lo entreno y le dio magia.

-Tienes razón Miku.

Era cierto, estaba subestimando a Elliot.

Yo conocía a ese mocoso desde que era un niño, él era muy talentoso incluso en aquel entonces, pensar así, estaría ofendiéndolo al igual que Karen.

-Estamos a punto de salir de la atmosfera, prepárense.

Nos dijo Kannazuki-san.

En unos pocos minutos encararía al Espíritu 'Zodiac', no sé qué es capaz de hacer aún, pero me alegro de contar con mi magia de [Dragon Slayer] de nuevo.

Estuve investigando en mí… 'Laboratorio' la forma de controlar el exceso de Magia y Reiryoku, y lo había conseguido, pero la marca de mi brazo y mis ojos seguía igual. Lo que hago es usar gafas que hacían que mis ojos se vieran normales y como estábamos en otoño, usábamos el uniforme completo en la escuela, eso me dio un respiro. En cuanto a los ojos, creo que encontrarían raro que mi ojo derecho fuese de color lila y el izquierdo el de un reloj antiguo con color amarillo.

-Minna, acérquense. Quisiera presentarle a nuestra IA apropiadamente.

Kotori hizo que nos acercáramos a un pedestal y un holograma se manifestó en lo que parecía ser una chica.

-Me llamo MARIA, soy la IA de Fraxinus, mucho gusto en conocerlos.

La IA tiene el cabello de color blanco como la nieve, ojos azules y un traje de color blanco.

-¿Eres la que da esas extrañas decisiones para Natsu-san?

Pregunta Kurumi y MARIA frunce el ceño.

-Así es. Hay muchos tipos de mujeres, no sería raro que muchas no les gustare que un hombre les pidiera oler sus bragas.

-Procura no volver a sugerirme algo de ese tipo cuando salga con los Espíritus, MARIA. Es incómodo.

-Bu~, está bien.

La IA dijo con un puchero.

-Hemos llegado.

Estábamos en medio del espacio sideral, rodeados por hermosas estrellas y otros planetas, un espectáculo digno de ver en muchos sentidos.

-Iré.

-¡¿Iras sin traje?!

Me pregunta Nia y sonrió.

-Solo necesito un hechizo para respirar aquí y fácilmente puedo levitar.

"¡[Tele-transportación]!"

Mientras levitaba vi a 'Zodiac' flotando en medio de la nada.

Lo que parecía ser su [Vestido Astral] era de un color rosa con adornos de estrellas, su cabello es rubio y extremadamente largo, pero aun así era precioso, su físico superaba levemente al de Miku.

-Hola ¿Estas despierta?

La llame y ella abrió sus ojos que eran de color miel.

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? Muku no te conoce.

Su forma de hablar es como la de Juvia.

-Soy Dragneel Natsu, un simple estudiante ¿Y tú?

-Hoshimiya Mukuro, se lo repetiré nuevamente ¿Qué hace aquí?

Que forma tan gélida tiene… mire con más atención en sus inexpresivos ojos y vi algo… desesperación, dolor y soledad. Estar así enfrente de ella, me recuerda cuando conocí por primera vez a Tohka hace unos meses atrás.

Ahora más que nunca, no podía darle la espalda a Hoshimiya-san.

-Vine a salvarte y a evitar que sigas arrojando meteoros a la Tierra.

Ugh, pobre ciudad Tenguu ¿Qué no le ha pasado ya? Es casi o igual de problemática a como lo fue Fuyuki en el pasado y compite con Tokio, aunque no estoy muy bien enterado de lo que sucede en Tokio, más que unas simples desapariciones, pero seguro que se las sabrán arreglar.

-Tonterías. Le pediré que se marche de este lugar de inmediato. Este lugar es mi hogar y me gusta el silencio, y la soledad. Usted junto con sus aliados no ha hecho más que perturbar eso. Váyase antes de que lo mate.

-No lo hare Hoshimiya-san. No pienso renunciar a ti, le devolveré la alegría a esos ojos tuyos, ya lo veras.

-Sus palabras son pura hipocresía, no me ha dejado de otra… ¡[Michael: Rataibu]!

El [Ángel] de Hoshimiya-san se manifestó en un bastón en forma de llave, ella lo tomo y como si abriera una cerradura, se abrieron varios portales.

Múltiples meteoros salieron de ella y tuve que volar para evadirlos, eran demasiados.

"¡[Excalibur]!"

Usando la espada sagrada, lance un rayo de energía que logro cerrar varios portales.

-¿Eh?

Al voltear, esos portales aparecieron detrás y el rayo de [Excalibur] me fue devuelto.

-Interesante.

Use a [Excalibur] como escudo para que absorbiera su propia energía.

-Eres molesto, Muku se aburrió de ti.

Ella apunto su bastón y de la punta, lanzo un rayo de energía.

Con mi mano cubierta de [Touki], desvié el ataque de Hoshimiya de un golpe.

-Eres más fuerte de lo que pensé, Muku está sorprendida con usted.

-Lo sé, es por ello que soy el único que puede abrir tu corazón nuevamente Hoshimiya-san.

No puedo ir tan enserio con ella, terminaría haciéndole un daño severo. Hasta ahora, lo que he aprendido es que su [Ángel] le permite 'Abrir y cerrar' casi todo lo imaginable, supondré que lo hizo con sus emociones… se me ocurrió una idea de acercármele…

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

Mas naves de DEM seguían llegando tratando de capturar a Hoshimiya-san, no es problema para el Fraxinus EX y de los Espíritus, y las Wizards replegarlos fácilmente. Todos están dando su máximo esfuerzo, es por ello que no pienso decepcionarlas en nada. Abrir el corazón de esta terca chica como lo he hecho con todos los demás Espíritus.

-Es hora… ¡Prepárate Mukuro!

Me acerque con velocidad a Mukuro para atacarle, impulsado con mis alas de fuego. Mukuro inclino un poco la cabeza y usando su [Ángel] se abrieron más portales que lograba evadir con facilidad.

-¡Uwah!

Uno de esos meteoros me arranco el brazo y tuve a Mukuro enfrente de mí.

-Solo desaparezca.

Ella me apuñalo en el corazón.

*Poof*

-¿Eh?

Era un clon, el verdadero yo está detrás de ella.

"[Haniel Kaleidoscope: Michael Raitabu]"

Usando el [Haniel] de Natsumi, hice una réplica del [Michael] de Mukuro y lo incruste en su pecho.

-¡Uwah!

Ella grito así como mucha energía comenzó a salir disparado de todos lados como si fuese una ametralladora.

-¡Hoshimiya-san!

Atrape a Hoshimiya-san antes de que cayera.

-Uuh…

Perdí mis fuerzas… esto no es bueno. Sentí como ambos caímos a la atmosfera, logre ponerme [Escamas] para soportar el posible impacto que tendría, pero Hoshimiya-san no sobrevivirá a esto.

"[Tele-transportación]"

Lo use para poner a Hoshimiya-san a salvo, mi cuerpo se envolvió en fuego como lo haría un objeto que entrara a la órbita de la Tierra. Cerré mis ojos y me prepare para un fuerte impacto.

…

En la base de Ratatoskr, una fuerte e intensa pelea se estaba llevando a cabo en uno de sus hangares, tanto como energía de luz como energía oscura chocaban con violencia y sin frenesí.

-Nada mal Elliot.

Isaac Westcott, CEO de Deus Ex Machina estaba chocando puños con su antiguo colega y ahora enemigo, Elliot Woodman.

-Parece que no has perdido fuerzas Ike.

Ambos hombres sonreían como si fueran un par de adolescentes jugando a un juego de video.

-¡[Memento Mori]!

Westcott hizo que energía oscura se acercara peligrosamente a Elliot.

-¡[Rugido del Dragón de la Luz]!

El ataque de Elliot desvió el ataque de Westcott.

El combate había iniciado hace una hora, ambos hombres jadeaban pesadamente, ambos con moretones en sus rostros y cortes hechos en sus brazos.

-Francamente no esperaba menos mi amigo. Sin dudas Natsu te ha echado la mano al obsequiarte una lacrima de [Dragon Slayer]. Pero aún tengo a mi [Beelzebub].

Westcott sonrió de forma maliciosa mientras varias Nibelcol aparecían en el campo de batalla, Karen comenzó a tensarse al ver esto y dijo.

-Elliot te suplico que dejes de jugar y pelees en serio. Usr lo que le dio Natsu-san para este tipo de situación.

Elliot suspiro y asintió ante las palabras de su mano derecha.

-Lo siento Ike, pero no me puedo dar el lujo de morir aquí. Ya que si Natsu se entera, me reanimaría y me mataría de nuevo por fallarle.

-¡[Dragon Force]!

Una fuerte aura de luz salió de Elliot, estaba usando un [Realizador] de color dorado que más bien parecía una armadura. Los colmillos de Elliot crecieron y sus ojos se rasgaron, unas cuantas escamas aparecieron en sus mejillas.

-¡Fascinante! ¡En verdad fascinante! Solo será cuestión de tiempo para que DEM, logre fabricar lacrimas para el mundo y comenzar a trabajar para construir [Etherion]. Oh, sin dudas seguir a Natsu, fue de las mejores cosas que hayamos hecho.

Westcott no estaba aterrado por la imponente apariencia de Elliot, de hecho, solo lo hizo sonreír más y reír con felicidad ante lo que veía.

…

En la nave de Fraxinus EX, las chicas se habían reunido alrededor de una inconsciente Mukuro. Después de haber derrotado a los Wizards de DEM, volvieron a la nave.

-¿Ella es Zodiac?

Pregunto Ellen.

-¡Que linda! ¡Ella será mi Imouto!

Dijo Artemisia con una sonrisa complacida.

-¿Pero dónde está Natsu?

Pregunta Kaguya.

-Se impactó en algún lugar del planeta, el perdió el conocimiento y solo alcanzo a sacar a Mukuro del fuego.

La Oficial de Análisis, Reine, respondió a todas con un rostro preocupado.

-El volverá.

Dijo Tohka con una sonrisa.

-El siempre termina volviendo a nosotras.

-Concuerdo. Es cierto lo que dice Tohka.

Yuzuru sonríe por las palabras de Tohka.

-Solo espero que mi Darling no tarde, hasta entonces… ¡Te consentiré a ti Natsumi-chan!

-¡Aléjate de mí!

Natsumi corrió para escapar de Miku.

Kotori sonrió al ver el positivismo de todas por la confianza que le tenían a su ¿amigo? No, era algo más que eso, mucho más.

Pero algo la tenía preocupada y fue la extraña marca de su brazo, y el color de ojos que obtuvo hace unas semanas por la sobrecarga de Reiryoku y de magia.

El Fraxinus EX, puso rumbo a la ciudad Tenguu.

 **Parte 2**

-¡Esa comida fue deliciosa!

-El festival fue divertido.

Por la ciudad Tenguu, un hombre vestido con un yukata de color negro con adornos de rojo, llevaba de la mano a un par de pequeños de cabello azul, un niño y una niña, ambos usaban yukatas.

-¡Cárgame Tou-sama!

La niña llamada Mana demando eso al pelirosa quien sonrió suavemente.

-Hai, hai.

Natsu accedió y cargo a la pequeña peli azul.

Habían pasado al menos unos tres meses desde que Natsu adopto a los niños Shinji y Mana, él les dio un apellido que no era el suyo, 'Takamiya'. Él sabía que ponerle su apellido podría ponerlos en un posible peligro.

La relación había empezado tensa entre los hermanos Takamiya y Natsu, pero la insistencia de ellos al pelirosa, así como su lindura, había ablandado el corazón del DS de fuego quien no dudo en expresarles un poco más de afecto y sonrisas sinceras.

-Mana eres una niña caprichosa.

De la mano derecha venia Shinji quien comía un algodón de azúcar.

El festival de verano había comenzado y los retoños insistieron a Natsu que los llevara, y acepto.

-¿Qué pidieron de deseo Mana, Shinji?

Pregunto Natsu a los niños.

-¡Ver un dragón!

Fue la respuesta de la niña con emoción y brillo en sus ojos. Ella había ganado un gusto extraño por los dragones en el momento en que su 'Padre' le conto historias sobre ellos.

-Algún día Mana.

Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tú Shinji?

-Un héroe.

Dijo con determinación Shinji algo que sorprendió a Natsu.

-Quiero ayudar a personas Tou-san, como tú lo hiciste con nosotros. Sé que soy un niño aun, pero ese es mi deseo.

Natsu sonrió con un poco de melancolía, esas palabras eran tan seguras y nobles, pero en el mundo en que vivían, eso sonaba tan intangible y Natsu lo sabía mejor que nadie. Pero… ¿Estaba mal depositar su fe en él?

Había conocido a personas que juraron eso, pero por diferentes circunstancias no pudieron cumplir esas palabras y tenían más oportunidades, y herramientas para llevarlo a cabo; Arturia, Gilgamesh, Enkidu, Iskandar, Oda Nobunaga, Merlín, Jeanne d' Arc, Cleopatra, Elliot, Isaac, Ellen y Karen, personas que poseyeron poder y una fuerza que era digna de hablar fuera y dentro de sus países de origen. Ellos fueron entrenados por Natsu en algún momento de su vida.

El francamente no los culpo por pensar de otra manera, solo los había entrenado y educado como pudo, la forma en que ellos llevarían sus aprendizajes, fueron decisiones de ellos y Natsu las respeto.

-Hora de dormir.

Natsu llevo a los niños a su habitación para dormir.

Él les había asignado una habitación, pero como Mana aún era pequeña al igual que Shinji, se sentían un poco intimidados por la enorme habitación donde se quedaban y huyeron a la habitación de Natsu. El los descubrió cuando al levantar sus sabanas, ambos niños estaban aferrados a su torso.

Al comenzar el mes de julio, los fuertes calores comenzarían a sentirse, Natsu estaba acostado al lado de Mana mientras un ventilador los refrescaba.

-T-Tou-san…

Natsu se levantó y vio a Shinji cargando a una chica más grande que el niño.

Se apresuró en ayudarla y ponerla en una habitación.

-¿Dónde la encontraste Shinji?

Pregunta Natsu con seriedad.

-E-Estaba en la calle… s-se veía herida y quise ayudarla.

Cuando Natsu ponía esa cara seria, Shinji sabía que eso significaba un duro regaño, pero se sorprendió al ver que la mano de su padre estaba frotando su cabello con cariño.

-Bien hecho, héroe.

Natsu hizo sonreír a Shinji y deslizo la entrada para ver a la invitada que había traído su 'Hijo'.

-Eres tú…

Natsu miro a la chica con más detalle y no cabía duda, era la misma chica que llego gracias a los experimentos que hizo Isaac Westcott, Elliot Woodman, Ellen Mathers y Karen Mathers.

-¿Mu?

La chica despertó y miro a Natsu.

Ella ladeo lindamente su cabeza ya que parecía reconocerlo.

-¿Nn?

-Supongo que hay un cupo más.

El pelirosa sonrió de nuevo y tomo la mano de la chica para curarla como es debido.

…

Abro los ojos con fuerza y miro al techo de madera que había arriba.

Estaba en una habitación tradicional nipona.

¿Dónde habré caído?

Al quitarme las sabanas, puedo ver que aún tenía el uniforme de la Preparatoria Raizen puesto, el corte que me había hecho Hoshimiya-san había sido reparado.

Lo mejor es que les dé las gracias a la familia que me acogió y regrese a Tenguu.

Deslizo la puerta y trato de llegar a la sala. Era muy grande, debía vivir una gran familia o algo así.

-¿Ya te vas?

Al voltear, veo a un hombre de cabello negro con algunas canas y un poco de barba. Estaba usando un traje negro.

-Algo así. Lamento las molestias que te cause Emiya-san, me iré de inmediato.

Yo sabía quién era este hombre… su nombre es Emiya Kiritsugu-san, mejor conocido como el 'Asesino de Magos', alguien muy temido por aquellos que sabían de su existencia. Realmente nunca tuve ningún cruce con el realmente, solo lo conocí durante los años noventa cuando la Diosa Freya de la casa Vanir, me rogo que parara la violencia que 'La Guerra del Santo Grial' estaba provocando. Llegue antes de que alguien pidiera un deseo y lo tome. Esta fue una gran farsa, este Grial estaba corrupto, logre sellar su poder y salvar el alma de una mujer ese día.

-¡Para nada! ¡Usted es bienvenido Natsu-san!

Una mujer albina de ojos de rubí apareció al lado de Emiya con una cálida sonrisa mientras sostenía una olla con comida en ella. Una pequeña pelinegra de diez años se aferraba a la pierna de la albina.

-Vamos Shirley, no tengas miedo.

La albina consolaba a la tímida pelinegra.

-¿Deseas comer con nosotros? Mi esposa Irisviel es buena con la comida.

Emiya sonrió y asentí.

-Gracias por su hospitalidad familia Emiya.

Comencé a devorar la deliciosa comida que fue hecha por Irisviel-san.

-Eres inmortal ¿verdad?

Me pregunta Emiya y asiento mientras cómo.

-¿Por qué te interesaste en asistir a la escuela Natsu?

-Empezar de nuevo, como tú.

Dije simplemente, ambos sabíamos de nuestras existencias a pesar de que esta era oficialmente nuestra primera reunión.

-Eso supongo. ¿Qué has hecho?

-Lidiar con Espíritus, Wizards y un Dios.

Emiya sonríe y dice.

-Parece que ciudad Tenguu es muy activa ¿no?

-Sí.

Cuando termine de comer, Irisviel-san se ofreció en lavar mi uniforme ya que estaba muy sucio y reparar unos cuantos detalles. Me prestaron un baño para asearme y cuando salí, había un traje formal de color oscuro que me pusiera.

-Bueno, seria de mala educación no aceptarlo.

Recorrí la sala de la familia Emiya-Einzbern, en un marco de foto, vi a un chico pelirrojo que estaba a punto de casarse con una chica de cabello negro y ojos color azul.

-Ese es Shirou-nii.

Shirley me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Rin-nee sí que estaba nerviosa ese día, Illya-nee y yo tuvimos que sacarla de la habitación por su pena.

-Ya veo.

En otra vi a una mujer muy parecida a Irisviel con un traje de novia y al lado de un hombre moreno y de cabello blanco.

-Esa es Illya-nee con Chris-nii. {Male Kuro}

Parecían que habían sido muy felices.

-Antes de irte Natsu.

Emiya entro y me lanzo unas llaves de algún vehículo.

-Tómalo como un agradecimiento de nuestra parte.

-No solo me salvaste a mí y a miles de personas esa noche, también supiste poner a Kiritsugu en el camino correcto, es lo menos que podemos ofrecerte.

Dijo Irisviel-san con una sonrisa.

-Entendido.

Salí afuera de la enorme finca y una hermosa 'Harley-Davidson' de color negro me esperaba. Irisviel me entrego un paquete que venía mi uniforme limpio y arreglado.

-Gracias por su hospitalidad.

Encendí la moto y arranque con camino a Kanto, será un recorrido muy largo.

…

-Mun~, Muku quiere ver a Danna-sama. Onee-sama, deja a Muku buscarlo.

Mukuro le hacía pucheros a Artemisia.

Han pasado tres días desde el conflicto con Mukuro y DEM, Mukuro fue llevada a la Mansión para Espíritus, ella lo primero que hizo al despertar es intentar buscar a su salvador, que es Natsu, pero enfrento a las Espíritus a las cuales ella consideraba una amenaza en su camino a su 'Danna-sama'. Pero gracias a la intervención de todas las chicas, hicieron entender a Mukuro que no la apartarían nunca de Natsu y poco a poco forjaron su amistad con la Espíritu de 'Zodiac'.

-El volverá pronto Muku-chan.

Artemisia frotaba el cabello de Mukuro mientras ella inflaba sus mejillas.

-Tu cabello es hermoso Muku-chan, pero ¿No te molesta?

-¿A Onee-sama si?

Pregunto con temor Mukuro.

-Para nada, todas creemos que tienes un cabello realmente hermoso, es solo que lo tienes tan largo que creemos que tropiezas a veces y puedes lastimarte. No te pediré jamás que te lo corte, pero ¿me dejarías peinarte?

Mukuro abrió con sorpresa los ojos, ella hacía tiempo que no halagaban su cabello. Ella se enfureció con su anterior hermana que le pidió eso en base a la opinión de otra persona, su nueva 'Hermana' le pidió eso, pero de otra manera distinta.

"Ella es una buena Onee-sama para Muku."

Mukuro sonrió y dejo que Artemisia peinara su cabello.

-¿Qué tal si…?

-Ah ¿Por qué no?

Las hermanas Yamai siguieron el ejemplo de ambas rubias.

Lo que parecía ser un momento agradable entre hermanas fue interrumpido por.

-¡Kya!

Fue el grito de Miku, las chicas estaban curiosas y fueran a ver.

-¿Qué pasa Miku-chan?

Pregunta Artemisia al ver que un estante de libros en el pasillo de la casa de Natsu se movió como si fuese una entrada secreta.

-E-Eh… Natsumi y yo estábamos jugando y…

Miku señalo el pasadizo secreto.

-No sabía que Onii-sama tuviera una habitación así.

Mana dijo junto con el resto de los Espíritus y Wizards, e incluida Reine.

-N-No creo que debamos bajar.

Natsumi temblaba de miedo al ver el tétrico sótano oculto.

-¿Qué guardara allí?

Pregunta Ashley a Leonora.

-Conociendo a Natsu-san, diría que debe ser algo que está más allá de nuestra imaginación.

Origami miro con una expresión curiosa y se aventuró.

-¡¿Origami?!

Todas gritaron y la siguieron para tratar de devolverla.

-Está muy oscuro.

Dijo Nia mientras trataba de encontrar una especie de enchufe o algo para prender un foco.

-Mu, parece que se encendieron unas velas.

Tohka noto como unas velas se encendieron e iluminaron un poco el sótano.

-E-Es más grande.

Cecil dijo al ver el enorme tamaño del sótano, parecía ocupar al menos tres casas completas, parecía una biblioteca.

-¡Alto!

Al bajar por completo las escaleras, una especie de caballero negro empuñando un Espadón de gran tamaño en su brazo derecho. La armadura del caballero era intimidante y de color negro, en lo que parecía ser su casco, brillaba un color rojo y un aura oscura emanaba de su cuerpo.

-Soy Berseker, el guardián de la Biblioteca de Lord Natsu. Aquellos que irrumpan en este lugar sin la autorización de mi señor, serán destruidos.

-¡Fue un accidente!

Dijo Miku aterrada por el amenazante tono del caballero.

-Relájese Berseker-san.

Una suave y cálida voz masculina se escuchó detrás de Berseker, un joven de cabello negro corto, túnicas oscuras y una cara gentil apareció.

-¿Señor Zeref?

Berseker volteo a ver y relajo su hostil aura.

-Me hare cargo de ellas, puedes regresar a tu posición, le prometo que no sucederá nada.

-Entendido.

El caballero hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

-¿Así que eres el hermano mayor de Onii-sama?

Mana dijo con seriedad al hombre que fue conocido como el 'Mago Oscuro'.

-Así es. Veo que hay caras nuevas desde la última vez que hice una visita, me presentare. Me llamo Dragneel Zeref, soy el hermano mayor de Natsu, es un gusto en conocerlas.

-Mun, no te pareces mucho a Danna-sama.

Dijo Mukuro ladeando su cabeza lindamente.

-¿Podría usar tu apariencia para un personaje?

Nia sonrió a Zeref y el asintió suavemente.

-¿Nn? ¿Hermano de Natsu?

Tohka jalo la muñeca de Zeref y el la miro.

-¿Qué es este lugar?

-Esta es la biblioteca de mi Otouto. Aquí el guarda mucho libros que él ha recogido o ha escrito, estos libros contienen hechizos de todo tipo, ya sean desde hechizos benignos y divinos a malignos y ruines. La eternidad es muy larga, así que no me sorprende de que Natsu haya llenado este lugar. Incluso para alguien como yo, este lugar me da escalofríos. Les daré un tour, pero procuren no separarse.

Las chicas asintieron y comenzaron a seguir al hermano de Natsu.

El lugar en si es enorme. La caminata duro unos minutos, hasta que se sentaron en una mesa para descansar.

-¿Mmm?

Kaguya vio lo que parecía ser una copa de oro de gran tamaño.

-Kuku, este objeto servirá para dominar al Rey demonio.

En el momento en que Kaguya tomo la copa.

-¿Eh?

Un montón de imágenes de gente muerta o hecha pedazos atravesaron la mente de la Yamai menor, quien aterrorizada, soltó la copa.

-¡Kya!

-Es bueno que haya soltado eso a tiempo Kaguya-san. De lo contrario hubieras sido víctima de Angra Mainyu.

-Pregunta. ¿Qué es esa copa?

Pregunta Yuzuru a Zeref.

El pelinegro toma la copa y dice.

-Es el Santo Grial.

Todas estaban en shock al saber que Natsu poseía un artefacto sagrado.

-Por favor, no lo vean como una maravilla, solo véanlo más de cerca.

Notaron que un aura roja maligna salía de aquel sagrado objeto.

-Este objeto fue maldecido por Angra Mainyu, un Espíritu malévolo. Le encargaron a Natsu que lo tomara y se lo llevara lejos de ciudad Fuyuki.

Zeref volvió a poner el corrupto Santo Grial en el estante.

-¿Tu y Natsu fueron enemigos?

Kotori le pregunto con seriedad a Zeref y este asintió.

-Trate de que el me matara. Lo convertí en un demonio para que el alcanzara ese objetivo, también lo deje al cuidado del Rey Dragón del Fuego, Igneel.

-¿Mun? ¿Por qué tú, el hermano de Danna-sama, querías matarlo? Muku no entiende.

Pregunta Mukuro.

-El simple hecho de existir era una maldición en todos los sentidos. Cuando mi familia murió, entre una gran desesperación y aprendí magia oscura con la esperanza de traerlos de vuelta, pero… fui maldecido por Ankhseram por ello y mi existencia solo fue de muerte, y caos a donde quiera donde yo fuera. Eran contadas las personas que podían derrotarme, así que hice esta estrategia con Natsu.

-No es justo lo que le hiciste a tu propio hermano.

Nia miro con rabia a Zeref.

-Lo obligaste a renacer, lo enviaste en el tiempo. Dejaste que un dragón lo entrenara y después le declaraste la guerra a su antiguo gremio, por no hablar que lo mataste por segunda vez al atravesarle el pecho.

-No puedo cambiar lo que he hecho. No quería que las cosas terminaran así, lo único que logre fue ganarme su odio, puede que me haya perdonado en nuestra última pelea, pero no compensa en nada lo que hice. Así que les pido que le devuelvan la sonrisa que ha perdido, ustedes son un faro que brilla, mi Otouto necesita de eso.

-¡Cuenta con ello!

Dijo Tohka con una sonrisa. Algo que alivio al antiguo emperador del Imperio Álvarez quien se levantó y siguió guiando al grupo por la biblioteca de Natsu.

-M-Miren eso.

Kurumi señalo en un estante. En él, había un libro que tenia de portada una cara de un monstruo con ojos rojos, lo más tétrico fue que el libro estaba encadenado con cadenas gruesas con algunos sellos mágicos.

-Es un Necronomicon, básicamente… [Magia de la Muerte].

Zeref dijo casualmente.

-No les recomiendo que se le acerquen mucho, solo porque vean cadenas, significa que no hará nada.

-¿Are? ¿Qué es ese lugar?

Ellen señala una gran puerta y Zeref le responde.

-Es el salón de sus armas, por aquí.

Zeref abrió la puerta y en ella, había una gran habitación llena de todo tipo de armas; Espadas, Martillos, Hachas, Lanzas, Armas de fuego de corto a largo alcance y Artillería ultrapesada. Aparte, había armaduras majestuosas que parecían haber sido forjadas por el mejor de los herreros y un par de armaduras extrañas, una de ellas es de color verde {Traje del Doom Slayer}.

-I-Increíble es [Gae Bolg].

Cecil dijo al admirar una lanza de color rojo que perteneció al irlandés Cuchulainn.

-¡¿[Gungnir]?!

Artemisia al igual que sus socias de la SSS y Mikie, vieron la legendaria arma que era empuñada por Odín.

Las chicas en verdad estaban fascinadas por la biblioteca de Natsu, las palabras jamás describirán la experiencia que vieron hoy. Cuando estaban a punto de irse…

-Cuiden de Natsu… por favor. El hará hasta lo extremo por protegerlas, incluso si eso significa sacrificar su propia existencia…

Fue la última oración de Zeref antes de desaparecer nuevamente y esta vez… definitivamente.

Las chicas asintieron y regresaron a la sala.

-Oye Mukuro ¿Podemos ser amigas?

Natsumi dijo con una sonrisa 'inocente', ya que en su mano tenia uno de esos aparatos que daban choques eléctricos.

-¡Fumu!

Cuando iban a apretar sus manos, Natsumi termino electrocutada.

-Muku, pudo ver tu broma desde que bajamos Natsumi.

Mukuro no se veía molesta, de hecho, estaba sonriendo divertida.

…

Al fin.

Estaba llegando a la entrada de la ciudad Tenguu.

Vaya que está lejos de Fuyuki a Kanto de distancia, incluso en la moto.

Seguí mi camino hasta que llegue a mi hogar, la residencia Dragneel.

Eran las seis de la tarde, puse mi llave en la cerradura y…

-Ya regrese.

Dije cerrando la puerta.

-¿Danna-sama?

Pude ver a Hoshimiya-san usando una yukata de color rosa y con varias trenzas alrededor de su cuerpo. Su cabello es muy largo y hermoso.

-Lamento la tardanza Hoshimiya-san. Tarde en despertarme y…

*Hagu*

Hoshimiya-san me abraza con fuerzas al verme.

-Danna-sama regreso, Muku sabía que Danna-sama volvería. El prometió hacer feliz a Muku.

-Claro. Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Frote el cabello de Hoshimiya-san… espera ¿Danna-sama? ¿Está bien que me llame así? Ah, qué importa.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo Hoshimiya-san? ¿Te has divertido con las demás?

-¡Fumu! Todas han jugado con Muku, Onee-sama trata bien a Muku… e incluso Miku dijo 'Mukuro-san es muy linda'.

Ella dijo lindamente.

-Mun… Danna-sama, Muku y las demás le debemos una disculpa.

-¿Por qué?

Pregunte genuinamente confundido.

-Muku y las demás bajamos a su biblioteca. Su hermano mayor nos mostró el lugar.

-¿Se encuentran bien?

No me enojo la idea de que hayan bajado a mi biblioteca, es solo que hay artefactos y libros que podrían hacerles daño.

-¡Fumu! El hermano de Danna-sama, nos hizo recorrer la biblioteca. Muku y las demás encontraron extraño que Onii-sama de Danna-sama no quisiera mostrarnos la 'Sección Z' y el 'Pasillo 666', Onii-sama de Danna-sama dijo que ese lugar era tan terrorífico que ni loco entraría, incluso con un ejército de Mavis y Gildarts a su lado.

Que exagerado, solo hay hechizos capaces de aniquilar toda la existencia en el universo y alterar el balance de la vida, y del Samsara de manera irremediable.

-Ya veo. Es bueno ¿Viste algo que te llamara la atención?

-¿Mun? No realmente, Muku no entiende mucho de esas cosas. Kaguya tomo el Santo Grial y casi fue corrompida por un ente maligno, según las palabras del Onii-sama de Danna-sama.

-E-Entiendo, que bien que no pasó nada peor.

Supongo que tendré que hablar con Kaguya más de rato.

Cuando anuncie mi regreso, fui aplastado por todas a la vez.

-Ese traje lo hace ver más sexy Darling~.

Miku me dice con una sonrisa sugerente. Tenía que admitir que Emiya-san tenía un gusto por este tipo de ropas, en lo personal detesto usar este tipo de ropas, son tan asfixiantes e incomodas.

-¿Dónde estuviste Natsu-san?

Ellen me pregunta mientras come un pedazo de pan.

-Estuve en casa de un conocido. Después de estrellarme en su propiedad, el me rescato y me brindo posada en su hogar.

-¿De quién se trataba Natsu?

Me pregunta Origami sirviéndome té.

-Emiya Kiritsugu.

Un silencio reino a las Wizards.

-¡¿Emiya Kiritsugu?!

Dijeron Artemisia, Ashley, Cecil, Ellen, Leonora y Mikie.

-¿Mmm? ¿Quién es ese hombre?

Pregunta Miku.

-Es conocido como un Ejecutor, un Asesino de Magos de alto rango. Sus métodos para liquidar a un solo objetivo podrían ser drásticos. Derribar un avión lleno de pasajeros, volar en pedazos un edificio entero, solo por mencionar unos ejemplos.

Responde Origami a Miku.

-Incluso a nosotras se nos advirtió de cuidarnos de ese hombre en caso de que llegáramos a toparnos con él.

Le continúo Artemisia y dejaron sorprendidas a las demás Espíritus.

-¿Llegaste a pelear con el Natsu-san?

Me pregunta Ellen y negué con la cabeza.

-Yo sabía quién era el, pero no. Nunca me llegue a enfrentar a él. Podría decirse que fui lo mismo que Emiya Kiritsugu fue alguna vez, un mercenario.

Bueno, realmente nuestros métodos eran casi lo mismo, pero yo, ya había dejado la vida de un mercenario atrás hace mucho tiempo.

-Natsu-san ¿No cree que es hora de que nos diga más sobre usted?

Kuru-chan me dijo con seriedad.

-Eh… ¿Qué quieren saber?

-Todo.

Todas dijeron a la vez.

-Está bien…

Tome aire y dije.

-Nací en el año X367 en alguna parte del Continente de Ishgar, fui el segundo hijo de la familia Dragneel. Fui un niño normal que vivía con sus padres junto con su hermano mayor quien había nacido con un talento mágico. Vivimos felices hasta que un día… un dragón ataco nuestro hogar y nos asesinó, morí a la edad de 5 años.

Todas se sorprendieron de lo que dije.

-Después de que Zeref me reviviera y me mandara a 400 años en el futuro. Igneel, me enseño la magia de [Dragon Slayer] al menos hasta que tuvo que irse en el año X777. Cuando no tenía a donde ir, me topé con un mago muy poderoso y amable llamado Dreyar Makarov quien fue como un abuelo para mí y me invito a unirme a su gremio, Fairy Tail.

-¿Un gremio de magos?

Pregunta Miku y asiento.

-Durante mi estadía, viví muchas aventuras con mis amigos, desde las más alegres hasta las más duras, nos enfrentamos a muchas adversidades y fuertes enemigos. Al final, logramos que reinara la paz, al menos un par de siglos. Cuando supe que no podía morir, me fui del gremio y vague por el mundo sin nada que hacer.

Después les explique mi encuentro con Odín, mi participación en el Ragnarok. También cuando regrese a la Tierra, la civilización humana había entrado en una nueva era donde los magos y los gremios habían desaparecido. Eso no quiere decir que la magia y los magos se hayan extinguido, sino que habían optado por el anonimato debido a que el número de usuarios de magia se había reducido a niveles alarmantes y los humanos normales comenzaron a temer de los magos, y a perseguirlos como si fueran leprosos.

Los dos primeros siglos cuando regrese, me la pase en el pasado hasta que me harte y decidí hacer frente al futuro, y lo que vendría. Tome un interés en gobernar debido a mi curiosidad y mis ganas de aprender cosas nuevas.

Goberné al menos un par de milenios antes de que diera el inicio la época de Mesopotamia, durante mis años como un Rey, pelee, conquiste y obtuve lo mejor de lo mejor en armas, licores y territorios. Aunque no fui muy avaricioso realmente, cuando un día me aburrí de gobernar, abandone el trono. Mientras paseaba por la legendaria ciudad de Babilonia, que actualmente es Afganistán, conocí a un interesante chico llamado Gilgamesh.

Sin nada más que hacer, decidí acompañarlo. Le había enseñado todas mis tácticas de combate y formas de gobernar, después conocí a otro chico de apariencia andrógina llamada Enkidu y al igual que Gilgamesh, lo entrene. Cuando fueron los suficientes mayores como para cuidarse, me marche de sus vidas.

Una buena parte de mi vida conocí y entrene a muchas figuras emblemáticas en la historia. Mientras avanzaba el tiempo, me entrene en todas las técnicas de pelea, así como ser un soldado en diferentes partes del mundo. Había ocasiones en donde varios magos de distintos lugares lograban contactarme y me ofrecían recompensas por hacer 'trabajitos' por una buena suma de dinero, actué como un mercenario y asesino de magos, contra espíritus errantes y uno que otro 'No muerto'.

Participe en las Dos Guerras Mundiales donde mi fe en la humanidad se resquebrajo por completo y decidí apartarme de cualquier cosa que involucrara guerras, y muertes.

-T-Tu historia es algo trágica.

Dijo Artemisia-san con algo de pena.

-No realmente, no hay nada que lamente si tengo que ser sincero. Ya que todo eso me llevo aquí, así que no me arrepiento.

Dije sin dudarlo.

-¡Se me ocurrió un manga con tu historia Jiji! ¡La historia del Caballero Errante!

Nia, a veces puedes ser un alivio a situaciones tensas.

-Aun así, entrenar a personas como Arthur Pendragon demuestra lo eficaz y fuerte que eres Natsu-san.

Me dice Ellen con una sonrisa.

-¡Eres increíble!

Dijo Cecil con brillo en sus ojos.

Bueno, al menos la respuesta no fue un rechazo como pensé que podría pasar. Pero me sorprendí al ver la aceptación de todas las chicas, algo que me hizo sentir bien y en total confianza con ellas.

 **Parte 3**

-Danna-sama llevara a Muku a una cita.

Vi que Hoshimiya-san sonreía dulcemente mientras tarareaba una melodía.

La insistencia de Kotori en llevar a Hoshimiya-san a una cita fue mucho.

Sería la primera vez en mucho tiempo en que llevaría a un Espíritu a una cita. Aunque para que me dejaran ir fácilmente, prometí a las demás Espíritus y a Artemisia, y a Ellen que las llevaría a una cita también. Serán unas semanas difíciles.

-¿A dónde quieres ir Hoshimiya-san?

Le pregunte.

-Mun, hay un restaurante que recomendó Onee-sama.

Hoshimiya-san me mostro una dirección que estaba escrita en una servilleta con la letra de Artemisia-san con un corazón en el centro.

-Vayamos.

Hoshimiya-san tomo mi mano.

-Danna-sama, Muku quiere que la llames por su nombre.

-Está bien, Mukuro.

Lleve a Mukuro a la dirección marcada, era de un Restaurant estilo Maid.

-Bienvenidos amo, ama.

Una chica de unos veintitantos nos recibió con una reverencia y un gesto amable. Nos guio a una mesa al lado de una ventana grande y podíamos ver el exterior. Este restaurante se ubica cercas del Centro comercial Tenguu.

-¿Danna-sama?

Mukuro y yo estábamos viendo el menú, pero ella llamo mi atención.

-Muku tiene curiosidad por esas calabazas con caras que están en la ciudad.

Me señalo las típicas calabazas de Halloween ya que estábamos a una semana. Llevaría a Tohka y las demás para comprar unos disfraces, y tener una pequeña fiesta.

-Es una fiesta llamada Halloween. Se lleva a cabo el 31 de octubre, originalmente consistía en hacer ofrendas a los que ya no estaban con nosotros, pero actualmente las personas usan disfraces de monstruos, fantasmas o brujas comúnmente, y los niños salen a pedir dulces con sus padres.

-Fumu, suena divertido ¿Podemos hacer eso?

Dijo con un tono de niña mimada.

-Por supuesto.

Dije mientras frotaba su cabello.

Mukuro había ordenado espagueti y yo algo de carne para comer. Era en verdad algo muy tranquilo, los gestos que hacia Mukuro al comer demostraba que era una 'Ojou-sama' con modales impecables o tuvo unos padres que podrían ser estrictos en ese punto.

-Muku quiere helado.

Le pedí a la camarera helado para Mukuro cuando acabo la comida, el postre era importante después de comer.

Una vez que terminamos, Mukuro me mostro otra dirección, solo que en vez de la letra de Artemisia-san, era la de Yuzuru.

-¿Aquí?

Mire que estábamos enfrente de un museo de arte urbano, Mukuro insistió en entrar y así sucedió.

No podría llamarle exactamente un museo de arte, debido a que estas obras eran hechas por artistas locales. Creo que el arte hoy en día es un poco subestimado, en la época Renacentista brillo en su máximo esplendor, recuerdo que llegue a ser testigo de que Leonardo pintara la Mona Lisa, en esa época yo era un simple viajero. Ah, es una pena que ese sujeto no haya dejado descendencia.

-Mun, Muku encuentra esto interesante a pesar de que no conoce mucho el arte.

Yo tampoco entendí a profundidad el arte, solo sabía que era proyectar algo hermoso en pintura o esculturas hechas en mármol. A pesar de que conocí a artistas como Leonardo da Vinci, Miguel Ángel e incluso a Donatello, y me contaron que los motivaba a hacer sus obras, no llegue a comprenderlos como hubiera querido.

-Danna-sama, Muku quiere ver este lugar.

La siguiente dirección que tenía una ortografía de nivel profesional, pertenecía sin dudas a Origami… esta dirección no me gustaba nada.

-Un castillo. Muku está emocionada.

'Dream Park'.

Básicamente es un hotel donde las parejas vienen y no exactamente a hablar.

-Mukuro, no.

Me lleve a Mukuro.

-¡Pero Danna-sama, Muku quería entrar!

-¡Eres menor de edad!

Esto se siente como un deja vu, salvo que fue con otra persona en vez de Mukuro.

-Danna-sama, hay un lugar que Muku escogió para que la lleves.

Mukuro me guio hasta la Torre de Radio.

Era un lugar que había sido destruido por causa de los Terremotos espaciales años atrás, pero fue reconstruida gracias a los esfuerzos de la tecnología y mano de obra moderna.

Cuando hacia mi regreso a Tenguu, pude ver a través de los recuerdos de Mukuro. Había sido adoptado por una familia amorosa y una hermana mayor cariñosa, pero un día entro en temor que ellos se olvidarían de ella. Ante esto, Mukuro acepto la oferta que le ofreció 'una persona' al darle un don especial. Mukuro uso eso para hacer que los conocidos de su familia se olvidaran de ellos, y que solo la familia Hoshimiya se preocupara por Mukuro. Esto desencadeno un desastroso resultado que hizo que la familia Hoshimiya temiera de Mukuro y la culpara de la situación en que los había metido, desprecio, odio y miedo fue lo que vio Mukuro de su familia.

-No tenemos que ir si no quieres Mukuro.

La detuve y ella sonrió con leve tristeza.

-Muku cree que esto es lo mejor.

Ella me llevo de la mano hasta la cima de la torre de radio.

-Muku quería venir aquí como para… cerrar el ciclo. Muku causo problemas a sus anteriores padres y a su Onee-sama debido al egoísta deseo de Muku. Temía que dejaran y olvidaran a Muku, así que ella no quería perder el amor de su familia. Muku siempre fue una chica solitaria sin muchos amigos, solo tenía a su familia. Es por ello que Muku no pudo soportar la enorme tristeza que había en su corazón y decidió sellar sus emociones.

-Mukuro yo… prometí devolverte tu sonrisa y lo voy a hacer. No diré que entiendo tu historia ya que no pase por una situación similar, pero nadie culparía a una niña de querer que su familia sea más unida. Es decir, ¿Te gusta convivir con las demás Espíritus y Artemisia-san, verdad?

-¡Fumu! Muku adora a sus nuevas amigas y a Onee-sama. Gracias Danna-sama.

Mukuro me abrazo mientras yo frotaba su cabello con cariño. Esta chica en verdad era muy adorable, podía competir con Yoshino fácilmente por ese título de la más adorable.

Una nueva sonrisa apareció en los labios de Mukuro y se veía mejor que antes.

-Danna-sama. ¿Cómo fue su relación con su padre dragón? Muku tiene curiosidad de que sentiría si Muku fuera criada por un dragón.

-Igneel fue bastante amable y cariñoso conmigo, aunque yo solía ser un niño más travieso y a veces no me gustaba obedecerlo porque era muy estricto cuando se aplicaba conmigo. En general, fue un buen padre conmigo.

Igneel… hacía años que no pensaba en el de esta manera.

-Muku entiende un poco.

Ella asintió y note que ya estaba anocheciendo.

*Sniff*

Olí algo en el ambiente que no me gusto. Gire hacia atrás para ver algo, pero no lo vi a simple vista.

-Mukuro.

Detuve a Mukuro y ella me miraba con duda.

-Surgió algo. Necesito que regreses a casa ahora, no tardare.

-¿Qué sucede Danna-sama?

Ella dijo preocupada.

-Mukuro te suplico que regreses a casa.

Le dije ya que algo grande iba suceder ahora.

-¡Fumu!

Ella siguió su camino y note que la calle se había quedado sola. Gire una vez más y grite.

-Ya estamos solos, salgan de donde estén.

Del callejón, salieron dos sujetos que se parecían, pero ambos diferían con varias detalles como cicatrices en sus rostros.

-Kuku, parece que el demonio de pacotilla nos notó Moði.

-Hacerlo pedazos Magni.

Lo último que podía faltar, que Thor envié a sus bastardos por mí.

-¿Acaso no escucharon las palabras de Odín mocosos?

-Cierra el pico demonio. Heriste el honor de nuestro padre, mereces pagar con tu vida por tal ofensa a un Dios de la casa Æsir… ¡Muere!

…

Moði sostenía una versión del [Mjolnir] y Magni un Espadón imbuido con el rayo que heredó de su padre. Ambos se lanzaron contra mí en un clásico ataque frontal.

Evadí los ataques haciéndome de lado, sus ataques eran predecibles como mínimo.

-¿Eh?

Un corte.

Mi mejilla estaba sangrando, pero ello no me habían tocado con sus armas.

Mire de cercas el Espadón de Magni y lo note. Estaba imbuido con elemento viento, es una combinación interesante de dos elementos. Incluso con el mínimo roce de aire puede hacer que se vuelvan cuchillas.

Debía contraatacar con ataques de fuego o usar [Escamas]… hare ambas.

-Mi turno.

Moviendo a alta velocidad, intente dar un golpe a Moði, pero fui bloqueado por el Espadón de Magni quien me daba una sonrisa arrogante, le devolví el gesto con una patada en su pierna izquierda, cuando bajo un poco la espada debido al golpe, le di un puñetazo en su rostro que lo hizo estrellarse contra una tienda de conveniencia.

-Maldito.

Moði volvió a alzar su [Mjolnir], pero bloqueo su ataque con mi [Excalibur]. El choque de rayos y de energía sagrada comenzó a hacer temblar las indemnizaciones más cercanas.

*DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON*

La alarma sonó, al menos me sentiré aliviado de que los civiles ya no estén en las calles durante esta pelea. Este par de brutos podían ser muy desastrosos.

*Slash*

Sentí como algo se aproximaba, me hice un lado y pude ver una lanza dorada que desprendía magia, la sujete y con un movimiento golpe a Moði, arrojándolo varios metros de distancia mío.

-Buena lanzamiento… Thrud.

En la cima de un edificio pude ver a la Valquiria hija de Thor, Thrud.

-Le agradezco el gesto Natsu-sama.

-¿En serio te involucraste con este par de idiotas? Creí que al menos tu tendrías clase Thrud.

-No confunda esto Natsu-sama. Yo no ideo esto, pero alguien debe mantener a raya a esos dos, de lo contrario, no volverían con vida. Así que no se tome esto personal.

Usando magia para levitar, Thrud se abalanzo hacia mí con otra lanza y comenzamos a combatir entre nosotros, sus habilidades con la lanza eran superiores, pero nada que no pudiera manejar.

-¡Aaaaah!

Magni volvió y pude sentir como iba a apuñalarme por la espalda.

"¡[Heaven's Shield]!"

Con velocidad, reequipe en mi mano derecha mi escudo y moviéndome hacia un lado, pude contener el ataque de Magni, mientras estaba atacando a Thrud a la vez.

-¡Estas frito!

Moði también quiso unirse en este ataque en conjunto de hermanos.

"¡[Shometsu]!"

Esta técnica estaba entre las más fuertes, envolví mi cuerpo en fuego carmesí e hice que el fuego se expandiera poco a poco.

-¡Esquívenlo Moði, Magni!

Ambos se alejaron del radio de explosión. Una buena parte de las calles y los edificios habían sido destruidos.

-¡Deja de jugar con nosotros demonio!

Pude ver el rostro furioso de Moði.

-¡Pelea con tu máximo poder! De lo contrario, arrasaremos esta ciudad y destruiremos a esas chicas que nuestro padre nos contó. Las llevaremos con los gigantes de hielo para que se diviertan con ellas…

*Smash*

Un golpe, le acabo de dar un golpe a Moði con todas mis fuerzas. Me puse realmente furiosa al mencionar lo que le haría a las chicas, nadie tocara a los Espíritus, no permitiré que nadie les pongo un solo dedo, incluso si eso significa volver a enemistarme de la Casa Æsir.

-¿Hermano/Moði?

La cabeza de Moði había sido despegada de su cuerpo mientras un torrente de sangre salía de donde estaba unida su cabeza con su cuerpo. Ellos vieron que aún mantenía mi puño enfrente de donde estaba su cara.

-Siguen ustedes.

Voltee mi mirada hacia el par de hermanos.

-Esa marca…

Pude escuchar la voz atemorizada de Thrud… estaba sintiéndome raro.

 **Parte 4**

El silencio ha sido total desde hace unos momentos, Natsu había prácticamente asesinado al hijo de Thor, Moði, de una forma rápida y sádica.

Pero había algo en su mirada, sus ojos que podían decirse que tenía heterocromia, ya que en su ojo izquierdo era de color amarillo y la imagen de un reloj antiguo, por otro lado, su ojo derecho era de un color lila claro. Si bien, así era actualmente el color de sus ojos, estos brillaban más, por no hablar que las marcas que habían aparecido durante su contienda con Miku habían llegado hasta la mitad de su rostro, le daba una apariencia intimidante.

-¡Maldito!

Magni en un ataque de ira intento atacar a Natsu.

-¡Magni, no!

Los ataques del Espadón de Magni son brutales, pero Natsu empuñando [Excalibur] fue implacable, sin mucho esfuerzo bloqueo todos los ataques de Magni.

-¡¿Qué clase de monstruo eres tú?! ¡Asesinaste a mi hermano! ¡Mi padre y mi abuelo no van a ignorar esto!

*Slash*

Sangre.

El brazo izquierdo de Magni salió volando mientras dejaba una estela de sangre en su camino, Natsu sonreía con diversión, aprovecho el estado aturdido para depositarle un golpe en el pecho que lo hizo estrellarse contra el muro.

-¡Nos rendimos!

Thrud dijo con desesperación al bloquear el paso de Natsu hacia su hermano.

-¡Le suplicamos piedad Natsu-sama! ¡Déjenos ir y no volveremos nunca molestarlo!

Natsu miro por un momento a Thrud y volteo a ver a un vidrio, solo para notar como su mirada y acciones habían sido reflejadas enfrente de él. Él puso una mueca de pesar y se relajó un poco.

-Váyanse de aquí y no vuelvan, ya no quiero involucrarme con ustedes.

Natsu se volteo para irse de aquel lugar.

Thrud tomo el cuerpo del moribundo Magni y del fallecido Moði. Se pudo ver como Thrud recito un hechizo y desaparecieron de ciudad Tenguu.

…

Ah, parece que me salí de control y mate al hijo de Thor.

Conociéndolo, tomara represalias por esto. Parece que solo he hecho justo lo que quería Thor, una guerra.

-¿Danna-sama?

Pude ver a Mukuro salir de un callejón con un rostro preocupado.

-Mukuro… creí que habías huido.

-¡Mun! Es solo que… Muku se preocupó por Danna-sama y las marcas que comenzaron a aparecerle en su rostro.

Comencé a frotar su cabello.

-Lamento que hayas visto eso Mukuro. No quería que me vieras asi, quería que esta cita fuera divertida y alegre para ti, pero parece que lo he estropeado.

-¡No!

Mukuro me abrazo y dijo.

-¡Muku se divirtió mucho con Danna-sama, cuando llevo a Muku a comer, a ver las pinturas e incluso cuando Danna-sama se negó a llevar a Muku a 'Dream Park' a pesar de que Origami dijo que nos divertiríamos allí dentro y ayudo a Muku con su pasado con su familia!

*Chu~*

Podía sentir los labios de Mukuro, me había dado un beso que no me esperaba.

Las ropas de Mukuro comenzaron a brillar y poco a poco comenzaron a desaparecer.

-Mun, Danna-sama es usted muy promiscuo.

Mukuro sonreía divertida sin hacer un esfuerzo por taparse. Podía ver su majestuoso cuerpo mientras sentía como mi nariz sangra a montones.

-Fumu, no deje que nadie vea a Muku.

Ella se volvió a aferrar a mí y podía sentir su suave piel… a este paso voy a desangrarme por la nariz.

…

-Me alegro de que estén bien.

Kotori nos recibió. Al parecer, se habían enterado tarde de la llegada de los hijos de Thor a ciudad Tenguu.

-No se lastimaron ¿Natsu-kun, Imouto?

Nos pregunta Artemisia-san preocupada.

-¡Mun, Muku está bien Onee-sama!

Artemisia-san le dio un abrazo de oso a Mukuro mientras ella sonreía como niña consentida.

-Naruto ¿Podemos hablar?

Reine se acercó hacia mí.

-Claro.

Llegamos a un pasillo desierto de mi casa y me mostro unos datos de mí en su Tablet.

-Tu flujo de magia y de Reiryoku se volvió inestable nuevamente, pero esta vez es más preocupante. A este paso podrías entrar en un profundo coma, te pido que ya no uses magia ni Reiryoku por un tiempo, no quise decírselo a las demás porque no quería que entraran en pánico. Así que… ten cuidado.

Ella puso su mano en mi mejilla mientras me daba una sonrisa triste.

Esto no pinta bien… procurare no hacer más uso de magia.

…

-¡Hijo mío!

Cuando Thrud volvió con Magni, corrió de inmediato al cadáver de su primogénito y lloraba ruidosamente con rabia, y dolor.

-¡¿A dónde fueron?! ¡¿Qué demonios le hizo esto a mi hijo?! ¡Respóndeme Thrud!

Thrud puso una mirada sombría y dijo.

-Dragneel Natsu.

Thor golpeo el piso con su puño creando un gran cráter. Su cuerpo se envolvió en más rayos azules.

-¡Odín!

Thor llego a los aposentos de su padre.

-¡Ese demonio ha asesinado a mi hijo! ¡Pagara, juro que pagara! ¡Voy a comandar un ejército para desaparecerlo a él y a esa ciudad de la faz del Yggdrasil!

-¡No lo harás! ¡Así que cálmate de una buena vez!

-¡No Padre de Todo! ¡No pienso escucharte más! ¡Tú cobardía ha cobrado la vida de uno de mis hijos y dejado medio muerto a otro! ¡Te guste o no, asesinare al demonio Dragneel Natsu de una vez por todas!

-Lo permitiré…

Odín dijo con cansancio

-Solo asegúrate de matarlo, ya que si sobrevive. Asgard no se salvara esta vez.

Thor asintió y abandono la casa del Rey de Asgard.

-"Oh cielos… discúlpame Natsu. Me he quedado sin energías para detener esta situación. Yo tampoco quería esto. Solo pido que perdones las acciones de mi insensato hijo."

Odín sostuvo su pecho mientras hacía muecas de dolor. Regrese a su habitación y se recostó en su cama.

Había llegado el día… el Sueño Profundo de Odín había comenzado.

…

Ah… maldita luz.

Abrí los ojos con gran pereza, pero cuando intente levantarme, lo vi como la acción más difícil que haya hecho. Para mi suerte, no había nadie en mi cama aparte de mí esta vez. Cuando me puse de pie, sentí como todo me daba vuelta como si tuviera una especie de resaca, pero no he bebido en años e incluso el alcohol no me embriaga.

-Que frio…

Hoy es sábado 31 de octubre, estábamos a unas cuantas horas de que celebráramos Halloween, hoy llevaría a las chicas para comprar sus disfraces. La fiesta la haríamos en casa, llevaría a Yoshino y a Natsumi a pedir dulces más tarde.

Me di una ducha rápida, me puse unos pantalones y un suéter ligero. Comencé a preparar el desayuno para las demás.

-¿Eh?

Cuando baje, pude ver a Artemisia-san junto con Ashley, Cecil, Leonora y Mukuro en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días Danna-sama.

Mukuro estaba sosteniendo unas galletas recién horneadas con una linda sonrisa.

-Mun, Onee-sama ayudo a Muku a preparar esto para usted Danna-sama.

Tome una galleta y la probé.

-Es muy delicioso Muku-chan, gracias.

Normalmente no me gustan mucho las cosas dulces, pero esta vez estaban deliciosas.

Los Espíritus llegaron un poco después.

-Olí algo delicioso~.

Tohka apareció con una cara hambrienta mientras babeaba.

El desayuno fue en si divertido. Comimos el enorme banquete que fue preparado por las chicas de la SSS, cuando terminamos, nos alistamos y fuimos al centro comercial.

-¡Uwah! ¡Hay muchos!

Tohka dijo con brillo en sus ojos.

-Mira, mira. Natsu.

Tohka me jalaba el brazo y señalaba toda la tienda de disfraces.

-Lo veo Tohka, relájate.

Vaya, realmente me siento muy agotado ahora… debo aguantar.

-¡Natsumi-chan, acompáñame a escoger un disfraz para mí!

-Ya te dije que acompañaría a Yoshino, Miku.

-¡Bu! ¡Qué mala eres conmigo Natsumi-chan!

Ese era el trio conformado por Miku, Natsumi y Yoshino junto con Yoshinon.

-¿Cuál se verá mejor?

-Muku le gusta más el de una fruta.

-Kuku, esta será la primera vez que participare en un pacto así de interesante.

Tohka, Kaguya y Mukuro estaban tratando de escoger su propio disfraz.

-¿Un disfraz de Frankstein?

-Me gusto.

-Yo optare por uno de fantasma.

Kotori cuestionaba el disfraz de Ellen junto con Mana.

Todas escogieron un disfraz después de más de cuatro horas de probar varios tipos. Las chicas fueron a mi casa para preparar la fiesta, como eran cerca de las seis de la tarde, lleve a Yoshino y a Natsumi a pedir dulces.

-Darling~.

Miku se abrazó a mi brazo, podía sentir su calor corporal.

-Ir así es como si estuviéramos paseando a nuestros hijos.

Miku sonreía mientras podía sentir como mi rostro ardía por esa declaración. Ella se disfrazó de un personaje femenino de algún anime de fantasía, me sorprendió que a Miku le gustara el anime.

-¿Mmm?

Miku puso su mano en mi frente.

-Lo sabía, Darling se sentía mal.

Ella dijo con un lindo reprocho.

-Darling se enfermara de gripe, pero no se preocupe. Cuidare de usted como la enfermera Izayoi Miku.

Ella hizo un guiño lindo hacia mí.

-Mire Natsu-san, me dieron muchos dulces.

-¡Iya, yo la ayude Natsu-kun!

Yoshino se había disfrazado de una bruja al igual que Natsumi, Yoshino llevaba su calabaza llena de muchos dulces al igual que Natsumi.

Lleve a las chicas de regreso a casa para continuar. Cuando volví, note que las chicas también habían ido a conseguir dulces.

-¿Incluso tu Ellen?

-Mou, yo también quería divertirme.

Ella me hizo un puchero y sonreí por ese adorable gesto suyo.

-Danna-sama, aún no ha dicho nada sobre el disfraz de Muku.

Mukuro se había disfrazado de 'Chica Mágica'.

-¿Qué te parece este atuendo Jiji?

Nia apareció vestida del protagonista de su manga, Silver Bullet.

-¿Me queda bien este Frankstein? En lo personal, lo encontré interesante.

Las demás chicas se me acercaron y esperaban que halagara sus disfraces.

Tuve que hacerlo y disfrutamos de la pequeña fiesta, mientras comíamos dulces y veíamos un maratón de películas de terror durante todo el resto de la noche.

 **Con esto, el capítulo 9 está hecho. No puse tanta acción, porque estoy guardándolo para el siguiente capítulo, donde veremos a un Natsu más inestable con su poder.**

 **Explicare lo del Santo Grial, Natsu sabía lo de las Guerras del Santo Grial, pero no se involucró debido a que no tenía un interés en ello. Si se le pidió que interviniera en la Cuarta Guerra del Santo Grial, fue por pedido de la Diosa Freya, solamente por ello.**

 **El volumen 10 tendrá como protagonista a Ellen Mathers, lo sé, no es un Espíritu, pero de verdad quiero que ella también tenga su momento con Natsu. El pelirosa entrara en un estado parecido al de Shido cuando se descontrolo en el Volumen 12.**


	10. Vol 10: El Dragón y la Valquiria

**Vol. 10: El Dragón y La Valquiria.**

 **Parte 1.**

-Inténtalo una vez más Ellen.

En un pequeño pueblo ubicado en Inglaterra, una niña tenía sus manos enfrente de un orbe mientras una extraña energía de color purpura intentaba sin mucho éxito de salir de sus pequeñas manos.

La niña estaba siendo alentada por otro niño de su misma edad, ambos no parecían superar la edad de 10 años.

-¡Fumumumu!

La niña inflo sus mejillas y puso más esfuerzo en lograr contra el flujo de mana, pero le estaba costando demasiado trabajo e incluso podía verse el rostro impaciente del pequeño Elliot.

-Debes recordar que debes estar serena con tu mente y flujo de mana, de lo contrario. Jamás lograras un balance perfecto, recuerda que el señor Natsu nos lo ha explicado varias veces.

-¡Hago lo mejor que puedo Elliot!

Respondió con algo de enojo la pequeña rubia nórdica, ante el reclamo de su amigo.

*Poof*

La pequeña energía de mana de las manos de Ellen había desaparecido, eso significa que había fracasado en su intento de controlar el flujo de mana. Ella se puso triste mientras apretaba sus pequeños manos con gran frustración y esto también significa que era la tercera vez que fracasaba.

-¿Elliot, Ellen? ¿Están aquí?

Un niño sonriente de cabellera rubia pálida, entro a la pequeña habitación donde se encontraban sus amigos.

-Hey Ike.

-¡Hola Ike!

Ellen y Elliot devolvieron el gesto del niño que futuramente se llamaría Isaac Westcott.

-¿Practicando?

Pregunta Ike a sus dos amigos.

-Sí. He tratado de ayudar a Ellen explicando paso a paso un concepto básico como controlar el flujo de mana, pero no logra conseguirlo. Aun no puedo creer que Karen, que es tu hermana mayor, ya esté en proceso de dominar por completo magia elemental como el agua y el viento, y tu aun seas una amateur.

Elliot dijo sin descaro, pero no sin mala intención.

-Mu, tampoco es que no quiera aprender más… *Sniff*

La pequeña Ellen comenzó a llorar por las duras palabras de su amigo Elliot.

-¡Lo siento! ¡No quería decirlo de esa manera!

Elliot trataba de disculparse con culpa en su rostro. Ike estaba suspirando mientras negaba con su cabeza ante esta situación.

-Relájate Ellen. Estoy seguro que Elliot lo dijo sin intención de herirte, ahora borra ese triste gesto y vayamos a la casa de Natsu. Dijo que nos daría otra lección.

-¡Cierto!

El llanto de Ellen había desaparecido por completo en el momento en que el nombre de su mentor, fue mencionado a la rubia nórdica. Ambos niños rieron ante este cambio repentino de humor.

-¿Qué crees que nos enseñara hoy?

Pregunta Elliot a Ike.

-No lo sé. Espero que sea hacer encantamientos o levitar.

-Aún es muy temprano para nosotros. A lo mucho, será otra aburrida lección de teoría.

Elliot puso sus manos detrás de su nuca mientras Ike pensaba en lo que verían a detalle el día de hoy.

El trio de niños llego a una casa hecha de madera, se ubica a solo cinco minutos fuera del pueblo donde vivían. La cabaña estaba frente a un lago claro de color cristalino, los niños estaban usando unas bufandas debido al clima fresco que estaban teniendo esta mañana.

*Toc Toc*

Elliot golpeo un par de veces la puerta de la cabaña.

En esta cabaña vive su maestro de magia.

-¿Si?

Quien abrió la puerta era un chico que no parecía pasar de los 17 años, pero había algo extraño en su juvenil apariencia y esa seria… su mirada y su expresión. Los ojos de color café oscuro del pelirosa, estaban totalmente serenos y tranquilos. En cuanto a su expresión, se veía relajado totalmente, como si las preocupaciones no existieran para él. Ese tipo de detalles, no los tendría un chico de la edad que aparentaba Natsu, a menos que fuera un chico que haya nacido en una familia de clase noble o algo por el estilo, pero este no era el caso con el pelirosa.

-Ah, chicos, son ustedes. Pasen.

Los niños entraron en la cabaña.

Dentro de dicha cabaña parecía muy confortable. No era ni muy grande, pero ni muy chicas, había estantes llenos de diversos libros en los estantes, tan gruesos como una guía de teléfono. Aparte de eso, había una gran mesa con varios artículos que parecían de algún laboratorio, pero lo cierto es que se trataban de artículos que usaría un alquimista.

-Daremos un repaso a los fundamentos de la magia.

Dijo Natsu con un tono solemne.

-¡¿De nuevo?! ¿No podemos pasar a prácticas esta vez?

Elliot dijo con algo de desesperación. El pelirosa desestimo la actitud del rubio, suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

-Sé que estas algo aburrido de la teoría Elliot. Pero el conocimiento es igual de importante que las practicas, subestimar tal información podría costarte caro cuando encares un peligro y no tengas ni la menor idea de cómo manejarlo. Solo un error basta en este oficio para que tu cabeza salga rodando.

A pesar de que el trio de chicos no parecen pasar de los 10 años. Natsu les decía las cosas sin rodeos, era mejor así. Ellos anhelaban ser magos con toda su alma, tenían un talento innato en el uso del mana. No cualquiera era digno de ello.

-Elliot, Ike, Ellen. Deben demostrar paciencia con las enseñanzas, aun son unos niños, no se desesperen si el simple hecho de canalizar magia les cuesta trabajo. Roma no se construyó en un día.

Elliot se dio por vencido y continuaron con las lecciones de hoy.

Aparte del tema de los fundamentos de la magia, vieron también sobre como la magia podía ser bastante útil cuando la combinan con el entorno, más específicamente con la madre naturaleza. Cuando un mago lograba hacer una combinación de magia con un elemento, como por ejemplo; el aire, los hechizos generados con la combinación de un elemento natural, podían dar resultados increíbles, pero a la vez podían ser peligrosas consecuencias si se subestimaban o eran usados con mala fe.

-Maestro Natsu.

Ellen se acercó a su maestro de magia con una expresión tímida.

-¿Me ayudaría a canalizar mi magia? Aun me cuesta trabajo.

-De acuerdo.

Dijo Natsu sin dudar.

El pelirosa llevo a Ellen acompañados de Ike y Elliot a una zona del bosque que estaba rodeada de árboles. Si bien, apenas eran las 2 de la tarde y el sol iluminaba toda la zona, lo cierto es que la zona donde se adentraron los chicos y su maestro, la luz se desvanecía a medida que se adentraban más en el mar de árboles.

En medio de un área abierta, había un tronco cortado. Natsu saco de su bolsilla, un pedazo de cristal hecho con alquimia, dicho cristal no servía más que para prácticas, no tenía un valor monetario realmente a pesar de su hermosa estética brillante.

-Inténtalo nuevamente Ellen.

Natsu puso el cristal en el tronco.

Ellen se acercó con nervios al cristal y abriendo completamente su mano derecha, apunto al cristal y un sello mágico se dibujaba lentamente de su pequeña palma. El mana salía de su mana, el flujo de dicha energía era algo inestable y Natsu lo sabía. También noto que la concentración de Ellen no era la suficiente para esto, si un mago no lograba concentrarse mientras recitaba un hechizo o simplemente mantener el flujo de su mana, no era de sorprenderse que la magia del usuario se desvaneciera dando un resultado lamentable.

-¡Mu!

Ellen inflo sus mejillas con enojo.

Nuevamente había fracasado. Elliot suspiro y Westcott solo miraba con ganas de decirle algo de apoyo a su amiga, pero sabía que usar palabras bonitas todo el tiempo, no le ayudaría. A veces, se necesitaba ser rudos en varias cosas para poder avanzar.

-De nuevo Ellen.

Natsu dijo mientras se acercaba a Ellen. Él se inclinó hacia ella y dijo.

-Karen ha logrado un increíble avance en sus prácticas. Francamente no me extraña de ella, pero esto debería ser pan comido para ti Ellen Mira Mathers.

No fueron palabras de halago, pero tampoco reproches.

-Es decir, estoy seguro que te convertirás en la Maga más fuerte de la humanidad.

¿La Maga más Fuerte de la Humanidad?

Desconocido para Natsu, Ellen recordaría aquellas palabras incluso hasta el día de hoy.

…

-…

Una gélida brisa otoñal fue recibida en toda Ciudad Tenguu.

Hoy es lunes 15 de noviembre, el semestre escolar así como las posadas decembrinas estaban más cercas de lo que uno llegaría a pensar.

*Ring*

El sonido de una alarma proveniente del teléfono móvil de un muchacho de cabello rosa sonó en todo su esplendor. La melodía del despertador no era la de un típico despertador, sino una suave melodía de un piano.

-Uuuh…

De las sabanas, salió Natsu Dragneel bostezando con gran pereza y cansancio.

Cuando el pelirosa se puso de pie, sintió como su mundo daba vueltas como si de una resaca se tratara, pero no era así.

Natsu ignoro esto {aunque le costó trabajo} y se dirigió a su baño para tomar una ducha, preparar el desayuno e ir a la escuela. Pero había algo extraño, la marca en el brazo del pelirosa brillaba con más fuerza que antes, dicha marca se volvió a extender hasta la mitad de la cara de Natsu.

Cuando Natsu salió de la ducha y se miró al espejo, no mostro interés en la marca que brillaba en un tono color turquesa a su Heterocromia que había obtenido hace un poco más de un par de meses durante los acontecimientos durante el Festival Tenou.

El pelirosa había estado bajo constante chequeo por parte de la Oficial de Análisis, Reine Murasame la cual se dedicaba a diagnosticarlo al menos, una vez al día.

La sobrecarga de magia y de Reiryoku podía ser un asunto delicado para el pelirosa.

"No me siento bien."

Pensó Natsu.

El rostro de Natsu se puso levemente rojo de las mejillas a pesar de que opto por darse una ducha fría para calmar su temperatura que había sufrido durante la madrugada. Dio gracias porque esta vez, ningún Espíritu se coló en su habitación hoy, debido a que la noche anterior se quedaron hasta tarde a jugar cartas.

El pelirosa se puso su indispensable uniforme estudiantil y bajo hacia la cocina para comenzar con su día a día.

Pero se notaba cierta dificultad en las acciones de Natsu, lo cierto es que su situación no ha mejorado en nada, pero si decía eso, haría preocupar a todo el mundo y eso era lo último que necesitaba. Él se mejoraría, él había vencido a enemigos y a ejércitos de leyenda, que el fuese derrotado por una simple gripe, no iría bien a su historial.

-¡Uwah, se ve delicioso!

Quien apareció a su lado mientras la baba escurría de su boca, era el Espíritu conocido como Tohka Yatogami.

-Hola Tohka.

Natsu saludo de forma 'normal' a la Princess. Digo normal, porque se podía notar una voz agotada y apagada proveniente del pelirosa.

-¿Nn? ¿Te sientes bien Natsu?

El pelirosa se estremeció con la pregunta de la pelipurpura. Tohka podría ser considerada como una cabeza hueca cuando no está en el campo de batalla, donde se vuelve más seria y centrada, pero cuando está en casa, actúa como una chica de su edad. Incluso para una cabeza hueca, a Tohka no se le podían escapar detalles sobre la actitud de nadie, en especial a Natsu.

-Sí, Tohka. Estoy bien, no te preocupes, quizás cuando coma me sienta mejor.

Natsu le dio una sonrisa nerviosa a Tohka para que dejara de insistir en el tema.

-Umu.

Ella asintió y fue a sentarse en un sillón para ver la televisión.

No paso mucho tiempo para que la primera planta de la Residencia Dragneel, fuera abarrotada por los Espíritus, las chicas de la SSS y de Ellen. Todas comenzaron a conversar entre sí, tan solo Kurumi, Shiori e incluso Origami, ayudaban a Natsu a preparar la comida para todo el mundo.

-¡A comer!

Cuando se terminó de hacer la comida, la mesa fue ocupada por todos los habitantes de la casa Dragneel donde desayunaban como era una costumbre ya. Para suerte de Natsu, había usado un hechizo que le permitió que la marca que venía de su brazo y se extendiera hasta su rostro, volviera a la normalidad. Aún no había conseguido algo para su heterocromia, pero solo le basto usar un par de anteojos especiales que fueron hechos por los laboratorios de 'Ratatoskr' semanas atrás.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, Artemisia, Kaguya, Kurumi, Origami, Shiori, Tohka y Natsu salieron de casa para dirigirse a la preparatoria a continuar con sus estudios, salvo Artemisia quien era una profesora. En el camino se toparon a Mikie Okamine quien los acompaño en el camino a la escuela.

-¡Buenos días clase! Hoy se llevara a cabo las Pruebas deportivas, espero que lo hayan recordado. Por favor, vayan a cambiarse y regresen al salón de clase.

"Esto tiene que ser una broma…"

Natsu suspiro con derrota y pensó con pesar.

Las Pruebas deportivas consistían en una serie de actividades físicas para medir el rendimiento de los estudiantes, consistían en las clásicas pruebas atletismo, nada fuera de lo común.

Pero el estado de Natsu no era precisamente el mejor en estos momentos. Desde que estaba en la Secundaria Keisei, Natsu nunca se esforzó en estas pruebas, no porque las considera difíciles. Sino porque él podía fácilmente batir todos los records gracias a su fuerza y velocidad, ya que muchos encontrarían inaudito que Natsu, en la prueba de 'Lanzamiento de bala' fuera capaz de arrojar el proyectil desde la región de Kanto hasta la región de Kinki. Así que tuvo que hacer las pruebas obteniendo resultados mediocres y sin esforzarse realmente en intentar siquiera en participar en dichos eventos.

-Ah, espero que pueda obtener un buen resultado. No puedo decepcionar a mi Honey~.

Una gota de sudor se formó en la mejilla de Natsu al ver que su amigo, Tonomachi, coqueteaba con su novia virtual de celular la cual tenía un aterrador parecido con su 'Imouto' Kotori Itsuka.

Aunque para las personas normales, las acciones de Tonomachi podrían ser francamente patética a Natsu no le molestaban para nada. Tonomachi era un buen chico y la primera persona que se le acerco cuando ingreso a Raizen, encontró las payasadas de su amigo como muy divertidas y en cierta forma, su actitud le recordaba un poco a como era en el pasado.

-Habrá que esforzarnos esta vez.

Natsu se puso la chaqueta y declaro.

-Es raro verte tan motivado por esto Dragneel. Creí que solo irías debajo de un árbol a sentarte como hiciste el año pasado.

Tonomachi encontró raro la motivación de su amigo.

-Sin dudas, salir con Tohka-chan te ha cambiado mucho.

Natsu solo gano otra gota de sudor al ver que su amigo le sonreía con orgullo como diciendo 'Has madurado'.

-¡Bien chicos y chicas! Mi nombre es Kanade Orimura, seré su profesor de educación física a partir de ahora y la dama a mi lado es Ichigo Kousaka, será la encargada de guiar a las chicas durante las pruebas. La escuela espera grandes resultados, en especial de aquellos que pertenecen a clubes relacionados con los deportes, así que… ¡A darlo todo!

El profesor nuevo de educación física, Kanade Orimura contaba con un físico musculo y de gran estatura, su cabello es color negro y sus ojos eran de color ónix. Contaba con una expresión seria, pero con emoción en sus ojos.

La profesora Ichigo Kousaka, era todo lo contrario con su compañero profesor. Su cabello castaño y ojos azules, la hacían una mujer hermosa. Sus pechos eran de la misma talla que los de Reine, la expresión en el rostro de Ichigo era la de una mujer tranquila y muy pacifica… de alguna manera causaba un poco de inquietud a todos.

-Voy a ganarte Origami.

-No lo harás. Te venceré y dormiré con Natsu a partir de ahora.

-¡No puedes!

La rivalidad creció entre Tohka y Origami, pero ahora es mucho menos hostil que en el pasado.

-Lo siento Kurumi, pero no pienso perder esta apuesta. Iré con todo lo que tenga.

-Ara, yo también lo hare Shiori-san fufu~.

Algo parecido ocurrió con Shiori Itsuka y Kurumi Tokisaki, la cual, esta última, dio una risa divertida.

-Kuku, la actitud de mis familiares me ha motivado para no perder este Ragnarök. Estas mortales conocerán por qué soy llamada la Hija del Huracán.

Creo que no hace falta saber quién de las gemelas Yamai dijo eso ¿verdad?

-Incorrecto. Yuzuru ganara esta competencia. Las piernas y brazos de Kaguya son placidos como gelatina y su pecho es muy pequeño.

-¡¿Qué tiene que ver mis pechos con esto?!

Kaguya grito con enojo a su 'Hermana mayor'.

"Me pregunto de que apuesta hablan."

Natsu pensó.

A pesar de las fuertes declaraciones de los Espíritus. Reine y Kotori les habían advertido que no debían usar su verdadera fuerza en estas pruebas. Aunque las apariencias de los Espíritus se podían ver inofensivas, cuentan con una desmesurada fuente de poder que era capaz de borrar ciudades y no solo eso, su fuerza física era la equivalente a la de cincuenta Gildarts borrachos.

-Bien. Chicos, síganme a la área de pruebas.

Kanade guio a los estudiantes masculino e Ichigo a las estudiantes femeninas a su área correspondiente.

-De acuerdo. La primera prueba consiste en medir su fuerza de lanzamiento. En una cesta hay pelotas de beisbol, intentaran golpearla la pared enfrente de usted. La fuerza se medirá con las pulseras que llevan puestas. El resultado de la fuerza ejercida aparecerá en esta pantalla.

Antes de que todos fueran al gimnasio, a los estudiantes les fue entregado unas pulseras especiales que se pusieron en las muñecas.

Natsu miro con desinterés todo.

Las pruebas comenzaron tanto como los estudiantes de primer, segundo y tercer año. El que iba a la cabeza era un estudiante de tercer año cuya fuerza era de 96, eso se debía a que dicho muchacho, es mariscal del equipo de beisbol y su lanzador estrella.

-Dragneel Natsu. Es tu turno.

Natsu asintió ante las palabras del profesor Kanade y tomo una pelota de beisbol.

"No lograra pasar de los 10."

"Escuche que ni siquiera tiene una buena condición para esto."

Los murmullos llenos de burla fueron escuchados por Natsu, pero él no se molestó en saber de quien se trataba.

Natsu suspiro, el intentaría arrojar la pelota sin mucha fuerza. El agarro vuelo y con una fuerza realmente leve, arrojo la pelota.

'1200'

Ese fue el resultado de Natsu al arrojar la pelota. A pesar de que la arrojo sin fuerza verdadera, el resultado fue inhumano. Por no hablar que había atravesado completamente la gruesa pared de concreto y la pelota se estrelló haciendo un gran hueco en el tronco de un árbol.

-¡Imposible!

Dijeron todos los estudiantes en shock e incredulidad por la fuerza del pelirosa.

Una fuerza de 1200 era básicamente fuera de este mundo. Tal resultado de fuerza estaba completamente fuera de ser considerado humano, básicamente si hay comparación de fuerza, el golpe sin fuerzas de Natsu competía con el de un misil balístico usado por las unidades militares.

-¡Esto es inaudito!

Del otro lado de las chicas. Los Espíritus se llevaron también sorprendentes resultados, ya que ellas estaban haciendo el mismo ejercicio, pero a diferencia de una pelota de beisbol, se trataba de una pelota de softball. Los resultados de los Espíritus fueron:

'Kaguya: 200'

'Kurumi: 325'

'Shiori: 320'

'Tohka: 540'

'Origami: 541'

'Yuzuru: 300'

Para una mujer, tener arriba de 150, su fuerza era comparable a la de un boxeador de peso pesado.

-¡Mu! ¡Me ganaste por un punto!

-Kuku, mala suerte.

Las estudiantes miraron con gotas de sudor en sus rostros como sus compañeras poseían una fuerza descomunal.

Natsu tampoco se salvó de esas miradas por parte de sus compañeros varones.

Unos minutos pasaron, Kanade junto con los técnicos monitorearon la máquina y la pulsera especial de Natsu para verificar el extraño y sobrehumano esfuerzo empleado. Al igual que los Espíritus, verificaron cuidadosamente cualquier detalle que dio esos resultados.

No encontraron fallas.

Así que por el bienestar mental de todos, decidieron ignorar la prueba y siguieron con la que seguía.

La carrera de los 100 metros planos.

La preparatoria Raizen contaba con solo una pista, así que irían primero los chicos y después las chicas.

Entre los competidores, Natsu quedo en medio de estudiantes de tercer año.

-En sus marcas, listos… ¡Fuera!

Kanade uso su silbato y los competidores de tercer año corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo. Era algo obvio ya que esos cinco estudiantes pertenecían al Club de Futbol Soccer. Así que tenían algo de ventaja en correr en contra del estudiante de segundo año, Natsu Dragneel quien ni siquiera había salido de la línea principal.

-¡Vamos Darling~!

-¡Mun! ¡Danna-sama de su máximo esfuerzo!

-T-Tu puedes Natsu.

-Gane Natsu-san.

-¡Me niego a aceptar que pierdas algo tan simple Natsu!

En las gradas se encontraban Ellen Mathers, Miku Izayoi, Mukuro Hoshimiya, Natsumi Dragneel y Yoshino Dragneel en ese orden. Ellas habían decidido asistir a la escuela de Natsu para echarle porras a él y a sus demás amigas Espíritus.

El [Dragon Slayer] miro el origen de aquellas voces y se sorprendió un poco de verlas allí.

Después de mirarlas como le daban ánimos, sonrió con algo de entusiasmo.

"No hare que sus porras sean en vano."

Natsu comenzó a correr a pesar de la clara ventaja que tenían sobre el, ya que los demás competidores ya iban en la mitad.

Pero agarrando a todos de sorpresa, Natsu llego a la meta en un abrir-cerrar de ojos conmocionando a todos los estudiantes y maestros de Raizen.

El profesor Kanade con un cronometro había calculado el tiempo que hizo Natsu en llegar y el resultado fue… 2.5 segundos.

-¡No puedo creerlo!

El grito de Kanade y de los estudiantes masculinos se hizo sonar hasta Kioto.

¿Cómo era posible que alguien corriera 100 metros en tan solo dos segundos y medio?

Ni el auto deportivo más veloz, corría a esa velocidad.

Pero lo más preocupante fue las marcas en el suelo que quedo en la pista. Ya que había pequeñas grietas con forma de pie siguiendo un patrón constante desde el inicio hasta el final.

Aunque eso no quedo allí. En el lado de las chicas, Kaguya, Kurumi, Shiori, Tohka, Origami y Yuzuru, habían obtenido resultados increíbles.

'Kaguya: 8 segundos'

Kurumi: 5 segundos'

'Shiori: 6 segundos'

'Tohka: 4 segundos'

'Origami: 3 segundos'

'Yuzuru: 7 segundos'

La situación no había hecho más que empeorar debido a los resultados mostrados en la carrera que hicieron chicos y chicas.

Básicamente Natsu junto con los Espíritus habían batido los records mundiales de la carrera de los 100 metros, del lanzamiento de pelota, lanzamiento de jabalina, salto con garrocha y de gimnasia {Por parte de las chicas}.

Las cosas se habían enfriado lo suficiente como para olvidar lo sucedido con las Pruebas deportivas.

Pero la salud de Natsu no había mejorado en absolutamente nada, su gripe había hecho que la temperatura de su cuerpo se calentara, dándole un gran sonrojo a su pálido rostro.

-Te llevare a casa para que te revisen.

Ellen estaba cruzada de brazos mirando a Natsu quien estaba sentado en un banco en el pasillo del segundo piso.

-No es nada grave Ellen…

Ellen silencio a Natsu con su dedo índice y jalo la mano de Natsu sin esperar respuesta suya.

"No dejare que le pase nada a los que quiero, en especial a ti."

Pensó Ellen.

Lo cierto es que desde que Ellen abandono DEM y a su jefe, Isaac Westcott. Había cambiado a su vieja personalidad, su relación con su hermana menor había renacido, así como la amistad con su amigo de la infancia Elliot Woodman. Al igual que había comenzado una amistad con los Espíritus que antes cazaba y las Wizards de la SSS, las chicas habían perdonado a Ellen debido a que ellas no eran personas que les gustara guardar rencor.

Ella juro que alzaría su espada a cualquiera que amenazara a su familia, tal y como le había dicho Natsu años atrás.

Parte 2

En los cielos de ciudad Tenguu, surcaba la imponente nave propiedad de Ratatoskr, 'Fraxinus EX' la cual era comandada por la comandante Kotori Itsuka.

-(Kotori, tenemos un gran problema.)

En el asiento del jefe del centro de control de Fraxinus, Kotori tenía un rostro de preocupación. En la pantalla principal estaba la Oficial de Análisis y mano derecha, Reine Murasame.

-(El estado de Naruto ha empeorado demasiado. Mira sus estadísticas.)

Reine mostro las gráficas y detalles de salud de Natsu, y decían en letras mayúsculas '¡PELIGRO: INESTABILIDAD CRITICA!'

-(Una cosa más Kotori. Hemos recibido informe de que Westcott y muchas wizards de DEM se dirige a toda velocidad a la posición de Natsu. Yo, junto con las chicas intentaremos llevar a Natsu al punto de encuentro. Por favor, no demoren.)

-¡Iré a ayudar a Onii-sama!

Mana Takamiya había apretado los puños y dijo eso con gran preocupación. No tardó mucho en poner su [Realizador].

-Aunque muy fuerte no son las batallas. Puedo darles cobertura creando demonios Etherias con mi [Rasiel]. No quiero que lastimen al viejo.

Nia también estaba más que decidida en ayudar a Natsu sin dudarlo.

Kotori sonrió ante el gesto protector de sus dos amigas e hizo que su forma espiritual se manifestara.

-¡Ayudemos a Onii-chan!

…

*DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON*

Esta singular alarma que podía ser escuchada por todos los habitantes de la Ciudad Tenguu, consistía en prevenir a la población de la inminente llegada de un suceso devastador conocido como 'Terremotos espaciales'.

Sin embargo, lo que la gente en los refugios desconocía, es que no estaba sucediendo ningún terremoto. De hecho, muchas naves y wizards pertenecientes a DEM, se acercaban rápidamente a la Preparatoria Raizen armados hasta los dientes. Esta amenazante vista, daba la impresión de que se desataría una guerra sin cuartel.

-¡Chicas!

Kotori, Mana y Nia llegaron volando a la posición de los demás Espíritus.

Ellen tenía junto con Tohka sostenido a Natsu. Quien al parecer, estaba inconsciente.

-Mu, Kotori. Hace apenas unos minutos que Natsu se desmayó.

-Su fiebre empeoro.

Ellen y Tohka le dijeron a la comandante de Fraxinus.

-¡Rápido! El punto de partida no está muy lejos. Por aquí.

Los Espíritus estaban en usando sus [Vestidos Astrales]. Kurumi con ayuda de sus otros 'yo', estaba distrayendo a las wizards para que pudieran proporcionarles una salida.

-Ha pasado un tiempo desde que no las veo.

De un callejón salió Isaac Westcott y era acompañado por varias Nibelcol.

-Me alegro de verlas nuevamente Espíritus y Natsu.

Los Espíritus junto con Artemisia, Ellen y Mikie se tensaron de tan solo ver a Westcott.

-No tenemos tiempo para ti Ike. Quítate de nuestro camino.

Ante el gesto brusco de su ex asistente. Westcott puso una sonrisa y dijo.

-Ma~ ma~. Ellen, relájate. ¿Acaso olvidaste que debes mantenerte serena en todo momento?

Ellen apretó los dientes de enojo hacia su ex jefe y desenvaino su [Caledfwlch].

Westcott sacó a relucir su omnisciente Rey demonio, [Beelzebub] para el combate. Todas se prepararon para combatir, mientras más energía salía del [Ángel inverso] las chicas también dejaron salir más su poder.

Sin embargo…

-¿Natsu?

Tohka quien sostenía a Natsu noto que una gran cantidad de energía comenzó a envolver todo alrededor de ellos, la creciente energía proveniente de Natsu comenzó a alterar el [Beelzebub] de Westcott el cual comenzó a reaccionar con pequeños choques de energía rojos.

-Esto es…

*BOOM*

La energía de color azul hizo una gran explosión.

Cuando los escombros y el humo habían dejado visible el área, todo el mundo que iba a entrar en conflicto bélico, había desaparecido.

…

En una lujosa mansión ubicada en un área residencial de clase alta en la Ciudad Tenguu, se encontraba caminando la Profesora Ichigo Kousaka vistiendo un traje formal.

-Bienvenida de nuevo Ichigo-san.

En el escritorio de la oficina principal de la mansión, se encontraba una mujer cuya belleza podía ser descrita como fuera de este mundo por sus notables rasgos extranjeros. Su cabello color oscuro y ojos color purpura, hacia juego con su escultural cuerpo.

Al lado de ella estaba lo que parecía ser una especie de guarda espaldas, la chica no parecía pasar de los 20 años, su expresión denotaba una gran seriedad. Su cabello rubio estaba atado en una cola de caballo y sus ojos afilados eran de color azul. Vestía un traje formal masculino de color negro.

-Buenos días Alice-sama.

Ichigo hace una profunda reverencia hacia la hermosa dama quien parecía ser su jefa.

-¿Cómo te fue en la infiltración?

Pregunto con una sonrisa la mujer llamada Alice.

-Toda va de acuerdo al plan mi señora. He conseguido suficiente información sobre nuestros objetivos, en especial, del chico llamada Dragneel Natsu.

-Buen trabajo Ichigo. Puedes descansar por el día de hoy.

-Con su permiso Alice-sama.

Ichigo salió de la oficina.

Alice cuyo nombre completo vendría a ser, Alice McGregor, una mujer proveniente de Irlanda. Alice miro una foto del pelirosa y no hizo más que sonreír de la emoción.

-Lamento interrumpirte en tu fantasía, pero necesito ver a ese hombre más de cercas.

La rubia guardaespaldas le pidió a su jefa y ella asintió pasándole la foto.

-No comas ansias Mordred, estoy segura que se sorprenderá mucho de saber quién eres realmente para él.

-Necesito saber más de este hombre. Ya que 'Padre', menciono su nombre antes de morir.

La chica identificada como Mordred miro con concentración la foto de Natsu.

"¿Quién eras tú para mi padre? ¿Por qué siento la sensación de que te he visto antes de todo esto? Natsu Dragneel."

Pensó Mordred.

Pero desconocido para algunos, una leve chispa de fuego salió de la mano de Mordred.

…

...

-(¡Buenos días público. Gracias por acompañarnos en este segundo día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos!)

Crocus es la capital del reino de Fiore. Corre al año X791, en esta época del año se está celebrando una competencia entre todos los gremios de magos que habitan en Fiore. Dicho evento tenía como nombre 'Grand Magic Games', una serie de eventos para ver quién era el mejor gremio de toda Fiore, los retos podían variar en combates cuerpo a cuerpo, medir la potencia mágica de los competidores, así como una estrategia que los pueda sacar de apuros.

Solo 8 gremios pueden participar en el evento, para decidir esto se lleva a cabo una ronda de eliminación que cambio cada año. Entre ellos, estaba el gremio conocido como Fairy Tail, cuyos miembros habían desaparecido durante 7 años cuando fueron a la isla Tenrou para las pruebas para ascender a clase S. Lo que pocos sabían es que fueron atacados por unos de los gremios oscuros de la Alianza Balam, 'Grimoire Heart'. A pesar de las adversidades, lograron salir victoriosos, pero su felicidad duro poco cuando Acnologia, conocido como el 'Dragón del Apocalipsis' apareció debido al choque constante de poder e intento borrar a los magos de Fairy, pero fueron salvados por un hechizo de la Legendaria Primera Maestra de Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion.

A su regreso, se dieron cuenta que habían perdido su posición como los más fuertes y ese título le pertenecía ahora a 'Sabertooth'.

Sin embargo, Fairy Tail no se quedó de brazos cruzados y al enterarse de los GMG, decidieron entrenar como nunca ya que era la oportunidad perfecta para devolver el prestigio a su gremio, así como una cantidad considerable de dinero.

El primer día no fue nada fácil, el equipo que representaría a Fairy Tail, conformado por Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet y Wendy Marvell, que más tarde fue reemplazada por un inconveniente por Elfman Strauss, llegaron en último lugar.

La primera prueba fue una aplastante derrota para el Equipo A de Fairy Tail a manos de Rufus de Sabertooth. En las luchas individuales, Lucy perdió contra Flare Corona de Raven Tail gracias a las constantes intervenciones y amenazas hacia Lucy. Cuando Jellal Fernandes, quien estaba disfrazado como Mystogan, le toco pelear en nombre del Equipo B, contra Jura Nekis, 'perdió' instantáneamente antes de lanzar uno de sus hechizos más poderosos.

Hoy es el segundo día, a pesar de los mediocres resultados, Fairy Tail aún conservaba su optimismo.

-¡Maestro, maestro!

La pequeña Wendy llego corriendo junto con los Exceed, Happy y Charle. Wendy había sido curada exitosamente después de un traicionero ataque por parte de Raven Tail

El pequeño anciano es el Séptimo Maestro de Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar.

-¿Qué sucede Wendy?

-No encontramos a Natsu-san.

Natsu había desaparecido en la mañana antes de que todos despertaron, en un principio quizás pensaron que se fue a hacer 'x' cosas que solo haría el Salamander, pero no han encontrado al pelirosa para nada, ni siquiera una pista.

-Justo ahora que le toca competir, ah… Wendy dile a Elfman que tome su lugar por el día de hoy, quiero que regreses conmigo y llevaremos a Laxus para encontrarlo. No es normal que Natsu haga este tipo de cosas.

-¡Hai maestro!

La niña corrió y se alejaba.

"¿Dónde estás Natsu?"

Pensó Makarov.

…

-¡Es nuestro deber de hombres hacer quedar bien a nuestro gremio!

Dijo Ren, un miembro de Blue Pegasus.

-Dejaremos en claro que Blue Pegasus no es una broma.

-Men~, concuerdo con ustedes.

El trio que consistía en Eve, Ren e Hibiki caminaba por las calles junto con su 'Mentor/Senpai, Ichiya.

-Aunque siento pena por lo que le sucedió a Lucy ayer.

Dijo Hibiki.

-No podemos hacer nada, si los jueces no lo vieron Hibiki.

Contesto Ren con algo de enojo.

-Oh miren eso.

Eve señalo en uno de los callejones, un cuerpo inconsciente.

-¡Men~! Es Natsu-kun.

El trio e Ichiya corrió para ver el estado del pelirosa.

-¿Pero qué está haciendo aquí?

Pregunto Hibiki.

-Hibiki-kun, no es momento de hacer esas preguntas. Debemos llevarlo a su enfermería.

-¡Hai Maestro!

Cargaron a Natsu y notaron varias cosas.

-¿Qué extraño atuendo usa?

Comento Eve.

-Si lo miras más de cercas, parece un uniforme escolar.

Los chicos de Bue Pegasus lograron llevaron con éxito a Natsu a la enfermería para toparse a una gruñona Porlyusica.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Men~. Lo encontramos en la calle, parece que tiene una gripe ya que su frente está ardiendo.

Le dijo Ichiya haciendo sus típicas poses.

-Bien, ahora váyanse de aquí. Debo curar al mocoso.

Se fueron sin rechistar.

…

-¡Kya!

En los cielos de Crocus se podía ver caer a los Espíritus junto con las wizards. Pero lograron recuperar su estabilidad gracias a sus habilidades.

-¡Mu! ¿Dónde estamos?

-No tengo idea.

Le contesto Kotori a Tohka la cual estaba sujetando a Reine para que no cayera.

-Parece un reino salido de un videojuego.

Comento Nia mientras inspeccionaba cada centímetro del área donde estaban.

-Ah cierto, olvide que puedo preguntarle a [Rasiel].

Usando el poder de su [Ángel], Nia escribió y el libro le dio una respuesta totalmente inesperada.

-E-Eh, estamos en…

-¡Earthland!

Grito eufórico Isaac Westcott mientras sonreía con locura.

-Por fin, un lugar donde el poder mágico late en los más aptos. Tengo entendido que aquí puedo encontrar el Fairy Heart.

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses Ike! ¡¿Y porque nos trajiste aquí?!

-Esa no fue culpa mía Ellen. Sino de Natsu quien expulso esa energía.

Los Espíritus y las Wizards ignoraron la pelea entre Ellen y Westcott. Entendieron que se encontraban en las míticas tierras Earthland donde había vivido Natsu años atrás, donde la magia y los magos conviven como uno solo.

-Por más que me guste investigar el lugar. Debemos encontrar a Natsu, sus signos empeoran a cada minuto.

Reine dijo mirando su pantalla táctil.

-Ike, poco o nada te servirá el poder que adquieras aquí. Natsu es el único que sabe cómo abrir portales.

-Ma~. De acuerdo, solo por esta ocasión, yo, Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott prestare mi fuerza en ayudar a mi mentor Natsu Dragneel.

A pesar de sus gestos petulantes, vieron sinceridad en los ojos de Westcott y decidieron bajar la guardia un momento. Aunque Ellen sabía la razón de esto, Ike a pesar de lo que se ha convertido, aun siente respeto hacia su mentor.

-En todo caso. Creo que el olfato de la señorita Takamiya, podría ayudarnos más.

Dijo Westcott mirando a Mana.

-No está lejos. Pero lo mejor es que caminemos o sino llamaremos mucho la atención.

-Coincido con usted Mana-san.

Kurumi estaba de acuerdo con Mana y todas asintieron, bajaron al suelo y desaparecieron sus [Vestidos Astrales] en el caso de los Espíritus. Las Wizards se quitaron sus [Realizadores] y comenzaron a caminar por las calles de Crocus.

-Mun ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

Pregunta Mukuro al grupo.

-Quizás en ese estadio.

Shiori señalo el imponente Domus Flau, donde se escuchaban los gritos de las personas eufóricas.

-El aroma de Onii-sama viene de ese lugar.

-Las almas de los condenados piden que llueva sangre para conmemorar el Apocalipsis que se lleva a cabo.

-Rechazo. Yuzuru cree que pueda tratarse de otra cosa.

Las gemelas Yamai opinaron.

A pesar de las diferentes opinión que tenían todas, ya que aunque sabían dónde se encontraban, desconocían aún mucho. Pero sin más pistas por el momento, dirigieron su curso hacia el estadio.

…

-¡Jellal! ¡Tenemos anomalías!

En una de las imponentes estatuas del estadio, se encontraban Ultear Milkovich y Meredy, magas del gremio independiente, Crimiere Sorciere.

-(Lo sé. Mas fuentes de energía aparecieron hace unos minutos. No son de Zeref, pero aun así. Son muy anormales, iré a investigar, mientras vigilen el estadio por si llegan a ver algo raro.)

Jellal cortó la comunicación con sus compañeras.

…

La primera prueba del segundo día, consistió en una carrera en vagones en movimiento, los participantes fueron Ichiya por parte de Blue Pegasus, Bacchus de Quatro Cerberus, Kurohebi de Raven Tail, Yuuka de Lamia Scale, Risley por parte de Mermaid Heel, Elfman del Equipo A de Fairy Tail, Gajeel del Equipo B de Fairy Tail y por ultimo Sting de Sabertooth.

Elfman quedo en sexto lugar, Gajeel en séptimo y Sting en último.

-(Me acaban de informar de que el siguiente combate se llevara a cabo entre Fairy Tail y Mermaid Heel. Los competidores serán Natsu Dragneel y Kagura Mikazuchi, en diez minutos hagan el favor de presentarse en el centro de la arena por favor.)

Muchos corearon emocionados por este siguiente combate.

-¡Mierda! ¡Y aun no hay rastro del cerebro de flama!

Dijo Gray con enojo.

-No es normal que Natsu haga esto.

-Iré a buscarlo. Si lo encuentro en el estadio, lo traeré aquí.

Erza salió en búsqueda de Natsu.

…

-Viejo, estamos acercándonos a Natsu.

Dijo Laxus mientras caminaba con su abuelo Makarov, Wendy y los Exceed Happy y Charle.

-Está justo a la vuelta.

Cuando el trio de magos y dúo de Exceed, dieron la vuelta. No vieron a su entrañable amigo, sino a un grupo de chicas que no parecían pasar de los 18 años y aun hombre que una sonrisa inquietante.

-¡Wah! ¡Eres igual de linda que Yoshino-san!

Miku no dudo ni un segundo en ir a abrazar a Wendy quien estaba siendo asfixiado por los pechos de Miku.

-Esto no es posible, mi olfato nunca falla. Pero aun así…

Dijo Laxus confundido.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Pregunto Artemisia seriamente.

-Soy Dreyar Makarov, tercer… digo, Séptimo Maestro de Fairy Tail. ¿Qué hay de usted pequeñas?

-Me llamo Itsuka Kotori, soy comandante de Fraxinus. Ellas son mis amigas.

Kotori se encargó de presentar a todas, menos a Westcott.

-Encantado de conocerlo Makarov-dono. Mi nombre es Isaac Westcott, solía ser estudiante de Dragneel Natsu.

Westcott se presentó a sí mismo. Sin embargo, la actitud y gestos de Westcott pusieron en alerta a Makarov y a Laxus, ya que sentían que algo andaba mal con el rubio cenizo.

-Espera ¿A qué te refieres con estudiantes de Natsu?

-Oh, no debería sorprenderlos realmente. Ya que nosotros somos del futuro, más precisamente unos 500,000 mil años a partir de esta época.

Westcott solo podía reír ante las expresiones en blanco del trio de magos y el par de gatos voladores.

-Ara ¿Así que ustedes dos son Happy y Charle?

Kurumi aprovechando la distracción se acercó al dúo de gatos.

-¿No quieren ir conmigo de vuelta a mi casa? Los tratare muy bien.

-Mun, un gatito que habla y vuela.

Mukuro comenzó a frotar la cabeza de Happy.

-Aye~. Esto se siente raro.

-¡(Con ustedes, el combate entre Natsu Dragneel y Kagura Mikazuchi, dará inicio ahora)!

Al escuchar el nombre de Natsu, los Espíritus y Wizards corrieron hacia el estadio.

…

-¡¿A dónde demonios se fue?!

Porlyusica estaba furiosa. Natsu Dragneel había desaparecido de la habitación de enfermería. El DS de fuego, padecía de una fiebre altísima, ella utilizo varios brebajes para calmar su malestar, pero ninguno estaba surtiendo efecto.

Pero en lo que comenzaba a buscar en su libro de medicina, el pelirosa desapareció de la cama. Lo más extraño es que ella no sintió o escucho nada de Natsu, es como si simplemente se hubiera desvanecido.

…

En el centro de la arena, estaba Kagura con una mirada seria esperando a su oponente del día de hoy, aunque Kagura era conocido como una persona muy seria y tranquila. Su desesperación había llegado a un punto preocupante, han pasado cinco minutos demás desde el punto de encuentro.

-¡Si el participante Natsu no aparece en los siguientes cinco minutos, la victoria será para Mermaid Heel!

Declaro el pequeño hombre que usaba una calabaza para ocultar su rostro.

-¡Aparece de una vez Salamander!

Grito Gajeel con rabia.

-Este comportamiento de Natsu-san es muy extraño.

-El jamás había hecho algo así.

Comentaron Juvia y Mirajane.

-Creí que alguien como Natsu, sería el primero en este tipo de encuentros.

Lyon dijo mirando con cierta duda todo el asunto.

-Ya que el participante no aparecerá, la victoria es para…

-¡Esperen!

De la entrada al centro de la arena, llego Natsu Dragneel.

El pelirosa camino hacia el pequeño hombre y dijo.

-Lamento mucho la tardanza Calabaza-kun. Mi estado no era el mejor, pero ahora me siento mejor que nunca. Espero que puedan perdonarme por mi mala educación.

-Ya veo… en ese caso. ¡Que comience la lucha!

Muchos notaron muchas cosas que estaban fuera de lugar con Natsu.

Primero, sus ropas habituales fueron reemplazadas por una especie de uniforme. Segundo y lo más preocupante, los ojos de Natsu eran de distintos colores algo que podía ser descrito como Heterocromia, su ojo derecho es de color lila y el izquierdo de color amarillo, si alguien se acercara más para ver este último ojo, se daría cuenta que tenía un diseño de reloj antiguo. El tercero, una extraña marca de color azul cubría la mitad derecha del rostro de Natsu. Cuarta cosa, la actitud de Natsu era mucho más suave y alegre, el no había parado de sonreír.

-He escuchado historia de usted Salamander. A pesar de que su estilo de lucha no tiene clase, tampoco es un oponente que deba tomarse a la ligera.

Kagura se puso en posición de pelea. Natsu no respondió y ni siquiera se inmuto un poco.

-Nn… eres una chica muy fuerte Kagura-chan. Pero si quieres vencerme, tendrás que desenvainar completamente tu [Archienemigo]. De lo contrario, este combate será muy aburrido.

-Eres más arrogante de lo que creí Natsu-san. Esa será tu perdición.

[Magia de Gravedad].

Consistía en alterar los principios de la Física, en pocas palabras, Kagura hizo que apareciera un gran sello mágico sobre Natsu quien ni siquiera se molestó en verlo.

-¿Mmm?

La gravedad se había intensificado sobre el pelirosa, la presión que eso generaba podía causar dificultades a cualquiera que estuviera siendo afectado por dicha magia. Pero Natsu sonrió y camino sin ninguna dificultad hacia ella.

"Esto no puede… ¿Cómo lo hizo?"

Fue el pensamiento de Kagura al ver como uno de sus mejores hechizos estaba siendo fácilmente ignorado por Natsu quien con una sonrisa amable se acercaba lentamente a ella.

"Probare con esto."

Kagura cambio el método, en vez de aumentar la gravedad, la disminuyo haciendo flotar al pelirosa como si estuviera en el espacio exterior. Kagura preparo su ataque y se lanzó contra el pelirosa.

*Slash*

-Esto es…

Aunque si bien, [Archienemigo] aún era letal con su funda puesta. El ataque de dicha arma fue detenida por Natsu usando solo su dedo índice y el pulgar de su mano izquierda.

-¡Imposible!

Grito todo el estadio.

-Ma~ Kagura-chan. Me estas aburriendo, deja de hacer tanto drama y usa el filo de tu espada. De lo contrario, me veré obligado a acabar con este combate justo ahora.

Natsu aun sosteniendo la espada de Kagura, comenzó a emanar una extra energía de color azul plateado mientras sus ojos de diferente color brillaban con más fuerza. Con su mano derecha totalmente abierta, Natsu golpeo el pecho de Kagura y la estrello contra el concreto.

-(¡Increíble! La fuerza de Natsu Dragneel es impresionante. ¿Qué opinan ustedes Yajima-san, Jason-san?)

Dijo el comentarista del torneo.

-(Sin dudas, el participante Natsu ha entrenado estos meses para este torneo. En estos momentos nos está mostrando los frutos de su progreso.)

Opino Yajima, quien a pesar de que esas palabras fueron sinceras. No dejo de estar al pendiente del cambio radical que sufrió el pelirosa de la noche a la mañana.

-(¡Cool! ¡Es fantástico como siempre!)

Fue el simple comentario del reportero de Hechicero semanal, Jason.

-Chicos no encontré a Natsu, pero escuche que ya ingreso a…

Erza se acercó a su equipo y vio como Natsu había detenido el ataque de Kagura con relativa facilidad para después expulsar una misteriosa energía de color azul y proceder a golpear a Kagura, estrellándola contra el duro concreto.

-Él está…

-Raro, sí. Nos dimos cuenta desde eso en el momento en que lo vimos entrar,

Termino de decir Gray al ver lo que estaba haciendo su amigo y rival.

-¿Qué le sucedió a sus ojos y la marca en su rostro?

-No tenemos idea.

Respondió Lucy con la misma duda.

De vuelta en el combate, el hechizo de gravedad había quedado anulado en el momento en que Kagura aterrizo en el suelo, perdiendo así la concentración para mantener el hechizo.

Natsu aterrizo suavemente en el suelo. Del enorme cráter emergió una herida Kagura quien aún sostenía su [Archienemigo].

-Tienes más resistencia de la que recuerdo Kagura-chan. Francamente estoy impresionado.

-Admito… que cometí un error en subestimarlo Natsu-san. He escuchado de su estilo de pelea y no está coincidiendo en nada de lo que me han contado.

Natsu suspiro y dijo.

-¿Por qué no deseas usar tu espada contra mí? Fuiste testigo de que la funda no me hará ningún daño. ¿Acaso quieres más pruebas? Así que deja de actuar como una mocosa inmadura y desenvaina esa espada o… te matare.

Eso último a pesar de que fue dicho en un tono alegre, se podía sentir la intensidad de las palabras de Natsu.

-Hmph.

Kagura ignoro la amenaza de Natsu y cargo contra él, un poderoso ataque de su [Archienemigo]. La fuerza y velocidad de sus ataques era algo que no debía ser subestimado para nada, de lo contrario, se podía perder la cabeza en un combate real.

-¡Aaaaaah!

Kagura salto y de un corte recto intento atacar.

-¡Uwah!

Natsu simplemente levanto su brazo izquierdo y con su mano estaba estrangulando a Kagura.

La peli castaña intento atacar con su espada, pero fue fácilmente arrebata por Natsu quien la arrojo lejos de ella.

*Smash*

Natsu dio un golpe contundente con su puño derecho al estómago de Kagura quien escupió algo de sangre debido al fuerte impacto.

-¡Kagura-chan!

Gritaron las compañeras de Kagura, en especial Milliana por la preocupación.

Natsu soltó a Kagura y con su mano derecha un frio gélido salió de allí.

"¡[Zadkiel]!"

Usando el [Ángel] de Yoshino, Natsu hizo que el suelo se volviera hielo y formo unos cuantos pilares.

-¡Ugh!

Los fuertes impacto que recibió Kagura la tenían de rodillas.

-¡¿El cerebro de flama puede usar [Ice-Maker]?!

Dijo Gray totalmente impresionado de ver como su amigo podía usar magia de hielo al igual que él, pero había algo raro en ese hielo.

-Eso no es [Ice-Maker].

Dijo Jura con gran seriedad.

-Lo sé.

Respondió Lyon.

-¿Qué demonios haces Salamander?

Gajeel miro con enojo y desaprobación las acciones de su rival, esa forma de actuar en combate contra un oponente no era para nada a como el actuaba. El jamás atacaría de esa forma tan ruin a un oponente.

-Natsu…

Mirajane también miro con preocupación las acciones de Natsu.

Natsu tomo la [Archienemigo] de Kagura y comenzó a examinarla más de cerca.

-Es una buena espada, digna del más honorable guerrero. Que mal que su portadora no haya mostrado ninguno de estos rasgos.

-Devuélvemela… ¡Devuélveme mi espada!

-Si no usaras esta espada como realmente debes. Esto no mereces portar esta espada Kagura-chan.

-¡Tu!

Kagura con mucho esfuerzo se levantó y comenzó a correr hacia Natsu quien tan solo se dedicaba a evadir sin esfuerzos los golpes y patadas que le lanzaba una herida Kagura.

-Dime Kagura…

Natsu contraatacaba con severos golpes al torso de la maga.

-¿Por qué no quieres desenvainar tu espada?

Natsu retrocedió y procedió a mirar a Kagura.

-Estoy guardando su filo para alguien que tengo muchas ganas de matar.

Dijo Kagura con enojo mientras sostenía su brazo derecho que fue fracturado por un golpe de Natsu.

-¿Quién?

Natsu estaba realmente fingiendo desconocer la persona a la que se refería Kagura.

-Jellal Fernandes.

La respuesta de Kagura dejo en shock a una gran cantidad de personas, en especial a Erza.

-Are, he escuchado que ese hombre pertenecía al antiguo consejo mágico y después bueno… no creo que haga falta comentarlo, pero ¿Qué te hizo a ti?

-El asesino a mi hermano Simón…

Natsu escucho por parte de Kagura, toda su historia. A pesar de que la escucho por parte de Erza, las versiones eran las mismas, pero con un sentimiento diferente.

-Entiendo es una pena tu historia y la de tu hermano, pero déjame preguntarte algo Kagura… ¿Crees que el tal Simón se sentiría orgulloso de ver a su hermana menor tratando de asesinar en su nombre?

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada de mí! ¡Ya te dije lo que querías oír Salamander, ahora devuélveme mi espada!

Natsu miraba detenidamente la [Archienemigo] de Kagura sin dejar de sonreír con un leve deje de burla… pero su mirada se tornó tan seria de repente que hizo que aumentara más la escarcha y el frio aumentara más.

-Te lo preguntare de nuevo Kagura-chan. ¿Crees que tu hermano estaría orgulloso de ver en lo que te convertiste?

-¡Ya te dije que…!

-¡RESPONDE LA PREGUNTA MOCOSA!

El tono que uso Natsu, atemorizo a todos en el estadio. Era un tono que denotaba una gran cantidad de intimidación, incluso a los más estoicos en el escenario, sean participantes o público, los hizo estremecer.

Esto causa más intriga al comportamiento al que estaban acostumbrados del pelirosa, él tenía sus arranques de ira, pero él nunca había utilizado un tono de voz como ese con nadie, incluso con sus peores enemigos.

-¡Él era la única familia que tenía!

Los sollozos de Kagura se dejaron mostrar.

-Vivíamos en la aldea de 'Rosemary'. Fuimos una familia pobre, pero aun así éramos felices…

Kagura conto como unos adoradores de Zeref irrumpieron en su pueblo un día y se llevaron tanto niños como adultos como rehenes a la Torre del cielo para trabajar como esclavos. Sin embargo, recibió la ayuda de una 'chica pelirroja' que la escondió para ponerla a salvo.

-Ahora parece que los entiendes Kagura-chan.

El pelirosa sonrió satisfecho y le arrojo la espada de nuevo a Kagura.

-Si deseas honrar a tu hermano y a tus compañeras de gremio, pelea en nombre de tu hermano y por el honor de tu gremio. La venganza solo ciega los esfuerzos, te vuelve un hueco sin propósito. Créeme, he conocido personas como tu hermano a lo largo de mi vida, estoy seguro que él estaría orgulloso en lo fuerte y hermosa que se volvió su hermana menor.

Eso último hizo que la peli castaña se sonrojara levemente. Pero sonrió y desenvaino completamente su espada.

-No me culpes por el daño que pueda causarte Salamander.

-Este Kagura-chan. Solo me llaman así mis enemigos, solo dime Natsu.

-Entendido Natsu-san. ¿Peleara sin espada? Estará en desventaja entonces.

-¿Quién dijo que pelearía sin espada?

Natsu dio un pisotón al suelo y emergió un gran trono con adorno. De su centro saco una gran espada.

-Usare [Sandalphon].

El [Ángel] que usaba el Espíritu Tohka, está siendo empuñado por Natsu ya que él tenía acceso a los Reiryoku al haber sellado a los Espíritus.

-¿Qué clase de espada es esa?

Erza miro como su amigo y compañero uso una especie de hechizo, para hacer aparecer un trono y sacar una brillante espada de colores brillantes. Simplemente ver la espada llamada [Sandalphon], se podía sentir la intensidad de su poder.

-¡Aaaah!

Una pelea entre espadazos ocurrió entre Natsu y Kagura. A pesar de las heridas de Kagura, estaba peleando con más fuerza que con la que habían empezado el combate, la intensidad de [Archienemigo] se dejó sentir en todo su esplendor, no cabía dudas de que era una espada letal en todo el sentido de la palabra. Pero, para sorpresa de muchos espectadores, la [Sandalphon] empuñada por Natsu Dragneel no se queda nada atrás, los ataques eran fácilmente bloqueados.

La pelea se extendió por varios minutos, Kagura tenía unas cuantas heridas provocadas por la espada del pelirosa.

"Esa espada no es normal."

Pensó Kagura.

El combate siguió y para sorpresa de los más escépticos, Natsu no había sido herido por ningún ataque de Kagura en todo el encuentro.

-¡Uwah!

La peli castaña volvió a caer de rodillas, esta vez fue por la intensidad de sus heridas. Sus ropas fueron levemente rasgadas producto de los precisos ataques de [Sandalphon].

-(¡Se acabó el tiempo!)

Anuncio el comentarista, ya que el tiempo límite era de tan solo 30 minutos.

-(¡Los jueces acaban de pasar el resultado del encuentro y el ganador es…! ¡Natsu Dragneel!)

Natsu ignoro por completo los aplausos y ovaciones que recibía y se acercó a una maltrecha Kagura.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

Natsu puso su mano delante de Kagura en un intento de ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-Gracias.

Ella acepto mientras se tambaleaba.

-Te llevare a una enfermería.

Natsu la cargo al estilo princesa haciéndola sonrojar enormemente.

-Podría usar mi magia curativa para sanar tus heridas, pero no pude evitar cargar a una hermosa Yamato Nadeshiko como tú.

Aunque Kagura no entendió mucho el significado de 'Yamato Nadeshiko'. Esta era la segunda vez en que le decían hermosa y el mismo hombre.

"No pude memorizar bien los ataques de Natsu. No estaba usando magia."

Fue el pensamiento de Rufus. Su habilidad le permitía recordar los ataques de sus oponentes y reproducirlos, pero el inconveniente fue que. El ataque de hielo de Natsu {[Zadkiel]} y su espada {[Sandalphon]}, no fueron ejecutados con magia que el conociera.

-Ara. No pensé que Natsu fuera un caballero.

Mirajane dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno. Eso fue impresionante de alguna manera, Salamander aprendió varios trucos en su entrenamiento.

Dijo Gajeel con una mirada seria.

La marca en el rostro de Natsu creció levemente.

Parte 3

Cuando Natsu termino de dejar a una inconsciente Kagura en una habitación de enfermería…

-¡Eres tu Natsu!

La chica con capucha se revelo como una de las amigas de Erza durante su cautiverio en la Torre del Cielo, Milliana.

-¡Neko-chan! ¡Ha pasado milenios desde que te vi y estoy siendo bastante literal!

Aunque ambos no interactuaron mucho en el pasado, Milliana trataba como amigos a los compañeros de Erza de Fairy Tail.

-¡Mou, solo han pasado 7 años!

-Para ti.

Natsu dijo con un tono de broma, ya que lo que le había dicho a Milliana no era más que la verdad.

-Fuiste muy duro con Kagura-chan, no creí que te volverías así de fuerte en tan solo unas semanas.

-Bueno, eso es porque he entrenado durante milenios.

-Deja de burlarte de mí Natsu, ambos tenemos la misma edad. Es imposible que tengas más.

-Pero no estoy mintiendo…

Natsu se detuvo y comenzó a notar un aroma que pasaba por su nariz.

-Oh… ya llegaron. Milliana tengo que irme, nos veremos más tarde.

Natsu se despidió de Milliana y salió de la habitación.

…

Los Espíritus junto con las Wizards, Isaac Westcott y acompañados por Makarov y Laxus Dreyar, junto con Wendy y los dos Exceed, habían llegado a Domus Flau. Durante el camino, se encargaron de explicarles la situación a los miembros de Fairy Tail, quienes solo se sorprendieron por la noticia y preocuparon por la situación crítica que estaba sufriendo Natsu Dragneel.

-¡Tohka!

Natsu apareció repentinamente enfrente de sus amigos.

-¡Wah Natsu!

Tohka se asustó un poco.

-¡Quería verte!

Natsu tomo a Tohka de la cintura y la levanto haciéndola girar.

-¡Tohka, bonita!

La Princess se sonrojo ante el extraño cariño que está recibiendo del pelirosa. Pero a pesar de que le gustaba ese trato, la marca en su rostro se había extendido más.

-No te preocupes Tohka.

Reine saco su Tablet y dijo mirando los datos.

-Independientemente de su estado, sus gestos y acciones son sinceras, le aplicare un poco de medicina para calmar sus síntomas.

La oficial de análisis sonrió tranquilamente.

-¡Tohka, eres una buena niña!

Natsu bajo a Tohka y comenzó a frotar su cabello, lo cual, ella respondió con ronroneos parecidos al de un gato.

-¡Fumu!

Mukuro con sus mejillas infladas comenzó a jalar la manga de Natsu en un claro gesto de celos. Los pucheros de Mukuro se veían bastante adorables, incluso su 'Onee-sama', Artemisia, tomo un par de fotografías con su Smartphone.

-¡Eso no es justo Darling, también consiente a Miku!

Miku soltó a una asfixiada Wendy y comienza a hacerle puchero a Natsu, el cual solo sonríe y comienza a frotar su cabello al igual que Mukuro.

-¡Por fin te encontramos cerebro de flama!

Ya sea por casualidad o el momento erróneo, el equipo Natsu que consistía en Erza, Gray y Lucy llego a la escena y vieron sorprendidos como su amigo, estaba mimando a unas hermosas chicas que aparentaban tener su misma edad.

-¡Natsu! ¡Nos debes muchas explicaciones!

La voz autoritaria de Erza llego a espantar a muchos, salvo a Natsu, Reine, Makarov y Westcott, los cuales, el primero y el tercero reían divertidos.

-Disculpen, pero no tenemos tiempo para esto. Debo aplicar el medicamento a Natsu.

Interrumpió Reine ignorando completamente lo dicho por la Titania.

-¿Quién eres tú?

Le pregunta Lucy.

-Murasame Reine, oficial de análisis.

Reine dijo huecamente y con una jeringa se acercaba Natsu.

-No hace falta Reine.

Natsu sacudió las manos en negación.

-De hecho, me siento mejor que nunca. No necesito el medicamento Reine. Más bien, prefiero divertirme más que nunca.

La negativa de Natsu preocupo enormemente a los Espíritus, por no hablar de la actitud que él estaba tomando. El pelirosa volteo a ver a su vieja amiga, Lucy, sonrió y dijo.

-Me alegra de verte después de mucho tiempo Lucy. La última vez que te vi, te veías tan agotada y cansada, te ves mejor con esa sonrisa.

-¿D-De verdad?

Respondió algo confundida la rubia.

El pelirosa volteo a ver también a Shiori y Mana.

-Aunque no me recuerden realmente. Me enorgullece y me alegra ver en lo que se han convertido, incluso Mio opinaría lo mismo.

Aunque ambas hermanas no comprendieron del todo lo dicho por Natsu, lograron entender el sentimiento con el que se expresaba hacia ellas.

-Natsu. Te lo preguntare nuevamente ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

El temperamento de Erza podría ser descrito como brusco cuando ella quería obtener respuestas de alguien, así que nadie se sorprendió cuando vieron en su rostro un ceño fruncido y un aura roja como la sangre fluir de su cuerpo.

-Ma~. Relájate Erza. Solo estamos de visita improvisada, estos últimos días me he sentido muy mal… pero ahora me siento mucho mejor.

Respondió Natsu con un temperamento relajado. La vaga respuesta del DS no hizo más que sacar una vena del enojo a la Titania.

-¿Qué le sucedió a tus ojos Natsu?

Su inseparable amigo felino de antaño, Happy. Le pregunto con curiosidad al pelirosa.

-Mmm~, creo que se debe a la sobrecarga de magia y Reiryoku que me ha ocurrido desde que selle los poderes de Miku-chan.

-Por favor, dejen de hablar ahora, por qué estemos aquí no debería importar ahora. Debo ponerle a Natsu su medicina, así se calmara un poco.

En un acto único, la paciencia de Reine había acabado. Normalmente se muestra como una mujer tranquila incluso en las peores situaciones posibles, así que fue una sorpresa para todas y más para Kotori, verla con esa actitud.

-Tengo una mejor idea~.

Respondió un sonriente Natsu.

-Cuando ya los conocí, tuve que llevarlas a citas y hacerlas enamorarse de mí para poder sellar sus Reiryoku, pero al parecer se han revertido las cosas chicas… Ahora ustedes deben hacer que yo me enamore de ustedes, incluso Ellen, Reine y Artemisia, no me gustaría excluir a nadie. Si logran enamorarme, tomare el medicamento e investigare una forma de controlarlo.

Muchas de las chicas se sonrojaron ante la propuesta que estaba pidiendo Natsu.

-¿Y si no?

Pregunta Kurumi.

-Nada bueno ocurrirá.

De una forma gélida, dijo Natsu sin titubear. Algo que tenso más al antiguo equipo de Natsu quienes no habían entendido todavía la situación.

-Makarov. El Natsu de esta dimensión ha desaparecido temporalmente, hasta que logremos volver a nuestra dimensión de origen, tomare su relevo. Aunque hace años que abandone Fairy Tail, creo que no sería justo darle la espalda en este evento tan importante.

Makarov suspiro. El había escuchado la historia del actual Natsu por parte de los Espíritus, así que sabía que Natsu era más poderoso que cualquiera en Earthland, con el pelirosa de su lado, la victoria estaba garantizada, pero la preocupación por uno de sus 'hijos' quien se podría ser que era 'inestable' lo alarmo.

-Entendido, solo compórtate y trata de actuar como lo hiciste años atrás.

-No prometo nada.

Natsu dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia una salida mientras decía.

-La competencia para enamorarme empieza hoy en la noche en el parque acuático Ryuzetsu, estoy seguro que Lucy las llevara. Nos vemos más tarde, iré a un paseo.

Desapareciendo usando su [Tele-transportación].

-¡¿Qué alguien me explique qué está pasando?!

Erza dio su último grito.

Mientras ella vociferaba furiosa, Makarov y Laxus se encargaron de explicar la situación. Mientras los Espíritus y Wizards planeaban una estrategia, solo Westcott permanecía riendo ante la situación que se desencadeno.

…

-Jellal. La extraña fuente de magia pertenece a Natsu, uso técnicas que no tenían magia, sino otro tipo de poder.

Ultear junto a Meredy, habían visto el combate entre Natsu y Kagura. Fueron sorprendidas por la nueva apariencia física que tenía y un arsenal nuevo de ataques y armas.

-Lo estaré siguiendo, manténganse alerta.

Jellal vestido como Mystogan, estaba en estos momentos siguiendo al pelirosa.

"¿Qué te sucedió Natsu?"

A pesar de haber tenido un turbulento enfrentamiento, Jellal había cambiado después de su pelea con Natsu. Gracias a ello, este le tenía gran estima y estaba agradecido con el pelirosa, es por ello que se tomó la molestia de seguirlo, aunque quería hablarle directamente, los cambios que tuvo durante el combate contra la maga de Mermaid Heels, tuvo que desechar esa idea por el momento.

-¿Eh?

Jellal vio como Natsu se había detenido en un callejón de las calles de Crocus, la mayoría de los pobladores estaban en el Domus Flau, así que era un poco extraño encontrar civiles. La expresión de Natsu cambio a una de completa indiferencia y aburrimiento, pero sonrió sospechosamente y entro al callejón.

…

Desde el punto de vista de Natsu, él se había detenido porque estaba viendo algo que lo estaba sacando de quicio.

-¡Deja de moverte!

-¡Vaya que eres rápido!

Un cuarteto de imbéciles estaban disparando con pistolas de airsoft a un pequeño y lindo gatito que estaba aterrorizado por lo que sucedia.

Natsu sonrió y entro al callejón, se fue acercando hacia los agresores y puso la mano en el hombro de uno.

-¿Me dejan unirme?

Las palabras del pelirosa sorprendieron al cuarteto, pero asintieron.

-Pero creo que deberíamos cambiar de objetivos ¿no?

…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGH!

-¡UUUUUUWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAHHHH!

Jellal escucho como unos fuertes gritos salieron del callejón, no eran lamentos normales. Era como si los estuvieran despellejando poco a poco. El mago entro al callejón y vio algo que lo horrorizo.

-Dios…

Jellal a pesar de tener cubierto su rostro, no pudo evitar llevar sus manos a su cara ante la horrible y despiadada escena que estaba enfrente de él.

En primera, se vieron los cadáveres de al menos cuatro personas, estaban hechos pedazos. Como si un asesino en serio hubiera usado sus propias manos para despedazarlos, esta violencia fue realmente brutal. Todo el callejón estaba pintado de sangre las paredes y el suelo.

-Tengo que…

Cuando Jellal dio la vuelta, se encontró de frente con Natsu, cuyo uniforme estaba cubierto de sangre y el brillo en sus ojos había desaparecido.

-N-Natsu…

El mago de Crimiere Sorciere, no pudo evitar tartamudear ante la apariencia de Natsu. Pero rápidamente el pelirosa recupero el brillo en sus ojos y con una sonrisa dijo.

-Lamento que viera algo tan desagradable, pero no pude evitar que lastimar a este pequeñín.

En el hombro izquierdo de Natsu estaba el gatito que estaba siendo maltratado.

-Los humanos a veces pueden ser la especie más deplorable y ruin que existe en este universo.

-Nya.

El gatito maulló y lamio una de las mejillas del DS.

-No quiero que nadie se enteró de esto, te quedo claro.

Natsu paso de Jellal y le dijo antes de irse.

-Te pediré que lo mantengamos en secreto.

Jellal solo asintió, después de que Natsu se fuera, el cayo de rodillas por un momento. En su rostro estaba dibujado el miedo que sentía hacia este Natsu.

…

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Todas son novias de Natsu!

Grito sorprendida Mirajane ante las parejas que tenía el pelirosa.

Incluso asintieron tímidamente Ellen, Artemisia y Mikie.

Ellas se habían autoproclamado pareja del pelirosa, aunque no era oficial realmente.

Las chicas se habían encargado de relatar la historia que compartían con Natsu, algo que dejo en shock a todos en el gremio, ya que siempre dieron a Natsu como alguien demasiado denso, así que la impresión de que ahora pretendía a más de quince chicas, fue brutal.

Pero a pesar de lo dicho, optaron por ayudar a las chicas con el deber impuesto por el pelirosa.

-Ese Natsu va a escucharme.

Dijo Erza.

-Me niego a aceptar que el cerebro de flama sea más fuerte que yo.

El segundo día de los GMG había llegado a su fin, la victoria que consiguió Natsu para su antiguo gremio, los hizo hacerse notar, aunque su clasificación aun es baja, eso no los molestaba.

-Llevare a estas chicas a comprar trajes de baño.

-¡Te acompañare Onee-chan!

Las hermanas Strauss decidieron llevar a las chicas a una tienda de ropa.

Muchos de los miembros de Fairy Tail, habían decidido ir al parque acuático para relajarse. Aunque también tomaron en cuenta el desafío de Natsu.

-¿Qué opina Primera?

Makarov pregunta al fantasma de la Primera Maestra de Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion.

-Solo espero que las cosas terminen bien.

Dijo con voz seria y preocupada la rubia.

…

-Todas saben el plan ¿verdad?

En una habitación en privado, Kotori junto con las demás, estaban planeado sus estrategias para encarar a Natsu, a cada una se le permitió usar los métodos para lidiar con el pelirosa a su manera.

-¡Aye!

Dijeron todas.

-A-Ayúdenme…

Happy estaba siendo asfixiado en un fuerte abrazo a manos de Mukuro, quien no lo había soltado desde que lo vio.

-Mun, Muku no soltara a Happy, el vendrá con Muku y Danna-sama.

-Jamás te dejare ir Lily.

Kurumi estaba haciendo lo mismo con Pantherlily, salvo que este estaba aterrorizado por la pelinegra. A pesar de que el Exceed trabajo como caballero en Edolas, no pudo evitar sentir miedo hacia Kurumi debido a los gestos {Yandere} que esta hacía, su miedo hacia ella era equiparable al de los rayos. Ya que logro derrotar a Gajeel Redfox usando una especie de bala mágica, según él.

…

La noche caía en Crocus, varios magos de distintos gremios fueron al parque acuático a divertirse.

-De acuerdo ¿Quién será la primera?

Pregunta Kotori, ya todas estaban usando sus trajes de baño.

-Yo.

Ellen levanto la mano sin ninguna duda.

-Entendido.

Kotori dijo.

-El olor de Onii-sama dice que está en el bar.

Mana apunto hacia la derecha y asintió.

-Cumpliré bien mi cometido.

Ellen comenzó a caminar hacia la barra del bar y a lo lejos pudo ver a Natsu sentado mientras bebía jugo de naranja. A medida que la rubia nórdica avanzaba, más nerviosa se ponía.

El corazón de Ellen latía más que nunca con cada paso que daba, ella intentaría enamorar a su maestro, uno de los pocos hombres que le han mostrado cariño sincero, uno de los que tuvo más fe en ella incluso si era una pésima Wizard al principio, aquel que la motivo día a día a no darse por vencida y persistir. Aquel que halago su belleza cuando se transformaba de niña a mujer.

Un color rojo se encontraba en las pálidas mejillas de Ellen y llego la hora de la verdad.

-¡Buenas noches Ellen! Me sorprendiste que fueras la primera ¿Empezamos?

La actitud sonriente y cálida de Natsu, siempre hacia derretir el corazón de Ellen.

-¡S-Si!

Ellen guio a Natsu hasta un restaurante familiar, pero sin conocimiento de Ellen, los Espíritus y los miembros del equipo Natsu espiaban de lejos la cita entre el pelirosa y la rubia nórdica.

"Tú puedes Ellen, sería una decepción como estudiante de Natsu y como compañera de Kotori, y las demás."

Fue el pensamiento de Ellen cuando intento ganar fuerza para la cita.

Natsu se sentó en una mesa de dos. Cuando el pelirosa veía en el menú algo interesante para pedir.

-Por favor, tráiganos una malteada compartida.

La camarera que atendía a la pareja de Wizard y dragón, anoto y corrió a la cocina. Después un silencio ocurrió entre ambos, Ellen a pesar de haber planeado su jugada, se puso en blanco debido a que era muy diferente planificar a actuar, algo de lo cual se sentía muy avergonzada, ella era una mente estratégica en combate, pero muy débil en cuestiones románticas.

-Ma~. ¿Una malteada? ¿No es muy de los 60's?

Natsu dijo divertido, pero Ellen tan solo le hizo un puchero.

-Bromeo, me agrada mucho que volvamos a hablar como solíamos hacerlo antes Ellen. Lamento no pasar tanto tiempo contigo, como te habrás dado cuenta, han ocurrido muchos inconvenientes.

-Lo sé. No necesitas decirlo Natsu, aunque esto sea algo que tú nos impusiste, francamente deseo disfrutar esta cita contigo.

Natsu se impresiono un poco por la declaración de Ellen.

-(Vas bien Ellen, sigue así.)

La que le hablo por un mini auricular que se encontraba en su oreja derecha, era Reine. Ella estaría registrando los medidores de Natsu y avisaría a las demás cuando avancen o retroceden, el porcentaje para que Natsu caiga enamorada es de un 90%.

-Vamos, tomemos esta malteada juntos.

Natsu sintió como una gota de sudor bajo por su mejilla al ver la malteada de fresas con una pajilla doble en forma de corazón, pero solo bebió normalmente. Aunque Natsu permanecía tranquilo, un sonrojo adorno las mejillas de Erza, Lucy, Mirajane y Lisanna quienes estaban espiando en todo momento.

-Por aquí Natsu.

Ellen usando sus brazos, se aferró al brazo izquierdo e inclinaba su cabeza hacia él, algo que para muchos encontraron común en una pareja.

La rubia nórdica guio a Natsu hasta un gran tobogán que debía medir al menos unos cinco pisos de altura, la fila no era realmente tan larga como uno llegaría a pensar sobre este tipo de atracciones. Cuando llegaron a la cima, el tipo indico la posición más segura para deslizar por el tobogán, pero Ellen desestimo la advertencia del guardia y se recostó de frente con Natsu. Los pechos de Ellen estaban en el grueso pecho de Natsu, el cual se sonrojo un poco.

-¡Ahora bajen!

Ambos se deslizaron por el tobogán, Ellen grito con algo de temor y se abrazó más fuerte aun de Natsu, el pelirosa apenas podía respirar gracias a la presión que le generaban los pechos de Ellen.

Sin embargo, aquí es donde el plan de Ellen comenzó, debido a la fuerza y velocidad con la que bajaban daría todo en un solo movimiento, si bien, la personalidad de Natsu se hizo más extravagante gracias a la sobre carga, el aún era algo tímido en cuanto a que las mujeres le mostraran afecto.

*Chu~*

Ellen beso en los labios a Natsu y un poco después cayeron en lo profundo de la piscina, Natsu ayudo a Ellen quien aún seguía besándolo.

-(Misión cumplida Ellen.)

Ellen sonrió complacida ante lo dicho por Reine y ella no pudo evitar soltar una risita de niña mimada, eso significa que hizo caer a su maestro e interés de amor.

Parte 4.

Las demás citas fueron un éxito, a pesar de que Natsu se mostró resistente a los ataques de seducción, fue derrotado gracias a la insistencia de las chicas y de unas cuantas improvisaciones, por ejemplo:

Cuando Natsumi se decidió a usar su forma adulta para seducir a Natsu, estaba logrando, pero se había quedado sin energía para mantener esa apariencia.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!

Natsu reía sin parar.

-¡Cállate, cállate, cállate! No te rías, sabía que esto sería mala idea ¡Jamás te enamorarías de una niña fea como yo!

Los gritos de Natsumi fueron escuchados no solo en Ryuzetsu sino en toda Crocus.

-Oye cálmate Natsumi-chan.

-¡¿Cómo me pides que haga eso?! Te debo tanto y me pidieron algo imposible, es tu culpa Natsu. Sin el cuerpo de 'Onee-san', nunca te enamorarías de la yo normal.

Para ese punto, Natsu cayó ante los encantos infantiles de Natsumi.

Otro caso es que Mukuro llevo a Natsu al acuario, allí se toparon con Gajeel y Levy, ambas parejas fueron a un paseo en bote. Fue la peor idea de Gajeel, en cuanto a Natsu, había superado su cinetosis, fue un paseo agradable. Mukuro hizo que Natsu se enamorara de ella, gracias a un consejo de Happy que consistía en llorar de tristeza.

Fue una noche larga, las citas tanto con Espíritus como con Wizards, fue un éxito. Todas habían logrado besar a Natsu en los labios, incluso Yoshino que logro engañar a Natsu, pero al darle ese beso, el Reiryoku de Yoshino fue sellado. Artemisia y Shiori ganaron gracias a sus lados tímidos, ya que ellas nunca han tenido una pareja así que sus gestos torpes derritieron el corazón del pelirosa. Miku también venció gracias a una canción que escribió ella con ayuda de Mirajane, Kurumi no tuvo tantas complicaciones gracias a su natural sensualidad, aunque eso no significaba que Natsu no la hiciera bajar la guardia de vez en cuando. La cita con Nia fue la más interesante ya que fueron a una zona de árcade y jugaron en una pista de baile, sin dudas, Nia podía ser una bailarina o incluso una Idol si ella quisiera, a pesar de contar con un pecho plano, todo lo demás estaba bien y eso Natsu, lo sabía muy bien.

El ataque de las gemelas Yamai fue quizás el más fuerte, ya que entre ambas se encargaron de seducir a Natsu de una forma que no puede ser descrita de forma gráfica aunque los rostros sonrojados de todo el mundo y la mirada de envidia de los hombres lo decían todo… incluso Natsu se sorprendió de que las gemelas Yamai fueran así de atrevidas.

Tanto Kotori como Mana trabajaron juntas en esta ocasión, ella usaron su modo 'Imouto' para doblegar a Natsu, el cual no podía negarles nada en ese modo. La última cita fue nuevamente un trabajo en conjunto entre las Wizards Mikie y Origami, no hacía falta decir que los planes de Origami eran demasiado extravagantes, pero debido a la situación Mikie asintió dócilmente.

*Poof*

Al finalizar la noche, el Reiryoku de Natsu fue contrarrestado, sus ojos después de semanas volvieron a su color natural, café oscuro y la marca de su rostro había desaparecido, aunque esto fue temporal gracias al medicamento de Reine.

Parte 4

-¿Qué planeas exactamente muchacho?

Makarov interrogaba con seriedad a Isaac Westcott.

-Ma~. ¿A qué viene esa mirada hostil Makarov-dono? Solo soy un simple mago.

Westcott respondió casualmente.

-A leguas se nota que tienes un aura maligna.

Respondió Laxus sin un atisbo de duda. No solo el par de nieto y abuelo miraban con desconfianza a Westcott, sino toda Fairy Tail en general, en especial Jellal.

-Saben. En el momento en que Natsu me conto sobre ustedes, me fascino mucho su historia y al verlos ahora personalmente, la forma en que los imagine es diferente, pero para nada quede decepcionado. También me conto sobre el [Fairy Heart].

Esto puso en alerta a Makarov y a Mavis.

-No se preocupen, no planeo algo tan estúpido como robárselo. En estos momentos no puedo usar a mi [Beelzebub] y francamente quisiera usar en lo menos posible mi magia de Ankhseram ya que es más dañina si se usa muchas veces. Aunque si tengo curiosidad en ver como vivían los magos de esta época.

-Si eres estudiante de Natsu, confiaremos en ti por ahora.

Dijo Erza cruzada de brazos.

…

El tercer día de los GMG, había iniciado. Todos asistieron al evento, los Espíritus y Wizards estaban en el palco de Fairy Tail mirando con emoción, el equipo Natsu miraba con detalle el siguiente evento que enfrentarían.

'Pandemónium.'

Una torre colosal salía y dentro de ella había monstruos desde el rango más alto al más bajo. Muchos en la audiencia se aterrorizaron ante la energía oscura que salía de ella, pero Natsu miro con aburrimiento todo esto. El ya había vuelto a la normalidad, es decir, al menos por ahora, su cara de aburrimiento se debía al poco interés que tiene en torneo, el ya había participado y ganaron, pero ahora está nuevamente aquí y su poder es más grande que nunca, Natsu podía fácilmente barrer a todos los concursantes sin dificultad.

-¿Por qué no vas tu Natsu?

Natsu abrió sus ojos para ver a Lucy y parecía que tanto Gray como Erza, estaban un poco curiosos en ver el nuevo poder de Natsu.

-Entendido.

Usando [Tele-transportación] apareció en medio de la arena y los demás concursantes fueron elegidos. Sting por parte de Sabertooth, Milliana por parte de Mermaid Heels, Cana por parte del equipo B de Fairy Tail, Jura de Lamia Scale, Hibiki por parte de Blue Pegasus, Raven Tail enviaría a Obra y Quatro Cerberus, o mejor dicho 'Quatro Puppies' paso a llamarse después de Gajeel derrotara a Bacchus en una apuesta, envió a Novale.

-Por favor, saquen del vaso sus números correspondientes.

Natsu ya sabía las reglas de esta prueba y no era necesario para el recordarlas, el número que le toco fue el 1.

-Qué suerte tienes, me toco el 8.

Cana dijo con una sonrisa socarrona hacia el pelirosa.

El respondió con un asentimiento rápido.

-¿Con cuántos quieres pelear?

Le pregunta el presentador con cabeza de calabaza.

-Si pudiera, pelearía con un millón, pero me conformare con los 100 por ahora.

La respuesta sorprendió a casi todos en el estadio, salvo a los Espíritus.

-¡¿Te volviste loco?! Eso es imposible.

-No tanto.

Natsu sin seguir escuchando entro al castillo y tuvo de frente a muchos monstruos de distintos tamaños y fuerzas.

-Los derrotare a todos de un solo golpe y me divertiré con el ultimo que quede.

Natsu comenzó a liberar energía, mas específicamente Reiryoku. Tanto fue que comenzó a haber un terremoto que preocupo a todo mundo, de un resplandor aparecieron dos chicas al lado de Natsu.

La de su derecha parecía de la misma edad que Kotori, su cabello es rubio y tiene ojos purpuras. A su lado izquierdo estaba otra chica con la misma edad que Tohka o Shiori, su cabello es rosado y sus ojos del mismo tono.

-¡Son Espíritus!

Kotori grito al ver el Reiryoku que envolvía a las nuevas chicas que aparecieron. Natsu sonrió y dijo.

-Rinne, Mayuri.

Ambas asintieron y alineando levantaron sus manos y dijeron.

-¡[Kerubiel of Edén]!

Una increíble cantidad de Reiryoku barrió con todo rastro de monstruo que había en el escenario. El contador de monstruos derrotados llego a los 99, todos vieron con asombro y temor como Natsu utilizo una técnica, que le permitió aparecer a dos lindas chicas y usar un devastador ataque.

-Solo quedas tú.

Natsu miro a un ojo que lo miraba con terror. Un aura oscura rodeo la mano izquierda de Natsu.

"[Paverschlev]"

Una gigantesca espada de color oscuro apareció en la mano de Natsu, la levanto y con un fuerte ataque energía destruyo a la última criatura que quedaba, el cual era de nivel S. La nueva espada que utilizo Natsu era como una versión oscura de [Sandalphon].

La liberación de Reiryoku hizo temblar nuevamente a Crocus. Natsu se detuvo y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, hizo un gesto avergonzado y abandono el castillo, pero no sin antes haber asegurado una victoria sin procedentes ya que ni siquiera fue herido en una prueba que podía garantizar la muerte y logro derrotar a todos los monstruos él solo.

-¡Aye, buen trabajo!

Happy abrazo a Natsu de emoción y este le frotaba su cabello con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Natsu explico la situación a las chicas y dijo que tenían que irse ahora, el flujo de energía inversa donde estaban afectándolo un poco. Ya que si bien, están en Fiore, no retrocedieron en el tiempo, sino que están en un mundo creado por el Espíritu inverso [Beelzebub] y debían irse de allí.

El pelirosa se despidió de sus viejos camaradas una vez más y les deseo suerte en el resto del torneo. Natsu abrió un portal y todas junto con Westcott regresaban a casa. En el camino de regreso, Natsu pensó en su comportamiento con sus antiguos amigos, se comportó gélido y casi no habla con ellos de Fairy por una razón, él no tenía derecho de intervenir en esa línea de tiempo. Sus compañeros originales murieron de viejos hace muchos años, es por ello que procuro no charlar tanto con ellos, ya que no quería afectar más a ese mundo de lo que ya estaba y además, no quería llamar la atención de nadie y causarlas problemas prematuramente.

-¡Fue divertido ver a esos magos Natsu!

Tohka se había emocionado al ver a los magos de la época de Natsu, no solo ella, sino todas las demás.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

Mientras avanzaban por el portal, la Espíritu que Natsu había nombrado como Rinne, se atravesó y lanzo un ataque de energía hacia ellos.

Epilogo.

-¡Uuuuuwaaah!

En una habitación iluminada, Natsu bostezo con pereza y se levantó de la cama, el reloj apuntaba a las seis de la mañana. El bajo a las escaleras y vio alguien en la mesa.

-¡Buenos días Otou-san!

-¡Buen día Tou!

Sus hijos, Shido Takamiya y Mana Takamiya lo saludaron con un gesto de felicidad al verlo.

-Hey mocosos.

Natsu respondió con una sonrisa y vio como una chica de cabellos lila dejaba su desayuno, y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días Anata.

-Hola Mio.

Y así es como empezaba un día con la familia Takamiya-Dragneel.

 **Y aquí está el capítulo 10, gracias por leerlo. El siguiente capítulo se titulara 'Vol. 11: Rinne's Samsara', Natsu tendrá que lidiar con realidad alternativas gracias al Espíritu que el mismo creo {Por accidente}, Rinne Sonogami. Lamento que no haya profundizado con Natsu interactuando con sus compañeros de Fairy Tail, pero el mismo Natsu lo explico, no tenía una razón para hablar a sus compañeros fallecidos, ya que el había dejado atrás el pasado. Aparte, nuevas personas están apareciendo en la vida de Natsu y aun no se sabe si es para bien o para mal ¿Qué relación tiene Mordred con Natsu?**

 **Lo bueno es que Natsu hizo que Ellen se enamorara de él y viceversa, en verdad me gusta el personaje de Ellen.**

 **En fin, también quisiera darle mis más profundos agradecimientos a baraka108 y a Veiszer, por haber leído mi historia desde el principio y haber dejado sus comentarios, realmente me han motivado aún más en escribir.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima actualización!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Vol. 11: Rinne's Samsara. Calamity_and_ A New Hope**

 **Parte 1**

Se dice que el Samsara, es el ciclo de nacimiento, vida muerte y encarnación. Este término también es llamado como 'La Rueda de la Vida'. Cuando una persona moría, se cree que puede ser posible conseguir una nueva vida como otro ser humano o en algún animal. Aunque aún se debate si existe vida después de la muerte, ha sido objeto de numerosas ideas y teorías a lo largo de muchos años y que hoy en día, sigue siendo un objeto de debate. Las personas que se declinan por evidencias y hechos científicos, niegan que exista la vida después de la muerte, pero aquello que están asociados a una religión, creen fervientemente {?} que el alma de un ser humano, dependiendo de las acciones que hizo en vida, puede ir al paraíso, un lugar donde la gente 'buena' es recompensada, pero si tus acciones fueron ruines, esas almas irán a un lugar de eterno sufrimiento conocido como el Infierno.

* * *

Una mañana cálida de primavera se dejó sentir por todo Japón. Después de una temporada de fríos intensos como es común en el país nipón, las personas por fin podían guardar sus suéteres y realizar más actividades al aire libre. El horario estándar de Japón, decía que apenas son las 6: oo de la mañana.

En una cierta ciudad conocida como Ciudad Tengu, el sol comenzó a filtrarse sobre una cierta casa de estilo occidental de dos pisos. El sol logro colarse por la abertura de una cortina y golpeo los parpadeos de un cierto chico de cabello rosa.

"Maldito sol."

El chico de cabello rosa pensó con amargura y ya despierto.

Se destapo de las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo, su pijama consiste en un simple short y una camiseta de color negro. Se veía totalmente somnoliento y despreocupado, tomo su teléfono celular para observar que hora es.

"Mierda."

Natsu Dragneel casi sintió como su alma estuvo a punto de salir por su boca. El horario de entrada de su trabajo es a las 7 de la mañana. Tomando en cuenta que su trabajo queda a la mitad de la ciudad y en auto le tomo 40 minutos en llegar, por no hablar que aún le faltaba ducharse, desayunar y vestirse.

"¡DATE PRISA!"

Fue un grito en su mente lo que lo hizo levantarse de golpe y salir corriendo de su habitación sin tomar en consideración su seguridad o la de alguien más.

– ¡Uwah!

–Ugh.

Natsu en su prisa se estrelló de frente contra otra persona.

–Ten más cuidado viejo.

La voz de un chico reprendió la acción de Natsu.

– ¡¿Otra vez Shinji?!

El chico con el que Natsu se estrelló, tiene el cabello azul corto, ojos color miel, una cara regordeta sin imperfecciones al punto de parecer un poco andrógino, su altura era casi la misma que Natsu salvo por unos pocos centímetros menos.

–No me regañes viejo. A ti también se te va a hacer tarde.

–No es momento de perder el tiempo, démonos prisa o sino Mio nos dejara sin cenar hoy.

Shinji Takamiya Dragneel, es el hijo mayor de Natsu Dragneel y Mio Takamiya, el cual también lo hace el hermano mayor de Shido Takamiya {el cual solo era menor por un año}, Shiori Takamiya {Shiori y Shido son gemelos} y Mana Takamiya {la hija más joven de la familia Takamiya-Dragneel}.

Tanto el padre como el hijo mayor, entraron con suma prisa al baño.

Uno pensaría que pasarían un rato incomodo adentro, ya que la última vez que Natsu y Shinji {y sus demás hijos junto con Mio} compartieron un baño, Shinji era un niño de diez años. Actualmente Shinji es un adolescente de preparatoria con 17 años de edad. Para fortuna y comodidad de todos, el baño que usaban, era grande, contaba con una tina de baño y una ducha. Todos los integrantes de la familia Takamiya-Dragneel gustaban de usar la tina de baño, Natsu era el único que prefería usar una regadera.

–Hoy es tu último año ¿verdad? Shinji.

Natsu comenzó una conversación con su hijo.

–Si. Okaa-san me ha insistido hasta al cansancio en que vaya buscando una universidad. Sentiré algo extraño de no estar en la misma escuela que Shido y Shiori.

–Que rápido pasa el tiempo.

Natsu suspiro y sonrió con nostalgia.

Sin dudas, estaba feliz de ver que su hijo se preocupaba por su futuro y por su familia, el hombre de cabello rosa que inusualmente no parecía más grande que su hijo mayor.

–El día de hoy. Kotori nos hizo prometer que la acompañaríamos a ese restaurante para festejar nuestro regreso a clase o algo así.

Dijo Shinji mientras enjuagaba su cabello que estaba cubierto de champú con agua.

–Entiendo. Tu madre y yo saldremos para comprar unas cosas en el supermercado, así que si tardamos…

–Lo sé. La llevaras a una cita. ¡Por dios viejo! Ya no soy un niño, ve a divertirte con okaa-san. Me encargare de todo, no te preocupes.

Shinji dijo con una sonrisa socarrona muy idéntica a la de su padre de cabello rosa.

Natsu se avergonzó, pero de alguna manera, no pude evitar soltar una carcajada debido a que su hijo mayor es muy astuto.

Al momento en que acabaron de bañarse, corrieron a sus habitaciones para vestirse. No perdieron el tiempo en tratar de desayunar, tomaron una rebanada de pan, le vertieron mantequilla y la pusieron en sus bocas mientras salían muy apurados de casa.

– ¿Aún siguen aquí?

Una dulce, pero gélida voz fue escuchada a espaldas de ambos. Lentamente voltearon a ver y se trataba de una hermosa mujer joven de cabello largo color lila, la cual usaba un traje formal del mismo color que su cabello, sus ojos son azules y a pesar de tener una sonrisa radiante, sus ojos estaban ligeramente sombreados.

–Puedo entender que a Natsu-kun se le haga tarde, pero Shin… tus hermanas y hermano te esperaron, pero nunca apareciste, incluso hiciste llorar a Kotori cuando supo que aun seguías dormido.

Shinji comenzó a transpirar de los nervios mientras pasaba saliva con temor. Su madre era una mujer bondadosa y de actitud cariñosa, pero podía volverse una persona feroz cuando se lo proponía.

–M-Me disculpare con ellos, por favor… no me mates.

Mio sonrió cálidamente de nuevo y dejo su actitud feroz.

– ¡Me alegra que lo hayas entendido Shin!

La chica de cabello lila palmeo su mano en el hombro de su hijo mayor.

Natsu solo contuvo sus ganas de reír.

* * *

Mio y Natsu curiosamente trabajan en el mismo lugar. Natsu tuvo que marcar y avisar que llegaría tarde. El chico de cabello rosa conducía un auto de 4 puertas, dejo a Shinji en su escuela.

– ¿Por qué me hiciste comprar esta jaula con ruedas?

Natsu dijo a Mio, mientras presentaba síntomas de mareos.

–Para nuestros hijos principalmente, me sorprende que aún no hayas superado tu cinetosis después de tantos años Naruto.

Mio tiene una extraño habito que consiste en llamar de diferentes nombres o acortarlos a personas que la rodean. Un ejemplo es que llama a Natsu como Naruto, a su Shinji como Shin, solo por mencionar unos pocos.

–No es mi culpa.

Dijo Natsu avergonzado.

–Pero es una de las razones por la que te amo.

Mio sonreía mientras recuerda todo lo que Natsu hace por ella y por su familia.

Cuando su hija menor, Mana, quería subirse a una montaña rusa insistió en que su padre subiera con ella. Mana no tenía idea de que su padre sufriera de cinetosis, pero aun así acepto subir con ella con tal de hacerla feliz. O como con todo su pesar, Natsu llevo en un viaje en bote a Mio durante una de sus tantas citas cuando eran un poco más jóvenes. Nadie creía que este par, ya eran padres, ya que no parecían más grandes que sus hijos. Si ellos dijeran que son los 'hermanos mayores' de Shinji y los demás, nadie que no los conociera, no se los dudarían.

Después de pasar por un infernal tráfico. Natsu y Mio llegaron al lugar donde trabajan.

'Asgard Electronics.'

* * *

–Buenos días clase.

En la Preparatoria Raizen, una linda profesora de nombre Tamae Okamine o mejor conocida como Tama-chan, dio el saludo habitual a su salón de clase.

–Este es el comienzo de un nuevo ciclo escolar, espero que puedan disfrutar este año como el anterior, les deseo la mejor de las suertes.

Mientras Tamae seguía hablando, un par de hermanos susurraban entre ellos.

– ¿No viste llegar a Shinji?

Pregunta Shido Takamiya a su hermana Shiori.

–No, pero me envió un mensaje hace unos minutos atrás. Dijo que no olvidáramos acompañar a Kotori este día.

–Ah, ya recuerdo.

Shido dijo mientras recordaba esa promesa que hicieron ayer con Kotori.

– ¿Lo olvidaste?

Shiori puso una adorable cara de desaprobación hacia su hermano y dijo.

–Eres muy insensible Shido-nii.

–Lo siento.

Shido dijo mientras cruzaba sus manos e inclinaba la cabeza hacia su hermana.

Mientras la clase de segundo año seguía según su rutina, por las escaleras, corría un desesperado Shinji.

– ¡Lamento la tardanza!

Shinji entro a un salón perteneciente a los de tercer año.

–Eres incorregible Shinji.

Ichigo Kousaka es la maestra encargada del grupo de tercer año en el que estaba Shinji. Era una nueva maestra que llego apenas este año, su belleza logro flechar el corazón de muchos estudiantes varones, así como la admiración y la envidia de las estudiantes femeninas. Su largo cabello castaño oscuro, ojos color azul y una figura despampanante, la hacían una belleza difícil de ignorar. Salvo por los hermanas Takamiya, Shinji estaba saliendo con una kouhai del salón de sus hermanos menores y Shidou era novio de una linda, pero misteriosa chica llamada Origami Tobiichi.

–Lo siento. Creí que podría dormir 5 minutos más. Además, apenas es el primer día de clases, no creo que vayamos a hacer mucho hoy.

– ¿Eso crees?

Una vena de enojo se podía ver en el rostro de la profesora Ichigo ante la actitud descarada de Shinji.

–Vamos Ichigo-sensei. Es nuestro último año, ¿no puede ser un poco más suave con nosotros?

"Es como su padre."

Ichigo suspiro al pensar en un cierto chico de cabello rosa quien conoció años atrás.

–Lo dejare pasar solo por hoy Shinji, pero si vuelves a hacerlo, llamare a tus padres.

–Sí, sí.

Shinji solo suspiro y fue a sentarse en un asiento en la parte trasera del salón.

* * *

– ¿En serio te conformas con una simple comida infantil? Con tan poca porción, eso equivale a mascar un chicle para nosotros.

En la secundaria Kensei, un par de chicas de la misma edad, salvo que una tiene el cabello azul y la otra un cabello rosa atada en un par de coletas con un par de cintas rojas con negro y que estaba comiendo una Chupa Chups sin ser descubierta por su profesora, hablaban entre ellas.

–Me gusta. Además, yo no soy un barril sin fondo como tú o Shido o Shinji o Shiori.

–No le mientas a Mana. Últimamente Mana te ha visto comer comidas dietéticas y te has estado acercando mucho a Shidou Onii-sama.

– ¡E-Eso no es cierto!

Con una cara enrojecida negó eso fuertemente.

–Tú y los demás hemos sido amigos desde pequeños. Es normal que salgamos juntos.

Kotori trataba desesperadamente de desmentir el enamoramiento que sentía hacia uno de los hijos mayores de Natsu.

–Mana te dará el beneficio de la duda si dejas que la invites a una parrillada después.

–Ugh.

Kotori suspiro y asintió a regañadientes.

"No creo que Ratatoskr pueda cubrir lo que coma Mana. Elliot-san se enojara conmigo."

* * *

Asgard Electronics es una compañía tecnológica que se encarga de fabricar armas y un traje avanzado que funciona con mana llamado 'Realizadores'. Pero en la superficie, es una compañía de software de poca monta que trata de no sobresalir demasiado.

Natsu llego a su estación de trabajo. Una oficina ubicada en la sección de desarrollo de armas. Al ser entrenado desde pequeño en el combate por su padre, el chico de cabello rosa aprendió muchas cosas sobre armas y cómo funcionaban. A pesar de no ser muy listo, podía impresionar y callar bocas cuando se pone serio o algo le llama la atención.

–Por un momento creí que no llegaría Natsu-san.

Un hombre de mirada gentil entro a la oficina del chico de cabello rosa sosteniendo dos tazas de café.

–Te vendrías abajo si me ausentara un día Tatsuo.

Natsu sonrió mientras tomaba una taza de café que le trajo uno de sus empleados.

Tatsuo Itsuka es uno de los empleados con los que cuenta Asgard Electronics, así como el padre de Kotori Itsuka y el 'kouhai' de Natsu.

–Lo sé. ¿Tenemos un proyecto en manos el día de hoy?

–Si. Elliot me pidió hace unas semanas que diseñara un tipo de cañón de partículas que no se sobrecalentara y fuera capaz de disparar más de una vez. Debido al tamaño que me lo pide, es un poco complicado no sobrecalentar un arma de ese tamaño, así que agregue varios filtros al cañón que funcionen con nitrógeno y evitar el sobrecalentamiento. Si realmente quiere disparar continuamente, tendrán que cambiar los [Realizadores] que contiene por otros, como si se tratara de un cañón que usaban los piratas.

– ¿Y cómo lo llamara?

–'Rugido de Dragón.'

Natsu sonrió divertido mientras pasaba el diseño del arma a Tatsuo y este le salió una gota de sudor debido a la información que veía, por la potencia del arma que decía en dicha información, podría hacer polvo la ciudad de Tokio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

* * *

– ¿Así que te llevara a una cita?

Haruko Itsuka es una mujer linda de cabello rosa. Ella trabaja en Asgard Electronics, en el área de desarrollo de software.

–Si. Ya que los niños saldrán con tu hija a jugar, creímos que sería bueno un tiempo a solas.

Mio dijo en un tono de colegiala enamorada.

El trabajo de Mio en el desarrollo de software, consiste en crear programas y algoritmos que faciliten la velocidad de los sistemas operativos computacionales.

–También debería mencionárselo a Tatsuo-kun. Es decir, gracias a tu esposo, logramos que Elliot-san no nos enviara fuera del país.

Natsu logro convencer al jefe de Asgard Electronics y antiguo amigo, Elliot Woodman de abrir una pequeña sucursal en Japón.

* * *

–Por fin, me moría de hambre.

Shinji dijo mientras masticaba un emparedado de carne que le fue hecho por su madre.

– ¡Tus modales Shinji-kun!

En la cafetería, los hermanos Takamiya junto con una chica albina llamada Origami Tobiichi {la novia de Shidou}, Ai Yamabuki {La novia de Shinji} una de las chicas que conforman el 'Trio Femenino de Raizen' y Tonomachi Hiroto, un chico de clase Shidou y Shiori, la cual este está enamorado de esta última.

–Debes moderar el consumo de grasas, mi amor. Tu nivel de colesterol puede alterarse a este ritmo.

Origami aconsejo a su novio Shidou de no seguir ingiriendo al igual a que su hermano mayor.

–L-Lo sé, pero tengo hambre.

Shidou admitió con timidez.

– ¡Por favor sal conmigo Shiori-san!

Tonomachi imploro a la linda chica de cabello azul.

–Solo te quiero como amigo, Tonomachi-kun.

Shiori dijo con una sonrisa apenada.

Parecía que iba a ser un día normal, sin ningún tipo de incidente o algo relativamente interesante fuera a suceder el día de hoy…

Un extraño y potente terremoto azoto repentinamente ciudad Tengu.

– ¡¿Pero qué demonios pasa?!

Shinji quien a duras penas se sostenía en la mesa, fue de los muchos afectados por dicho terremoto.

–Maldición. Chicos, debemos salir al exterior o quedaremos enterrados en los escombros.

Shinji quien tomo el liderazgo de sus hermanos y amigos, los guio fuera del edificio ya que no fue una tarea sencilla caminar en línea recta durante un terremoto de esta magnitud. Una vez que la situación se calmó, muchos estudiantes se encontraban afuera y acomodados en líneas correspondientes al salón donde pertenecen.

"Eso fue muy extraño."

Shinji sabe que en Japón los terremotos no eran tan extraños como uno llegaría a pensar, de hecho, eran un poco habituales, pero ese fue sin dudas equivalente a recibir la visita inesperada de un familiar. Algo que se debe destacar es que a pesar de que los hermanos Takamiya se parecen entre ellos, Shinji es el que sobresale un poco más, ya que a pesar de tener un rostro suave, tiene la sonrisa de su padre y su mirada afilada parecida a la de un delincuente.

"¿Mamá y papá estarán bien? Espero que sí, la ciudad se ve muy dañada… ¡Mana! ¡Rayos, la olvide!"

Shinji saco su teléfono celular y trato de contactar a Mana.

– (El numero al que ha llamado no se encuentra disponible.)

No quiso entrar en pánico y llamo a Kotori.

– (El numero al que ha llamado no se encuentra disponible.)

Shinji sabía que no se encontraba lejos de la escuela de ambas chicas. Sin tratar de ser discreto y preocupado por la seguridad de su familia, Shinji escapo.

– ¡Shinji!

Al ver a su hermano mayor correr hacia una zona insegura, Shidou trato de alcanzarlo.

– ¡Shidou, Shinji!

Shiori sabía que no podía calmar a ambos con tan solo llamarlos en este tipo de situación y corrió junto con ellos.

Los hermanos Takamiya se dirigieron en busca de su hermana menor y de su amiga Kotori en una misión suicida.

* * *

– (El número al que ha llamado no se encuentra disponible.)

Natsu miro con una mirada molesta a su celular, ya que llamo a los teléfonos de sus hijos, pero ningún contesto. Los servicios de teléfono quedaron inutilizados y eso no extraño a la mayoría. Justo en estos momentos, Natsu se encontraba en el exterior de la sucursal de Asgard Electronics junto con su esposa Mio quien tenía una mirada preocupada al igual que su esposo.

–Iré a buscarlo.

Natsu dijo con determinación.

–Te acompaño.

Mio intento ir, pero la detuvo Natsu y dijo.

–Lo mejor es que me esperas, te lesionaste el tobillo. Espera a que los servicios de ayuda lleguen, traeré a los chicos, te lo prometo Mio.

Mio apretó los dientes de frustración al ver su tobillo izquierdo con vendas que fue causado por una caída durante su intento de salir del edificio en pleno terremoto.

–Vuelvan con vida. Si ustedes mueren, no tendré ningún propósito de vivir más.

Mio contuvo las ganas de llorar y beso a Natsu antes de verlo correr hacia la ciudad Tengu destruida.

* * *

"¿Terremoto?"

Natsu sentía que algo no iba bien, tenía una sensación de inquietud en su pecho. Pensó en su familia, su padre adoptivo lo abandono siendo un niño, conoció a Mio cuando estos estaban en la preparatoria, tuvieron a Shinji poco después de ingresar a la universidad. Trabajaron junto con sus amigos de la preparatoria quienes eran Isaac Westcott, Ellen Mathers, Karen Mathers y Elliot Woodman, en crear algo que podía beneficiar a la humanidad. En un principio consiguieron buenos resultados, pero las constantes diferencias de opinión y el hecho de que Westcott no oculto sus deseos egoístas hicieron que dicho grupo se fragmentara. Isaac Westcott y Ellen Mathers crearon Deus Ex Machina y Natsu junto con Elliot, Karen y Mio crearon Asgard Electronics. Una amarga rivalidad nació entre estos buenos amigos que se enfrentaron en una guerra silenciosa por mostrar quien era el mejor.

"¡Natsu!"

La voz de una chica joven que desconocía se escuchó en la mente de Natsu.

– ¿Qué fue eso…?

Aunque esa voz era desconocida, se sentía muy familiar para Natsu.

* * *

Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad Tengu destruida, los hermanos Takamiya llegaron a la secundaria Kensei en busca de su hermana menor.

–Shinji Onii-sama, Shidou Onii-sama, Shiori Onee-sama.

Los hermanos encontraron a Mana fuera de las indemnizaciones de la secundaria Kensei. Su uniforme estaba ligeramente sucio debido a la tierra.

– ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! ¡¿No recibiste daño?!

– ¿No tienes fracturas o algo? Logre traer unas cuantas vendas que encontré en el camino.

–Mana. Me alegro de que estés a salvo.

Mana estaba siendo mareada debido a la preocupación que recibió de sus hermanos mayores.

–E-Estoy bien chicos. Gracias por preguntar.

Los hermanos Takamiya suspiraron de alivio debido a que no hubo nada que lamentar. Solo necesitaban llevar a Mana y a Kotori con ellas para intentar buscar a sus padres, ya que los hermanos Takamiya y Kotori saben que sus padres trabajan juntos.

–Por cierto. ¿Kotori no está contigo Mana?

Shidou le pregunta a su hermana menor.

–Ahora que lo dices. Mana la vio correr muy rápido hacia la calle.

Mana dijo con cierta preocupación.

Shinji suspiro y pensó en algo aunque lo considero tonto.

Sacando su teléfono celular, trataría de usar una aplicación GPS para intentar localizar a Kotori, aunque si bien sabía que las comunicaciones estaban más que muertas, pero tenía que intentarlo.

– ¡Funciono!

Shinji grito y sus demás hermanos vieron el teléfono celular que estaba en su mano.

–Al parecer, la señal GPS aun funciona. Su ubicación está a solo 10 minutos de aquí. Escuchen, sé que esta es una situación crítica, pero no podemos dejar que nuestra amiga sola en medio de este caos, vayamos a buscarlo e intentemos encontrar a nuestros padres.

– ¡Aye!

Los hermanos Takamiya emprendieron una nueva búsqueda, encontrar a Kotori Itsuka.

Comenzaron a correr a la ubicación donde la señal del teléfono celular de Kotori marcaba en el mapa.

–No hay nadie aquí.

Dijo Shidou.

– ¿Estás seguro que es aquí Shinji?

Shiori le pregunta a su hermano mayor.

–La señal indica que es aquí.

Shinji dijo mirando nuevamente su teléfono celular

–N-No me digas que…

Los hermanos Takamiya con cierto temor y deseos de negación, miraron los escombros de unos cuantos edificios creyendo en el peor de los casos que… Kotori Itsuka murió al ser aplastada por los escombros de un edificio.

Mientras pensaban lo peor, otro temblor fuerte se escuchó por toda ciudad Tengu, pero esta vez no fue debido a un terremoto. Más bien, es como si algo hubiera caído del cielo. Debido al repentino impacto, los hermanos cayeron al suelo pesadamente, pero sin sufrir algún daño serio.

"¿Acaso es el fin del mundo?"

Shinji dijo mientras se levantaba a duras penas del duro concreto que solía ser una calle transitada unos pocos minutos atrás.

– ¿Q-Que es eso?

Shidou apunto a algo que estaba totalmente fuera de lugar con la ciudad Tengu destruida. Una rara aura purpura rodeaba una cierta parte de la ciudad no muy lejos donde se encontraban.

–Mana no lo sabe. Pero no parece ser algo bueno.

Mana expreso con cierta preocupación y curiosidad.

–Deberíamos tratar de buscar a nuestros padres. No creo que debamos pensar que Kotori murió aplastada, quizás logro escapar a salvo. No podemos pensar lo peor, sino esto solo será una carga más.

Shiori era fácilmente distinguida por ser una chica hermosa como su madre y una persona optimista.

–Aún no sabemos lo que está sucediendo Shiori. Pero esa extraña energía no me da buena espina, iré a investigarla, si representa un peligro inmediato corran sin mí.

Shinji dijo.

–Perdiste la cabeza si crees que te dejaremos solo Shinji.

Dijo Shidou con una mirada seria a su hermano mayor.

–Shinji. Somos una familia y debemos mantenernos siempre juntos.

Shinji fue reprendido por su hermana Shiori.

–Mana no quiere que sus hermanos estén separados. Mana quiere que todos junto con mamá, papá y Kotori estemos a salvo.

Shinji sonrió y de una forma casi suicida, emprendieron una investigación en el extraño cráter con una aura purpura extraña.

Solo caminaron unos cuantos metros y vieron algo increíble.

Una parte de la ciudad parecía el fondo de un tazón de cereal, pero algo que los dejo helados estaba justo en medio de dicho cráter, algo que desafiaba toda lógica posible, algo que definitivamente no debería estar allí ni de chiste, algo que hacía que los hermanos Takamiya les hiciera difícil digerir simplemente.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Una chica con gélida voz se dirigió a los hermanos Takamiya. Su aura es imponente, usaba una extraña ropa que no parecía concordar a la usada por personas normales, su belleza era algo fuera de este mundo.

–Se los repetiré nuevamente. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

La chica con un extraño vestido parecido al de una princesa hablo en un tono más fuerte y molesto.

* * *

Natsu Dragneel no estaba muy lejos cuando un objeto cayó del cielo e impacto con fuerzas a la ya destruida ciudad Tengu. El corrió a ver de qué se trataba, sabía que no podía perder el tiempo con cualquier tontería, pero algo en esa explosión no le daba buena señal, es como si le hubieran echado un vaso con agua en la cara cuando estaba dormido.

– ¡Chicos!

Natsu vio a sus hijos y ellos apartaron la vista de la chica.

La chica parecida a una princesa miro a Natsu y algo hizo conexión cuando sus miradas chocaron.

–Tú eres…

–Tú eres…

Tanto Natsu como la chica vestida de princesa se miraron y dijeron al unísono.

–Esto no es… ¡espera! ¡¿Qué demonios sucede?! Rinne, tu…

–Lo notaste, esta vez fuiste más rápido.

Una dulce voz se escuchó a lo lejos.

Natsu noto que el panorama actual se había detenido como si le hubieran puesto pausa a una película.

–Sin embargo…

Su muñeca izquierda fue tomada por una chica de cabello rosa largo, ojos del mismo color y que usaba un [Vestido Astral]. El nombre de este espíritu es Rinne Sonogami, un espíritu que fue creada {por accidente} por Natsu cuando estuvo en cautiverio dentro del Rey demonio de Westcott, [Beelzebub].

–Sigues terminando con esa mujer e ignorándome.

Dijo Rinne realmente molesta.

– [Edén]

Rinne recito aquellas palabras y un extraño brillo envolvía a Natsu dejándolo inconsciente.

 **Entre líneas 1**

–Esto no pinta bien.

En la ciudad Tengu, Mio Takamiya miraba a uno de los monitores como varias naves de D.E.M se acercaban a la extraña esfera de energía que apareció de la nada hace unas pocas horas. Ha pasado un día desde que Natsu junto con Tohka Yatogami y las demás espíritus junto con las wizards Artemisia Bell y Mikie Okamine, y el director general de D.E.M, Isaac Westcott desaparecieron.

–No dejare que dañen más a Natsu o a mi familia. Esta vez, hare lo que debí haber hecho.

Mio Takamiya, el primer espíritu, el origen de los Terremotos Espaciales, aquella que otorgo a chicas comunes el poder que podía rivalizar con seres que estaban más allá de los humanos. La mujer de cabello lila se dirigió a una especie de cámara criogénica, ella sonríe con cierta nostalgia, pero con una gran determinación, lista para enfrentar cualquier situación. Mio presiono un botón de aquella cámara y dentro se encontraba un chico con cabello azul, físico delgado, pero ligeramente musculoso. Estaba usando una especie de bata que llevan los pacientes en un hospital.

–Es hora de que despiertes Shin.

Los ojos de aquel chico se abrieron lentamente.

Aquel chico que fue encontrado por un cierto mago de fuego de cabello rosa cuando estaba al borde de la muerte junto con su hermana menor. Aquel niño de cabello azul que fue criado y cuidado y entrenado por aquel mago de fuego y por aquella mujer de cabello lila, ese chico de cabello azul y su hermana menor fueron tratados como hijos por el mago de fuego y la mujer de cabello lila.

–Okaa-san…

Shinji Takamiya cayó de rodilla como si hubiese sido despertado de un muy largo sueño que no tenía fin.

–Me hace feliz verte de nuevo Shin. Estuviste dormido mucho tiempo, la máquina que construía sano tus heridas.

–Yo también me alegro de verte mamá.

Ambos se dieron un abrazo muy cálido.

–Okaa-san. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde están los demás?

Habiéndose recuperado totalmente de sus heridas, Shinji miro perplejo el lugar donde se encontraba y trataba de obtener respuesta de su 'madre'.

–Están en un problema, pero el más preocupante es que está a punto de ser atacado por las fuerzas de Ike.

Shinji frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre de Westcott. El simple hecho de escuchar algo relacionado con Isaac Westcott le provocó un gran coraje. Ese hombre y en cierta manera Elliot Woodman, fueron lo que separaron a su familia 'aquel día' cuando los emboscaron.

Shinji dirigió su atención a las pantallas y vio numerosas naves de D.E.M dirigirse en la dirección donde estaban su 'padre' y 'hermanos'. Una mirada determinada y ansiosa se formó en el rostro de aquel chico de cabello azul.

"Es igual que Natsu."

Mio sonrió feliz al ver la expresión de Shinji y dijo.

–Adelante Shin. Ve con tu padre y tus hermanas. Yo aún debo encargarme de algo.

Cerrando su puño y golpeando contra la palma de su mano derecha, una sonrisa salvaje apareció en la boca de Shinji y un destello de fuego en sus manos.

–Bien, ¡ahora si estoy encendido!

Un par de alas escamosas de color rojo aparecieron de la espalda de Shinji, comenzó a levitar y salió disparado hacia el techo del refugio secreto de Mio.

–Eso no cambiara nada.

Una voz oscura que provenía de una cierta sombra, le dijo eso a Mio quien a pesar de no contar con el agrado de la peli lila, sonrió como si dicho ser oscuro que una vez maldijo a su 'esposo' y al hermano mayor de su 'esposo' ni siquiera estuviera allí.

–Mientras él tenga a alguien por quien pelear, jamás estará bajo tus redes, Ankhseram.

La sombra se retorció violentamente, pero no intimido en lo más mínimo a Mio Takamiya Dragneel.

 **Parte 2**

–Bien, ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa joven?

En el Consejo Mágico en Earthland, estaban reunidos los Diez Magos Santos que gobiernan el mundo mágico y se encargan de mantener el orden en los gremios mágicos.

–Si no destruía ese barco, iban a escapar.

Respondió un cierto chico de cabello azul con una mirada aburrida en su rostro.

– ¡Tu ataque causo un maremoto que destruyo una parte de Hargeon!

Uno de ellos grito totalmente molesto al chico de cabello azul mientras solo suspiraba ante las reprimendas recibidas.

–Era de noche. Así que no había nadie allí, además esos tipos traficaban con esclavos. ¡Un acto así no debe existir, combatiré las injusticias y ayudare al que lo necesite! ¡El héroe dragón, Shinji Dragneel aparece siempre cuando se necesite!

Shinji Dragneel hizo una pose 'heroica' que llego a provocar aún más el enfado de los viejos magos santos y pena ajena.

–Es un bruto. Es igual de impetuoso que su padre y menos listo que él.

–Su familia solo nos causa problema

Una vena de enojo apareció en la mejilla de Shinji y este al ver que su familia era despreciada hizo algo…

– ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Uno de los magos santos miro con impresión y temor como las cadenas anti-magia eran derretidas y Shinji lanzo un potente rugido de fuego en la dirección del mago santo que hablo mal de su familia.

– ¡ESCUCHENME VEJESTORIOS DE MIERDA, NO ME IMPORTA QUE HABLEN MAL DE MI. PERO SI VUELVEN A HABLAR ASI DE MI FAMILIA, HARE COMO QUE NO SOY UN HEROE Y LOS REDUCIRE A CENIZAS!

–S-Si vuelves a atacarnos así, tu gremio y fa-familia…

El mago santo dijo más con temor que como amenaza.

–Es suficiente Shinji-kun.

Jura Nekis, un hombre enorme, calvo y con una barda dijo estoicamente al chico Dragneel.

–Lo siento.

Shinji conoció a Jura cuando el chico de cabello azul era simplemente un niño.

–Sin embargo. No deseamos más problemas Shinji-kun, es por ello que tu sanción será no participar en misiones de rango S por un mes.

– ¡No! Las misiones de rango A hacia abajo son aburridísimas, soy un héroe, no sé cómo destapar el baño de una anciana de 90 años cuente como acto heroico.

Pero Shinji tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes la sanción que le impusieron.

* * *

–Puede que en el consejo no te hayan castigado como deben, pero aquí será diferente jovencito.

En la ciudad de Magnolia, se encontraba uno de los gremios más celebres de toda Fiore, Fairy Tail. En su interior, se podía ver a una molesta y más madura Erza Scarlet reprendiendo al primogénito de uno de sus mejores amigos.

–No podré ir a misiones de rango S. ¿Qué más castigos esperas que reciba tía Erza?

Shinji pregunto ligeramente abatido.

–Ara ¿así que Shinji-san ya fue liberado?

De las puertas del gremio apareció una chica de cabello negro en coletas y un traje gótico de lolita, su nombre es Kurumi Tokisaki y es una maga que se especializa en manipular el tiempo.

– ¡Yo Kurumi! ¿Cómo te fue en esa misión de atrapar al león gigante?

Erza quien ligeramente se parecía aún más a su madre Irene, miro con enojo como fue ignorada descaradamente por el hijo de su mejor amigo y la chica que tenía la magia del tiempo llamada [Time Out].

–Fufu, muy bien. De hecho, mire.

Un león de unos 6 metros que parecía salvaje si fuera visto en un terreno apropiado, se veía totalmente asustado y tan dócil como un pequeño gatito.

–Lo llamare Nyarukos y será mi nueva mascota, ¿verdad Nyarukos-san?

Kurumi se aferró adorablemente al león gigante y este se puso blanco del miedo al ser tocado por la maga [Time Out].

–Que bien. Hablando de eso, ¿Sabe dónde están mis padres y hermanos, tía Erza? No los vi cuando regrese a casa.

–Fueron a una misión a Crocus. Se les pidió que fueran escoltas de la Reina Hisui. Mana y Shidou fueron a una misión con Wendy y Romeo a una isla, al parecer se trata en algo relacionado a un gremio oscuro.

Shinji se mordió la lengua y se sentó en el taburete que está enfrente de la barra del bar del gremio.

– ¿Qué sucede Shinji? ¿Por qué tan abatido?

Lissana Strauss es la camarera del gremio, con el paso de los años se convirtió en una belleza madura al igual que su hermana mayor Mirajane. Aunque suene increíble de creer, aun es soltera.

–Todos fueron a misiones interesantes menos yo. Me puedes dar un filete y algo de fuego por favor tía Lissana.

–Ya voy.

Lisanna entro a la cocina para preparar la orden de Shinji.

–Buenos días Shinji.

Happy entro al gremio usando sus alas y aterrizo en la cabeza de Shinji.

–Yo Happy. Ha pasado tiempo, ¿Qué tal van las cosas con Charle?

– ¡Mal! Ella sigue rechazando mi pescado.

Shinji sintió algo de pena por el pequeño Exceed.

– ¿Qué tal si te llevo a pescar al lago y todos los peces que atrape te los doy?

– ¡Aye!

Happy comenzó a abrazar el rostro de Shinji.

* * *

Crocus es la capital de Fiore y el punto donde se encuentra el castillo Mercurius de rey Thoma E. Fiore. Un chico de cabello rosa y una mujer de cabello lila llegaron al castillo. Fuera vieron a las guardias reales y una reina Hisui E. Fiore más adulta, dirigió su mirada a ambos magos de Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel y Mio Takamiya.

–Me alegro de que hayan respondido a mi solicitud.

La reina Hisui se inclinó respetuosamente ante los dos magos. Ver este acto de una mujer de la realeza, inclinar ante dos sujetos que pueden ser considerados por la realeza como simples 'campesinos', era algo inaudito, pero no era raro en la reina Hisui. Ella no era una egocéntrica niña rica heredera, de hecho, se preocupaba mucho por sus habitantes.

–No es nada.

Respondió despreocupado Natsu.

– ¿Hasta dónde la escoltaremos Hisui-sama?

–Se los diré en el carruaje, por favor, suban.

Mio asintió mientras Natsu solo suspirar por el hecho de viajar en un vehículo.

–Verán, tengo que tratar un asunto privado que involucra a nuestro reino. Al parecer, uno de los espías que están bajo las órdenes de mi padre, descubrió evidencias sobre un potencial gremio oscuro del tamaño que fue Tártaros. Así que me reuniré con este espía al lugar a donde vamos.

– ¿No es muy arriesgado para usted reina? No era mejor que el espía enviara la información por correo o algo.

Dijo Natsu con el rostro un poco verde, pero aun así logro hablar perfectamente.

–El espía esta un tanto paranoico. ¿Han escuchado sobre las industrias mágicas de Deus Ex Machina?

Las industrias mágicas Deus Ex Machina, es una compañía que apareció poco después de la derrota del mago oscuro Zeref Dragneel y Acnologia. Si bien, D.E.M venden productos a magos, hace unos pocos años lograron avanzar exponencialmente al crear armas demasiado poderosas que no necesitan usar magia para usarse contra enemigos. Un simple disparo de uno de los rifles de asalto que vendían, podía someter a un mago novato con facilidad. Muchas cosas oscuras y siniestras se han dicho sobre D.E.M, una de ellas es que su director general, patrocina en secreto a varios gremios oscuros con el propósito de que magos o personas, compren sus productos.

–Sí, la multinacional. ¿Qué pasa con ella?

–Al parecer, el espía logro evidencia de que su director ha suministrado armamento a ese gremio oscuro. Y como saben, su director general tiene un gran poder en el ámbito político y diplomático. Ninguna nación de Earthland lo quiere de enemigo.

Natsu miro con seriedad a Mio y asintieron.

–Haremos todo a nuestra disposición Hisui-sama.

Se detuvieron en un hotel para descansar después del largo viaje. Mio y Hisui durmieron en la misma habitación, mientras Natsu se encontraba fuera del hotel y miraba al cielo. Un rostro molesto se pudo ver en el chico de cabello rosa.

–Bien. Esta vez no me tragare el cuento Rinne. Sal de una vez y dime que hiciste con las chicas.

De un árbol, salió Rinne usando el uniforme femenino de la preparatoria Raizen.

–Ahora te diste cuenta en mucho menos tiempo, debo aplaudirte por ello Natsu.

Natsu miro a Rinne, pero esta vez, con una expresión más relajada.

–Ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces me has hecho pasar por ello ¿sabes? No es divertido en lo absoluto. Es doloroso, mezclarse así situaciones y personas no está bien. Las cosas no deben ser así ni de chiste.

– ¿Estas bromeando verdad? Esa mujer te ha causado mucho daño, solo que los has olvidado. Tú me creaste y me jure a mí misma que te daría la mejor vida posible, si bien, no me agrade que 'esa' mujer aun siga detrás de ti, lo respeto. ¿Por qué aun sigues negando una vida feliz con tu familia? Tu vida ha sido muy dolorosa, nadie debería pasar por lo que pasaste Natsu.

–Aprecio lo que tratas de hacer Rinne. Pero ya no soy un niño que necesitan decirle como deben ser las cosas. Soy un adulto, mejor dicho, un anciano. Se en lo que me estaba metiendo y acepte gustoso el trato que recibirá producto de mis decisiones. No me lamento de ninguna de ellas, incluso si una buena parte me han causado dolor.

–E-Entonces, ¿Qué propósito tendré si Natsu ya no me deja protegerlo?

Rinne comenzó a derramar lágrimas y Natsu puso una mano en su hombro.

–Nunca dije eso. Como dije, aprecio lo que tratas de hacer, pero esto no es real. Quiero estar en el mundo real con Tohka y contigo y los demás. Esa es la verdad, seguir con esto solo será mucho peor para todos. Me has protegido más de lo que te imaginas Rinne. Vamos, borra esas lágrimas y muéstrame una sonrisa.

La chica aun sollozando hizo su mejor sonrisa brillante.

– ¿Mejor?

–Un poco, pero hay algo que no concuerda. Veras, ese hombre, Westcott sigue antagonizando en cada realidad que hago, no importa cuánto me esfuerzo en desecharlo, el sigue regresando. Hay algo en ese hombre que no me agrada Natsu.

–Ya somos dos. Este patrón se está volviendo un poco más claro… por el momento seguiremos en esta dimensión, tratare de averiguar algo estando aquí.

–Entiendo. Estaré al pendiente de algo más y te lo diré, adiós Natsu.

* * *

Una mañana cálida se sintió en toda Fiore, se veía que sería un pacífico y tranquilo día.

– ¡[Karyuu no tekken]!

Shinji cargo con su mano derecha envuelta en fuego un fuerte puñetazo hacia una chica rubia de mirada afilada y cuerpo despampanante.

–Has mejorado chico.

La chica no se quedó atrás y envolviendo su pierna en electricidad, lanzo una fuerte patada al costado de Shinji, pero a pesar del dolor que sentía no se dejó aturdir y logro levantarse rápidamente para poder esquivar uno de los rugidos de trueno que la chica rubia de mirada afilada le arrojo. Estaban peleando en un bosque, pero dicho bosques estaba siendo reducido debido al constante choque de poder entre ambos.

La chica rubia que tiene por nombre Hikari Dreyar Strauss, estaba entrenando con Shinji su magia de [Dragon Slayer].

El combate prosiguió por varios minutos, se dieron golpes y ataques mágicos a diestra y siniestra como si no hubiera un mañana, pero no eran mal intencionados para ninguno de los dos chicos. Ambos eran muy buenos amigos y se quieren como si fuesen un par de hermanos {o al menos eso se cree}.

–Te has vuelto más fuerte chico.

Hikari se estaba secando el sudor y pasó una toalla a Shinji para secarse la cara.

–Gracias. Tú también te has vuelto más ágil Hikari.

Hikari es la hija de Laxus Dreyar, el actual Noveno Maestro de Fairy Tail y de la antigua demonio de Fairy Tail, Mirajane Strauss.

* * *

–Debemos continuar nuestro camino Natsu-san, Mio-san.

La reina Hisui dijo seriamente y junto con el par de magos, volvieron a subir a aquel carruaje con destino aún desconocido para ambos magos.

* * *

– ¡Mu! ¿En dónde está Natsu y las demás?

Una linda chica de cabello oscuro como la noche y que usaba un vestido parecido al de una princesa, hizo un puchero tratando de llamar a un cierto mago de cabello rosa.

–Ke ke. Debo agradecer a los poderes oscuros de una de mis sirvientes en lograr romper el mundo retorcido de Morfeo.

Una chica de cabello naranja {con poco pecho}, dijo mientras hacia una pose bastante 'extravagante'.

–Corrección. Debemos decirle gracias a Nia por lograr deshacer el efecto de Rinne-san sobre nosotras.

Yuzuru Yamai dijo mientras caminaban en grupo por los calles de Magnolia.

–Ne~. Esto es muy divertido. Con el paisaje donde vivió el viejo, se me ocurren al menos dos series spin-off sobre mi manga. Aunque aún debemos encontrar a Mana-chi, Shi-chan, Mu-chan, Ellen-chi, Ar-cchi, Yoshino-chan, Origami-chan, Natsumi-chan, Miku-chan y a Kuru-chan.

Nia Honjou dijo mientras sonreía de los más tranquila mientras sostenía a su [Rasiel] entre sus manos.

–Se siente extraño pasar por aquí. Ni siquiera nos han dicho nada por usar nuestros [Vestidos Astrales].

Liderando al Equipo de Rescate Delta {O al menos así decidieron llamarse}, Kotori 'Ifreet' Itsuka, Tohka 'Princess' Yatogami, Yuzuru y Kaguya 'Berserker' Yamai, Nia 'Sister' Honjou y la Oficial de Análisis de Fraxinus, Reine Murasame, se dieron la labor de encontrar a sus demás amigos en este mundo de cristal que fue creado gracias al poder espiritual de Rinne Sonogami.

–Si tomamos la información de Nia como correcta. Fairy Tail está a solo 5 minutos a partir de donde nos encontramos. Solo esperemos que Natsu se haya dado cuenta de que esto es una ilusión.

Dijo Reine con cierto cansancio e impaciencia.

* * *

–Mu… Mukuro… ¡Me du... ele!

Happy estaba siendo asfixiado por el pecho de una linda chica rubia que usaba una extraña magia que permitía abrir dimensiones como si fuesen una puerta antigua. La habilidad de esta chica rubia de ojos color miel, era algo increíble y poco visto. El nombre para su magia no había sido registrado en ningún libro mágico ya sea nuevo o viejo. Ella llamo a su magia como simplemente [Heaven's Gates]. Su nombre es Mukuro Hoshimiya.

–Mun.

La linda chica hizo un adorable gesto, ya que ella estaba abrazando al exceed, pero Mukuro no parecía haberlo escuchado.

– ¡Mira esto Muku-chan!

Otra chica rubia de bonitas facciones, se acercó a Mukuro y a Happy. Se trataba de una maga de estilo de pelea de caballero, Artemisia Bell Ashcroft, hermana mayor de Mukuro. Los padres de Artemisia pertenecieron a un gremio de caballeros, adoptaron a Mukuro cuando dicha chica tenía solo 5 años. Desde que ambas chicas se conocieron, se volvieron inseparables.

–El maestro Laxus nos encargó una misión especial a nosotras, junto con Shidou-kun, Ellen-san, Kurumi-chan.

El equipo Dragneel {Jr} se conformaba por varios magos de la misma edad, salvo por unas excepciones. Los integrantes son: Shinji Dragneel {líder principal}, Shiori y Shidou Takamiya {Segundos al mando en caso de la ausencia de Shinji}, Mana Takamiya, Kurumi Tokisaki, Yoshino Dragneel y su 'hermana mayor' Natsumi Dragneel {Ambas chicas son adoptadas}, Ellen Mira Mathers {Amiga cercana de la pareja de padres de los hermanos Takamiya}, Mukuro Hoshimiya, Artemisia Bell y Happy {Ocasionalmente}.

–Fumu. Solo hay que esperar a que Shidou-nii y Shiori-nee regresen. Por cierto, Muku tiene curiosidad. ¿De qué trata el trabajo Ane-ue?

–Se trata de encargarnos de un gremio oscuro de nivel medio. Aunque suene sencillo, el maestro Laxus aun con la orden de no dejar ir a Shinji-kun a una misión de clase S, hizo la vista gorda. Eso significa que dicho gremio oscuro no es algo que debamos subestimar.

–Muku entiende. ¿En dónde se encuentra dicho gremio oscuro?

–Tengu.

– ¿Nn?

Mukuro hizo una expresión totalmente confundida ante el nombre que dijo su hermana mayor.

* * *

– ¿Ciudad Tengu? Eso no tiene ninguna lógica reina.

Natsu dijo mientras viajaba en el carruaje con su esposa y la reina de Fiore.

–Eso fue lo que me dijo el espía a nuestro servicio. Resulta algo impensable, pero si nos ponemos a profundizar el asunto con más detalle, muchas cosas tienen sentido Natsu-san.

Según la información que compartió Hisui {según el espía}, es que hay un gremio oscuro ligado a D.E.M conocido como 'Beelzebub Tooth', un gremio oscuro de nivel medio que supone una amenaza para cualquiera que sea su objetivo. Pero eso no fue lo que extraño a Natsu, sino que Ciudad Tengu es una ciudad sin magos o algo relacionado. Es una ciudad avanzada tecnológicamente y científicamente. El aumento en el número de avances científicos y tecnológicos sin necesidad de magia, se dispararon después de la guerra de Alvarez. La disminución de magos en la actualidad no era una novedad, parecía como si toda Earthland fuera a entrar a una nueva era, pero eso no era algo que inmutara a los magos de Fairy Tail, ellos podían aceptar el cambio mejor de lo que uno llegaría a pensar sobre ellos. Además, lo último que puso en alerta a Natsu fue que… Ciudad Tengu es cuna de la multinacional de D.E.M, básicamente es como adentrarse en la boca del lobo.

– ¿Qué haces Natsu?

Mio le pregunta mientras vea a su esposo mover los dedos ágilmente sobre un teléfono de lacrima.

–Nada importante.

Natsu guardo de nuevo su teléfono y la carroza se detuvo en lo que parecía ser un hotel común que encontrarías en cualquier lugar y en cualquier parte del mundo. No estaba ubicado en un barrio glamoroso que solo personas de clase alta frecuentan, pero tampoco en un vecindario donde solo malvivientes lo habiten.

–Síganme.

La reina Hisui bajo del carruaje y guio a la pareja de magos dentro del hotel. Hisui dijo unas palabras discretas al administrador del hotel. Después de confirmar su presencia, el encargado del hotel le entrego una especie de llave a Hisui y nuevamente lidero a Natsu y a Mio hacia una habitación ubicada en el piso número 5. Hisui se disponía a abrir la puerta que tenía el número '287' pegado en ella.

–Sera mejor que abra esta puerta por usted reina. Si esto resulta en una trampa y sale herida, la situación empeorara para todos.

–Entiendo.

Hisui sonriendo apenada, entrego la llave al mago de cabello rosa. Natsu puso la llave en la cerradura y después de escuchar un pequeño sonido provenir de ella, giro la manija y entrar en aquella habitación.

Dentro de dicha habitación, había un cierto hombre de apenas unos 30 años de edad. Usaba un tipo de vestimenta que usaría un civil común en una ciudad común, Natsu llego a pensar que usaría algo extravagante como atuendo, pero ya que muchos piensan que los atuendos de ninjas son discretos… lo cierto es que los verdaderos ninjas no usan trajes tan vistosos como los que se ven en una película o una serie de mangas. Visten ropa común para poder ejecutar sus planes y huir discretamente, 'esconderse a simple vista' funcionaba mejor que esconder en un lugar solitario.

–Reina Hisui. Me alegra de que haya llegado a salvo. También es un gusto verlos por aquí Natsu-dono, Mio-dono.

El espía hizo se inclinó con sumo respeto hacia la reina de Fiore y los magos de Fairy Tail, pero sus palabras eran apenas susurros.

–Me alivia de ver que estas a salvo, pero dime ¿Por qué hablas así?

La reina de Fiore pregunta con preocupación a su subordinado.

–Le pido disculpas mi reina. Han sido días muy agitados desde que llegue a esta ciudad. Comencé buscando información a los alrededores y escuchando susurros cada vez que había algo valioso por escuchar. Descubrí que en esta ciudad hay un gremio oscuro que se oculta en la parte sur de esta ciudad, su nombre es Beelzebub Tooth.

Ese nombre hizo que Natsu suspirara como si hubiese descubierto la travesura que hizo un niño pequeño.

–Logre infiltrarme en dicho gremio bajo el puesto de un simple conserje. Escuche muchas cosas y ninguna de ellas buenas mi reina. Por lo que logre armar con toda la información que conseguí con ese gremio, al parecer, D.E.M le suministrara armas para que ataquen varias zonas de Fiore. Su objetivo principal es… destruir por completo a Fiore y a cualquiera que se le ponga, ese es el objetivo de D.E.M. Tienen planeado desplegar sus tropas en 3 días.

–Esto no es bueno.

Dijo Hisui preocupada.

 **Entre líneas 2**

Las sirenas de alarma de Ciudad Tengu sonaron en su máximo esplendor. Dichas sirenas de alarma sonaban cuando un terremoto espacial estaba a punto de suceder, pero lo cierto es que no se trataba de un asunto como ese. Eso solo era usado {a veces} para que la gente no viera lo que realmente estaba sucediendo en el exterior. Una especie de invasión sin precedentes, estaba sucediendo. Muchas naves y wizards al mando de D.E.M, se dirigían donde yacía una especie de cúpula que emitía energía espiritual.

– (Aquí Sephiroth 127, habla el capitán Thomas Hoffman a torre de control. Comandamos a las fuerzas hacia la amenaza que representa aquella esfera para rescatar al director Westcott y si es posible, capturar a los espíritus que estén con el. Esperamos instrucciones para…)

La nave conocida como Sepiroth recibió un duro impacto que hizo temblar a toda la tripulación del capitán Hoffman que estaba en sus cuarenta años.

– ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!

Grito consternado Hoffman.

Recibieron otro fuerte impacto repentino.

Los miembros de la tripulación trataron de encontrar el origen de aquella perturbación misteriosa. Uno de los miembros de la tripulación usando su mando, busco por todas las cámaras de la nave y vio algo.

– ¡Capitán, mire!

En la parte inferior de la nave, un chico que no parecía pasar de los 15 años golpeaba con sus puños desnudos la gigantesca y poderosa nave. Esta vista fue demasiado irreal e imposible de crear incluso para el más experimentado.

– ¡[Karyuu no tekken]!

El chico envolvió en fuego su puño derecho y logro hacer un daño serio al sistema operativo de la nave.

– ¡Activen los [Realizadores]!

Grito con furia Hoffman.

Pero sin embargo, ya era tarde. Aquel chico logro colarse en la nave, las wizards en las nave intentaron derribar al chico, pero su demoledora fuerza y ataques de fuego eran demasiado para ser manejados incluso para aquellas wizards con [Realizadores] avanzados. El fuego comenzó a cubrir toda la nave, pero había algo extraño en aquel chico, él no había matado a nadie, las wizards que fueron derribados por aquel chico aparecieron seguras en algún lugar de la ciudad.

–Ese chico es un mago…

El fuego llego hasta el centro de operación de Sepiroth, un chico de cabello azul con una sonrisa mordaz miro al capitán Hoffman.

–Te enseñare lo que les pase a aquellos que se meten con mi familia.

El Sepiroth fue destruido, pedazos de la nave cayeron en una zona donde su impacto no fuese riesgoso para los habitantes de ciudad Tengu. Shinji usando sus alas de fuego, bajo lentamente al suelo, con el capitán Hoffman sostenido en su brazo derecho.

Shinji aterrizo cercas de la esfera donde se encontraba su 'padre' y 'hermanas'.

Las wizards y las naves de D.E.M apuntaron sus armas hacia el chico de cabello azul.

– ¡Lamentamos la tardanza!

– ¡Estuvimos muy ocupadas!

– ¡Esto se pondrá bueno!

Un trio de chicas aterrizó enfrente de Shinji.

Se trataban del trio de wizards que antiguamente pertenecieron a la SSS. Ashley Sinclair, Leonora Sears y Cecile O' Brien.

– ¿Ustedes son amigas de mi padre, cierto?

Shinji pregunto al trio de chicas y estas respondieron.

– ¡¿Eres su hijo?!

Dijeron las tres casi gritando.

–No importa. Elliot-san nos envió aquí para darte apoyo, Shinji-san. Haremos lo posible por contener a las wizards, tú preocúpate por las naves, ya que con tu fuerza debería ser pan comido ¿no?

Cecile dijo a Shinji y este asintió con una sonrisa.

– ¡No dejaremos que le estorben a Otou-sama!

– ¡Los mataremos aquí!

– ¡No habrá nada de ustedes cuando acabemos!

Numerosas Nibelcol con armaduras hechas de hojas de papel aparecieron además, Shinji suspiro y unas escamas se formaron cercas de sus ojos y una sonrisa intimidante apareció cercas de su rostro.

– ¡Estoy encendido!

 **Parte 3**

– ¿Se fueron?

Kotori pregunto al maestro Laxus por Natsu o sus demás amigas.

–Así es. Se dirigen a Ciudad Tengu en una misión. Aun no me han respondido que son de ellos.

La altura y mirada dura de Laxus intimido ligeramente a Kaguya quien se escondía detrás de su hermana mayor. Ellas sabían que Laxus no era una persona mala gracias a que Natsu les contaba una que otra anécdota sobre sus viejas aventuras.

–Entendido y disculpen las molestias.

Reine hablo por el grupo y se marcharon de dicho gremio.

El equipo de rescate Delta salió fuera del salón del gremio.

–Nia. ¿Puedes usar tu [Rasiel] para saber la ubicación de ciudad Tengu?

Kotori pregunta a Nia.

–Tratare Imouto-chan, pero tardara un poco. Es como si [Rasiel] tuviese una mala recepción aquí.

El equipo de rescate Delta se alejaba del gremio hacia la ubicación de sus amigos.

* * *

– ¿Crees que sea buena idea ir a un trabajo como este Shinji? ¿No fuiste castigado hace poco por ese maremoto en Hargeon?

– ¡Ellos no tienen que saberlo Shidou!

Shinji callo rápidamente a su hermano menor.

–Además. Tenemos cosas más importantes de las que preocuparnos por la opinión de un grupo de viejos gruñones.

El equipo Dragneel {Jr} se dirigía hacia ciudad Tengu. En esta misión, iban los hermanos Dragneel, Artemisia Bell y Mukuro Hoshimiya, Ellen Mathers {quien había regresado de una misión en Mt Hakobe}. Al parecer, Origami aún seguía fuera junto con Natsumi y Yoshino en una misión en conjunto con Blue Peggasus.

–Al menos trata de moderarte esta vez Shinji.

Le dijo Shiori a su hermano mayor.

– ¿Alguna idea de la misión a la que vamos? No me dejaron siquiera cambiar de ropa cuando llegue.

Ellen dijo con una cierta irritación.

–Es sobre un gremio oscuro de nivel medio.

Le respondió Artemisia.

–Entonces no debería ser gran cosa.

–Fumu. Eso pensó Muku, pero Laxus-dono dijo que debíamos cuidarnos y que había algo que no cuadraba en esta misión.

El equipo Dragneel subió a un tren, con el pesar de los hermanos Dragneel {salvo Shiori}.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Blue Peggasus.

– ¡Eres una verdadera belleza Natsumi!

– ¡Tu belleza infantil derrite mi corazón Yoshino-chan!

– ¡Oh Origami-chan, tus patadas son igual de fuertes!

El 'Trimen' conformado por Hibiki, Eve y Ren junto con Ichiya, se encontraban en su gremio a punto de hacer una misión en conjunto con una parte del equipo Dragneel. Natsumi {adulta} solo disfrutaba de los halagos, Yoshino tenía una cara de pena ajena hacia aquellos chicos que ya no eran tan jóvenes como en sus tiempos, Origami se encontraba pisoteando el rostro de Ichiya al punto de dejarlo irreconocible. Al parecer Ichiya acepto la derrota al saber de la unión de Erza con Jellal, pero su corazón roto duro poco al conocer a Origami, cuya belleza igual al de una muñeca de porcelana conmovió el corazón de Ichiya {para desgracia de Origami}.

–Ya te dije que solo soy de Natsu.

– ¡Pero es el casado y con hijos, fácilmente puedes ser su hija!

–La amante por lo general es más joven que la esposa.

La expresión estoica de Origami saco varias gotas de sudor del resto de miembros de Blue Peggasus, aunque para ellos y a estas alturas, era normal.

* * *

Rinne Sonogami, la espíritu que había creado este mundo de cristal había logrado infiltrarse en el rascacielos que era la base de operaciones de D.E.M. aquella chica que tenía un poderoso poder conocido como [Edén], intenta buscar algo sobre Westcott o cualquier cosa relacionada a sus planes para intentar detenerlo. Rinne había creado varias realidades alternas para conseguir la felicidad de su 'creador' y enamorado Natsu. A pesar de que ella quería ser su heroína principal, de alguna manera, Mio Takamiya era la que siempre ocupaba ese lugar. En todas las realidades, Rinne era a lo mucho, una conocida de Natsu, esa chica linda de cabello rosa, era en cierta manera tímida en cómo tratar con Natsu.

"¡Volvamos juntos y hagamos estas fantasías una realidad!"

Eso fue algo que Natsu le dijo en una de las muchas realidades que lo había puesto.

Rinne creía que con su [Ángel] lograría crear un mundo perfecto y un 'final feliz' para su 'creador', pero esa no era la solución ni mucho menos la respuesta que quería Natsu. Ella lo entendió.

–Sí que tienes agallas.

De las sombras una mano sujete el cuello de Rinne al punto de con un poco más de fuerza, destrozaría su tráquea. Se trataba de Isaac Westcott.

–Me ahorraste el tiempo de buscarte Rinne. Ahora hagamos unos cambios a este mundo.

Un aura oscura se reunió en la mano izquierda de Westcott. El llevo su mano al pecho de la chica y girando como su fuese una manija de una puerta, algo paso.

–Ma~, déjame ver tu [Rey demonio] Rinne.

Rinne dijo con una voz sin emociones.

– [Gehena]

El cielo se oscureció.

* * *

– ¿Qué acaba de suceder?

Mio junto con la reina Hisui miraron fuera de la habitación del hotel común, como el cielo se oscureció repentinamente siendo apenas mediodía. Natsu había salido para traer algo de comer para los demás. La chica de cabello lila recibió un mensaje de su teléfono por parte de Natsu y decía.

'No dejes salir a la reina. Protégela, iré a investigar.'

* * *

"¡Maldito Westcott!"

Natsu estaba realmente molesto. Sabía porque el cielo se oscureció repentinamente.

El [Edén] de Rinne Sonogami fue invertido.

El mensaje que había enviado hace unos días era para contactar a Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster y Lucy Heartfilia para que sirvieran como refuerzos, pero algo extraño paso durante la inversión del [Ángel] de Rinne. Las personas que transitaban las vastas calles de ciudad Tengu habían desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

"Tohka, Shiori… ¡Debo ponerle fin a esto!"

* * *

– ¿Qué te pasa Tohka?

Kotori pregunta preocupada ya que Tohka no dejaba de gemir de dolor y sostener su cabeza.

…

Natsu comenzó a correr hacia el enorme rascacielos que tiene las insignias de D.E.M en lo alto. Aquella gran torre emanaba una enorme y oscura aura que no decía nada bueno en lo absoluto. El chico de cabello rosa se aventuró a continuar, debía ponerle fin a este mundo de cristal y volver a su verdadero mundo de una vez por todas.

– ¡Ruuuuuaaaaaaah!

Un gigantesco monstruo con cuernos apareció rápidamente enfrente de Natsu y con su puño gigante, aplasto por completo donde se encontraba el chico de cabello rosa. El monstruo intento ver a donde se había escabullido dicho mago de fuego.

– ¡Ugh!

El monstruo cayó muerto al concreto duro, ¿la razón? Un corte profundo y preciso en su nuca se pudo ver cuando cayó de frente, una cierta aura sagrada estaba en esa herida. Natsu aterrizo al lado de aquel monstruo mientras sostenía en su mano, la [Excalibur] que perteneció a cierto Rey de los caballeros.

Sin embargo, eso fue solo el principio, ya que numerosos monstruos más grandes y muchos más peligrosos siguieron apareciendo enfrente de él y sin intención de detenerse en lo más mínimo.

–Que humano más interesante.

Una chica de cabello rosa que usaba una especie de [Vestido Astral] de colores oscuros que daban la idea de que parecía la ropa que llevaría una mujer que asiste a un funeral.

– ¿Rinne?

'Rinne' inclino la cabeza y dijo.

–No te atrevas a usar ese nombre conmigo. Te convertiste en mi enemigo en el momento en que decidiste no morir a mis manos. Yo gobierno este mundo a mi antojo y nadie es capaz de detenerme ¿lo entiendes?

Natsu miro a Rinne mientras apretaba sus dientes. El bastardo de Westcott había hecho que Rinne se invirtiera y activara su [Rey demonio].

–No y no quiero entenderlo. Destruiré este mundo de cristal y te salvare Rinne.

Dijo Natsu mientras miraba con determinación a Rinne.

–Que palabras tan cursis humano.

Una potente y poderosa energía de color purpura oscuro arraso con los monstruos de cierto espíritu inverso. Rinne miro con molestia a la causante de dicho ataque. Su cabello es tan oscuro como la noche, su cara que normalmente es burbujeante y alegre, ahora tiene una expresión totalmente gélida y sin emociones. Ella es la primer espíritu que fue salvada por Natsu después de mucho tiempo de estar fuera de acción.

– ¿Tohka?

Natsu miro a Tohka quien emanaba un aura oscura que no es propio de ella. El chico de cabello rosa se preocupó al ver en ese modo, sintió cierta incomodidad en su pecho al verla de esa manera. Esto no le estaba gustando para nada.

–La única que va a destruir a ese rosadito seré yo. Deja de entrometerte con tu mundo de cristal. Puede que 'esa' cabeza hueca no lo notara, pero yo sí. Francamente me cuesta creer que le ven a este tipo.

–Opino lo mismo.

Natsu sintió una gota de sudor bajar por su mejilla al ser despreciado por aquellas lindas chicas de una forma bastante cruda por así decirlo.

Una batalla comenzaría entre dos espíritus inversos, el Rey demonio [Paverschlev] contra [Gehena]. El premio por la victoria, asesinar a Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

La espada oscura de Tohka intento cortar en dos a Rinne, pero ella hábilmente evadió el ataque. Rinne uso velocidad para acercarse a la Dark Princess y logro conectar una patada en su estómago, Tohka fue aturdida por dicho ataque, pero no impidió que intentara de nuevo cortar con su versión oscura de [Sandalphon] a Rinne. Pero la chica de cabello rosa se elevó en el aire nuevamente.

– ¡[Gehena]!

Tanto Natsu como Tohka y Rinne, desaparecieron de ciudad Tengu en Earthland para aparecer en un vasto desierto.

–Tohka, cuidado.

Natsu grito a Tohka mientras un gigantesco gusano de arena se alzó de entre las arenas de aquel desierto infernal cuya temperatura superaba con creces los 50 grados. Dark Princess logro cortar en dos a dicho gusano, pero como si de activar una alarma se tratase, muchos, muchísimos gusanos de arena aparecieron por todo el desierto.

–Tch. Maldita bastarda cobarde,

Dark Princess no tiene un problema con lidiar con dichas criaturas, pero el problema no se resolvería mientras Rinne aun siga mandando en el mundo de cristal.

– ¡¿Qué demonios…?!

Tohka miro como los gusanos fueron cortados en muchos pedazos gracias a la gran energía sagrada de dicha espada de un cierto chico de cabello rosa.

–Escucha Tohka. No sé si ese es tu nombre real o si no eres la Tohka que conocía aquel día de primavera, pero no pienso dejar que te lastimen, sé que eres muy fuerte, pero mientras sigamos en el mundo de Rinne, no tendremos ventaja alguna. No pienso dejarte morir, pero tampoco pienso dejar que mates a Rinne.

Tohka frunció el ceño y dijo.

–Eres bastante ingenuo y estúpido humano. Puede que conmovieras a 'esa' cabeza hueca, pero eso no funcionara conmigo.

–Lo sé. No es algo que con palabras se vayan a resolver, es por ello que te pido tu ayuda Tohka. Ayúdame a salvar a Rinne y todos saldremos de aquí.

Tohka miro escéptica a Natsu.

–Más te vale o te volare en pedazos humano.

–Solo llámame Natsu y… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

–Puedes llamarme Tohka, no me importa realmente.

Una alianza inesperada surgió entre un espíritu inverso y un mago de fuego. La princesa oscura Tohka no tenía ninguna razón para ayudar a Natsu, pero ella deseaba salir del molesto mundo de Rinne. A diferencia de cierta 'cabeza hueca', la princesa oscura no guardaba ningún solo sentimiento por aquel chico de cabello rosa, pero había algo en el que la hacía sentir una leve confianza, como una figura de un pasado ya olvidado. Un pasado que había vivido plenamente en algún lugar, en alguna parte del mundo, en alguna ciudad y en algún momento y con una cierta persona, pero que la princesa oscura no podía recordar y ni hablar de aquella 'cabeza hueca'.

"¿Por qué tienes esa expresión tan dura en una cara tan bonita?"

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que recordaba de aquel pasado olvidado, eso no hizo más que hacerla enfurecer ya que no recordaba nada.

– ¡[Gehena]!

* * *

El desierto vasto y grande fue reemplazado por un profundo y amplio mar oscuro.

Tohka no podía ver nada y su respiración se iba a cada segundo, pero mientras más trataba de nadar o de volar a la superficie, más se hundía. Sin embargo, algo la sujeto de su espalda, ella intento atacar, pero vio que esa cosa le puso un collar que se ilumino en toda aquel espacio oscuro y también proporciono oxígeno para poder evitar el peligro en el agua.

Al estar bajo el agua, Tohka vio que Natsu la ayudo, pero no podían comunicarse debajo del agua. El peligro no haba hecho más que aumentar al estar debajo del agua, Tohka miro detrás de Natsu y vio como una enorme sombra se movió entre el agua, ella intento usar su espada, pero debido a que se encuentran el fondo del agua, no podía usarla adecuadamente como lo haría en tierra o en aire. Natsu noto esa extraña forma y cuando volteo a ver, vio que se trataba de un enorme tiburón que superaba en tamaño a una ballena azul. Natsu no podía usar magia [Slayer] en estos momentos, debido a que de alguna manera, dicha magia entro en un estado inactivo.

"[Arc of Time]"

Usando la poderosa magia del Arco del Tiempo, el tiburón se detuvo como si de poner pausa a una película de DVD se tratase. Natsu con sumo esfuerzo alzo su [Excalibur] y partió en dos a aquel tiburón gigante. Natsu tomo a Tohka de la mano y nado con velocidad sobrehumana hacia la superficie y cuando estaban a punto de salir.

– ¡[Gehena]!

Al salir a la superficie, vieron que no estaban en el mar sino que estaban en la ciudad de Magnolia, Fiore.

Nuevamente fueron rodeados por varios monstruos enormes, Tohka alzo su espada lista para un combate y dijo.

–Escucha Natsu. No podemos seguir así por siempre, me encargare de estas molestias. Encuentra a esa bastarda y pon fin a esto.

Natsu asintió y comenzó a adentrarse más en su antigua ciudad donde vivió muchas aventuras con sus viejos amigos y antigua familia. El simple hecho de actuar indiferente no le ayudo, muchos recuerdos inundaron su mente sin querer. Tantos recuerdos, experiencias, aventuras, desgracias, diversiones, todo. Pero no podía distraerse ahora, tiene algo en mente, rescatar a Rinne Sonogami y llegar al mundo real.

– ¿Eh?

Rinne apareció repentinamente a su costado y con su codo golpeo las costillas de aquel mago de cabello rosa. Natsu sintió ese golpe, experimento la sensación de dolor que había perdido, eso lo extraño, pero no lo suficiente para hacerlo perder la concentración. Dicho golpe fue tan fuerte que le fractura una costilla, pero debido a la maldición de Ankhseram, sano de inmediato. Mas golpes fueron repartidos por Rinne, acompañados de varios ataques de energía espiritual, al contar con el mundo de cristal producto de su [Ángel Inverso] [Gehena] sus probabilidades estaban por arriba de cualquier en el mundo que ella había creado, pero a la vez en su contra.

–Ara, ara~. Con que aquí estaba Natsu-san.

Kurumi Tokisaki disparo una de sus armas en contra de Rinne.

– ¿Kurumi?

En efecto, era Kurumi Tokisaki, pero había algo diferente en ella. Estaba usando un vestido de estilo gótico, pero muy diferente a su usual atuendo, además, un parche medico cubría su ojo donde se veía la silueta de un reloj antiguo.

–Así es Natsu-san. Pero soy la Kurumi del pasado, un gusto en conocerlo de nuevo o mejor dicho verlo de nuevo.

Kurumi Tokisaki había hecho demasiados viajes en el tiempo e interactuando con Natsu a lo largo de todas ellas. En varias líneas del tiempo fue su enemiga, en otras su aliada, en otras fueron amigos de la infancia y en otras fueron amantes, pero eran tan numerosas que causarían jaquecas explicarlas adecuadamente.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Kurumi? ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Fufu. Estoy bien, gracias por ser tan amable conmigo. Pero temo decirle que debe darse prisa Natsu. Están ocurriendo muchas cosas en ciudad Tengu, Shinji-san y las fuerzas de Elliot-san están lidiando con D.E.M.

Natsu suspiro y recordó que también había problemas en el mundo real.

–Gracias de nuevo Kurumi.

–De nada.

Kurumi alzo sus pistolas en contra de aquellos monstruos que trataron de atacarla.

* * *

La pelea entre Natsu y Rinne se reanudo nuevamente, pero esta vez hubo algo diferente. Los golpes y ataques de energía que estaba usando Rinne {Inversa} no frenaron en absoluto a Natsu, su velocidad era tremenda y la fuerza en sus ataques era excesiva. Rinne no era precisamente un espíritu que peleara cuerpo a cuerpo, así que le fue difícil mantener una postura adecuada contra el estilo de combate del mago de cabello rosa quien su especialidad innata era el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Aunque claro, Natsu no salió ileso, pero sus heridas sanaban con gran rapidez que hacia los ataques de Rinne totalmente inútiles.

–Fue suficiente Rinne.

Una exhausta Rinne yacía de rodillas mientras heridas de cortes y moretones cubrían sus brazos, piernas y rostro.

–No tienes que seguir haciendo esto. No tienes que forzarte más. Eres una buena chica y no mereces sufrir de esta manera, no puedo seguir permitiéndolo. Aunque no te hayas dado cuenta me hiciste feliz. Hiciste que construyera una familia, tuviera buenos amigos y excelentes hijos en cada una de las dimensiones a las que me hiciste estar. Pero esa no es la felicidad que yo quiero Rinne, es por ello que… ¡destruiré esta ilusión y te salvare junto con las demás Rinne!

Los ojos de Rinne se empañaron mientras un aura oscura rodeaba tanto a Natsu como Rinne.

* * *

Estaban en un espacio que ya era común para Natsu. Había estado aquí cuando entro en contacto con Shiori y Origami cuando se volvieron inversas en aquellas situaciones cuya emoción fue tan fuerte que no pudieron controlar sus poderes.

–Entonces fui yo quien no podía ver las cosas con claridad.

Natsu vio a Rinne usando un vestido blanco mientras miraba con pena al suelo.

–Yo fui creada a partir de ti. Así que te vi como alguien que quería proteger, sabía bien lo que pasaste y lo que sentiste, Mayuri fue un poco más orgullosa en ayudarme, pero se preocupa por ti. Yo quería… ser parte de tu mundo, pero a diferencia de Tohka o las demás, no cuento con un cuerpo físico, así que en el momento en que selles mis poderes yo…

Eso provoco un nudo en la garganta de Natsu. No creyó que esto sucedería,

–En ese caso… no puedo sellar tus poderes y no lo hare. Hallare otra forma de ayudarte, no pienso dejar que desaparezcas como algo que jamás existió. Hiciste mucho por mí y no puedo permitir eso.

Rinne sonrió ante las palabras de Natsu.

"Siempre dice lo mismo. Él nunca ha cambiado, cambia o cambiara."

Ella recordó los momentos que paso con Natsu en muchas de esas realidades, lo conoció cuando eran apenas unos recién nacidos, fueron amigos desde la guardería y compartieron muchos recuerdos felices juntos, aunque en dichas realidades las veces que fueron amantes fueron pocas, ella atesoro dichos momentos en su corazón. Ella sabía que el mago de cabello rosa haría hasta lo imposible por las personas que quiere y ama. Ojala lo hubiera visto antes.

Rinne sonrió, como si el peso que tenía sobre sus hombros se hubiera levantado.

Sin notarlo siquiera, Natsu sintió como un par de labios se estrellaron contra los suyos.

El mago de cabello rosa quedo en shock, esto no era nada bueno. Natsu sintió como su corazón era oprimido y un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin su permiso. El no… no quería esto, no quiso este resultado. El beso duro un minuto, pero en dicho mundo de cristal fue como una eternidad.

–Te amo Natsu. Espero que seas feliz y… no me olvides.

La chica de cabello rosa sonrió con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras lentamente se desvanecía de aquel sitio.

Natsu se sintió débil, no podía mantenerse estoico y varias lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. No pudo salvar a aquel espíritu.

–Te equivocas, tú me salvaste desde siempre. Nunca me dejaste sola y siempre me has ayudado, quita esa mueca… ¡no siempre dijiste que debíamos ser fuertes en estas situaciones!

El paisaje comenzó a resquebrajarse como una especie de apocalipsis.

El mundo de cristal del Rey Demonio [Gehena], había desaparecido y con él, una chica conocida como Rinne Sonogami

 **Parte 4**

La esfera colapso abruptamente sorprendiendo a las wizards de la SSS, pero notaron que se trataba de las espíritus.

– ¿Se encuentran bien?

Las wizards de la SSS no dudaron en prestar primeros auxilios en caso de ser necesarios.

–Chicas… ¿Dónde estamos?

Pregunta Artemisia a sus compañeras y amigas.

–En Ciudad Tengu. Ha pasado un día desde que desaparecieron.

– ¡¿Un día?!

Fue lo que las espíritus respondieron mientras no podían creerlo. Ellas mantuvieron sus recuerdos del mundo de cristal. Habían sido miles de años para ellas, pero solo paso 24 horas en el mundo real.

–Pregunta. ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

Yuzuru dijo.

–D.E.M desplego tropas para recuperar a Westcott. Las chicas y yo hemos estado reteniéndolas lo mejor que podemos, ese chico nos está dando apoyo.

Cecile señala a aquel chico de cabello azul que con su magia de fuego, contenía sin problemas a naves y wizards por igual. Noto el colapso de la esfera y creando un gigantesco muro de fuego, aterrizo donde yacían los espíritus y wizards.

Las hermanas Yamai, Mukuro, Miku, Nia, Artemisia y Ellen no parecían conocer a aquel chico cuya apariencia era relativamente suave, su sonrisa mordaz recordaba demasiado a un cierto conocido suyo.

–Shi-Shidou…

Kotori dijo débilmente y no era la única así.

Mana, Shiori y Origami se veían igual que Kotori.

'Shidou' sonrió con cierta pena y negó con la cabeza.

–No soy mi hermano menor. ¡Soy Takamiya Shinji… es decir, Dragneel Shinji! ¡Héroe Dragón e hijo de Natsu Dragneel!

La pose heroica y las palabras de Shinji dejo en shock a todas excepto a Mana, Origami y Shiori.

–Veo que mamá te logro sanar adecuadamente. Me alegro de que te encuentres bien Shinji.

Shiori le dirigió una sonrisa suave a su 'hermano mayor'.

–Lo mismo debo decir de ti Shiori… aunque, ojala que Shidou estuviera con nosotros.

Mana y Shiori entendieron las tristes palabras de su hermano mayor.

Ellos no odiaron a su 'padre' por lo de Shidou. Simplemente deseaban que las cosas hubieran sido mejor y sabían que su padre nunca se perdonaría aquello.

–Qué reunión tan emotiva ¿no~?

De las sombras Isaac Westcott apareció con una sonrisa sinvergüenza y miraba a los espíritus.

– ¡Tu!

La ira de Shinji creció mientras las escamas se extendían en su cuerpo, la pierna derecha de Shinji dejo de ser humana al igual que su brazo derecho, una ala con escamas rojas salió de su espalda del lado derecho.

– ¿No saludaras a tu tío Ike Shinji-kun?

La ira de Shinji colapso, su cuerpo se vio envuelto en fuego y con una fuerza y velocidad inhumana comenzó a atacar a Westcott sin piedad alguna. Los daños que estaba recibiendo Westcott sanaban de inmediato, pero a pesar de que básicamente se tomaba los brutales y devastadores ataques del hijo de su maestro como una broma, sabe que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que la situación se vuelva peligrosas.

– ¡[Karyuu no Hoko]!

Una enorme bola de fuego salió de la boca de Shinji y arraso con todo lo que tocaba. Westcott uso magia de runas usando un lápiz para crear un muro donde la regla impedía ser destruido por ataques de fuego, pero…

– ¡¿Eh?!

El muro de runas fue destruido por aquel ataque de fuego e impacto contra Westcott, a pesar de contar con la maldición de aquel ser oscuro, Westcott aun podía sentir como su carne, huesos y piel eran quemados con temperaturas superiores al sol. El ataque de Shinji impacto a Westcott contra una pared de concreto reforzado. Westcott intento levantarse nuevamente, pero fue golpeado en la cara por el pie de Shinji. El chico de cabello azul se puso sobre Westcott y comenzó a golpearlo en la cara.

–Fue tu culpa.

Un golpe.

–Mi familia y yo éramos felices. No digo que papá es un santo, pero no es una mala persona. El confió en ti y en ese bastardo del tío Elliot, ¡pero ambos solo intentaron hacerle daño!

Otro golpe.

– ¡DESTRUISTE A NUESTRA FAMILIA BASTARDO DE MIERDA! ¡TU RETORCIDA AMBICION PROVOCO DEMASIADO DAÑO, YO DEBO…!

Cuando estaba a punto de darle otro golpe, su muñeca fue detenida por una mano. Shinji miro que se trataba de aquel hombre que actuó como su padre y lo miraba con una sonrisa triste, atrás de él estaba una chica de cabello oscuro con un semblante serio.

–Detente Shinji. No quiero que te manches tus manos con personas como estas. Eres un buen chico y los héroes tratan de no matar a sus enemigos, así que… detente hijo.

Shinji se detuvo, se apartó de Westcott mientras sus escamas desaparecían de su cuerpo y volvían a su forma humana rápidamente.

–Lo lamento papá.

Dijo Shinji apenado.

–No… discúlpame tú a mi Shinji. He hecho muchas cosas de manera incorrecta, pero te prometo que te compensare a ti, a Shiori y a Mana por todo. Vamos, vayamos a casa.

Shinji asintió y Tohka se fue detrás de él.

Natsu miro a Westcott que se encontraba inconsciente, él podía matarlo justo ahora. Solo el sabia como perforar la inmortalidad de Ankhseram, pero. En ese momento recordó cuando conoció a Isaac Westcott, era un niño alegre de 6 años conocido como Ike, su actitud era parecida a la de su hijo Shinji, le enseño casi todo lo que sabía y hablo de muchas se aventuras pasados con Ike junto con Elliot. Ike fue lo más cercano a Natsu a un hijo en aquella época.

"No puedo hacerlo."

Natsu apretó los dientes y se fue de aquella zona devastada.

 **Epilogo**

Natsu junto con los espíritus y la adición de Shinji, volvieron a su casa donde pertenecen realmente.

–Así que pasaron por todo eso.

En estos momentos, Natsu estaba en la sala de la residencia Dragneel charlando con su hijo.

–Si. Pude ver a tu madre en cada uno de sus mundos y a tus hermanos. Fue algo muy bueno, Rinne tenía su estilo, pero era una buena chica. Además también hemos sido atacados por Thor y sus hijos.

–Al menos aún siguen a salvo. Eso me alegra más que nada papá.

Shinji sonrió y Natsu también.

–Por cierto, prepare una habitación para ti justo al lado de la mía.

–N-No hacía falta.

Dijo Shinji apenado.

–Tonterías. No pienso que mi hijo viva en un apartamento de mala muerte, además. Aun eres menor de edad y te quedaras conmigo hasta entonces.

–A-Aye.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose se escuchó.

–Oi Natsu, tengo hambre.

– ¡Darling, Miku vino a jugar!

–Mun, Muku también quiere jugar Danna-sama.

–Onii-sama, Otou-sama.

Los espíritus y wizards llegaron a la residencia Dragneel como es costumbre, Natsu sintió una verdadera felicidad y alivio al ver esta realidad. Así debían ser las cosas, el mago de cabello rosa debía agradecer a Rinne por hacerle saber lo importante que es este tipo de cosas en el mundo real.

–Yo me encargo, viejo. También deseo poner de mi parte.

Shinji se dirigió a la cocina para preparar la comida para todas, aun había cosas de las que encargarse. Tohka aún seguía en su estado inverso. Las vacaciones y festividades decembrinas se acercaban con prisa y aun no sabía que ocurriría al terminar el año, pero estaría preparado.

 **¡Hola y gracias por leer hasta aquí! Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y disculpen mi larga ausencia en no actualizar esta historia en mucho tiempo.**

 **El siguiente capítulo será: "Volumen 12: Tiempos de guerra y de regalos. Jingle Bells_Jingle Bells_Jingle Bells Wars" "Heroína: Tohka Yatogami {Inversa}" Sinopsis: Natsu junto con las demás habían vuelto por fin, pero alguien de ellos no {es decir, de forma figurativa}. Tratando todo lo posible en ayudar a Tohka, también deberán lidiar con la aparición de unos cuantos enemigos y la llegada de la navidad.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima actualización!**


End file.
